Pain Rikkudou
by Nikko Hyuga
Summary: No todo es lo que parece, no es como lo piensan! Aquellos que no pueden comprender el dolor no comprenderan la verdadera paz! Que pasaria si luego de una mision, despiertas en un mundo donde nada es como lo recuerdas? Te vuelves loco? Buscas la verdad? te enfrentas a ti mismo.. Eso lo que viviran Naruto y Hinata en esta loca aventura donde sus sentimientos seran la llave de la Paz!
1. Prólogo - La Reunión

_**No hay luz sin Oscuridad**_

_**No hay Noche sin Luna**_

_**No hay Dia sin Sol**_

_**No hay Bien sin Mal**_

_**Guardo la Esperanza que algun dia**_

_**Las Aldeas Ninjas del Mundo se unan**_

_**En la Busqueda de la Paz y la Armonia**_

_**Y aunque me digan que no Exista**_

_**Si hay algo que se llame Paz**_

_**Yo luchare para Conseguirla**_

"_**Jiraiya"**_

* * *

_**Prologo. La Reunion**_

En un cueva lejana, cuyo acceso al exterior estaba sellado por una barrera llamada Sello 5 elementos, dos sujetos llegaban con un cuerpo en sus manos, los sujetos vestían con sombreros de paja con tiras de papel colgándoles de sus bordes, y cubiertos de pies a cabeza con una gabardina negra con bordados de nubes rojas con blanco, el chico que estaba inconsciente era un pelirojo de mas o menos 17 años, de piel algo pálida, con ojeras bien marcadas y el Kanji "AMOR" en su frente, este chico respondía al nombre de Gaara..

-Y bien ahora que hacemos con el? -Decía el chico que cargaba al Jinchuuriki.

-No te precipites, debemos esperar al líder para comenzar la extracción del Bijuu.. -contestaba el jorobado.

-Aun no entiendo cual es la misión de Akatsuki capturando a los 9 Bijuus, digo, 8, xq ya tenemos al Ichibi -decía mientras señalaba al chico en su hombro -siento que mi arte se desperdicia en este lugar.. Hem...

-Cálmate, Deidara, sabes muy bien que el Líder nos prometió grandes recompensas si lo ayudábamos a reunir las bestias con colas.. Ademas no demostraste tu arte al capturar este Jinchuuriki en la Aldea de la Arena?

Uno de los Sujetos se quitaba su sombrero revelando a un rubio con cola de caballo, con un mechón de pelo que le cubría el ojo izquierdo, y en sus manos poseía unas bocas las cuales sacaban lenguas, este es quien respondía al nombre de Deidara..

-Si lo se, Sasori-sensei, pero aun no entiendo, para que quiere a todas las Bestias con colas?, Itachi dice que el lo conoce de cerca y es poseedor del Bijuu mas poderoso, incluso que todas juntas, ademas por que siempre esta acompañado de esos dos y nunca se deja ver, solo Itachi lo ha visto en persona..

El otro sujeto solo levanto la cara para mostrarla que la tenia parcialmente tapada, y saco algo parecido a una cola de escorpion..

-Para destruir Konoha, o al menos eso creo que quiere.. -contestaba Sasori.

-¿Para destruir una aldea? Es algo infantil no? Hum..

-¿En lo que a mi me acontece no es de mi incumbencia, solo quiero el poder que me esta prometiendo de recompensa, quiero vengarme con mis propias manos de cierto Uchiha que mato a mis Padres...

-Bueno, yo no he acordado nada, ¿que me ofrecera?

En eso los interrumpe una voz que los llama, era una especie de holograma que reflejaba una silueta nada mas, y dejaba ver solo los ojos como tal, un misterioso par de ojos morados con un punto el cual los rodeaba varios circulos los observaba. Era el lider de Akatsuki..

-Sasori, Deidara, bien hecho...

-Lider! Justamente de usted hablamos, me preguntaba cual seria mi recompensa al terminar el "trabajito" Hum.. -decía con sorna el rubio de coleta.

-Me gusta tu impetu Deidara, y seras recompensado enormemente, pero todo a su tiempo, vale..

-Otra vez con esto, vaya siempre se quejan de que quieren..

-Calla, sensei, el chico solo quiere su recompensa, y se la merece cuando gentilmente me ha traido al Ichibi..

La silueta de este era igual, solo que remarcaba una especie de pelo grande y como de puas, y de inmediato una voz burlona resonaba tambien, este solo tenia un ojo, el derecho, y al parecer poseia una mascara que le ocultaba el rostro, ademas de un prominente cabello que se levantaba hacia un costado..

-Ya llego el Guason de Akatsuki, Shiko..

-Hola, Sasori-sempai, Deidara-sempai, ooohhh, veo que capturaron al Shukaku, bien hecho -aplaudia fuerte pero sarcasticamente, lo que le causaba una venita en la frente a Deidara, Shiko le caia mal a este -Que bien, verdad Lider-sempai? -decia mientras le daba a las manos como un niño -que bien que bien que..

El holograma del de ojos morados que le decian lider le habia dado sendo golpe en el craneo, lo cual puso a Shiko a llorar y correr como si de un niño se tratara, lo cual le saco una gotita y ojos como platos tanto a Deidara como a Sasori..

-Bueno, no perdamos tiempo, debemos sellar al Bijuu, ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Bijuu Gedo Mazo! (Jutsu Invocacion: Estatua demoniaca selladora de Bestia con cola) -decía el Líder de Akatsuki.

El lider hacia un sello contrato en el suelo, de pronto una especie de estatua salia del piso mostrando la cabeza y sus dos manos, El lider se posiciono en un dedo, luego lo hizo Deidara y Sasori, luego dijo:

-Y bien que esperan, navidad?

Luego por orden fueron apareciendo en cada dedo formas holograficas las cuales eran otros miembros de Akatsuki, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, y por ultimo Sensei y Shiko..

-Bien, les he reunido porque Deidara ha capturado al Ichibi, el Shukaku, y debemos de sellarlo en la estatua Gedo de inmediato...

-Asi que tu solo capturaste al Shukaku, una criatura a la que solo el jefe derroto de ..

-Cierra el pico, Itachi..

-Mil perdones.. -se disculpaba el Uchiha.

-Sip, asi es yo lo capture.. Hum.. -sonreía el de coleta.

-O sera que lo atrapaste tu, Sasori, y el chico se esta tomando el credito.. -Decia un encapuchado que respondía al nombre de Kakuzu.

-Que demonios..?

-A mi tambien me parece imposible, digo ese debilucho con explosivos, atrapar a un Bijuu? Por Jashin-sama, no me lo creo.. -El sacerdote de Jashin, Hidan.

-Que insinuas, que soy debil? A ver muestrate para darte tu merecido.. -Decía enojado Deidara.

-Deberiamos de hacerlo, serias un buen sacrificio para Jashin-sama!

-Dios, este y sus sacrficios.. -se quejó Kakuzu.

-Dejen al chico quieto, el lo capturo.. -confirmaba Sasori.

-De verdad lo hizo Sasori-sempai? -preguntaba Shiko.

-Tu tambien crees que no soy capaz? Hum.. -se remangaba las mangas de la gabardina y le mostraba el puño Deidara.

-No no no no, Deidara-sempai, solo quería saber si era verdad.. -con rasgos de asustado cayendole gotitas de sudor y moviendolos brazos en señal de negacion.

-Jajaja cada dia son mas divertidas estas reuniones, vamos a capturar mas Bijuus, me gusta verlos pelear por quien lo capturo o no.. el portador de Samehada, Kisame.

-No creo que valga comino quien lo capturo, el punto es que esta aqui y tenemos que sellarlo..

-Bien dicho, sensei.. -decía el Líder.

-Hasta que alguien dice algo coherente -Decía el Zetsu Blanco -ya era hora de que se callaran -Zetsu Negro.

-Como que nos callaramos, si nos estamos divirtiendo, ya estaba aburrido..

-Hidan lo que dijo mi sensei te entro por las orejas y te salio por el rabo verdad..?

Todos largaron la carcajada, menos Sensei, Lider y Hidan quien se veia visiblemente enojado..

-Como te atreves, juro por Jashin que te pateare el culo lider de..

Pero una sombra aterradora se mostraba por encima de el y le decia -Si, tu y cuantos mas?

-No no nada de nada, por que no mejor sellamos al Bijuu? _Y tambien a el -_Decía Hidan que volteaba hacia la Sombra que la tenia en la espalda, mientras mostraba una cara de espanto con los ojos como platos y una dentadura prominente castañeando.

-Jejeje, eso es para que sepan todos que no estoy solo recuerdenlo..

-Bueno comienza la extraccion.. -Culminaba Sensei.

Luego todos hacian un sello de mano y la boca de aquella estatua se abria y comenzaban a salir 9 dragones que capturaron al Jinchuuriki y luego aspirar un aura y un chakra rojo que desprendia por ojos y boca Gaara..

Luego de 2 dias seguidos terminaba el sellado y todos los hologramas desaparecian, solo el lider se quedo para darle indicaciones a Deidara y Sasori para deshacerse del cuerpo..

* * *

Mas alla lejos, sobre la montaña de los Kages en Konoha, tres sujetos con las mismas gabardinas y sombreros de Akatsuki se encontraban en lo alto. Uno de ellos que estaba de pie con un cabello largo blanco que le sobresalia de por debajo del sombrero al lado de uno con una mascara de remolino naranja de un solo ojo con un cabello alto gris, el primero se acerco al que estaba sentado en la roca, con una mano sobre el pie que se apoyaba en la roca y la otra sobre el pie que le colgaba, le puso la mano en el hombro y lo saco de sus pensamientos...

-Debemos irnos ahijado..

-Algun dia me vengare de esta aldea, sensei, con tu ayuda y la de Shiko, destruiremos esta aldea de traidores, me vengare de todos aquellos que se burlaron de mi, sobre todo de ella, la aplastare con mis propias manos... -decía el lider de Akatsuki.

El de la mascara naranja, Shiko le decia..

-Asi sera, Lider-sempai,yo tambien tengo a alguien aqui a quien odio con todas mis fuerzas, por eso lo apoyo Lider-sempai..

-De acuerdo, pero por ahora nos retiraremos..

El que estaba sentado levanto la cara y entre la gabardina totalmente cerrada y el sombrero se veían los famosos ojos morados, mientras decia:

-Solo esperen un poco mas, y luego les mostrare el verdadero Dolor del Reino de Dios a todos en esta aldea. Todos sufriran ante mi Juicio Divino!

Luego se levanto y los 3 desparecieron en un remolino de hojas. A kilometros mas alla, una chica morena de ojos perla y pelo azul oscuro que observaba el paisaje creyo haber visto desaparecer algo en la mantaña de los Kages, no se inmuto, solo se limito a decir:

-Naruto-kun...

* * *

**Fin del Prologo- **Hola a todos amigos, Aqui estamos Kurama y Yo, Nikko, trayendoles un nuevo relato de algo totalmente anormal, quedamos perplejos, ahora se los relatamos, sin mas que agregarles esperamos que nos acompañen en esta historia que nos dejo muchas enseñanzas sobre la luz y la oscuridad, preparense, vienen tiempos oscuros y dificiles, sientense y espero les guste mi segundo relato, el cual comienza luego del final de la 4ta Gran Guerra Ninja, y el prologo de esta historia es realmente corto, inmediatamente comienza el primer capitulo, ahora, Adelante! [[Capítulo reeditado, poco a poco cambiare la forma de redacción de los capítulos para mejor lectura! Dattebayoo!]]

**El siguiente capitulo sera: La Cita!**


	2. Capítulo 1 - La Cita

_**Capitulo 1. La Cita**_

Amanecia en Konoha, era un caluroso dia de verano, el sol calentaba mas que de costumbre, y cierto chico rubio se levantaba sudado y acalorado, se trataba de Naruto, el cual habia pasado ya su sexta noche muriendose de un calor insoportable que arreciaba en aquella epoca del año, algo anormal ya que estaba proximo el otoño y deberian bajar un poco las temperaturas. Como era costumbre en el chico, la rutina matutina se repetia nuevamente, lavado de dientes, una ducha, ropa comoda (una playera negra y un mono holgado) y se disponia a preparar su desayuno. Era el dia 23 de mas de 60 dias libres, vacaciones que, segun la Hokage, se merecia despues del gran aporte que hizo al triunfo de la Alianza Shinobi sobre Uchiha Madara y Uchiha Obito. Si en efecto, habia pasado ya casi un mes desde aquella gran batalla que decidiria el futuro del mundo shinobi. Luego de su desayuno, pensaba en que hacer, estaba aburrido, admitia que el descanso que le habian dado era muy reconfortante, despues de tanto tiempo para alla y para aca con la guerra era agotador, y un descanso no estaba demas, pero ya el aburrimiento empezaba a hacer mella en el..

Naruto: Cielos que aburrido estoy, no se que hacer..

De la nada una voz le hablaba en su mente, se trataba de su ahora mejor amigo, el Zorro de 9 colas, Kurama..

Kurama: Bueno, estoy algo aburrido tambien, que te parece si luchamos un poco, esto serviria para continuar tu entrenamiento no crees?

Naruto: Tienes razon Kurama, seria divertido un combate, hace tiempo que no me entreno, la abuela Tsunade me dijo que nada de entrenamientos, que merecia descansar, pero quiero algo de accion, entrenaremos en mi mente o te invoco?

Kurama: Lo haremos aqui en tu mente, si me invocas podriamos destruir la aldea que tanto amas con solo tu modo chakra..

Naruto: Tienes razon, entonces..

Pero varios toques a la puerta lo sacaron de su conversacion con el zorro..

Naruto: Creo que sera luego Kurama, vere quien llama en la puerta..

Kurama: Cielos quieria diversion, no sabes lo solo que se siente estar aqui, bueno ni modo..

Naruto: Pero puedo invocarte, y tomas tu forma de cachorro con una cola, recuerda ya no eres mas un zorro demonio, eres un valioso miembro de la aldea oculta de Konoha y mi compañero, asi que puedes andar a tus anchas en la aldea..

Kurama: Sabes que es un tanto vergonzoso para mi adoptar esa forma, solo una vez lo hice para esa chica pelos de chicle y la de ojos raros, no se como quieras chico, pero no aguantaria la pena..

Naruto: Vamos, recuerda que aunque muchos de mis amigos te conocen y saben que ya no eres como antes mucha gente de la aldea aun te teme y pueden salir aterrados, ademas no quieres salir un rato de ahi?

Kurama: Esta bien chico tu ganas, hazlo..

Naruto: (se mordia un dedo para obtener una gota de sangre y hacer el sello contrato en el suelo) Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kurama no Kitsune..

(sonido de invocacion) De la pequeña nube, un zorro cachorro salia y estiraba las garras como si hubiera estado dormido por mucho tiempo..

Kurama: Gracias chico, me hacia falta aire fresco.

Naruto: De nada amigo, voy a ver quien es..

La relacion entre Kurama y Naruto habia cambiado drasticamente, al punto de que se trataban como hermanos, y el primero tenia un gran afecto por el segundo, pero como aun conservaba algo de su caracter de antaño, no era de estar demostrando afecto, pero el rubio lo sabia ya que no lo trataba mal verbalmente como antes. El zorro se habia trepado al sillon y se acurrucaba haciendo un ovillo. Naruto se dirigio a la puerta y para su sorpresa era su hermano del alma, Sasuke..

Naruto: Teme, que alegria verte, me sorprende que vengas a verme, generalmente no quieres salir de tu mansion..

Sasuke: Te sorprende Dobe? Jeje, bueno en realidad no es que no quiera salir, si no que mucha gente aun me ve como un asesino, a pesar de que Tsunade-sama dio el discurso aquel junto a los Kages donde perdonaban mis actos por mi servicios en la guerra..

Naruto: Ya lo olvidaran, por ahora no te preocupes, me tienes a mi que soy tu hermano, a Sakura-chan, a Hinata, a Shikamaru, en fin pasa, estaba por montar algo de cafe, quieres?

Sasuke: (quien se sentia un poco ruborizado, pues sabia que el rubio era quien de verdad lo estimaba como su familia, y mas como su hermano, el unico que lucho por hacerlo entrar en razon) Por favor, hermano!

Y los dos entraban al apartamento del rubio, habia pasado un largo mes de reuniones con el consejo, con los miembros lideres de los clanes mas importantes de Konoha, incluso se habia llamado a una reunion con los 5 kages para hablar del indulto a Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo, por su ayuda incondicional para con la Alianza, despues de varios intentos infructuosos del Raikage de detener el indulto, la alianza les dio su voto de confianza a ellos. Luego del anuncio de la Hokage de la decision a la aldea, muchos, especialmente cierta pelirosa, vitoreaban con Hurras y aplausos la decision, otros sin embargo no estaban muy contentos, pero poco a poco se empezo a olvidar el tema..

Cuando el azabache y el rubio entraban a la sala, al Uchiha le sorprendio ver al pequeño zorro en el sillon, se sento en el sofa y se dirigio al rubio quien venia con dos tazas de cafe..

Sasuke: No sabia que te gustaban los perros hermano..

Kurama: A quien le dices perro, pelo de pato?

Sasuke: Ku Kurama-sama!

Kurama: Si ese es mi nombre no lo gastes..

Sasuke: P pero..

Naruto: (interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir el azabache) Tranquilo, si es el, solo que adopta esa forma para no llamar la atencion..

Kurama: Hum.. Veo que aun me tienes miedo Uchiha, tranquilo jamas le haria daño a ninguno de los amigos del chico.. Pero tenlo, me gusta saber que aun me temen..

Sasuke: Ha salido asi ya?

Naruto: No, a decir verdad la ultima vez que lo vieron asi fueron Sakura-chan y Hinata, pero el lo hizo por ellas, asi que se me ocurrio que podia tomar esa forma para que pudiera andar por la aldea sin levantar sospechas, sabes que es malo para todos, incluso para el, estar solo..

Sasuke: Entiendo..

Kurama: (con una sonrisa un poco malevola) Je..

Y alli estuvieron un par de horas, hablando de la vida de cosas, y otras mas, hasta que el azabache dejo los rodeos y le dijo al rubio el porque de su visita..

Sasuke: Bueno hermano, sabes, necesito algo de ayuda..

Naruto: Eh? (con cara de asombro) el gran Sasuke Uchiha pidiendome ayuda? (el rubio habia activado su modo chakra que lo hacia recubrise de un fuego dorado inofensivo mientras lo señalaba con el dedo) Quien eres y que hiciste con mi hermano Sasuke?

Sasuke: (quien se habia levantado y le metia un golpe en el craneo mientras una venita le saltaba en la frente) No seas tarado Dobe soy yo, es solo, que, este, no se como decirtelo me da verguenza..

Naruto: (que ya volvia a la normalidad) ah, no entiendo de que me hablas Teme..

Sasuke: ( quien se sorojaba un poco) Es que, no se como decirle a Sakura que me gusta..

Naruto: (quien lo miraba perplejo) Tu, el que nunca se deja de nadie, el que inspira miedo, no sabe como declararse? ajajajaja..

Sasuke: (quien le lanzo una mirada fulminate mostrando el Mangekyo Sharingan activado, haciendo que este dejara de burlarse) No es eso Dobe, puedo hacerlo cuando quiera, solo que tengo miedo de que me rechaze, despues de que ha pasado tanto tiempo no se si sienta lo mismo por mi..

Naruto: Jajaja, solo tienes que decirselo Teme, estoy seguro que no lo hara, ella siempre te quiso a ti, (empezo a oscurecerse su cara y a deprimirse) siempre te amo, hizo hasta lo imposible por traerte de vuelta, y ahora que estas aqui no creo que no quiera...

Sasuke: Entiendo lo que sientes por ella hermano, lo siento..

Naruto: No es nada, ademas eso lo entendi hace tiempo, hoy solo la quiero como una hermana, y quiero que sea feliz..

Sasuke: Tu tambien debes ser feliz Dobe, hay alguien que te estima mucho, solo que tu no te das cuenta..

Naruto: En serio, y quien es?

Sasuke: Lo sabras a su tiempo..

Kurama: ju, ju, ju.. asi que ella eh..

Naruto: Quien es?

Kurama: Tampoco puedo decirte, no son mis asuntos. Ya deberias de haberlo deducido tu mismo..

Naruto: No se vale diganme..

Sasuke y Kurama no podian soportar la risa ante las suplicas del rubio quien les hacia pucheros y se comportaba como de 4 años, pero era cierto, debia saberlo por su cuenta..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En otro lugar de la aldea, una pelirosa y una rubia estaban en una esquina preoupadas, esperaban a dos chicas que estaban retrasadas. Eran Sakura y su mejor amiga, Ino..

Sakura: Diablos por que tardaran tanto, se suponen que estarian ya aqui..

Ino: Estas segura que les dijiste que las esperabamos aqui?

Sakura: Estoy segura de que si, les dije que nos veriamos aqui a las dos de la..

Ino: Que pasa, Sakura?

Sakura habia visto su reloj, habian llegado una hora antes..

Sakura: Les dije que a las dos de la tarde, y apenas son la 1..

Ino: Bueno, vamos a sentarnos alla mientras llegan te parece?

Sakura: Esta bien..

Luego de unos minutos de charla amena, un chico de unos 14 años se acercaba a las chicas, era Sarutobi Konohamaru..

Konohamaru: Sakura nii-chan!

Sakura: Hola Konohamaru, como estas? tiempo sin verte..

Konohamaru: Si asi es, he estado entrenando fuerte, ya sabes no quiero que Naruto nii-chan me deje atras!

Ino: Jeje, se ve que lo quieres mucho eh, tranquilo algun dia seras igual de fuerte que el, o tal vez hasta mejor..

Konohamaru: De veras, Ino nii-chan?

Ino: Claro que si..

Konohamaru: Entonces no debo perder tiempo, gracias Ino nii-chan, adios Sakura nii-chan!

Sakura: Espera a donde vas Konohamaru?

Konohamaru: (mientras corria) A ver a Naruto nii-chan!

Ino: Jejee, cada vez se parece mas a el, es igual en todos los aspectos, y oye por que nos trata como sus hermanas?

Sakura: Porque para Naruto somos sus hermanas, y es logico que el considera a Naruto su Hermano mayor asi que para el nosotras somos como sus hermanas mayores.. Y hablando de parecidos..

La pelirosa, quien desde que Konohamaru lo habia saludado habia notado su presencia, se habia percatado de que unos ojos perlados no les quitaban la mirada de encima, mas aun al pelinegro nieto del Tercer Hokage, y en cuanto el Sarutobi se habia marchado se habia adelantado hacia un letrero donde Sakura pudo detallar a la niña de 13 años, pelo negro liso y largo, que a leguas se notaba que espiaba a Konohamaru..

Ino: De que hablas Sakura..

Sakura: Sabias que es de mala educacion espiar a alguien, Hanabi?

Ino: Hanabi?

Sakura: Mira..

La pequeña, al verse descubierta no tuvo mas remedio que acercarse a la rubia y la pelirosa. Era Hanabi, la hermanita menor de Hinata Hyuuga..

Hanabi: Admito que eres buena, Sakura-san..

Sakura: Espiabas a Konohamaru, verdad?

Hanabi: (quien se habia puesto roja cual tomate) Este, esto, yo, este, de quien hablas?

Ino: Asi que te gusta?

Hanabi: (quien se desesperaba y enrojecia cual semaforo en rojo) No, no de que hablas, este, no, es, hay si me gusta me gusta demasiado Konohamaru-kun ya lo dije contentas!

Sakura: Jajaja, pero asi nunca conseguiras llamar su atencion, debes invitarlo a salir contigo, enviarle presentes, cartas, claro anonimas, no debes decirle quien eres todavia, debes hacer que se interese en ti sin que sepa que eres tu, y cuando mas interes tenga en conocerte ahi te le presentaras, (sakura no notaba que la chica estaba impaciente, temblaba al borde del desmayo) y luego le confesaras tus sentimientos!

La chica cayo desmayada en el suelo murmurando cosas como Kunohamaru-kun, te amo Konohamaru-kun..

Ino: Se ha desmayado, ahora que hacemos?

Sakura: Nada, ayudame a acostarla en la banca, dejemos que sueñe con su Konohamaru-kun comodamente, jejeje..

Ino: Ay(suspiro) el amor, no te recuerda a alguien?

Sakura: (en gestos de burla, se llevaba las manos al pecho, se le ponan los ojos de corazoncitos y se movia de lado a lado) Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, yo te amo Naruto-kun, me amas Naruto-kun

Las dos dijieron al unisono sonriendo: Hinata..

Que hay de mi?- dijo una chica de ojos perlados detras de ellas junto a una de cabello castaño recojido con unos chongos.. Era Hinata y Tenten

Sakura: (con cara de sorpresa con los ojos como platos y una gota en el rostro) ups..

Ino: Aceptemoslo nos cacharon..

Hinata: En que las cachamos (pregunto timidamente)

Tenten: Hinata no es tu hermanita Hanabi?

Hinata: (visiblemente preocupada) Que que le paso a Hanabi, que le hicieron?

Ino: Nada, ella se desmayo..

Tenten: Se desmayo? por que?

Sakura: Acerquense y quedense en silencio..

Las chicas hicieron lo que Sakura les dijo y se acercaron a Hanabi que decia: Konohamaru-kun, te amo Konohamaru-kun, asi besame asi mi amor, siempre estaremos juntos mi amado Konohamaru-kun.

Las cuatro se miraron y se dieron una pequeña sonrisa..

Sakura: Bueno esperemos que ella si se anime a contarselo a su amado, ya le dimos unos tips sobre como hacerlo, no como cierta peliazul..

Tenten: Es verdad, cuando piensas hablar con Naruto, ya deberias hacerlo no Hinata?

Ino: (mientras la ojos perlados comenzaba a subirsele la sangre) es cierto Hinata, ya no deberias perder mas tiempo, habla con Naruto!

Hinata: (jugando con sus dedos mientras pensaba en el rubio) es que no se, el te quiere a ti Sakura-san..

Sakura: No seas tonta, el me quiere como a una hermana, el me lo dijo, ademas me dijo algo que me tiene muy feliz..

Hinata: (con una cara de que echaria a llorar si escuchaba algo como que le gustaba otra mujer) que, que te dijo Sakura-san?

Sakura: Me conto que habia alguien que queria declararseme, que tenia alguien que con solo hacerlo yo caeria a sus pies, no puedo imaginarme a otro que no sea Sasuke-kun! (La pelirosa se habia ruborizado y tenia corazoncitos en los ojos) ademas me dijo que lo ayudaria a conquistarme, si yo le gustara por que ayudaria a otro hombre a conquistarme?

Hinata: (recuperandose de su pequeño susto) Tienes razon Sakura-san..

Ino: Bueno, eso es prueba de que no le gusta la frentona, asi que puedes conquistarlo, no crees?

Sakura: A quien le dices asi, Ino-cerda? (entre la pelirosa y la rubia habia un rayo amarillo chocando) Ademas, ( dirigiendose a la poseedora del Byakugan) Sasuke-kun me dijo que te echaria una mano, creo que en estos momentos estan hablando de ti..

Hinata: De (la peliazul no aguantaba ya la respiracion su corazon latia mas rapido que el piston de un motor, y se veia mas roja que marte con un telescopio) de veras, Sasuke-san, Sasuke-san fue a decirle, que que yo, yo, que me, que me gusta?

Sakura: Asi es, el me dijo que ya era hora de que su hermano supiera que..

Pero Hinata cayo al suelo desmayada interrumpiendo a la pelirosa diciendo Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, te amo Naruto-kun..

Ino: Si, asi es mi amiga..

Tenten: Quien lo diria que las dos serian identicas, y que se enamorarian de los mismos par de tarados..

Sakura: Tienes razon, parece un dejavu, Hinata perseguia al Tarado de Naruto de niños, y ahora el cabeza hueca de Konohamaru sigue los pasos de Naruto, y Hanabi los de su hermana, que cosas no!

Ino: Bueno aun lo sigue haciendo, y las dos son identicas cuando se desmayan..

Tenten: Bueno no dejemos a Hinata en el suelo, pongamoslas juntas en el banco y esperemos a que despierten, esperemos que a Sasuke le este yendo bien..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sasuke habia convencido al rubio de salir a la calle un rato, este se habia colocado su chamarra y unos tenis y caminaba junto al azabache, sobre su cabeza dormitaba Kurama, quien al tener la forma de un cachorro podia andar sobre la cabeza del ojiazul como lo hacia Akamaru en la cabeza de Kiba de niños, este se habia reusado a salir, pero despues de una suplicas finalmente accedio a salir con los chicos...

Naruto: Sasuke..

Sasuke: umm?

Naruto: Hace tiempo que no veo a Kakashi-sensei, sabes donde esta?

Sasuke: Ahora que recuerdo, Tsunade-sama me dijo que estaba en Sunagakure, en una mision sencilla con el Kazekage..

Naruto: Y por que no nos envio con el, no somos del mismo equipo?

Sasuke: Envio a Suigetsu y Juugo con el, junto a Yamato, recuerda que ellos son del grupo personal de ANBU de la Hokage..

Naruto: Hablando de eso, se que los perdonaron tambien pero por que se quedaron en la aldea?

Sasuke: Bueno, Suigetsu me dijo que le debe a medio mundo en la aldea de la Niebla, asi que hablo con la Hokage para entrar en el programa shinobi, le dijo que no le importaba comenzar de cero, pero Tsunade-sama lo incorporo a su guardia personal por ser uno de los antiguos 7 espadachines de la Niebla, Juugo se quedo porque Tsunade le prometio ayudarlo a conseguir controlar su instinto asesino..

Naruto: Es increible que Tsunade baa-chan los haya ayudado no?

Sasuke: Si es cierto,me alegro por ellos..

A lo lejos venia Konohamaru corriendo, y detras de el lo seguian dos chicos mas, uno de ellos acompañado de un perro blanco, y el otro tenia el cabello largo y ojos perlados, seguian de cerca a Konohamaru como con ganas de asesinarlo..

Konohamaru: Naruto nii-chan! Auxilio! Salvame! (se ponia detras de Naruto)

Naruto: Que pasa, Konohamaru..

Konohamaru: Ellos pasa (señalaba a los chicos que se acercaban furiosos)

Naruto: Neji! Kiba! Que hay amigos..

Neji: Que hay Naruto, ahora danos a ese tarado..

Kiba: Si Naruto no lo defiendas..

Sasuke: Que pasa con el chico, diganme, lo que pase con el pasa con nosotros (Sasuke le tenia cariño al chico porque fue uno de los que enfrento al consejo defendiendolo y tambien lo consideraba un hermano)

Konohamaru: Sasuke nii-chan, yo no quise, ellos aparecieron de repente..

Naruto: A que te refieres dinos..

Neji: Kiba y yo veniamos por la calle y doblamos la esquina cuando este cabeza hueca venia corriendo y nos tumbo, dañando el regalo que habia comprado para Tenten, algo que me habia costado conseguir y Kiba me habia ayudado..

Naruto iba a sacar dinero pero Sasuke se le adelanto..

Sasuke: Eso es suficiente?

Kiba: le faltan 400 ryo..

Naruto: Yo se los doy, y como se dice Konohamaru?

Konohamaru: Lo siento, Neji..

Neji: La proxima vez debes ver por donde caminas. Solo espero que no llegue tarde a ver a Tenten...

Los chicos se fueron, Neji un poco molesto porque debia ir otra vez a comprar el regalo..

Kurama: Ese ojos raros deberia mejorar su caracter..

Naruto: Despertaste dormilon?

Kurama: No voy a despertar con los gritos de este enano?

Konohamaru: Disculpeme Kyuubi-sama..

Kurama: Dime Kurama chico..

Konohamaru: Esta bien, como guste Kurama-sama...

Sasuke: Bueno debemos apresurarnos, nos esperan.. Digo vamonos..

Naruto: Quien nos espera, Sasuke?

Sasuke: Bueno ya que, no soy bueno para esto, las chicas nos esperan, decidi reunirnos a echar broma entre nosotros un rato jejeje..

Konohamaru: Puedo ir tambien Sasuke nii-chan?

Sasuke: Claro vamos, ya vamos retrasados, debiamos estar en el restaurante de barbacoas hace media hora, recuerda que me prometiste ayudarme Dobe..

Naruto: Claro Teme, es mas hoy podemos empezar, jejeje.

Konohamaru: A que te refieres con eso nii-chan?

Naruto: Ayudaremos al Teme a conquistar a Sakura-chan, me ayudaras Konohamaru?

Konohamaru: Claro nii-chan, haremos lo posible!

Sasuke: Gracias chicos..

Y los tres siguieron caminando, luego llegaron al restaurante y para su sorpresa las chicas aun no llegaban. Naruto le pregunto a Kurama si quieria ir a explorar o preferia volver a el, el zorro prefirio entrar a el a dormir y el rubio cancelo la invocacion. Entraron y se sentaron..

Sasuke: Rayos, Sakura aun no llega. Que le habra pasado..

Naruto: Bueno esperemos, asi son las chicas a veces..

Konohamaru: Pedi unos refrescos para nosotros mientras esperamos..

Sasuke: Gracias, bueno que mas da esperemos..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Las chicas aun estaban en la banca, las Hyuuga no despertaban y eso estaba desesperando a Sakura..

Sakura: Miren la hora. Hace 40 minutos debiamos estar en el restaurante..

Tenten: Es cierto, espero que Neji no este molesto...

Ino: Habra llegado Sai?

Sakura: Invitaste a Sai?

Ino: Si por que no, por que no invitarlo si llevo unas semanas saliendo con el? Ademas tu iras con Sasuke, a Tenten la espera Neji y al tarado si iba lo juntabamos con Hinata, no me iba a quedar sola..

Sakura: Cierto, no sabia que salias con Sai, si el es un despreocupado que no entiende de sentimientos..

Ino: Eso tiene sus ventajas, resulta que de tantos libros que lee, se ha vuelto todo un caballero romantico, si supieras la cantidad de libros que ha leido de poesia, es tan romantico! (Tenia corazoncitos en los ojos y las manos en sus mejillas)

Tenten: Jeje, quien lo diria. Bueno ya no tienes rivales para que te quiten a Sasuke, verdad?

Sakura: Es cierto, y cuando se te declaro Neji?

Tenten: Fue durante la guerra, me rescato de un zetsu blanco que estaba a punto de degollarme, cai inconsciente por unos segundos pero alcance a escuchar una voz que me decia que no queria perderme, que era lo mas bello que habia en su mundo que no tenia a nadie mas, que era lo mas importante, y que no queria que muriera sin saber que la amaba con toda su alma, cuando abri los ojos era Neji quien lloraba a moco suelto como un niño mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro y le dije en su oido, Yo tambien te amo, cuando escucho esas palabras levanto su cabeza y me miro con lagrimas en sus ojos diciendome infinidad de cosas inentendibles y yo solo, lo bese! (tambien se habia puesto como Ino)

Sakura: (inner Sakura -NO puede ser que yo sea la unica lenta, ya veras Sasuke de hoy no pasas hoy eres mio, CHAAA!-) Bueno chicas solo hay que ligar que Sasuke haya podido convencer a Naruto, pues recuerden que esta reunion es para que Naruto se de cuenta de que Hinata lo quiere y que Hinata por fin hable con Naruto. Lo que ahora me pregunto es que haremos con Hanabi, no podemos decirle solamente que se vaya..

Ino: Bueno ya que, que venga con nosotros, si pudieramos conseguirle a Konohamaru estariamos completos jijiji...

Tenten: Estamos pasadas, ya parecemos cupido jejeeje..

Sakura: Bueno despertemoslas, ya Sasuke y Naruto deben estar alla..

Hinata: Alla en donde Sakura-san?

Sakura: (estaba tan distraida que no se dio cuenta que Hinata ya estaba despierta y ella con la cara helada y los ojos como platos, estaba al descubierto y debia pensar en algo) este, nada, aqui contandole a Tenten que Sasuke y Naruto salieron de mision y ya deberian estar en Suna..

Hinata: (algo decepcionada y desviando la mirada) ok, entiendo..

Ino: Pero no te pongas asi, sabes que deberias de hacer?

Hinata: Que deberia hacer?

Tenten: Deberias de decirle a Naruto lo que sientes en cuanto lo veas. No dejes pasar un minuto mas..

Hinata: P-pero si me rechaza, no se que es lo que sienta el..

Sakura: Que importa solo hazlo, apenas lo veas, consigue el momento adecuado, reune el valor y le dices lo mucho que te gusta, que lo piensas a cada minuto, que no se, tantas cosas que puedes decirle!

Hinata: Pero, pero, es que, es..

Ino: Que importa, es un tarado pero no creo que no se resista a alguien tan linda como tu eso te lo aseguro, ademas si te rechaza te prometo que las 3 le daremos la paliza del año jejeje!

Tenten: Entonces cuando lo veas le diras?

Hanabi: (quien ya estaba despierta y escucho todo) Vamos hermanita yo te apoyo, tienes que decirle a mi cuñado lindo lo que sientes! (-ademas que puede ayudarme a conquistar a mi Konohamaru-kun jijiji- se decia para sus adentros)

Hinata: (quien se habia puesto totalmente roja y jugaba con los dedos y se decia -Llamo a Naruto-kun "mi Cuñado lindo" dios hasta mi hermanita quiere que este con mi Naruto-kun ademas de mis amigas) Esta bien, lo hare, reunire el valor para decirle a mi Naruto-kun que lo amo con toda mi alma..!

Sakura: Nos lo prometes?

Hinata: (viendo que todas, incluso su hermanita estaban frente a ella y la miraban fijamente) Si se los prometo, se los juro que apenas lo vea le dire todo, es una promesa!

Sakura: Hecho, es una promesa, y recuerda lo que Naruto dice, las promesas se cumplen, apenas lo veas le vienes y le dices todo, esta bien?

Hinata: Si esta bien, lo hare..

Tenten: Bueno vamonos, debemos irnos a almorzar, tengo hambre jejeje..

Ino: Okey, vienes con nosotros Hanabi?

Hanabi: Este, es que no tengo dinero..

Hinata: Vamos acompañanos, no te preocupes por eso..

Sakura: Si vale vamos, acompañanos, si?

Hanabi: Okey esta bien!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Los chicos en el restaurante ya empezaban a impacientarse, la camarera venia por 7ma vez a preguntarles si ya iban a ordenar, cuando Sasuke estuvo a punto de gritar a la camarera que el la llamaba cuando estuvieren listos, un chico de tez palida, con una cara de despreocupacion le decia a la camarera que trajiera 4 bebidas. La camarera se retiro y el saludo a los chicos con una sonrisa cerrando los ojos..

Naruto: Sai, que haces aqui?

Sasuke: Si, gracias por las bebidas, pero cual es el motivo de tu presencia?

Sai: Se supone que me veria con Ino hace mas o menos una hora, llevo todo el rato sentado alla con Neji (señalo una mesa que se veia al fondo del restaurante)

Naruto: Oe, Neji ven sientate con nosotros! (le hacia señas al ojiperla que asintio y se dirijia a ellos)

Sasuke: Dijiste que esperabas a Ino? Estan saliendo juntos?

Sai: No entiendo de que hablas?

Naruto: Que si Ino es tu novia tarado..

Sai: No se que es eso, solo llevamos un mes de comer juntos y platicar y cosas asi..

Neji: (que ya estaba con ellos y le ponia una mano en el hombro a Sai) Eso mi querido amigo es salir juntos y ser novios..

Sai: Conque asi le llaman, pues lei en un libro que si querias afianzar tu amistad con alguien debias decirle que te gusta y que si quisiera salir contigo..

Konohamaru: Y como se llama el libro?

Sai: Tacticas Especiales para Afianzar tu Relacion..

Todos se echaron a reir al Unisono. Sai solo se reia, no entendia que se reian de que otra vez volvia a malinterpretar las cosas..

Sasuke: Bueno ahora debes seguir haciendo lo que dice el libro, porque ahi viene tu novia..

Naruto: Anda ve, saludala..

Sai: Y como se saluda a una novia?

Konohamaru: Solo besala!

Sai: en la mejilla?

Neji: No tonto, a las novias se les saluda con un beso en la boca..

Sai: Pero no se besar..

Sasuke: Solo pega tus labios en los de ella, el resto lo hara ella!

Sai: Pero pero...

Naruto: Solo hazlo tarado..

Kurama: (en la mente de Naruto) Eres un mierda chico, lo mandaste a matar..

Naruto: Preparense para el show!

Sai se habia dirijido a la puerta donde estaba Ino buscando a los chicos y le dijo..

Sai: Hola Novia!

Y luego este le planto un beso en la boca a Ino que lejos de molestarse le devolvio con una efusividad que dejo a los chicos con una cara de asombro con los ojos como platos, no podian creer que el sin hacer nada conquistaba a una chica, mientras que el ojiperla tuvo que llorarle en medio de la guerra y los otros ni idea tenian de eso..

Ino: (luego de soltarse de Sai) No sabia que besabas tan bien, lo has hecho antes?

Sai: En realidad es la primera vez (le decia con su clasica sonrisa)

Ino: Pues me gusta, y desde cuando somos novios?

Sai: Desde que salimos, los chicos me dijieron que lo que hacemos lo hacen los novios..

Ino: Bueno entonces acepto jijijiji..

Tenten: Bueno bueno vamos debemos entrar..

Las chicas terminaron de entrar, Sakura, Hinata y Hanabi eran las ultimas..

Ino: (quien venia del brazo de Sai para asombro de los chicos) Hola Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, y Konohamaru?

Los chicos: Hola!

Ino: Tenten mira quien esta aqui tambien..

Tenten: (quien tambien se sorprendia) Si es el, o tenemos la boca muy grande o Kami-sama nos esta ayudando..

Konohamaru: Chicas por que se sorprenden de que este aqui?

Tenten: Porque es dia de parejas y teniamos a alguien con nosotros sin pareja, y eres perfecto para ella..

Konohamaru: Ah, si, y quien es?

Hanabi: Hola Naruto-san, Sasuke-san hol..(-esta aqui, Konohamaru-kun esta aqui- decia para sus adentros mientras se pona como tomate)

Sakura: Hola chicos, hey Konohamaru estas aqui, bueno seras el perfecto acompañante de Hanabi, para que ella no este sola, esta bien?

Hanabi: A-com-pa-pa-ñan-te?

Sakura: Si Hanabi, hoy es dia de parejas y Konohamaru sera tu pareja hoy..

Konohamaru: (quien ya estaba un poco ruborizado) p-por mi no hay problema, puedes sentarte aqui a mi lado, Hanabi-sama..

Hanabi: (quien se sentia al borde del colapso pero se dio valor ya que no podia desmayarse y perder esa oportunidad) Cla-claro Konohamaru-kun..

Naruto: Konohmaru-kun? (Iba a preguntarle algo pero Sakura le hizo señas que se callara)

Neji que habia visto la escena estuvo a punto de saltarle encima a Konohamaru, pero Tenten lo detuvo mirandolo con una cara de que lo moleria a golpes si molestaba a Hanabi, el solo suspiro..

Sasuke: Bueno como es tarde de parejas yo creo que el Dobe y yo sobramos no, porque nosotros no tenemos pareja, verdad Dobe.?

Naruto: No Teme el que no tiene soy yo, Aqui esta Sakura y puede estar contigo no crees? (el ojiazul se deprimia al ver esa escena) yo ire a caminar con Kurama..

Cuando se levantaba y se disponia a salir escucho una voz..

Hinata: Sakura-san, disculpa tuve que detenerme a comprar una.. una.. una..una..

El rubio se volteo para encontrarse de frente con Hinata que estaba al borde del colapso..

Naruto: Hola, Hinata..

Hinata: Naruto-kun!

De inmediato la ojiperla jalo por el brazo a la ojijade hacia el baño velozmente..

Sasuke: Quedate Dobe, llego tu pareja..

Naruto: Hinata es mi pareja?

Sasuke: Si, es mi ayuda si tu me ayudas, decidi ayudarte, bueno mejor dicho ayudarla a ella a que entendieras que le gustas..

Hanabi: (que aun tartamudeaba por estar tan cerca de Konohamaru) A-asi es, Naruto-san, m-mi hermana esta locamen-te enamorada d-de usted, lo que, lo que, pasa es que usted, es medio lenteja, para darse cuenta de las cosas, se parece a cierta persona (lo decia mientras le daba una mirada timida a Konohamaru, haciendo que este se sonrojara aun mas)

Naruto: Asi que le gusto..

Tenten: De verdad que eres un idiota, Naruto, ella te quiere desde que eran niños..

Ino: Siempre fuiste su modelo a seguir, te admira demasiado..

Naruto: Y si todos lo sabian por que carajos no me lo dijieron?

Neji: Porque Hinata-sama nos dijo que no te dijieramos, que debias saberlo de su propia boca, mas bien creo que hemos hablado demasiado, deberiamos dejarselo a Hinata-sama..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En el baño de mujeres..

Hinata: Me dijiste que Naruto-kun estaba con Sasuke-san en Suna, que hacen aqui?

Sakura: Yo que se, pero me alegra que mi Sasuke-kun este aqui, tu ibas a ser mi compañera en esta tarde de parejas (Mentira ya ella sabia que estaban aqui era parte del plan)

Hinata: Tarde-de-parejas?

Sakura: Si, y si Sasuke-kun esta aqui quiere decir..

Hinata: Naruto-kun, mi pareja sera Naruto-kun!

Sakura: Asi es, asi que debes reunir el valor para estar con el, aguanta el almuerzo, despues iremos al cine todos pero nos sentaremos en sitios diferentes, eso esta planeado, Ino compro los boletos y se aseguro de que los asientos esten completamente separados, y luego tomaremos caminos separados, ahi sera tu oportunidad para decirle todo lo que sientes, okey?

Hinata: O-okey... Espera, y Hanabi?

Sakura: Ella esta en buenas manos no te preocupes..

Hinata: Konohamaru?

Sakura: Si.. Oye como lo sabes?

Hinata: Recuerda que es mi hermana, y asi como ella sabe que me gusta Naruto-kun yo se que a ella le gusta el nieto del tercero, ella se muere por el, asi como..

Sakura: Asi como tu amas a Naruto.. Lo se, de hecho lo sabemos, ella misma se delato,como que es de familia el espiar a quien le gusta no?

Hinata: Ella espia a Konohamaru?

Sakura: Si, de hecho esperando a Tenten y a ti la pillamos siguiendolo. Bueno vamos, y ya sabes sigue el plan y espera a salir del cine para hacer lo que nos prometiste, vale?'

Hinata: Si, Sakura-san..

Luego llegaron donde los chicos, quienes habian unido unas mesas y las estaban esperando. En eso Ino se levanta y les dice..

Ino: Bueno chicos como veran hoy es tarde de parejas y tengo estas entradas para ir al cine mas tarde, tuve que comprar las de Konohamaru y Hanabi de ultimo minuto porque no contaba con ellos pero no importa ya estan aqui (les dio sus entradas a todos) jejeje, pero Hinata, Sakura sientense...

En eso Naruto salto de la silla y le abrio la silla a Hinata para que esta se sentara, todos lo miraron con cara de sorprendidos, para luego caerseles la boca cuando veian a Sasuke hacer lo mismo con Sakura..

Bueno la tarde transcurrio entre la comida entre amigos, Sai decia incoherencias sacadas de los libros a pesar de que en una dijo algo que hizo que Naruto y Neji se atragantaran, lo que hizo a todos reirse, Sasuke peleo con la camarera que le habia traido un pedido que el no habia hecho, a Konohamaru se le habia caido el helado y Hanabi gustosa compartio el de ella con el, y Hinata se desmayaba cuando Sakura le decia que se veia tan linda al lado de Naruto, hecho que hizo sonrojar a este y luego preocuparse por ella. Luego estos se dirijieron al cine y vieron una pelicula de terror, la cual habia hecho que Hanabi saltara del susto en una escena para luego desmayarse en los brazos de Konohamaru, y Hinata a cada momento apretaba la mano de Naruto y escondia su cara en su pecho, cosa que hacia sonreir a este, cuando ella se daba cuenta de ello se sonrojaba muchisimo. Ino se habia aterrado mucho y se escondia en los brazos de Sai, mientras este buscaba en un libro que hacer en ese caso. Sakura veia muy tranquila la pelicula pero Sasuke, se habia dormido! Y en el caso de Tenten, era patetico, Neji era el aterrorizado.. Luego que termino la pelicula, Ino dijo que ella y Sai irian a caminar, Tenten y Neji iban a comer helado, y Sakura y Sasuke verian otra pelicula que el azabache queria ver, solo quedaban Hinata, Naruto, Hanabi y Konohamaru.. Se despidieron de todos y los 4 caminaban por una calle, cuando la Hyuuga menor se dirijia a la Mayor...

Hanabi: Puedo hablar contigo, nii-chan?

Hinata: Claro, que sucede Hanabi?

Hanabi: Ven..

Y la ojiperla menor arrastraba a la mayor a una esquina para hablar con comodidad..

Konohamaru: De que crees tu que estaran hablando; nii-chan?

Naruto: No lo se, tendremos que esperar para saberlo..

Mas alla, las Hyuuga discutian que hacer..

Hinata: Tu crees?

Hanabi: Claro, debemos aprovechar que tenemos tiempo, Padre sabe que yo estoy contigo y no nos espera hasta las 10, y apenas son las 7, yo voy a decirle todo a mi Konohamaru-kun, he estado reuniendo el valor para no desmayarme al hacerlo, pero siento que es el momento adecuado y pense que tu tambien deberias de hacerlo Hinata nii-chan..

Hinata: Tienes razon Hanabi, si tu puedes yo tambien puedo, hoy no escaparas de mi Naruto-kun, hoy sabras todo lo que siento por ti..

Hanabi: Bueno, nos veremos en la puerta de Casa a las 9 en punto para llegar juntas, vale.?

Hinata: Claro hermanita, cuidate, y suerte!

Hanabi: Igual Hermana, suerte a ti tambien!

Luego las ojiperlas salieron y se dirijieron a sus respectivas citas, si citas, porque lo que comenzo como una simple tarde entre amigos derivo en citas a ciegas para las Hyuugas con sus respectivos amados..

Hanabi: Bueno Konohamaru-kun, me llevaras a ese sitio que me comentabas?

Hinata: (a quien Konohamaru veia como pidiendo una señal de aprobacion) Esta bien Konohamaru, solo traela a las 9 en punto te estaremos esperando en frente de casa..

Konohamaru: Gracias, Hinata-sama!

Los chicos se fueron tomados de la mano rumbo a la montaña de los Kages. Luego Naruto le dijo a Hinata...

Naruto: Quien lo diria,hacen una linda parejita, tu hermanita y mi hermanito, jeje(con una sonrisa zorruna)

Hinata: Es cierto, de verdad se ven tan lindos, ojala Konohamaru la quiera como ella a el..

Naruto: De verdad esta muy enamorada de el verdad?

Hinata: Si, lo se porque todas las noches me lo dice, me cuenta como es de lindo cuando bromea, cuando camina, en la manera que habla, se rie, y que se parece mucho a su hermano mayor y es igual de guapo y hermoso que el..

Naruto: A quien se refiere Hanabi?

Hinata: Pues a ti tontito (le decia mientras le agarraba una mejilla mientras este se sonrojaba) su hermano mayor que siempre lo cuida y proteje...

Naruto: Bueno, algo tenia que heredar de mi, el futuro Hokage naranja de Konoha, jeje! Y a donde van horita?

Hinata: A la montaña de los Kages, Konohamaru dice que es su lugar especial..

Naruto: Oh, ya veo..

Hinata: Naruto-kun..

Naruto: Si, Hinata?

Hinata: Etto, yo, tienes un lugar, no se, un lugar a donde vayas cuando, tu sabes, quieres estar solo?

Naruto: Hinata..

Hinata: Dime, Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Podrias tratar de calmarte estas temblando, hasta trabas las palabras, me asustas..

Hinata: Etto, es dificil sabes..

Naruto: jeje (con una sonrisa zorruna) bueno, dijiste que si tenia un lugar especial, un sitio donde me gusta estar..

Hinata: Si eso te pregunte..

Naruto: Bueno, si, es en un pequeño prado frente al lago en el campo de entrenamiento 11, esta abandonado casi nadie lo usa, quieres ir alli?

Hinata: pues si, por-por que no?

Media hora despues en el campo de entrenamiento 11..

Naruto: bien llegamos, y justamente cuando me gusta venir, hoy el cielo esta despejado..

Hinata: de verdad es un sitio especial..

Era un prado hermoso, con un cesped un poco alto pero permitia caminar comodo, la vista daba completamente al lago y cuando te acostabas en el cesped, la vista al cielo era espectacular mas aun cuando el cielo estaba despejado se veian las estrellas en todo su esplendor. Los chicos se acostaron en el cesped, aunque Hinata se habia sentado, y perdia la vista en el horizonte. Luego la ojiperla hablo..

Hinata: Y, y, esto, como descubriste este lugar?

Naruto: Bueno, realmente no vengo solo hasta aqui, venia a menudo con Shikamaru en el dia, (la chica se sobresalto) tranquila no viene de noche, de noche juega Shogi con el viejo Shikaku, bueno jugaba, me pregunto que hara en este momento.(Al otro lado de la cuidad, el Nara en el techo de su casa estornudaba mientras observaba el cielo)

Hinata: Entiendo...

Naruto: Hinata-chan..

La ojiperla al escucharla decir eso se sonrojo de una manera que parecia que estallaria mientras se decia -me dijo Hinata-chan, mi Naruto-kun me dijo Hinata-chan- mientras esta divagaba en sus pensamientos Naruto se acurrucaba a su lado mientras le decia...

Naruto: Gracias..

Hinata: P-por?

Naruto: Por pasar este dia junto a mi, me siento muy bien a tu lado...

Hinata: Yo, yo, yo tambien, etto, tambien la pase muy bien, fue, fue el mejor dia de mi vida..

Naruto: Y no te gustaria que todos los dias fueran asi?

Hinata: (a quien el corazon se le aceleraba con gran velocidad) No entiendo, de,de,de que me hablas?

Naruto: Hinata-chan (el rubio se incorporaba a su lado, y la miraba a los ojos perlas)

Hinata: Si. Naruto-kun..

Naruto: Tus ojos son realmente hermosos, como no me habia fijado en ellos antes..

Hinata: (quien estaba al punto del colapso) los tuyos son igual de lindos, mas aun a la luz de la luna. (despues de unos minutos que el rubio se habia perdido en su mirada) Naruto-kun me asustas, que sucede..

Naruto: Sabes por que siempre vengo aqui de noche, Hinata-chan?

Hinata: No, por que Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Porque me gusta ver la Luna, pero hoy vi algo mas precioso que la Luna, algo que hace saltar de alegria a mi corazon, hoy senti que algo era mas bello que la Luna justo bajo su luz, es algo tan hermoso, diablos por que era tan ciego y nunca pude ver esa belleza antes? Perseguia a alguien inalcanzable, alguien que tenia a alguien mas en su corazon, mientras que siempre tuve a alguien conmigo, alguien a quien nunca le importo lo que la gente decia de mi, alguien a quien no le importaba que tuviera a un monstruo dentro de mi, (Kurama: Oye te estoy escuchando. -Lo se, pero dejame terminar luego me regañas- decia Naruto) cuando todos huian de mi ella, aunque de lejos, siempre me estimo, siempre, pero yo no le correspondia, hasta hoy, que vi esa carita tierna, esos ojitos, ese lindo cabello, y me enamore...

Hinata: (quien tenia un nudo en el estomago y pensaba que su rubio amado hablaba de alguien mas timidamente le pregunto) Y, Naruto-kun, y, y quien es?

Naruto se acerco a solo milimetros de ella, su boca casi rozaba la de ella y le dijo: Tu..

Naruto termino de acercarse y su boca se fundio en la de ella, en un largo y apasionante beso, cuando se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, Hinata no podia creer lo que sucedia, se daba de golpes, se pellizcaba, se daba cachetadas ella misma, cuando Naruto la detenia..

Naruto: Que sucede Hinata, me asustas..

Hinata: Es que quiero saber que no es un sueño, que de verdad estas aqui, que de verdad eres tu quien me besaste, Naruto sabes lo que soñaba con este momento, Naruto yo te Amo, Te Amo desde aquella vez que te vi, entre aquella multitud, Te Amo desde aquella vez que me salvaste de aquellos chicos que me golpeaban, Te Amo desde que ibamos juntos en la Academia, Te Amo desde que no quisiste copiar en los examenes, Te Amo desde que me diste aliento y fuerzas para no decaer frente a Neji nii-san, Te Amo desde que me dijiste que te gustaban las personas como yo, Te Amo desde que venciste a Neji nii-san para dedicarme tu victoria, Te Amo desde que te volvi a ver cuando volviste de tu viaje con Jiraiya-sama, Te Amo desde que me enfrente a Pain por salvarte, Te Amo desde aquel momento en la guerra en que senti tu poder a traves de mi, Te Amo Naruto-kun, Te Amo con todas mis fuerzas, Te Amo y siempre te Amare..

El rubio no podia contener las lagrimas y se echaba a llorar. Hinata asustada se acercaba a el y le decia.

Hinata: Que pasa, Amor mio, dije algo malo?

Naruto: No (decia con voz llorosa) no, solo lloro de felicidad, nunca, ademas de mi madre y mi padre que dieron su vida por mi, nunca alguien me habia amado en su vida, amor mio donde estuviste toda mi vida!

El rubio se abalanzaba sobre la ojiperla que caia en el pasto y este comenzaba a besarla apasionadamente, mientras la ojiperla lograba decir: Aqui a tu lado amor mio, siempre estuve aqui para ti..!

Luego de casi una hora de besos y abrazos, la ojiperla se levantaba y el rubio mas atras se levantaba y los dos se fundian en un abrazo mientras se miraban en silencio, luego de unos minutos el rubio miraba a su amada mientras le contaba una conversacion que su padre tuvo con el en el final de la 4ta gran guerra ninja:

_FLASHBACK_

Luego de que terminara la guerra, Orochimaru anuncio que revertiria el Jutsu Edo Tensei por lo que el Primer Hokage, Hashirama Senju, el Segundo Hokage, Tobirama Senju, el Tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi y el Cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze volverian a descansar, en eso el Yondaime pidio un tiempo para estar con su hijo, el cual le dieron, luego Minato y Naruto, tocando el primero al segundo con la mano en el hombro desaparecian con el Hirashin no jutsu (Jutsu Dios del Trueno Volador) y dejaban tras de si una estela amarilla para aparecer en la montaña de los Kages..

Minato: Que suerte que aun este aqui.

Naruto: Que cosa Padre?

Minato: El kunai Dios del Trueno Volador, hay miles diseminados por toda la aldea, aunque con la reconstruccion debieron hallarlos, encuentralos y redistribuyelos como gustes.

Naruto: Y por que deberia de hacerlo Padre, no se hacer esa tecnica..

Minato: Cierto. Dejare eso para ultimo..

Naruto: Eso que, Padre?

Minato: Por ahora nada. Hijo, Hay alguien especial en tu vida?

Naruto: Eh(con cara de sorprendido) en, en realidad no padre, si me interesaba alguien pero es un amor imposible, ella ama a otro..

Minato: Ya veo, y estas seguro que es la unica?

Naruto: Creo, al parecer si..

Minato: Perdoname Kushina pero debo interferir..

El rubio mayor le puso una mano al menor en el cabello y susurro algo como recuperacion de recuerdos!

Enseguida una enorme cantidad de recuerdos emergieron en la mente de Naruto, todos relacionados con cierta ojiperla, pasaban muy rapido frente a sus ojos, luego se detuvo en uno especial, estaba tirado en el suelo, veia hacia el frente, tenia las manos clavadas en el suelo, y veia una silueta de una chica peliazul frente a el..

Minato: Dime, que ves..

Naruto: Veo a una chica frente a mi, es de pelo azul con una chamarra lila con blanco, dios que bella es..

Minato: Y frente a ella que hay.?

Naruto: Es Pain, no que haces chica huye de ahi es Pain, te va a matar..

Minato: Calmate Naruto es un recuerdo, trata de concentrarte y escucha lo que la chica te dice..

Naruto: No escucho nada, pero ya recorde quien es, es Hinata, Hinata sal de alli, Pain te asesinara!

Minato: (con una venita en la frente) Naruto tarado escucha!

El recuerdo volvia con claridad, y se escuchaba a la ojiperla decir:

Hinata: Porque tu siempre luchas por nosotros, porque tu no te rindes, porque tu siempre nos defiendes, ahora me toca a mi defenderte, porque siempre me has salvado, porque siempre me has defendido, porque siempre me has demostrado que siempre sigues adelante por tus sueños, porque siempre me has salvado ahora me toca a mi defenderte, ese, ese es mi camino ninja, porque, Naruto-kun, YO TE AMO!

Y la chica luego se lanza a una batalla mortal contra el Lider de Akatsuki..

Minato: (quien deshacia la tecnica) Y bien ahora que piensas?

Naruto: Ahora lo comprendo todo..

Minato: Bueno hijo para finalizar, pues siento que me queda poco tiempo, es hora de que te des cuenta de quien siempre estuvo ahi para ti, de quien se merece tu cariño y quien no, debes darte cuenta de algo hijo mio..

Naruto: De que padre..

Minato: De que puedes perder la Luna, contando las estrellas..

Naruto se impacto al escuchar aquellas palabras, y luego quedo mirando al cielo..

Minato: Hijo que haces?

Naruto: Miraba la luna padre..

Minato: jeje, bueno cuando estes frente a esa luna, preguntale, que si te amara en la mañana..

Naruto: Que significa padre?

Minato: Muchas cosas, pero diferentes dependiendo a quien se lo preguntas, la primera vez que me lo preguntaron perdi a esa luna sin responderle, y cuando se lo pregunte a tu madre la noche de nuestra boda me dijo, Mas alla de la muerte..

Naruto: Entonces a mi me responderan igual?

Minato: No lo se, eso queda de parte de esa Luna que tu escojas, Bueno Hijo preparate para lo que voy hacer..

Minato volvio a poner su mano sobre Naruto y susurro una palabras inentendibles, luego el rubio menor se sintio turbado y un poco mareado, luego sintio como un explosion dentro de su cuerpo y un chakra amarillo emanaba con furia de su ser, por unos minutos, luego se detuvo y el Yondaime volvio a hablar, mientras desaparecia poco a poco..

Minato: Vez hijo por eso debia ser al final..

Naruto: Que Hiciste Padre?

Minato: Te he pasado todos mis conocimientos, mis Jutsus y la totalidad de mi chakra en el proceso. Te amo hijo, se un gran Hokage para la aldea que tanto amo, adios!

Naruto: (con lagrimas en los ojos) Te lo prometo Padre, Sere el mejor Hokage que esta aldea pudo tener, es una promesa..

Luego de que Minato desaparecio por completo, en el aire se pudo escuchar..

Minato: Y ya sabes que pasa con las promesas que se hacen..

Naruto: (mirando al cielo) Se cumplen hasta el final..

Y tanto padre como hijo dijieron: Porque ese es mi Camino Ninja!

Y Naruto desaparecio con el Hiraisin no Jutsu dejando tras de si una estela amarilla!

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Naruto: Y eso fue lo que paso...

Hinata: Ya veo (luego en una voz que parecia mas baja que un susurro) Gracias, Suegrito...

Naruto: Dijiste algo, Hinata-chan?

Hinata: No, nada (con una sonrisa picara y cambio de tema) La Luna esta hermosa hoy, verdad?

Naruto: Si, pero no tanto como dos que tengo frente a mi..

Hinata: A que te refieres con eso, Naruto-kun?

Naruto: (quien suaventeme le tomaba el rostro de la barbilla) Tus bellos ojos, que son mas hermosos que la propia luna..

Hinata: (quien se abalanzaba sobre el chico, acostandolo sobre el cesped y ella suavemente se colocaba sobre el) En serio te encantan mis Ojos?

Naruto: Si, son mis dos hermosas lunas!

Luego de unos minutos, en los que se fundian en un apasionate beso, el rubio le volvia a hablar a la peliazul..

Naruto: Hinata-chan..

Hinata:Si mi amado Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Me amaras en la mañana?

Hinata: (quien recordo lo que le conto sobre la conversacion con el Yondaime, justamente sobre la metafora de la luna le contesto lo mejor que pudo) Para toda la vida mi amor, te amare eternamente!

El rubio con lagrimas en los ojos solo los cerro para luego sentir los calidos labios de la mujer de la cual estaba locamente enamorado, ya no habia marcha atras y estaba totalmente convencido, Amaba a Hinata Hyuuga...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Eran las 9 en punto de la noche, y Hanabi y Konohamaru se encontraban en la puerta de la residencia Hyuuga, como habian llegado unos minutos antes estaban platicando alegremente, y luego cuando estaban en el fulgor de un beso apasionado, una mano tocaba en el hombro a Konohamaru y los sacaba de su ensimismamiento cuando escucharon una voz que les decia -Reza tus oraciones chico, estas muerto. Konohamaru aterrado volteaba con la cara morada, los ojos como platos y visiblemente atemorizado ante aquella sentencia de muerte, para encontrarse con un rubio que lo veia abrazado de cierta peliazul...

Naruto: Asustado hermanito?

Konohamaru: (quien se recuperaba de un preinfarto) No se vale nii-chan, pense que me iba a morir..

Hanabi: Yo tambien me asuste mucho,Naruto-san, pense que podria ser Padre que nos habia cachado..

Hinata: Calma, tranquilos no diremos nada, verdad mi amor?

Hanabi: (quien se iluminaba al ver a su hermana) Entonces?

Naruto: Si, ya lo se todo, es mas, yo tome la iniciativa, jeje (con una sonrisa zorruna)

Konohamaru: Ese es mi nii-chan, sabia que lo lograria..

Hanabi: Aunque tu tampoco estuviste nada mal verdad konohamaru-kun? (el aludido no dijo nada, solo se sonrojaba a mas no poder)

Hinata: Bueno debemos entrar, Padre debe estar esperandonos..

Y tanto Hanabi como Hinata se despidieron de sus ahora Novios con un efusivo y apasionante beso. Las Hyuuga se despedian de ellos con los brazos al cerrar las puertas mientras Konohamaru y Naruto suspiraban justo al mismo tiempo y caminaban silbando alegremente uno al lado del otro...

**Fin del Capitulo 1 – **Hay que enamorado estoy, te amo Hinata, te Amo, no puedo esperar a verte de nuevo, te (Kurama: Creo que hoy yo cerrare el capitulo, uno bien largo por cierto jejeje, ya que cierto personaje no puede anda volando en las nubes. Bueno asi es mi Naruto, jejeje. En este capitulo vimos algo de melosidad, pues todo el capitulo transcurrio entre las ocurrencias de los chicos y los planes para juntar a Naruto y Hinata, los cuales terminaron dando nuevas parejas, pues al principio solo Neji era novio oficial de Tenten (Aclaracion, en esta Historia Neji esta vivo) y luego terminamos viendo 4 parejas nuevas, que rapidos son eh, bueno los esperamos en el siguiente capitulo donde veremos que nuevos acontecimientos les esperan a los chicos, hasta luego!)

**El siguiente Capitulo sera: "Premonicion" - Mision en la Antigua Aldea del Remolino!**


	3. Capítulo 2 - Premonicion

_**Capitulo 2. "Premonicion" - Mision en la Antigua Aldea del Remolino**_

Konohamaru y Naruto caminaban por una calle contandose lo que les habia pasado en ese momento a solas que tuvieron con las Hyuugas, Naruto acababa de contarle lo que paso con Hinata y era el turno de Konohamaru...

Konohamaru: En serio eso paso, nii-chan?

Naruto: Asi es, tal y como te lo cuento..

Konohamaru: Pense que seria Hinata-sama quien le confesaria sus sentimientos..

Naruto: Ya vez que no, influenciado por lo que me dijeron los chicos, mi encuentro con mi padre y el como la pase con ella, algo estaba cambiando dentro de mi, y no lo resisti solo me deje llevar..

Konohamaru: Ya veo..

Naruto: Bueno ya te conte lo que paso con tu "cuñada" y ya va siendo hora de que me cuentes que paso con mi "cuñada" jeje (con la sonrisa zorruna a la que nos tiene acostumbrados)

Konohamaru: jeje (tambien con una sonrisa zorruna pero bien rojo peor que un tomate) esta bien nii-chan escucha..

_FLASHBACK_

Hanabi y Konohamaru habian llegado a la montaña de los kages, pues era, segun el pelinegro, uno de los tantos lugares que le gustaban, pero este es el mas especial de todos..

Hanabi: Y por que este en particular, Konohamaru-kun?

Konohamaru: Pues veras, aqui venia con mi abuelito a menudo, me mostraba lo grande que era la villa, y me decia que todos, absolutamente todos en la villa eran su familia, y por eso, aquellos con el valor para defender la villa de cualquier enemigo a costa de su propia vida, eran los que heredaban la Voluntad de Fuego, y aqui junto a el fue donde decidi que seria un Hokage como mi abuelito para defender a la villa que tanto amo.

Hanabi: (con una cara que no le quitaba los ojos de encima y tenia corazoncitos en los ojos) Konohamaru-kun!

Konohamaru: Si, Hanabi-chan? (el pelinegro estaba totalmente rojo al ver como la niña lo veia)

Hanabi: Este, yo, es decir, de, ahora no se que decir..

Konohamaru: (quien caia para atras pues pensaba que la chica daria el paso) Que que quieres decirme Hanabi-chan?

Hanabi: (quien se decia –Hanabi-chan, que lindo se escucha eso-) Esto, es que, no se como hacerlo..

Konohamaru: (quien ya se habia levantado y se llevaba una mano al cabello como disculpandose mientras tenia una sonrisa zorruna) De que hablas Hanabi-chan, solo tienes que ser tu misma, si quieres..

Pero este se habia detenido en seco el hablar. Hanabi que no encontraba palabras para hablarle de sus sentimientos resolvio armarse de valor, aunque por dentro estaba a punto de desmayarse, cerro los ojos y se acercaba lentamente al pelinegro con intenciones de besarlo, este al ver lo que la Hyuuga hacia se asusto y se aparto, lo que hizo no fue nada bien, pues al estar cerca del risco y haberse movido Konohamaru, la ojiperla perdio el equilibrio y caia por el risco..

Hanabi: Auxilio!

Konohamaru: Kami-sama que hice, demonios..

Hanabi: Konohamaru-kun salvame!

Y el Sarutobi se lanzo tras la Hyuuga, quien se movia descontroladamente al caer, este se puso en forma de bala para aumentar la velocidad y atrapar en sus brazos a la castaña de ojos perlados mientras que se escuchaba decir al pelinegro..

Konohamaru: Rasengan!

Y de la mano del chico surgio una bola de chakra giratorio el cual imprimio todas sus fuerzas para hacerlo gigante, y con el detener el impacto de la caida, hizo un rebote y se detuvo sano y salvo en la copa de un arbol con Hanabi en sus brazos, que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, cuando este la miro se sonrojo totalmente y vio a la ojos de luna hacer lo mismo que hizo minutos antes, y este entendio el gesto y completo la escena donde le dio un calido pero fugaz beso...

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Naruto que veia como Konohamaru le contaba aquello tenia una cara de lloron como cuando una mujer ve una novela melancolica. Era algo muy bonito lo que acababa de hacer, y la manera que rescataba a la menor de las poseedoras del Byakugan lo hacian un anonimo complice, ya que su "hermanito" sabia usar el Rasengan gracias a el..

Naruto: Y despues que hicieron?

Konohamaru: (quien se sobaba una mejilla) me dio una cachetada..

Naruto: (quien caia para atras) Pero por que? no se supone que queria besarte pues?

Konohamaru: No fue por el beso..

Naruto: Ah no?

Konohamaru: Me dijo que fue por haberme quitado, que si no lo hubiera hecho no hubiera pasado ese susto, y creo que tiene razon, fue mi culpa..

Naruto: Tranquilo, en realidad no fue tu culpa, si no que no estabas preparado para recibir un beso y ademas estaban en un mal lugar. Pero despues de eso?

Konohamaru: Me volvio a besar y me dijo que no me volviera a apartar, y luego fuimos por helado, y bueno decidimos ser novios, bueno yo se lo pedi ya que ella no sabia que decir, despues de que me dijo que si, se solto de una manera que casi no me dejaba hablar...

Naruto: (quien no contenia la risa, Hinata y Hanabi eran tan diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales, recordaba que antes del beso de el con Hinata ella tartamudeaba hasta para decir su nombre y despues hablaba hasta por los codos) Bueno asi son ellas,tendremos que acostumbrarnos.

Konohamaru: Si, nii-chan..

Naruto: Bueno (le decia mientras invocaba un clon de el) mientras ahora tenemos una nueva mision Konohamaru, y de rango S..

Konohamaru: (quien se ponia como militar saludando y el clon de Naruto hacia lo mismo) Diganos cual es la mision Rokudame Hokage?

Naruto: (quien emulaba a Tsunade cuando asignaba una mision) Sarutobi Konohamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Su mision sera proteger a las princesas Hyuuga de ahora en adelante a costa de sus propias vidas, no fallarles y consentirlas en todo lo que nos pidan, darles todo el amor y cariño que puedan ofrecerles, nunca partirles el corazon y sobre todo amarlas para toda la vida, aceptan su mision?

Konohamaru y el clon de Naruto: Si aceptamos nuestra mision!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Al dia siguiente, ya habia amanecido, pero al contrario del dia anterior ese dia estaba diferente a los otros, estaba oscuro y arreciaba una apabullante tormenta, y llovia sin cesar. En la Mansion Hyuuga todo estaba callado, solo se escuchaba el ruido de la inclemente tormenta. En su cuarto, la pequeña Hanabi soñaba placidamente cuando de repente comenzaba a moverse de manera extraña, estaba teniendo una pesadilla..

_Pesadilla de Hanabi_

Abria lentamente los ojos, la vista era desoladora, señal de una gran explosion, en cuanto los abrio completamente se dio cuenta de que no se podia mover, empezo a analizar el lugar y se dio cuenta de donde estaba, era Konoha al momento de que la destruyeron. Intentaba por todos los medios moverse, pero algo no le dejaba, enseguida vio hacia adelante de ella y se percato de que tenia los brazos clavados en el suelo ensangrentados, pero algo en ella era diferente, no eran sus brazos, parecian los brazos de un hombre, sin embargo ella no podia moverse por mas que lo intentaba. De pronto rodeandola un muchacho se acercaba a ella, en cuanto vio la vestimenta supo que se trataba de un Akatsuki, habia caido en cuenta, el muchacho frente a el que estaba de espaldas a ella, era Pain..

Pain: Nunca entenderas el por que de mi odio, el odio genera odio, y es algo que no podras detener..

Hanabi: (inconscientemente, no sabia el porque de esas palabras salian) No entiendo de que hablas hermano, por que actuas asi, porque?

Hanabi estaba super extrañada, habia hablado como un hombre, y mas aun parecia reconocer la voz que salia de su boca, todo era muy confuso para ella, y se ponia peor..

Pain: (Que seguia sin voltearse) No me llames asi Uchiha! Mi dolor no lo conoce nadie, esta aldea conocera la Ira del Reino de Dios, y tanto tu como ellos conoceran el dolor..

Hanabi: (que estaba al borde de la desesperacion, se decia a si misma -Por que me dice Uchiha, entonces yo soy Sasuke-san?- mientras inconscientemente volvia a decir) No lo hagas, llevame a mi, yo se que solo quieres a Matatabi pero detente hermano..

Hanabi totalmente desconcertada se hacia muchas preguntas, porque Sasuke-san estaba en el suelo, por que era el, por que llamaba hermano a Pain, y quien era Matatabi? Cuando de pronto en frente de ella una chica se atravesaba. Era alta, de cabello azul, con vestimenta de ninja Jouunin y el protector con el simbolo de Konohagakure en su frente, enseguida Hanabi supo que era su hermana Hinata. Intento gritarle que se fuera, que no atacara a Pain pero no se escuchaba su voz, por mas que grito no pudo, solo se escuchaba la voz de Sasuke que hablaba de nuevo..

Hanabi: (Voz de Sasuke) Hinata, no lo hagas, el no es el mismo, no quiere entenderlo..

Hinata: Debo hacerlo, si no nunca me perdonare el no haberlo detenido en ese momento..

Pain: (quien se habia volteado pero por Hinata no se veia) Hinata Hyuuga, no esperaba encontrarte aqui..

Hinata: Vine a enfrentarte, a detenerte, no ataques mas la aldea, por favor..

Pain: Y por que no deberia de hacerlo, esta gente me odio por años, y el odio solo genera odio, por que deberia detenerme cuando me estoy divirtiendo!

Hinata: Yo conozco tu dolor, se por lo que has pasado, por favor vuelve, volvamos a ser el equipo 7 como Antes, Sasuke-san, Obito-sensei tu y yo...

Hanabi no comprendia lo que decia su hermana, por que equipo 7, por que Obito-sensei si el era el lider de Akatsuki, y por que decia que Pain era de su equipo..

Pain: Niña tonta, se ve que no has crecido sigues siendo la misma ingenua de antes, como puedes decir que conoces mi dolor, que sabes por todo lo que pase, todos los que me odian en este asqueroso pueblo. No tengo razon por que volver a este mugroso basurero..

Hinata: Claro que si, tienes amigos que te apoyan, tus padres, el Hokage y su asistente que se lamentan cada dia desde que te fuiste, tus maestros que te cogieron cariño, y yo, yo..

Pain: Y tu que, si me rompiste el corazon, fuiste la unica en la que confie ademas de Itachi a quien le contaba todos mis sentimientos, tu me engañaste, tu, a quien yo amaba con toda mi alma, tu me engañaste con este bastardo, cuando crei que me amabas...

Hanabi: (quien comenzaba a atar cabos a pesar que no lograba entender todo, con Voz de Sasuke) De que hablas, no lo entiendo pero por favor detente no lastimes a Hinata..

Pain: Y por que no deberia de hacerlo, cuando ella me arrebato mi vida y me engaño con quien crei fue mi mejor amigo, Itachi es mas hombre que tu insecto..

Hinata: Pues, aunque no me creas, todo fue un mal entendido, aquello que supongo que viste no era lo que te imaginaste, aun guardo aquel dije que consegui en el piso con el simbolo de tu clan...

Pain: Patrañas... (se llevo la mano al pecho) Yo vi claramente cuando el te besaba, fue donde mi odio por esta aldea se multiplico y en especial por ti...

Hinata: No es cierto, el no me besaba, por que no me crees. Olvidalo todo, regresa a la aldea, regresa junto a mi, olvida el odio que corroe tu corazon, yo puedo ayudarte a sanar esa herida..

Pain: Por que estas tan segura?

Hinata: Por que yo, yo, YO TE AMO!

Hanabi que no queria entender aquellas palabras que su hermana acababa de decir, por que amaba a Pain, que era todo esto que sucedia frente a ella.

Pain: Me amas? jajajaja no me hagas reir, es el mejor chiste que me han contado hoy desde que el Uchiha me dijo que me derrotaria, y velo donde esta, clavado, tranquilo acabare con esto para poder extraerte lo que me pertenece Sasuke..

Hanabi: (Voz de Sasuke) Hinata huye, huye que aun el no lo sabe, vete por favor...

Hinata: Por que por que, no entiendes que haces esto mas dificil para mi, como shinobi de Konoha no puedo permitirte que le hagas daño a mi compañero, pero como Hinata Hyuuga no puedo hacerle daño a mi amado. Y no Sasuke, no huire, esta vez prometo traerlo de vuelta!

Pain: Solo no hagas nada Hinata, apartate, o moriras..

Hinata: Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, morire, pero moriremos juntos...

Hanabi solo vio cuando su hermana se lanzo al ataque, comenzo con varios golpes de Taijutsu, los cuales esquivaba velozmente Pain, luego Hinata comenzo con varias de sus tecnicas..

Hinata: 8 trigramas: 64 palmas. 2 palmas, 4 palmas, 8 palmas, 16 palmas, 32 palmas, 64 palmas!

Pain: (quien habia resistido magistralmente los golpes de la peliazul) Eres buena, pero no tanto,

Bansho Tein!

Luego una enorme roca se movia y golpeaba mandando lejos a la ojiperla, la cual caia en el suelo y rodaba unos metros, luego se levantaba con debilidad, vomitaba sangre y caminaba con dificultad, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas hizo un ultimo golpe. Hanabi, al ser Sasuke seguia tirada en el suelo y le grito..

Hanabi: (Voz de Sasuke) Hinata no, HINATA!

Hinata: (quien se lanzaba a la carrera hacia Pain) Doble puño de leon!

Pain: Lo siento niña, acabaremos esto de una vez.. Shinra Tensei! (Juicio Divino)

Hinata no logro atacar a Pain, al contrario, era mandada lejos al haber recibido de lleno la tecnica de este, que caia inconsciente al lado de Hanabi, y escuchaba decir a la peliazul mientras Pain se acercaba..

Hinata: Lo.. lo siento.. (las lagrimas corrian descontroladas por su hermoso rostro mientras el protector de su frente se rajaba en dos cayendo al suelo) Sasuke.. nii-chan, no... pu (tosia sangre) no pude.. traer.. de vuelta.. a...

Hanabi: (Voz de Sasuke) HINATA!

En eso se acerco Pain, y para terminar de atemorizar a Hanabi que vio a su hermana morir a su lado, no podia creer quien era Pain. Su cabello era rubio, tenia unas marcas en las mejillas, y en la frente el protector de Konoha, solo que habian dos cosas diferentes en el, una que su protector tenia una raya al medio, señal de que era un ninja renegado, y sus ojos eran diferentes, pues poseia el Rinnegan, este al llegar miro a Sasuke (Hanabi) y le dijo...

Pain: (Viendo a Hinata) Creiste que podias contra un Dios, ahora sabes lo que es sentir dolor. (luego dirgiendose a Sasuke) Tranquilo Sasuke, pronto tambien sentiras la ira de mi Juicio Divino y te uniras a ella. Shinra Tensei!

Hanabi en lo que subio la mirada vio horrorizada quien era Pain...

_Fin de la Pesadilla de Hanabi_

Hanabi desperto en el hospital de Konoha, sudada, con maquinas pegadas a ella que le median los signos vitales y la respiracion, a su lado lloraba desconsoladamente Konohamaru, frente a ellos estaban Tsunade, Shizune, Ino, Hiashi, y unas enfermeras que saltaron casi que por la ventana cuando grito..

Hanabi: NARUTOOO!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lejos de Konoha, en un bosque, un grupo de ninjas se desplazaba a toda velocidad, se trataban del equipo 7, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, ademas del equipo 8, Hinata, y Shino, y adicional Neji para reemplazar a Kiba que se encontraba en otra mision, junto con Kakashi y Yamato como lideres del equip respectivamente, ya que Kurenai por su deber para con el pequeño Asuma no participaba en misiones..

Naruto: AAACHHUUUUU!

Hinata: Que sucede amor?

Naruto: No lo se, tal vez esten hablando de mi jeje (con una sonrisa zorruna)

Sakura: Los veo muy juntitos, y de amor y todo, a ver cuentale a tu hermana Naruto, que paso ayer..

Sasuke: A ver Dobe que hiciste, que paso cuentanos..

Hinata: Lo resumire en dos palabras, somos novios!

Sasuke: En serio! De verdad Dobe?

Naruto: Asi es Teme.. Pues si algo muy bonito salio de esa cita de ayer!

En eso se les acerca Kakashi y Yamato..

Kakashi: Se puede saber de que tanto cuchichean?

Yamato: Si cuenten, saben que es de mala educacion secretear en la mision..

Sakura: (riendose por el sarcasmo del capitan Yamato) Kakashi-sensei, Capitan Yamato, Hinata se le declaro a Naruto ayer!

Kakashi: En serio Hinata?

Hinata: (quien estaba colorandose toda) Esto, yo, esto..

Yamato: De verdad no nos estan mintiendo?

Hinata: (al borde del colapso) Esto, yo, yo, no, yo!

Naruto: Yo fui el que me declare...

Al escuchar esto, Hinata cayo desplomada, Naruto tuvo que usar el Raijin Volador para alcanzar el suelo antes que ella y rescatarla..

Kakashi: Bien detengamonos, tenemos un dia de adelanto para llegar a las inmediaciones de la aldea del Remolino, ademas necesitamos que Hinata este activa en ese momento, asi que dejaremos que los tortolitos descansen..

Yamato: Nunca cambia eh..

Kakashi: El amor Tenzo, el amor..

Yamato: Kakashi-sempai, que te he dicho de llamarme asi?

Kakashi: Lo siento jeje (con la clasica sonrisa a la que nos tiene acostumbrados el enmascarado)

Mas alla Neji y Shino les preguntaban a Sasuke que pasaba entre Naruto y Hinata, aunque Neji ya sabia por donde iba la cosa. Sasuke les conto todo ya que Shino no sabia nada..

Shino: En serio?

Neji: Asi que se armo de valor, y que dijo el Tarado?

Sasuke: A que te refieres?

Neji: Que dijo Naruto cuando Hinata-sama se le declaro..

Sasuke: Fue al reves..

Shino y Neji: QUE!

Sasuke: Si como lo oyen el Dobe fue el que se declaro...

Neji: Y que dijo Hinata-sama?

Sasuke: Al parecer son novios porque... (señalaba a donde estaban con Sakura)

Naruto estaba recargado contra un arbol, tenia a Hinata en sus piernas y Sakura la revisaba..

Naruto: Como esta, Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Eso responde a tu pregunta?

Hinata: (hablaba dormida en medio del desmayo) Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun se me declaro, Naruto-kun es mi novio...

Naruto: Hasta dormida es bellisima..

Sakura: Bueno tranquilo solo esta desmayada, dale unos minutos para que se recupere..

Hinata: (quien entre abria los ojos) Naruto-kun

Naruto: Hinata, mi amor despertaste!

Hinata: Mi-i amor (caia otra vez desmayada)

Sakura: Eso va a ser un problema no?

Neji: (quien se habia acercado con los demas) De verdad que Hinata-sama es un caso..

Shino: Eso va ser incomodo, imaginate cada vez que te vea se desmayara..

Naruto: Ya me acostumbrare, por algo me gusta..

Sakura: Bueno hay que comprenderla, 15 años detras de Naruto y apenas ayer se le declara y hoy nos mandan de mision juntos, es muchas cosas que debe asimilar..

Sasuke: Bueno Dobe, tenemos toda la noche, cuentanos que paso..

Naruto: Oye eso es algo privado..

Neji: Vamos cuentanos, yo te contare como me fue con Tenten...

Sasuke: O lo que hicimos Sakura y yo, jejeje..

Sakura: Oye eso no se dice (dijo Sakura un tanto apenada y colorada), pero bueno solo si quieres no estas obligado..

Naruto: Bueno, pero obviare unos detalles...

Y Naruto les conto lo que sucedio anoche, obviando contarles que le conto su conversacion con su padre a Hinata, lo demas lo resumio un poco apenado...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En el hospital de konoha reinaba el desconcierto, desde que la pequeña Hanabi desperto de su parcial estado de coma fue bombardeada por preguntas. Konohamaru la abrazaba feliz de que haya despertado entre lagrimas y sollozos. Despues de que todos hicieran una bulleria en el cuarto incomprensible hablando al mismo tiempo la Hokage hablo..

Tsunade: Silencio! (todos callaron) Bueno primero debemos darle gracias a Dios que la pequeña desperto, ahora les solicito a los presentes, a excepcion de Hiashi-sama salgan de la habitacion que necesitamos hablar con la pequeña, despues, uno a uno podran ver a la chiquilla...

Todos entre murmullos salieron, quedando solo Hanabi, Tsunade y Hiashi...

Tsunade: Estas de suerte, estuviste oficialmente muerta por espacio de dos Horas, claro, muerte cerebral porque estabas viva pero en coma..

Hanabi: En serio Hokage-sama?

Hiashi: De verdad, estabamos preocupados. Yo fui a ver por que no despertabas, te estuve tratando de despertar, pero te note prendida en fiebre e inconsciente y tuve que traerte, la señorita Ino y Hokage-sama en persona te chequearon y te hospitalizaron, pero eso no es lo importante, verdad?

Tsunade: Despertaste gritando y llamando a Naruto, era una pesadilla?

Hanabi: Eso creo, fue algo totalmente desconcertante...

Tsunade: Cuentanos que sucedio en tu sueño...

La pequeña le conto todo lo sucedido, de cabo a rabo, sin ocultar nada a los presentes, dejando a Tsunade y Hiashi completamente boquiabiertos...

Tsunade: Que estas diciendo, que en tu sueño Naruto, era Pain?

Hiashi: Y que poseia el Rinnegan?

Hanabi: Si asi es..

Tsunade: Okey, y por que Naruto, digo, Pain, te tenia atrapada en el suelo?

Hanabi: Tsunade-sama, yo estaba viendo, pero no era yo, creo que era Uchiha-san

Tsunade: Te refieres a Sasuke?

Hanabi: En efecto..

Hiashi: Esto es en verdad extraño..

Tsunade: Y a que se referia Sasuke con Matatabi?

Hanabi: No lo se, tal vez se referia a otra persona..

Tsunade: Pedire que te den un sedante, necesitamos que duermas placidamente para hacerte unas pruebas, Hiashi-sama lo veo en mi oficina en 30 minutos...

Hiashi: Okey, Hokage-sama...

En lo que salia Tsunade le dio unas instrucciones a Ino para que cuidara a Hanabi, y prohibio las visitas para con la niña hasta nuevo aviso...

Konohamaru: No es justo, yo quiero ver a Hanabi-sama...

Ino: shhh, deja que todos se vayan, en un rato te paso...

Konohamaru: Okey, Ino nii-chan!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la oficina de la Hokage discutian lo que pasaba con la pequeña Hyuuga...

Tsunade: Esto me tiene muy desconcertada, es muy extraño lo que vio la pequeña...

Shizune: Pero por que Naruto seria un Akatsuki..?

Tsunade: En realidad, hasta que se demuestre lo contrario sigue siendo un sueño, lo que no comprendo es si en el momento que sucede el sueño no habian señales neurales, por que el cerebro funcionaba, o sea por que soño eso...

Hiashi: (Con cara de aterrado) Sera?

Tsunade: Hay algo que nos quiera decir?

Hiashi: Lo que les voy a contar es de alto secreto dentro del Clan Hyuuga, pues no esta comprobado si realmente existe tal poder o no...

Shizune: De que poder nos habla Hiashi-sama?

Tsunade: Si por favor continue...

Hiashi: Bueno, segun cuentan los ancianos, el Byakugan, ademas de los poderes que ya se conocen, tiene el poder de visualizar el futuro, anunciar premoniciones sobre muertes tragicas o...

Tsunade: (quien se asusto al ver la cara de terror de Hiashi) que que sucede?

Hiashi: A donde envio a mi hija Hinata?

Shizune: Esta en mision cerca de la extinta Aldea del Remolino...

Hiashi: Ordenenle regresar de inmediato!

Tsunade: Por que?

Hiashi: Esta en peligro, no estoy seguro, pero ese poder tambien se manifiesta como una premonicion de muerte sobre un familiar cercano directo!

_FLASHBACK_

En la oficina del Hokage se encontraban Hinata y Shino quienes habian sido solicitados por la Hokage...

Hinata: Hokage-sama, nos mando llamar?

Shino: Digame para que somos buenos..

Tsunade: Los he mandado llamar porque tenemos una mision y necesitamos expertos rastreadores para esta en especial..

Hinata: Bien, dare mi mejor esfuerzo. De que se trata?

Tsunade: Primero esperaremos a completar el equipo para que les explique..

En eso llega Neji...

Neji: Mando llamar Hokage-sama?

Hinata: Neji nii-san

Neji: Hola Hinata-sama, Shino..

Tsunade: Si Neji pasa, te uniras al equipo 8 en esta mision, ya que Kiba no puede pues esta en una mision especial con Rock Lee y Gai en el Pais del Hierro..

(sonido de invocacion)

Yamato: Perdone la tardanza, Tsunade-sama, estaba con Sai en Raiz preparando unos informes..

Tsunade: No hay problema alguno, Yamato seras el lider del equipo 8 en sustitucion de Kurenai, ya que esta no esta en posicion de participar en misiones..

Yamato: Si, Tsunade-sama, y digame cual es...

Naruto: Baa-chan tengo (bostezo) muuucho sueño cual es la URGENCIA para que interrumpiera mi descanso?

Tsunade: Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames abuela! (le lanza un pisapapeles a Naruto el cual le da en toda la frente)

Naruto: (llorando como niño en cuclillas agarrandose la frente) aaayyyy Tsunade baa-chan por que me golpeas a mi que soy tu nieto!

Hinata: Naruto-kun!

Naruto: eh (levantandose del suelo y poniendosele los ojos como corazoncitos) Hinata-chan!

Cuando el rubio corria a abrazarla la ojiperla se desmayo, y este la atrapo antes de caer..

Naruto: Hinata-chan despierta!

Tsunade: Calmate solo esta desmayada, ya deberias acostumbrarte..

Sakura: Es cierto, ya deberias ir preparandote para eso jijiji..

Naruto: Sakura-chan, Teme estan aqui,quiere decir que nos asignaran una mision! Jeje ya estaba aburrido...

Sasuke: (quien habia llegado del brazo de Sakura bajo la mirada atonita de muchos) Jeje que hay Dobe, si en efecto ya queria un poco de accion..

Tsunade: Bueno ya que estan todos, ah cierto, falta Kakashi, seguro se perdio en sus "caminos de la vida"

De repente en la ventana aparecia la silueta del ninja copia..

Kakashi: Yo! disculpe la tardanza, me..

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto: (este ultimo tenia a Hinata en brazos la cual al despertar y ver que estaba en en los brazos del rubio volvia a desmayarse) "perdi por los caminos de la vida" ya lo sabemos Kakashi-sensei..

Kakashi: Iba a decir que me habia quedado dormido, jeje..

Todos cayeron pa atras, mientras a Kakashi se le formaba una gota de sudor en la nuca...

Tsunade: bueno ya estan todos, estos son los detalles de la mision, hemos recibido informes de ANBU que nos informan que han visto movimientos sospechosos en las cercanias de la extinta Aldea del Remolino, y hay sospechas de que pueda ser Orochimaru o su secuaz, Kabutomaru..

Sasuke: Asi que esos dos volvieron a las andanzas..

Tsunade: Me temo que sea asi..

Yamato: Y cual es nuestra mision, Hokage-sama?

Tsunade: Bueno Yamato, por eso reuni al mejor escuadron de rastreo que hay en Konoha, lastima que Kiba se encuentre fuera, pero con Neji el equipo esta fuerte, dos Byakugans son mejores que uno y con los insectos de Shino es casi imposible fallar, y por si las cosas se complican envio al mejor equipo de Konoha con ellos, a los 3 Sannins, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke para garantizar el exito de la mision...

Kakashi: Asi que se trata de busqueda y destruccion?

Tsunade: Algo asi, bueno, Equipo 8, Hinata, Neji, Shino, Yamato y Equipo 7, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, les asigno la siguiente mision, deberan ir al Pais del Remolino, a las cercanias de la extinta Aldea del Remolino, investigar cualquier indicio de actividad en el lugar, vigilar el lugar por una semana y si no hay novedades volver a Konoha con sus respectivos informes, es una mision de Rango A con posibilidad de subir a Rango S, alguna pregunta?

Yamato: En caso de que aparezcan Orochimaru o Kabutomaru cuales son las ordenes?

Tsunade: Deberan reportar a Konoha de inmediato, y esperar ordenes.. Alguna otra cosa? si no hay mas que agregar les pido partan de inmediato, no pierdan tiempo..

Todos al Unisono: Hai!

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Tsunade: Tendra algo que ver Orochimaru en esto?

Shizune: No lo creo, es demasiada coincidencia..

Hiashi: Que hara, Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: Por lo pronto haremos esto, Shizune, envia un mensaje a Kakashi y Yamato y alertalos de la situacion, explicales que de ver a Orochimaru o Kabutomaru tienen ordenes de no atacar, solo averiguar que hacen alli y enviar informes, no deben ser vistos, y Hiashi, el sedante que le di a Hanabi es un poderoso inductor de alucinaciones, gente que se hacian llamar videntes los usaban para revelar su conexion, asi que lo usaremos para tratar de inducir esos sueños en Hanabi y averiguar que es lo que ella ve... Por favor le agradezco vaya y este al pendiente de ella, yo estare yendo personalmente a chequearla, por ahora solo nos queda esperar..

Hiashi: Hai, Hokage-sama!

Todos salieron de la oficina y dejaron a Tsunade contemplando la Aldea desde la ventana, mientras se decia a si misma..

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto...

**Fin del capitulo 2 – **Hola a todos! Nuestro invitado hoy es Naruto, que por lo que veo anda como de malas, jeje que pasa Naruto cuentanos..

Naruto: Estoy molesto Nikko, vaya con la abuela, mira que mandarnos una mision despues de mi cita con Hinata.. Yo queria volver a salir con..

Hinata: Querias salir conmigo, Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Hinata, que haces aqui, estoy despidiendo el capitulo de hoy, esto esto, es (cayo desmayado)

Hinata: Se desmayo, por dios ayudenme mi Naruto-kun se desmayo!

Kurama: Los papeles se invierten eh? Bueno niña tampoco debias llegar sin ser invitada a esta seccion, debias esperar a que Nikko te invitara...

Nikko: Cierto Hinata-sama, nos cayo de sopresa..

Hinata: Lo siento, Kurama-sama, Nikko-san, pero queria estar con el, ya que al fin somos novios..

Kurama: Bueno niña ya no estabas con el en la mision? Bueno ni modo ya que estas aqui harias los honores?

Hinata: Bueno amigos como veran mi Naruto-kun y yo salimos de mision encomendados por Hokage-sama a la Aldea del Remolino, mi hermanita tuvo una horrible pesadilla muy anormal, aun estoy confundida sobre eso, bueno en el siguiente capitulo sabremos que pasa, y lo que venga se que mi amado Naruto-kun lo superara, jijiji, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo amigos!

Nikko: Y yo les agradezco a mi linda Hime-chan, **NARUHIN1, **por el apoyo que siempre me das, y a **Karyu18**, **Ryu no kami 007**,** Sakura1402**, a mi compa **Trigo-sama13 (Kurama: **en especial yo, excelente tu ultimo capi sigue asi**)**, **AMAM16**, **ISayPurr, Marlene de Whitlock, darknecrox, **por seguir la historia y hacerla su favorita, me animan a seguir contandoles, jejeje, y como dice la bella Hinata, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo amigos!

**El siguiente capitulo sera: "Peligro". El viejo y la Roca del Destino**


	4. Capítulo 3 - Destinos

_**Capitulo 3. "Peligro" . El Viejo y la Roca del Destino**_

En el hospital de Konoha, dos chiquillos se abrazaban con efusividad, y uno consolaba al otro como protegiendola de un monstruo...

Konohamaru: De verdad me asustaste, crei que te habia perdido para siempre..

Hanabi: Eso nunca pasara mi amor, siempre estaremos juntos...

Konohamaru: Me lo prometes?

Hanabi: Lo que quieras amor, es una promesa...

Luego los chicos se dieron un calido y fugaz beso. Luego la pequeña ojiperla le conto lo que habia soñado..

Konohamaru: Asi que eso soñaste...

Hanabi: Si, me niego a creer en eso, todo fue un extraño sueño, para mi solo fue eso..

Konohamaru: Tranquila, se que Naruto nii-chan nunca haria algo asi..

Hanabi: Pero no entiendo a que vino ese sueño, que tiene que ver con Naruto-san..

Konohamaru: Tranquila, solo fue un mal sueño..

Luego entre cariños y caricias el pelinegro le dio un calido y dulce beso a la ojiperla, en el momento en que estos se besaban entraba Ino a la habitacion sorprendiendo a los chicos...

Ino: Huy perdon, creo que interrumpia algo jijiji...

Hanabi: (quien ya se separaba de su amado y roja a mas no poder como el pelinegro) No tranquila Ino-san...

Konohamaru: Jeje, nos cachaste Ino nii-chan...

Ino: Tranquilos no dire nada, secreto de estado..

Hanabi: Gracias Ino-san..

Ino: Por favor no me alabes tanto, solo dime Ino esta bien?

Hanabi: Okey.. Y cuando regresare a Casa, Ino-san, digo Ino jiji..

Ino: Por ahora no, Hokage-sama quiere que te hagamos unas pruebas mas, y me dijo que te diera esta infusion que necesitamos para un examen especial, asi que, Hermanito, me temo que se les acabo el tiempo..

Konohamaru: Pero es que me quiero quedar con Hanabi-sama, quiero cuidar a mi angelito toda la noche..

Hanabi: (quien tenia corazoncitos en los ojos) Konohamaru-kun!

Ino: Lo siento no se puede..

Konohamaru: Por que Ino nii-chan, por que no puedo cuidar a mi amada Hanabi-sama?

Hanabi: Amor, que te he dicho miles de veces que no hagas?

Konohamaru: Llamarte con el sama, lo siento mi vida..

Hanabi: jajaja, bueno mi cielo si Ino no puede dejarte a mi lado es por algo, aunque a mi tambien me hubiera encantado tenerte aqui a mi lado, pero no se puede verdad Ino nii-chan?

Ino: (quien se decia – Ino nii-chan? que niños estos) No "hermanita", lamentablemente Tsunade-sama prohibio las visitas para contigo, mas bien mi cabeza podria rodar si ven a...

Konohamaru Sarutobi, que hace aqui!

En eso llegaba la Hokage acompañada de Shizune..

Ino: Tsunade-sama lo siento fue mi culpa, ya se que dijo que nada de visitas pero..

Tsunade: Lo se lo se, se lo que siente el chico por la joven Hyuuga, de hecho el fue quien la trajo en sus brazos y casi le da un infarto entre sollozos cuando dijimos que estaba en estado de coma, ahi entre en cuenta lo que significa la chiquilla para el. Tienes suerte Hanabi, tienes contigo a alguien que daria la vida por ti (el comentario hizo que el pelinegro se sonrojara a mas no poder, mientras la ojiperla se desmayaba al escuchar lo que su amado haria por ella)

Konohamaru: Hanabi!

Tsunade: Tranquilo chico, la infusion debe estar haciendo efecto y debe estar dormida, verdad Ino?

Ino: Pero Tsunade-sama, aun no le coloco la infusion..

Tsunade: Bueno, "Hinata 2 parte", no puede ver o estar con "Naruto – el Regreso", jajajajaja!

Ino: Tranquilo Konohamaru, solo se desmayo de la emocion, pero ahora debes dejarnos solas, mañana la podras ver..

Tsunade: INO!

Ino: Lo siento Tsunade-sama, en lo que se pueda jijiji...

Konohamaru con una cara de pocos amigos se fue, dejando a las chicas y la hokage deliberando sobre el estado de la niña...

Shizune: Tsunade-sama, es buena idea suministrarle esa infusion?

Tsunade: En realidad no me agrada, es algo muy fuerte que causa una alucinaciones terrorificas, pero tambien es un poderoso inductor de sueños, pero debemos confiar en la pequeña, debemos llegar al fondo de esto y averiguar que es lo que realmente ve la niña, pues me temo de que no sean solo "sueños"

Ino: A que se refiere Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: Segun las afirmaciones de Hiashi, el poder del Byakugan abarca poderes que estan fuera de nuestra imaginacion, al parecer el Ojo blanco puede ver el futuro, mas aun, futuros para prevenir muertes de familiares super cercanos, y creo, que tambien puede ver futuros que no estan en nuestra realidad..

Shizune: O sea futuros de otras dimensiones..

Tsunade: Si, futuros donde Naruto es el Lider de Akatsuki, Pain..

Ino: Y eso que tiene que ver con Hanabi?

Tsunade: Eso queremos averiguar, por eso debemos esperar a ver que sucede en la mente de Hanabi. Shizune vamonos, Ino suministrale la infusion via intravenosa, y vigilala, cualquier conmocion manda a por mi inmediatamente a Sai...

Ino: Sai? En donde esta Sai?

Sai: Aqui, por ordenes de Tsunade-sama estoy vigilando dia y noche a la pequeña..

Por la ventana se asomaba el palido quien estaba sentado en el techo escuchando todo..

Tsunade: Bien entonces me marcho. Shizune..

Shizune: Hai, Tsunade-sama...

En lo que la Godaime y su asistente se marcharon cierta rubia ahorcaba literalmente a un palido..

Ino: Por que no me dijiste que estabas aqui, mal novio..

Sai: (que casi no podia hablar) No, no sabia que debia saludarte a cada momento, ademas estaba en mision..

Ino: (quien se llevaba una mano a la frente) Nunca cambiaras, Bueno olvidalo ven aqui amor mio..

Y la rubia literalmente se lo comia a besos...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Era de madrugada en el bosque, y los chicos del equip dormian en sus carpas, y Neji hacia la guardia sentado en una roca, luego de la carpa salia Naruto, quien se disponia a hacerle el quite a Neji y tomar la guardia, no sin antes jugarle una pequeña broma..

Naruto: (con un ligero bostezo) Umm que hara tan linda peloliso despierta en la madrugada?

Neji: (quien volteaba con cara de fastidio) Que te sucede tonto?

Naruto: Tranquila, tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño, solo queria ver quien era la hermosa mujer que estaba sentada a la luz de la luna, jejeje!

Neji: Te voy a matar idiota...

Naruto: Tranquilo, tranquilo, es broma, solo vengo a hacerte el quite, bueno puedes irte a dormir..

El castaño se levanto y se fue a la carpa a dormir, al cabo de unos minutos, cierta ojiperla que esperaba ansiosa a que el rubio le tocara su turno de guardia, en lo que el castaño se acomodo a dormir, dejo que pasara unos minutos y luego salio de su carpa en direccion al rubio y al llegar a este le tapo los ojos..

Naruto: (quien agarraba las manos) Quien eres, te doy 10 segundos para que me sueltes..

Hinata: (quien no aguantaba la risa) Si no adivinas no lo hare, jijiji

Naruto: (que ya sabia que era su amada) Conste que te lo adverti..

El rubio, usando el Hiraisin no Jutsu, desaparecio del lugar...

Hinata: Naruto-kun!

Naruto: Detras de ti.. (pero este tambien le tapo los ojos con una mano y con la otra le agarro una mano y se la coloco en la espalda) y si no adivinas quien soy no te soltare..

Hinata: (siguiendo el juego del rubio) Emm, este, no se quien eres, por que no me das una pista?

Naruto: Bueno (llevando la mano de la peliazul al pecho, especificamente al corazon de este) esto te ayuda?

Hinata: (quien se decia a punto de desmayarse mientras llevaba su mano libre a su pecho -el corazon de Naruto-kun, siento su corazon latir tanto o mas rapido que el mio-) Siento tu corazon, eres tu amado mio?

Naruto: Bingo!

Y luego el rubio le dio vuelta a la ojiperla y llevo sus manos a su cintura mientras la peliazul ponia sus brazos en el cuello de este abrazandolo, y se daban un largo y dulce beso. Cierto azabache y cierta pelirosa veian desde sus carpas la escena hasta que sus miradas chocaron y el portador del Sharingan se se ponia rojo tomate y se escondia de nuevo en su carpa, y la Haruno, viendo que su compañera de carpa se divertia con el compañero de dormir del azabache, decidio hacerle una "visita" al Uchiha. Luego de unos minutos de un apasionante beso, los chicos se sentaban en la roca a platicar de todo un poco, al cabo de una hora de amena charla y unos cuantos besos y cariños el rubio le decia a su chica...

Naruto: Hinata-chan..

Hinata: Si amor bello?

Naruto: Es increible verdad?

Hinata: Que cosa mi cielo?

Naruto: El que estemos aqui juntos, despues de tanto tiempo, parece que fuera mentira, jeje (con una sonrisa zorruna)

Hinata: Vuelvela a hacer si amor?

Naruto: Que cosa?

Hinata: Tu sonrisa bello, tu sonrisa que me enloquece como no tienes idea Naruto-kun

Naruto: Si eso te hace feliz, pero antes tendras que darme un beso..

Hinata: Los que quieras mi amor, todos los que tu quieras!

Y la ojiperla besaba sin parar al rubio, y asi estuvieron por unos minutos hasta que los sorprendieron, era Kakashi quien venia a suplantar a Naruto..

Kakashi: Oigan tortolos, creo que ya es hora de que vayan a dormir..

Hinata: Ka, kakashi-sensei!

Naruto: Jeje, nos ha cachado, bueno ni modo ademas ya que todos lo saben, no me importa que me pesquen con mi amorcito jeje...

Hinata: Naruto-kun a mi si me da un poco de pena, jijiji...

Kakashi: Bueno vayan a dormir, aun son las 12 y queda noche por delante, mañana reanudaremos la marcha...

Entonces la ojiperla le dio un fugaz beso al rubio y entro a su carpa, el rubio hizo lo mismo cuando se asomo y vio a una pelirosa abrazada a un azabache muy juntitos..

Naruto: (en voz baja que no lo escucharan) Genial ahora donde duermo yo.. Bueno, creo que no haria nada de malo si acompaño a mi angelito, total Sakura-chan y el Teme estan muy comodos y no quiero cortarselas,mejor me voy calladito y sorprendo a mi Hime-chan!

Luego el rubio salio de puntitas rumbo a la carpa donde dormia la peliazul, y cuando se disponia a entrar...

Kakashi: (Quien leia su libro de "Tacticas de ligoteo" y se dirigia al rubio sin siquiera voltear a ver) Mosca con lo que haces, Naruto..

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei, solo voy a dormir. No soy pervertido como Ero-sennin. Ademas..

Kakashi: Se que Sasuke y Sakura estan juntos, crees que no me doy cuenta de los movimientos de todos. Solo te digo que cuidado con lo que haces, estan grandecitos, pero prevenir es mejor que lamentar..

Naruto: Entiendo, solo voy a dormir eh, Kakashi-sensei.. No me aprovechare de ella..

Kakashi solo levanto la mano en señal de aprobacion, luego Naruto al entrar cerraba la carpa cuando sintio que alguien lo tomaba del cuello y lo abrazaba..

Hinata: Asi que no resististe y viniste a dormir conmigo, Naruto-kun?

Naruto: (quien estaba ya azul de que ya no podia respirar) S-si mi linda Hime-chan, pero sueltame ya..

Hinata: Oh lo siento, y eso que decidiste acompañarme?

Naruto: Es que se supone que duermo con el Teme, pero cuando voy a mi carpa consigo a Sakura-chan abrazada a el y no supe donde dormir, asi que pasaba por aqui, vi esta carpa y me asome, y vi al angel mas hermoso del mundo dormir placidamente, y luego de discutir con cierto celador, me pregunte, si cierto angelito aun estaba despierto y pedirle permiso para recostarme a su lado, sera que puedo?

Hinata: (bien rojita mientras recordaba cierto plan acordado con la pelirosa) jijiji, bueno buen señor, si puede dormir aqui, pero con dos condiciones..

Naruto: Cuales mi bella dama?

Hinata: Que me deje dormir juntito a usted abrazaditos y que me de un buen beso de buenas noches jijiji..

Naruto: No es molestia?

Hinata: Para nada, entonces?

Naruto: Conplacidos entonces, jejeje

El rubio se acomodo junto a ella, se cubrio bien con la manta, y le dio un laaargo beso para despues abrazarse junto a ella..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En el hospital de Konoha, Hanabi volvia a tener otro sueño revelacion...

Este sueño era extraño, pues no era concreto, solo pasaban pequeños flashbacks mostrando diferentes imagenes, donde los involucrados hablaban, pero no se escuchaba lo que decian, las imagenes sucedian en esta secuencia...

1- Hinata y Naruto en una roca sentados..

2- El desmayo de Hinata en medio de un bosque rodeada de sus amigos..

3- La vista de una Aldea destruida..

4- La cara de Sasuke como de miedo..

5- Kabutomaru riendose..

6- Un viejo de ropas roidas, como si fuese un indigente...

7- Una roca con simbolos extraños

8- Una luz extraña

9- Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi en pose de ataque y Orochimaru Riendose...

Luego de eso volvio en si y despertaba sudorosa y asustada, al lado de ella se encontraba una enfermera que llamo a Ino enseguida, ya que les habia dicho a las enfermeras que si la niña despertaba de repente la llamaran, enseguida llego Ino quien se arreglaba un poco la ropa seguido de Sai que estaba sudoroso, se podran imaginar que estaban tramando esos dos. En eso Hanabi rompio a llorar..

Ino: Que sucede Hanabi, que pasa, dime..

Hanabi: Hinata nii-chan, quiero ver a Hinata nii-chan, mi hermanita esta en peligro, no se por que pero esta en peligro! Quiero verla, exijo verla!

Ino: (quien se habia acercado a la chiquita y la habia abrazado) Tranquila ella esta bien calmate solo fue una pesadilla, solo es una pesadilla. Cielo ve por la Godaime dile que es urgente!

Sai: Estaras bien amor?

Ino: Si Sai, solo ve!

Sai: Okey..

Y Sai desaparecio en una nube de hojas...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Los muchachos ya se habian levantado, e iban ya en marcha al Pais del Remolino, llegaron a una colina donde se apreciaba a lo lejos las ruinas de la Aldea del Remolino...

Kakashi: Bien chicos estamos cerca de la aldea, segun los informes los avistamientos sospechosos comienzan desde este lugar, Hinata, Neji, usen el Byakugan y rastreen a su izquierda y derecha respectivamente..

Hinata: Que buscamos, Kakashi-sensei?

Neji: Cualquier indicio de Chakra, o señas de actividades anormales..

Kakashi: Bien dicho Neji, y bien..

Los Hyuuga comenzaron a buscar rastros de actividad en los alrededores...

Yamato: Kakashi-sempai, creo que es hora de coordinar los equipos..

Kakashi: Bien, organizaremos los grupos asi, Sasuke, Neji, iran al norte, Sakura, Shino, iran al sur, Yamato y Naruto iran al oeste y Hinata y yo corroboraremos el este, tendran 20 minutos, si no hay novedad nos veremos en este lugar... Entendieron?

Todos al unisono: Hai!

Y los chicos emprendieron el rastreo, justo como hasta ahora iban las cosas al cabo de 20 minutos nada encontraron, luego de reunirse de nuevo, planeraron una nueva estrategia... Naruto creyo haber visto una sombra espiandolos y resolvio averiguar que era...

Naruto: Chicos ire al baño, esperenme aqui..

Neji: (jugandole una broma) llevas papel?

Naruto: Hey, te voy a... Olvidalo...

Luego de unos minutos regreso al grupo, y se incorporo a escuchar, a lo que Sasuke lo increpo...

Sasuke: Le bajaste al WC?

Naruto: (quien le lanzo una mirada fulminate) Kakashi-sensei que haremos...

Kakashi: Por ahora nada, esperaremos a...

De pronto una voz macabra los saco de su reunion, haciendo que se incorporaran a la defensiva..

-Nos volvemos a ver eh? Sasuke-kun...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

De regreso en el hospital de Konoha, la Godaime llegaba velozmente acompañada de Shizune y Sai, ya estaban en el cuarto donde se encontraba la pequeña Hanabi, al llegar Ino tenia a la pequeña en sus brazos..

Ino: Tsunade-sama!

Shizune: Cuentanos Ino que sucedio..?

Tsunade: Como esta la niña?

Ino: Se desmayo hace unos minutos, se levanto preguntando por Hinata, exigiendo verla, dijo que estaba en peligro..

Sai: Asi es Tsunade-sama, la pequeña Hyuuga desperto entre sollozos y gritos..

Tsunade: Esto se esta poniendo mas grave de lo que pienso..

Hanabi: (quien despertaba de su desmayo) Hinata, donde estas hermanita...

Ino: Hanabi despertaste..

Hanabi: Hermanita eres tu? (la pequeña veia a Ino como si fuera Hinata)

Tsunade: (mirando a Ino como diciendole que siga la corriente) Si pequeña es tu hermanita que ya esta aqui..

Ino: Es verdad, dime por que llorabas..

Hanabi: Hermanita no me dejes, no vayas a esa luz, alejate de Orochimaru, estas en peligro, cuida a Naruto nii-chan salvalo que tambien esta en peligro...

Tsunade: Pero dime que viste pequeña..

Hanabi:...

Ino: Vamos mi hermanita, cuentanos..

Hanabi: Esta bien, esto paso..

Luego la pequeña ojiperla le conto todo lo que vio en su sueño...

Tsunade: Esto ya se salio de control, Shizune, envia un mensaje urgente al equipo de Kakashi, diles que aborten la mision, que tienen ordenes de volver a la aldea de inmediato...

Shizune: De inmediato, y que les coloco de motivo?

Tsunade: Peligro de muerte, posible encuentro con Orochimaru en los alrededores, evitenlo a toda costa!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En el pais del Remolino la situacion pasaba tal cual lo temia Tsunade. Los chicos se habian encontrado en una emboscada, y frente a ellos se encontraba un viejo amigo...

Sasuke: Jamas pense encontrarte aqui, Orochimaru...

Orochimaru: Siempre tan predecible eh, Sasuke-kun...

Sakura: (Inner-sakura: EHHHH como te atreves a llamarlo Sasuke-kun, te matare CHAAAAAA!) Esta vez no escaparas de nosotros..

Naruto: Oh si, esta vez te atraparemos..

Yamato: Kakashi-sempai, Hinata no esta..

Kakashi: A donde se fue esa niña, en fin tranquilos no esta sola...

Neji: A que se refiere con que no esta sola?

Shino: Si todos estamos aqui..

Kakashi: No todos, verdad Naruto...

Naruto: No se le escapa nada eh, Kakashi-sensei (con una sonrisa zorruna)

Sasuke: Donde estan eh Dobe?

Kakashi: Naruto, Si ya estan juntos no regresen, plan...

Sakura: (volando sobre el y desapareciendolo de un golpe) Pervertido donde est.. Eh, un Kage Bunshin..

Kakashi: (que al igual que todos tenia una gota de sudor en la cara) Sakura, yo me di cuenta que alguien nos espiaba, de seguro el tambien y se fue a investigar, en su lugar dejo un clon de sombras para despistar, lo malo fue que Hinata fue tras el, bueno de seguro al deshacer la tecnica ya el sabra nuestra situacion y que, debe buscar a Hinata, lo malo es que le iba a dar una ordenes antes de que lo despidieras..

Sakura: Lo siento Kakashi-sensei, pense que le habia hecho algo a Hinata y estaba desmayada..

Neji: Bueno ahora que hacemos, nuestro enemigo es Orochimaru..

Orochimaru: Bueno diganme, quien sera el primero en caer, ja ja ja ja...

Sin saber que hacer, los chicos estaban acorralados, mientras un sanguinario Orochimaru se relamia con el solo pensar que derramaria sangre. En otro lado, casi en las ruinas de la Aldea del Remolino, se encontraba Naruto, quien seguia desde una distancia la sombra que habia visto que era un hombre encapuchado que le recordaba mucho a alguien...

Naruto: Fue buena idea lo del clon, asi quien sea que nos quiera emboscar no sabra que no estoy con.. Ayyy.. Pero que (le taparon la boca)

Hinata: Shhh, nos oiran..

Naruto: Que haces aqui, se supone que nadie me seguiria..

Hinata: Se te olvidaba que tengo esto (señalando su Byakugan)

Naruto: Pero no debiste seguirme, y si los chicos se dan cuenta?

Hinata: No importa, averiguemos que pasa con ese tipo...

Luego los dos entraron en las ruinas, poco a poco y cuidandose de no ser emboscados, Hinata llevaba activado el Byakugan para ir segura, pero no habia algun tipo de rastro del hombre encapuchado que entro antes que ellos. De tanto caminar se dieron por vencidos y se detuvieron en lo que seria el centro de la Aldea...

Hinata: Es inutil, seguro que lo viste entrar aqui?

Naruto: Es seguro, lo vi con estos ojitos que entro aqui...

Hinata: Bueno, (acercandose al rubio y tomandolo de la cintura) estamos solos, y no creo que nos necesiten por unos minutos...

Naruto: Amor estamos en medio de una mision...

Hinata: (desviando la mirada y entristecida) Esta bien..

Naruto: (viendo lo que pasaba) Bueno bueno ya que unos cuantos no nos haran daño, jeje.

Hinata: (con corazoncitos en los ojos y literalmente comiendoselo a besos) Te amo Naruto-kun!

Luego de unos minutos de besos apasionados las cosas se estaban calentando demasiado cuando de pronto en el fulgor de las pasiones Naruto piso una roca en el piso la cual descendio y abrio una compuerta de piedra en el piso la cual no vieron y cayeron por ella, entrando a una camara de estilo egipcia con jerogilficos y cosas asi, Naruto se percato de la caida y atrapo a Hinata en el suelo, para encontrarse extrañados con semejante descubrimiento arqueologico, era una camara con paredes de oro, con incrustaciones de joyas y grabados de personas junto a jeroglifcios inentendibles. La camara solo tenia acceso desde el techo, y en una de las paredes un pasaje que se perdia en la tenue oscuridad...

Hinata: Donde estamos cielo?

Naruto: No lo se Hinata-chan, no me di cuenta en que momento caimos aqui...

En el momento la compuerta de piedra se sello dejando la camara en un parcial oscuridad, pero con el brillo de las paredes y las joyas incrustadas reflejaban una tenue luz que venia de un pasaje en una de las paredes...

Naruto: Genial, atrapados en esta oscuridad..

Hinata: (quien se abrazaba firmemente a Naruto temblando) N -no me, me me gusta la oscuridad...

Naruto: Tranquila estas conmigo, ahora debemos salir de aqui...

Hinata: Tengo miedo amor, si sale un fantasma?

Naruto: (los dos temblando con la cara morada y los ojos como platos) Fantasmas?

Y los dos pegaron un grito que se escucho en la aldea del rayo y el Raikage dijo -me pita un oido... (jejeje que exagerado soy)

Naruto: Debemos calmarnos amor, vamos, solo esta ese pasillo y debemos salir de aqui..

Hinata: No te separes de mi cielo...

Naruto: Vamos...

Entonces los chicos caminaron por el pasillo, en veces se volvia totalmente oscuro, en otras simplemente la ojiperla se asustaba con arañas u otros insectos, y asi hasta que llegaron a otra sala mas iluminada donde en el centro habia una especie de Roca con grabados extraños y pintada en varios colores, la roca brillaba como si fuera un diamante, y despedia una especie de sonido como una melodia placentera pero casi en un susurro...

Naruto: Que sera eso...

Hinata: No lo se, pero me siento como en las nubes...

Hinata: Yo tambien siento como una inmensa paz...

(Kurama: Cuidado chico, esa roca emana una increible aura pesada espiritual, no se por que pero tengo mala espina)

Naruto: No seas tonto, no creo que tenga algo malo..

Cuando los chicos estaban a centimetros de la Roca una voz los saco de su ensimismamiento...

-Alto detenganse ahi!

Naruto: eh?

De detras de la roca un anciano con ropas raidas se acercaba a ellos, caminaba encorvado y con ayuda de un baston...

Hinata: Quien es usted y que hace aqui...

Viejo: Soy el guardian de la Roca del Destino, y deben alejarse de ella, sobre todo ustedes dos...

Naruto: (quien se extrañaba y veia detras de el) cuales dos, si solo estamos mi Hime-chan y...

Viejo: Tu y tu poderosa entidad que posees...

(Kurama: Se refiere a mi mocoso, te lo dije alejate, aunque no confio en el)

Naruto: (Hablandole al zorro -Entiendo pero quien sera-)

(Kurama: Averigualo de una vez)

Naruto: Pero no nos has respondido quien eres, y que quieres. Por que nos espiabas...

Viejo: Me llamo Shishimaru, y como te dije soy el Guardian de la Roca del Destino, y solo quiero que se marchen de aqui...

Hinata: Pero por que nos espiabas..

Shishimaru: Yo no los espiaba, cuidaba que nadie se acercara a este lugar prohibido, y te advierto algo, no uses energia espiritual aqui por que nos iria mal...

Naruto: No te creo es una treta para que no lo ataquemos, Hinata, detras de mi, no dejaremos que te acerques...

Shishimaru: Es en serio niño no...

En eso Naruto Activo su modo Chakra Kyuubi y la Roca comenzo a brillar mas que el sol, y de la nada chupaba el chakra que recubria a Naruto y todo comenzo a temblar...

Shishimaru: Eres un idiota mocoso activaste la roca!

Naruto: Yo yo no hice nada..

Shishimaru: Claro que si te adverti que no usaras energia espiritual y fue lo primero que hiciste, ahora la roca absorbio esa energia y activo el portal...

Hinata: Que portal?

Shishimaru: No lo se, solo se que deben despedirse de este mundo porque no sabemos a donde vamos..

Naruto: (Con los ojos como platos y bien aterrado) como que despedirnos!

Hinata: (quien se aferro fuerte a Naruto) No me sueltes amor, sea a donde sea que vamos no me sueltes..

Naruto: No lo hare Hime-chan... Viejo a donde diablos vamos?

Shishimaru: No lo se mocoso ya te dije, es tu culpa por no hacer caso, pero...

En eso una fuerte luz opaco toda la camara y en un destello parecido al Hirasin no Jutsu del Yondaime y Naruto, la Roca del Destino, Shishimaru, Naruto y Hinata desaparecieron del lugar...

**Fin del Capitulo 3 – **Hola amigos! Hoy Nikko no se encuentra y me dejo a cargo, jeje, les habla desde la radio remolino de Konoha Uzumaki Naruto y nos acompaña en esta seccion Kakashi sensei!

Kakashi: Yo!

Naruto: Digame sensei que tal el capitulo de hoy..

Kakashi: Bueno Naruto para empezar eres un tarado, deberias escuchar a tus mayores...

Naruto: QUEEE! Kakashi-sensei, lo hice por protegernos, no tenia idea..

Kakashi: bueno no importa el caso es que ahora no se sabe a donde van..

Naruto: Bueno pero podria resumirnos y luego despedir el capitulo?

Kakashi: Bueno, este, soy malo para eso mejor me voy a leer mi novela..

Naruto: Hey hey Kakashi-sensei (sonido de desaparicion en nubes) Ya se fue, bueno chicos el dia de hoy pasaron cosas locas, Hanabi sigue teniendo esos extraños sueños y la Abuela Tsunade enviaba un mensaje de alerta, pero fue muy tarde ya que Orochimaru embosco a mis compañeros, luego alguien nos engaño y caimos en esa extraña cueva con ese viejo y la roca, ahora no se donde vamos, los invito a leer el siguiente capitulo donde sabremos muchas cosas mas!

Ah casi lo olvido, Nikko les manda saludos a **ISayPurr **y **Darnecrox **por sus comentarios, y bienvenido **Netokastillo**, gracias por seguir la historia! Esperamos sea de su agrado el capi de esta Semana!

**El siguiente capitulo sera: No todo lo que brilla es Oro!**


	5. Capítulo 4 - No todo es Oro

_Hola a todos amigos, disculpen el retraso, es que la inspiracion es algo que le da a uno en los lugares que uno menos lo espera, y ami me da mientras voy en la cola de la autopista, jajaja.. Bueno hoy les traigo el siguiente capi, con una nueva idea que no habia visto, pero se me ocurrio tarareando uno de los openings de mi serie favorita, y como tambien los escucho al escribir, la comparto con ustedes. Pues les traigo lo siguiente, que les parece si al momento de leer suena musica como en el anime original? pues esa es la propuesta del dia de hoy, les tengo el link siguiente donde podran oirlas mientras leen, yo colocare entre parentesis el nombre de la musica que suena de fondo y ustedes la pondran a sonar en sus compus, solo sera en momentos clave, asi que no sera mientras todo el capi. Si les gusta esta alternativa me lo hacen saber, si no les gusta no la veran en el siguiente capi, y si les gusta lo veran en el capi de la siguiente semana para los que leen mi otra historia, Heroe, eso dependera de ustedes amigos, su opinion cuenta, espero sus comentarios, recuerden es prueba en este capi, de sus gustos dependera si sigo con la idea! Ahora con el capi de esta semana..._

_Bienvenidos!_

_Aca el link: enladisco com/naruto-shippuden (recuerden ponerle el www y los puntos!)_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_(Tema Opening: Blue Bird)_

_**Capitulo 4. No todo lo que brilla es Oro**_

Era un dia como cualquier otro en la vida de Sasuke Uchiha, se habia levantado temprano, una ducha, entrenamiento matutino y luego un gran tazon de ramen en Ichiraku's, luego se disponia a salir cuando una voz lo llama, era el castaño insoportable de su equipo, Neji..

Sasuke: Nada como Ramen para el desayuno, Amo el Ramen! Es lo mejor!

Neji: Sasuke-san!

Sasuke se dio la vuelta para observar al chico Hyuuga que vestia ropaje Jouunin como el..

Sasuke: Ah eres tu Neji,dime que sucede..

Neji: Llevo toda la mañana buscandote, Obito-sensei esta en una reunion con el consejo Jouunin y nos dijo que la sesion de entrenamiento seria a la tarde, asi que te buscaba para avisarte...

Sasuke: Es todo?

Neji: Si es todo...

Sasuke: Umm, okey, bueno, has visto a Hinata-chan?

Neji: Salio esta mañana temprano del complejo Hyuuga, debe estar con Tsunade-sama..

Sasuke: Okey y que haras?

Neji: Bueno ire a ver a Ino, creo que pasare el rato con ella, nos vemos en el entrenamiento..

Sasuke: Alli estare! (con una sonrisa zorruna)

Luego Sasuke reanudo su marcha y decia para sus adentros...

-Y ahora que hago, a quien fastidio, son las 9 de la mañana y Hinata-chan debe estar entrenando, que aburri..-

Se interrumpio a si mismo, giro su cabeza por encima del hombro para mirar atras pues creyo por un momento que lo espiaban...

- no es nadie por lo que veo, bueno seguire mi camino ya pensare en algo-

Se dijo nuevamente, mientras mas atras, la persona que lo espiaba desde lejos, que lo seguia a todos lados era Sakura Haruno, quien desde niña estaba enamorada de el pero por ser tan timida y siempre desmayarse al estar cerca de el se negaba a decirselo...

Sasuke continuo perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto una luz mas fuerte que mirar directo al sol lo cegaba, cuando esa luz desaparecio un chico rubio vestido con gabardina de invierno estaba tirado frente a el, cuando se le acerco una sonrisa le ilumino el rostro..

Sasuke: Naruto! Hermano! Volviste!

Naruto, que despertaba todo mareado, solo dijo -Sasuke?- para luego ser cargado por el azabache y escondido de los demas en un callejon oscuro, a lo que vieron pasar a Sakura que decia con corazoncitos en los ojos...

-A donde se habra ido mi Sasuke-kun, donde se habra metido-

Naruto estuvo a punto de llamarla...

-Saku-

pero el portador del Sharingan le tapo la boca..

Sasuke: Mientras menos gente sepa que estas aqui mejor, asi no te meteran preso, eres criminal de rango S en el libro Bingo y te paseas por Konoha como si nada?

Naruto: Preso? Criminal de Rango S? De que demonios hablas Teme? (ya estaba totalmente recuperado)

Sasuke: Teme? generalmente me dices Dobe, bueno eso no importa, lo importante es que volviste amigo...

Naruto: (visiblemente preocupado) Volver de donde, ah ya se de la mision en el Pais del remolino... Donde esta Hinata-chan, por que nos escondemos de Sakura-chan, esta Kakashi-sensei con la abuela Tsunade?

Sasuke: (con cara de asombro) Kakashi? Quien es Kakashi? Y Hinata debe estar con Tsunade-sama entrenando, y que tiene que ver Sakura?

Naruto: Pues Kakashi-sensei quien mas? y no sabia que Hinata era aprendiz de la abuela, y pues Sakura-chan nuestra compañera de equipo...

Sasuke: Te golpeaste la cabeza o que, Sakura es del Equipo Kurenai el 8, junto con Tenten y Kiba, Hinata es nuestra compañera en el Equipo Obito el 7, o no recuerdas quien saltaba de alegria por estar en el mismo equipo que el hijo del Hokage, se que han pasado años desde que te fuiste pero olvidaste todo eso...

Naruto: Como que años, si nuestra mision fue esta mañana, y Obito es nuestro sensei, Obito Uchiha? Hinata en nuestro equipo? Ahora si que estoy confundido, donde carajos estoy...

Sasuke: como que en donde, estas en Konoha tu hogar, el hogar que fundo el primer Hokage, Uchiha Madara, hogar de todos nos- (el rubio le tapo la boca)

Naruto: Uchiha Madara, el primer Hokage Uchiha Madara?

Sasuke: Si ven a ver..

Y Sasuke subio a un tejado y le mostro la montaña de los Kages a Naruto, el cual se llevo las manos a la cabeza en señal de negacion, en la montaña de los Kages se encontraban, de izquierda a derecha el Primer Hokage, Uchiha Madara, el Segundo Hokage, Hashirama Senju, el Tercer Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi y el Cuarto Hokage Namikaze Minato..

Naruto: Esto es un mal sueño, todo esta de cabeza..

Sasuke: No entiendo a que te refieres..

Naruto: Esto, esto es, esto...

Pero el rubio perdia el conocimiento y caia desmayado...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la torre del Hokage, especificamente en la oficina del lider de la aldea, se encontraba sentado frente a un escritorio lleno de papeles un rubio haciendo sus deberes, cuando una peliroja le interrumpia... Se trataban del Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato y su leal asistente y esposa Kushina Uzumaki...

Kushina: Amor te recuerdo que hoy tienes cita con el consejo, no vayas a escapar otra vez okey..

Minato: Lo se mi preciado bombon, no fallare, o si no esta vez Sarutobi-sama me hara papilla jeje (con una sonrisa zorruna)

Kushina: (que se veia visiblemente triste) Es increible que este cumpliendo otro año mas hoy 10 de octubre lejos de nosotros...

Minato: Lo se amor, no niego que no dejo de pensar en el, pero lo que mas me aterra es que llegue el dia de encontrarlo y que tenga que ejecutarlo, no podria, no a mi propio hijo, renunciaria inmediatamente al puesto de Hokage..

Kushina: Y yo te apoyaria mi amor, siempre soñe con verlo ser el sucesor del Yondaime Hokage, ver cuando tu lo nombraras Godaime Hokage, y era su maximo sueño, aun recuerdo como venia corriendo de la academia a decirte aqui que algun dia el estaria aqui sentado...

Minato: Lo se, siempre quise que fuera el, lastima que ya no sea asi, se fue tras mi antiguo maestro para nunca volver, aun me pregunto que lo hizo tomar esa decision, es duro pen...

Pero un llamado a la puerta lo hizo detenerse. Era Asuma Sarutobi quien se presentaba con su equipo para una mision...

Asuma: Yondaime-sama, mando llamar..

Minato: Si viejo amigo pasa...

En lo que paso entraron el y el equipo 9, Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji. Minato les explico que tenian una mision en un templo, les dio los detalles y salieron de su oficina. En lo que en medio de una nube de humo un ANBU hizo su aparicion..

ANBU: Hokage-sama, informe de Emergencia..

Minato: Cuentame..

ANBU: La Aldea de la Arena fue atacada, por nuestros informes de nuestros aliados fueron del grupo Akatsuki, pues vestian gabardinas negras con nubes rojas, y eso no es todo, secuestraron al Kazekage Gaara..

Kushina: (quien se veia bastante preocupada) Akatsuki! eso quiere decir...

Minato: (quien se habia levantado de la silla de golpe) Si, el se ha empezado a mover. Quiero que reunas al equipo 7, mandaremos respaldo a nuestros aliados de la Arena. Kushina amor envia un informe de la situacion a Gai que se encuentra con el equipo 6 en el Pais de la Hierba con ordenes de dirigirse a la Aldea de la Arena y prestar apoyo... Pueden retirarse..

ANBU: Hai Hokage-sama..

Kushina: Vuelvo en un momento Amor..

Y el Hokage quedo solo en la oficina,pensando en los movimientos de la organizacion que aterrorizaba el mundo shinobi en ese momento, Akatsuki, y recordaba cierto incidente con un enmascarado el dia del ataque del nueve colas...

_FLASHBACK_

Era de noche, en una pradera con vestigios de una gran batalla poderosa, dos sujetos visiblemente maltratados se veian el uno al otro desde una posicion segura, uno de ellos, con una gabardina que le cubria todo el cuerpo y solo asomaba una especie de mascara de un solo ojo, y por sobre la mascara le medio asomaba una especie de mechon de pelo plateado, se sujetaba un brazo del dolor, el otro sujeto era el Hokage, Minato, quien respiraba con dificultad y se encontraba en el suelo semiarrodillado, tambien con rastros de un gran ataque que lo dejo malherido..

Hombre: No esperaba menos de Namikaze Minato...

Minato: Te aseguro que no te saldras con la tuya..

Hombre: (Que reia a carcajadas) jajaja.. Crees que ese es todo mi poder, Yondaime Hokage?

Minato: Dime que pretendes con atacar a la aldea con el Kyuubi..

Hombre: Solo quiero una cosa.. El Mundo.. Puedes haberme separado del Kyuubi, pero ya volvere a apoderarme de el..

Minato: No cuentes con ello..

Hombre: (Quien comenzaba a desaparecer en un remolino que turbaba la vision, usaba un jutsu de espacio-tiempo) Recuperare al Kyuubi, y este mundo sera mio, hay muchas maneras de hacerlo...

Despues que el enmascarado desaparecio, Minato quedo pensativo sobre el sujeto que acababa de enfrentar..

- Algo me dice que no sera la ultima vez que lo vea, siento un increible aura maligna alrededor de el, puede que sea el Heraldo de destruccion del que hablaba Jiraiya-sensei en su profecia, pues me asegurare de que no cumpla sus deseos..

Y en eso una gran explosion se escucho a lo lejos y el Hokage desaparecio en su habitual destello amarillo..

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

El rubio luego de recordar eso se habia quedado en la ventana viendo al horizonte pensando para si mismo:

– Asi que comenzaste a mover a tus peones, me pregunto si ese sujeto tambien tendra que ver en esto-

Cuando de pronto una luz fuerte como el sol lo enceguecio, en cuanto la luz desaparecio una chica de pelo azul y ojos perlados caia sobre el tumbandolo al suelo.. Era Hinata..

Minato: Hinatita eres veloz, no te vi venir tan rapido...

Hinata: (quien abria poco a poco los ojos) Naruto-kun!

Minato: Que co..

Pero este no pudo hablar ya que era besado por la ojiperla efusivamente, cuando una puerta se abre y cierta peliroja, mas roja que un tomate pero de la furia los ojos como platos y flamas de fuego saliendo de ellos, una vena saltandole en la frente, ademas de nueve mechones de pelo levantandose de su largo cabello, lanza aquel grito que hace que el rubio y la ojiperla se separen..

Kushina: MINATO! yo te mato...!

Hinata: (a lo que se separa y ve bien a quien besaba) Naruto-kun, etto...

Minato: Naruto-kun? Te encuentras bien Hinata?

Hinata: Esto, yo (empezaba a colorarse)

Kushina: Que diablos haces sobre mi esposo Hinatita? espero tengas una enorme explicacion...

Hinata: Su-su esposo? Entonces tu no eres Naruto?

Minato: No no soy el, soy yo Hinata tu tio Minato..

En lo que ella escucho esto se desmayo de par en par...

Kushina: (Quien seguia furiosa) No entiendo que demonios hacia la hija de Hana encima tuyo?

Minato: (Visiblemente aterrorizado, no le decian a su esposa la "Habanero Sangriento" por nada) Te-te juro que no lo se bombon...

Kushina: Y entonces?

Minato: Ella solo aparecio por la ventana, me cayo encima y me dijo...

Kushina: Que? que te dijo?

Minato: Me dijo Naruto-kun...

Tanto Minato como Kushina quedaron congelados en donde estaban...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El rubio abria los ojos lentamente, cuando estuvo totalmente despierto, reconocio donde estaba, estaba en su cuarto sobre su cama, o al menos eso creia..

Naruto: (sacudiendose el cabello) Bueno solo fue un mal sueño, ya estoy en casa, ahora un buen baño...

Sasuke: Ya despertaste hermano, llevas un buen rato desmayado, en un rato estoy contigo, estoy haciendo ramen quieres? Ah olvidaba que odiabas el ramen, enton..

Naruto: Estas loco Sasuke, yo amo el ramen sirveme!

Al rato Sasuke salio de la cocina y sirvio los platos en la mesa, Naruto salio del cuarto todo extrañado...

Naruto: Oye Teme por que solo hay ropa tuya en el gavetero, quiero ponerme algo mas comodo..

Sasuke: Pero ponte mi ropa, sabes que mi casa es tu casa..

Naruto: Como que tu...

Pero el rubio se quedo mudo al salir a la sala comedor, habian fotos de Sasuke por todo el apartamento, fotos de el de niño, de sus padres, de amigos, y el rubio se detuvo en una en particular. Con lagrimas en los ojos a punto de estallar en llanto dijo...

Naruto: Y esta foto...

Sasuke: (que servia el ramen) Ah esa, la conservo desde que la sacaron, fue el dia que nos graduamos de la Academia y nos volvimos Gennins...

Naruto observaba a punto de romper a llorar una foto con la que habia soñado toda su vida, en la foto que se veia la academia ninja al fondo estaban de izquierda a derecha Tsunade, Jiraiya, su Madre Kushina, su Padre Minato sonriendo mientras el rubio mayor abrazaba a la peliroja, en el centro de la foto delante de los mayores estaba un pequeño Naruto vestido de naranja al lado de un pequeño Sasuke de azul el cual hacia una pose de victoria y una pequeña Hinata con su sueter caracteristico que abrazaba efusivamente al rubio menor. Luego Naruto siguo con la mirada las fotografias, paso por una donde este levantaba un trofeo de Futbol mientras Sasuke lo levantaba en hombros junto con los chicos, otra donde estaban en un dia de campo él y Hinata muertos de risa viendo a Sakura desmayada en los brazos de Sasuke quien se veia muy asustado, asi vio otras mas hasta que se detuvo en una central..

Naruto: Quien es el Sasuke, el que esta con nosotros en esa foto con Hinata..

En la foto, en la que salian Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke cuando eran Gennins salia detras de ellos un ninja de pelo corto negro, los ojos negros, el cual tenia una especie de espada en la espalda y vestia el uniforme Jouunin...

Sasuke: Cual, esa? Ah es la foto que nos tomaron como equipo, Obito-sensei, Hinata tu y yo, ese dia me entere que el Hokage en persona le pidio a Obito-sensei que fuera nuestro maestro, aunque es como una especie de maestro suplente porque nuestro sensei oficial es otro..

Naruto: Obito no es nuestro sensei, entonces?

Sasuke: Pues el Hokage tonto, tu padre, el es nuestro sensei segun la seleccion de Jouunins, pero como es el Hokage la mayoria de misiones las hacemos con Obito-sensei, Minato-sensei nos acompaña es a los entrenamietos sin falta...

Naruto:(Que se le empezaban a asomar una pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos) Minato, sensei, mi padre es nuestro sensei?... Mi padre, mi padre esta vivo?

Sasuke: Empiezo a creer que te lavaron el cerebro, claro que es el, y si esta vivo, cuando lo mataron?

Naruto: Se supone que murio cuando encerro al Zorro de las 9 colas en mi..

Sasuke: Diablos Naruto que pasa contigo, El no murio, si sello al Zorro dentro de ti, pero lo hizo con un poderoso jutsu y asi salvo a la aldea.. Desde entonces el sigue siendo el Hokage...

Naruto: (sentandose en el sofa) de verdad que ahora si estoy confundido, la cabeza me da vueltas..

Sasuke: De verdad que algo te paso hermano, no eres el mismo, ademas me preguntas unas cosas...

En eso suena la puerta..

Naruto: Tranquilo yo abro..

Sasuke: (corriendo a detener al rubio, lo alcanzo por un brazo y lo detuvo) Nooo. Alguien puede verte, mientras no sepa nadie no te meteran preso...

Naruto: (Diciendose a si mismo -debo averiguar que diablos esta pasando)

En eso escucha una voz conocida para el rubio. Era Hinata que conversaba con el azabache antes de entrar; estaba ansioso de ver a su adorada Hime-chan pero Sasuke le dijo que no se acercara a la puerta...

Hinata: Sasuke nii-san, como estas!

Sasuke: Hinata-chan! Chevere, y como van las clases con Tsunade-sama?

Hinata: Muy bien, pero desde que Tio Minato la nombro jefa del Hospital de Konoha no entrenamos tanto como antes, solo Madre me ayuda..

Sasuke: Umm y como esta Hana-sama?

Hinata: Super contenta, a Hanabi le esta yendo de maravilla y eso que apenas se esta iniciando en la medicina ninja, Hanabi dijo que queria ser una gran ninja medico como Tsunade-sama y Madre. Y a ti que tal te va con los entrenamientos de Orochimaru-sensei?

El rubio que escuchaba todo desde la sala habia confirmado muchas cosas, que su padre estaba vivo y era el Hokage, que la madre de Hinata estaba viva y era ninja medico, pero se estremecio al escuchar que Orochimaru estaba en la aldea y era sensei...

Sasuke: Bien bien, no niego que son brutales, pero ya me ayudo a controlar muchas cosas, y he perfeccionado mucho mi elemento Raiton.. Oh, pero que estoy haciendo, pasa te tengo una sorpresa...

El azabache trajo a Hinata con los ojos tapados hasta la sala, iba a hacerle una broma a la ojiperla pero el rubio no aguanto se abalanzo sobre la Hyuuga y comenzo a besarla, en cuanto a esta...

Naruto: (al momento que corria a besarla) Mi Hime-chan!

Hinata: (despues que el rubio la besara y la dejo totalmente sorprendida) Naruto? eres tu Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Si mi amor donde estabas, desde la explosion no te veia, no se por que pero luego de eso el mundo esta de cabeza...

Hinata: Perdon, Mi Amor? (Inner-Hinata: me dijo mi amor aun me ama WIII!) Que te pasa Naruto? Explosion? De que hablas?

Naruto: Mi amor cuando estabamos en esa camara con ese viejo extraño y la Roca del Destino...

Hinata: Roca del que? Sasuke lo golpeaste fuerte esta vez eh?

Pero cuando el rubio trataba de besarla de nuevo la ojiperla con los ojos como platos y una vena en la frente le clavaba una gran palma en la frente y lo mandaba contra la pared...

Sasuke: Hinata, por que..

Naruto: Por que hiciste eso mi vida que hice dije algo malo?

Hinata:(Visiblemente furiosa, con los ojos como platos y dentadura sobresaliente, muy a lo anime) No me vuelvas a besar no somos novios (Inner-Hinata: No aun idiota calmate pero pronto te lo aseguro jijiji)

Naruto: Claro que si amor, o se te olvida que me declare a ti hace dos dias despues de esa cita de ensueño?

Hinata: (Inner-Hinata: Se me declaro? Cita de ensueño, dios como quisiera que fuera cierto) NO tengo la menor idea de que hablas, hace dos dias estaba de mision con Sasuke y Neji en el Pais del Rayo..Olvida eso gracias a Kami-sama estas aqui regresaste con nosotros y dejaste Akatsuki!

Naruto: (Ahora el rubio era el sorprendido) Akatsuki? Hime-chan nunca estuve con Akatsuki.. De que hablas?

Sasuke: Ya me esta preocupando mucho. No recuerdas nada, cuando te veo eres mas tranquilo, no eres el frio egocentrico que las tenia a todas babeando, me dices Teme en vez de Dobe, te gusta el ramen cuando odiabas comerlo, te confundes con todo, no crees que tus padres estan vivos, me preguntas por personas que jamas en mi vida conoci, de verdad que algo te paso...

luego de unos minutos de silencio la ojiperla hablo..

Hinata: Es cierto, que hacemos aqui, debemos ir con Tio Minato, estara feliz de verte!

Naruto: Con Papa? (el rubio empezo a llorar incontroladamente)

Hinata: (Quien observaba al rubio y se dirijia a Sasuke) Por que llora...?

Sasuke: Pues a segun sus padres estan muertos...

Hinata: (Se llevaba una mano a la frente mientras entrecerraba los ojos) Ahora si que este pobre perdio la chaveta.. Y entonces, vamos?

Sasuke: No deberiamos, recuerda que el es un criminal de Rango S, y el que lo vea lo reportara con los ANBUS de inmediato, debe quedarse aqui y que Hokage-sama venga...

Naruto: No me quiero quedar aqui ire a ver a mis padres... (en eso el rubio detallo de arriba a abajo a Hinata)

Hinata: Que tanto me ves pervertido (Inner-Hinata: Eso mi amor ve todo lo que quieras que soy solo tuya, jijiji!)

Naruto: A decir verdad, no recuerdo que estuvieras vestida como un ninja Jouunin, llevabas tu chaqueta lila...

(**NA: **para los que quieran imaginarlo, Hinata aqui esta vestida como cuando la 4ta guerra solo que tiene su protector en la frente como lo usa el rubio, y Sasuke tambien se viste de uniforme Jouunin con su protector de Konoha)

Hinata: Deje de usarla en cuanto me ascendieron a Jouunin, Sasuke tambien se viste asi ya que el tambien es Jouunin...

Naruto: Entonces que haremos...

A lo que de nuevo tocaban a la puerta...

Sasuke: Yo abrire, Naruto ocultate no sabemos quien sea...

El azabache abrio la puerta y estaba un ANBU en la entrada...

Sasuke: (-Demonios un ANBU, alguien debio darse cuenta cuando traje a Naruto- dijo para sus adentros) Digame en que le puedo servir?

ANBU: Disculpe la molestia Uchiha-san, pero Kushina-sama mando por el equipo 7 que Hokage-sama los solicita en su oficina para una mision..

Sasuke: Genial, gracias iremos enseguida...

ANBU: No localizamos a la señorita Hyuuga, si la ve le comenta y Neji-sama ya esta alla esperandolos...

Sasuke: Hinata esta aqui conmigo, saldremos para alla..

ANBU: Les agradezco..

Y el ninja desaparecio en una nube de hojas. Sasuke cerro la puerta y se dirigio de nuevo a la sala...

Hinata: Que queria el ANBU?

Sasuke: Vino a decirnos que Kushina-sama nos necesita para una mision...

Naruto: Mama esta viva? (con los ojos grandotes como el gato con botas y lagrimas goteando)

Hinata: Claro que Tia Kushina esta viva tarado, verga Sasuke de verdad te pasaste con el, debiste agarrarlo de piñata..

Sasuke: (con una gota de sudor en la frente y negando con las manos) No le hice nada.. Bueno ahora debemos ir con Hokage-sama, y lo traeremos aqui, ya que nadie debe ver a Naruto hasta que se sepa que va a pasar con el...

Naruto: No me pienso quedar aqui..

Hinata: Pues lo haras por que yo lo digo, ademas (puso los ojitos tiernos caracteriscticos de la ojiperla) no quieres verme triste verdad?

Naruto: No mi Hime-chan..

Sasuke: Esto.. (Hinata le hizo una seña de que no dijiera nada) Bueno vamonos...

Y Hinata y Sasuke salieron del departamento del Uchiha rumbo a la torre del Hokage...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la torre del Hokage tanto Minato como Kushina estaban desconcertados...

Minato: (quien cargaba a Hinata y la recostaba en un sillon) Esto es muy confuso...

Kushina: Aun quiero una explicacion...

Minato: Ya te dije que no se que sucede, estaba en la ventana, luego una luz me enceguecio por unos instantes y cuando me di cuenta Hinatita estaba sobre mi, y ahora me llama como nuestro hijo?

Kushina: De verdad que esto esta de cabeza...

En eso un chico de ojos perlados, de pelo largo castaño y vestimenta Jouunin entraba a la oficina tomando de la mano a una pequeña de 8 años de pelo largo rubio y liso de ojos azules... Se trataba de Neji y la hija menor del Hokage, Naruko...

Naruko: Papa! Papa ya estoy aqui!

Minato: Hija mia! ven a mis brazos!

Y la pequeña corrio a los brazos del rubio el cual la elevo del suelo y daba vueltas con ella en los brazos..

Kushina: Gracias por traerme a mi pequeña, Neji..

Neji: No es nada Kushina-sama...

Kushina: Neji, mi niño ya te dije que dejes de dirigirte a mi con reverencias, te dije que soy tu Tia Kushina (Dijo esta con una tierna sonrisa)

Neji: Lo siento, es costumbre ya (llevandose una mano al rostro) Pero... (mirando a Hinata en el sofa desmayada) Hinata-sama! Que le sucedio?

Minato: Esta desmayada Neji tranquilo...

Naruko: Que le paso a mi hermanita Papa?

Minato: Solo duerme hija, los entrenamientos de Tsunade-sama son horribles y debe estar cansada..

En eso la voz de una rubia visiblemente furiosa se escucho en el umbral de la puerta..

-MINATOOO! Como te atreves?

Minato: (Con una cara de aterrado) T-Tsunade-sama!

Tsunade: (con una vena en la frente saltandole) Eres un...

Rapidamente con una velocidad que el mismo Minato envidiaria se puso al lado del rubio y le atesto un sendo golpe en el craneo, dejando al rubio en el suelo sobandose la cabeza y a la pequeña Naruko consolandolo..

Tsunade: Eso es por criticar los entrenamientos de tu sensei, podras ser el Hokage pero.. (Se detuvo al ver a su alumna en el sofa) Que le paso a Hinata?

Kushina: (quien no paraba de reir al ver al rubio cuando se sobaba el cabello y su hija lo consolaba) Eso, eso queremos saber Tsunade-sensei...

Neji: Pero como se desmayo?

En eso Minato se coloro completamente...

Minato: Esto, Hinatita me cayo encima, luego...

Kushina: (quien corrio tambien y le tapo la boca al rubio, no queria que ese momento de verguenza se supiera) Al parecer Hinatita vio a Naruto..

Tsunade: (quien los ojos se le estaban poniendo vidriosos a punto de descargar lagrimas) Narutito, mi pequeño Narutito, donde esta diganme!

Minato: No lo sabemos, a decir verdad solo ella lo sabe (señalando a Hinata)

Kushina: (suspiro) Bueno no nos queda de otra que esperar a que despierte que podemos...

En eso la ojiperla despertaba y miraba a su alrededor...

Hinata: (quien habia visto a su primo Neji y corrio hacia el) Neji nii-san!

Neji: Hinata-sama que sucede cuentenos..

Hinata: Esto, es muy confuso..

Tsunade: Hinata dime que sucede?

Hinata: Hokage-sama, que esta pasando quienes son ellos y por que estan aqui..

Tsunade: Hokage? (con cara de desconcierto) Te refieres a mi?

Hinata: Si pues quien mas, usted es la Godaime Hokage pero que hace el padre de Naruto-kun aqui, es Edo Tensei? (Renacimiento del Mundo Impuro)

Tsunade: (Quien reventaba a reir descaradamente) Jajaja que cosas dices chiquilla, el esta vivo y coleando, y yo la Godaime? jajaja quisiera este flojo para deshacerse de este monton de papeles (Refiriendose a Minato que se apenaba)

Hinata: Entonces, que esta pasando aqui?

Kushina: Mi amor que pasa, te golpeaste de camino aqui? Soy yo tu Tia Kushina!

Naruko: (que se habia bajado de los brazos del rubio y corria a los brazos de Hinata) Que pasa hermanita no nos recuerdas? Soy yo Naruko, vamos a jugar hoy?

Hinata: No te conozco pequeña, quien eres?

Naruko: (Dirigiendose a Kushina con lagrimitas en los ojos) Mami no me recuerda, que le pasa a mi hermanita?

Kushina: (acercandose a Hinata tomandola por un brazo y sentandola en el sofa) A ver hija cuentale a tu Tia, que esta pasando por que de repente no reconoces a nadie, no me recuerdas, dices que tu Tio Minato esta muerto, nombras a tu Madrina Tsunade Hokage, y no reconoces a mi hija, que pasa contigo, te caiste y no recuerdas nada?

Neji: De verdad que se dio duro Hinata-sama, Hokage-sama deberia reportarle esto a Hana-sama?

Los ojos de la ojiperla empezaron a brillar y a llenarse de lagrimas..

Hinata: Neji nii-san, Ma,ma,Madre esta, viva?

Neji: Esta segura que es usted Hinata-sama?

Minato: Neji creo que de verdad deberias ir a buscar a Hana, dile que Hinata esta aqui y tiene un severo ataque de amnesia...

Neji: Hai, Hokage-sama...

Y Neji salio de la oficina del Hokage..

Kushina: Amor creo que en ese estado no debemos enviar a Hinatita a esa mision..

Minato: Si tienes razon, ya veremos que..

En eso un Jouunin de cabello corto, de ojos negros con cierto parecido con Sasuke hacia acto de presencia. Se trataba de Obito Uchiha...

Obito: Minato-sensei, me mando llamar? Tuve que abandonar la reunion con el consejo en cuanto me..

Hinata, hola, te..

Hinata: (visiblemente aterrada como si hubiera visto un monstruo) Alejate de mi, alejate, tu, tu deberias estar muerto!

Obito: De que hablas Hinata, soy tu sensei, por que..

Hinata: Alejate de mi te he dicho, tu eres Obito Uchiha, el peor enemigo de Konoha y la Alianza Shinobi, querias apoderarte del mundo..

Obito: (carcajeandose) Jajaja que buena broma, yo el enemigo de la aldea que amo? Jajaja tan chistosa como siempre a quien se le ocurrio la broma a ti Minato-sense... (cambiando la cara) Por que todos me miran asi?

Minato: No es una broma, algo esta pasando con Hinata y nos tiene totalmente confundidos..

-Es un fenomeno verdaderamente extraño de entender, o simplemente tiene amnesia o algo que no sabemos esta pasando..

En la ventana de la oficina del Hokage, se encontraba uno de los legendarios Sannin, Orochimaru..

Hinata: El, el es, el... Que esta pasando por que nuestros enemigos estan aqui!

Kushina: Que pasa hija, que sucede? (pero Hinata solo se escondio aterrorizada detras de esta)

Minato: Orochimaru-sensei, desde cuando esta ahi?

Orochimaru: Desde que vi ese resplandor en la ventana de tu oficina Minato..

Tsunade: Que quieres decir?

Orochimaru: Yo me dirigia aqui, tengo unos informes secretos para Minato, de repente vi una luz enceguedora, y vi caer a la chica Hyuuga desde el aire a la ventana, y subi y escuche toda la conversacion...

Minato: (quien estaba palideciendo) T-toda la conversacion?

Orochimaru: Tranquilo, no vi nada...

Tsunade: Y a todas estas que rayos esta pasando...

En eso una peliazul entraba junto a un azabache y al ver a la ojiperla las dos pegaron un grito...

-IIIIAAAAAAAAA!

Kushina: (quien veia a la Hinata Jouunin que llegaba con Sasuke) Hinata por que gritas.. (Veia a la Hinata de chaqueta lila que estaba a su lado) esto (volvia a ver a la otra y comenzo a girar la cabeza y luego tambien grito) IIAAA!

Minato: Kushina!

Pero tanto las dos ojiperlas como Kushina y la hija de ella presa de la confusion caian desmayadas...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En el Pais de la Roca una batalla encarnizada estaba llegando a su fin, los Akatsuki volvian a hacerse con el control de un Jinchuuriki y su Bijuu, esta vez el turno era de Roushi y el Yonbi...

Roushi: (Quien estaba literalmente "crucificado" en una pared y vomitaba sangre) Tsk, no crei que.. caeria.. ante ustedes... (la cabeza caia, habia caido inconsciente)

En el piso, sobre un extraño sello hecho con sangre se encontraba acostado Hidan. Kakuzu, quien estaba a unos pocos metros de el leia el diario mientras tomaba cafe como si en su casa estuviera...

(Suena de fondo: Hidan)

Kakuzu: Cuanto tiempo vas a tardar mas Hidan, debemos marcharnos..

Hidan: Oye, oye esto se lleva su tiempo, ademas no seria un buen sacrificio para Jashin-sama si no lo completo...

Kakuzu: Bien, solo no te tardes, debemos ir a recojer un premio...

Hidan: Tu y tus asquerosas recompensas, hasta cuando tanta avaricia por el dinero...

Kakuzu: Sabes muy bien que es una de mis aficiones, ademas el ser el Tesorero de Akatsuki requiere que haga este tipo de "trabajos" ya que el grupo necesita como sustentarse...

Hidan: A mi no me interesa el dinero, no tengo esa debilidad material..

Kakuzu: Y por eso es que has sobrevivido a mi lado..

Hidan sabia el por que de esas palabras, era el unico que habia sobrevivido a los ataques de Kakuzu ya que era inmortal, y el Lider, cansado de que este matara a los miembros de Akatsuki que enviaba con el, decidio que era perfecto, ya que por mas que lo hiciera enojar no lo podria matar..

Hidan: Listo, termine, y Ahora?

Kakuzu: Dame un minuto..

Kakuzu cerro los ojos y realizo el sello del carnero, y a los pocos segundos aparecia Shiko frente a ellos con un jutsu de espacio tiempo semejante a un remolino que giraba y distorsionaba el campo de vision...

Shiko: Que hay Kakuzu-sempai, oh veo que ya tienen al Jinchuuriki del 4 colas!

Kakuzu: Si, te llame para que te lo llevaras, nosotros tenemos asuntos que atender...

Shiko: Bien, pero el Lider los invocara en cualquier momento para el sellado...

Hidan: Ese Lider, no puede hacerlo por si solo?

Kakuzu: Callate,Hidan... Shiko marchate, en lo que todo este listo que nos llame..

Shiko: (ya con el cuerpo de Roushi en el hombro) Como diga Kakuzu-sempai!

Y luego Shiko con el cuerpo de Roushi desaparecia con el mismo Jutsu..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(Suena de fondo: Akatsuki)

En otro Lugar, dentro de un edificio enorme sellado y con una luz tenue se encontraban el Lider de Akatsuki, y su sensei, cuando de repente Shiko hacia acto de presencia..

Lider: Llegas justo a tiempo Shiko, te tengo un encargo...

El lider que estaba de espaldas volteaba hacia Shiko, pero por la debil luz solo se veia una sombra y los Ojos Morados, caracteristica del Doujutsu Rinnegan...

Shiko: Oh Lider-sempai lo que guste, aqui tambien le traigo un regalo de parte de Hidan y Kakuzu...

De las sombras, un hombre se acercaba a Shiko y al cuerpo de Roushi, era de una edad avanzada, de pelo blanco largo, y unas marcas rojas en su rostro, vestido con el ininconfundible vestuario Akatsuki solo que en su espalda colgaba un enorme pergamino... Era el Sabio de los Sapos, Jiraiya...

Jiraiya: Asi que esos tontos capturaron al Yonbi eh? De seguro fue Hidan porque ultimamente Kakuzu no se quiere ensuciar...

Shiko: Asi es Jiraiya-sensei, Hidan fue el que lo capturo..

Jiraiya: Bueno Ahijado, lo sellaremos de una vez?

Lider: No, esperaremos a que Itachi acabe con el Hachibi, en este momento debe estar en la aldea del Rayo junto a Kisame...

Jiraiya: Y si Itachi tiene exito tendriamos ya en nuestro poder a 7 bestias con colas ademas de la tuya...

Lider: Si, solo nos quedaria una, la cual yo personalmente ire a buscarla..

Shiko: A cual se refiere Lider-sempai, al Niibi no Nekomata? (Gato Demonio de dos colas)

Lider: Asi es, Yo personalmente me encargare de su Jinchuuriki...

Jiraiya: Asi que llego el momento de volver... Eh, Naruto?

(Suena de fondo**: **Girei)

De las sombras salia un chico de 20 años de pelo rubio, con la vestimenta Akatsuki con la banda de Konoha atravesada por una raya en el medio, con los clasicos bigotes de zorro y los ojos Rinnegan...

Naruto: Que te he dicho Jiraiya-sensei, ese ya no es mi nombre, ahora soy...

Una sombra aterradora sobresalia sobre el mostrando dos ojos Rojos como de demonio

Naruto: Pain!

**Fin del Capitulo 4 – **Naruto: Eehh? Yo soy Pain? Guao que locura! no me la creo! Pero si estoy en el apartamento de Sasuke, y hay dos Hinatas, y ese tipo soy yo, eso quiere decir (Kurama: si que eres lento verdad mocoso, ya los lectores dedujieron todo y tu eres el unico que no cae en cuenta) Perdonenme es que es muy confuso, todo esta de cabeza.. Bueno amigos confusion total, mis padres estan vivos, la Hokage no es la Hokage, hay dos Hinatas, tengo una Hermanita! y resulta que Ero-Sennin es de los malos junto conmigo! hay que aclarar muchas cosas, los invito a leer el siguiente capitulo amigos donde se resolveran muchas cosas!

Nikko: Oye tu llevas dos capitulos robando camaras y tambien mi espacio del autor! Entiendo que eres mi primo pero dejame algodon!

Naruto: jeje! ah y saludos a los nuevos lectores, gracias por sus comentarios y rewievs, les prometo mejorar mas la historia, pero ya veran por que va de ese modo, jejeje!

Nikko: Hasta mis felicitaciones me robas? Tio eres un caso! en fin gracias a todos por leernos! Nos alientan a seguir!

Naruto, jeje! Nos vemos en el siguiente capi-dattebayooo!

**El siguiente Capitulo sera: Verdades!**


	6. Capítulo 5 - Verdades

_**Capitulo 5. Verdades**_

En el apartamento de Sasuke, Naruto se habia dado un baño, se coloco ropaje del azabache y miraba la television, pero sentia que alguien lo vigilaba, dado a esto se coloco en posicion de meditacion y comenzo a reunir chakra natural, activando su modo Sennin, en lo que comenzo a sentir el chakra de todos, se dio cuenta de quien lo espiaba por la ventana de la sala..

Naruto: Es hora de que dejes de esconderte y te muestres, Sakura-chan...

De las ramas del arbol que daba justo a la ventana salio la timida e inocente Sakura, quien estaba espiando a Naruto como siempre espiaba al azabache, el amor de su vida..

Sakura: Esto, como supiste que era yo, pues nunca Sasuke-kun se ha dado cuenta..

Naruto: (Dentro de el -Genial en el mundo al reves Sakura es la que se comporta extraña como Hinata) Puedo sentir el chakra de otros, ademas tenia la pesada sensacion de que me espiaban, pero pasa no te quedes ahi, me gustaria que me contaras un par de cosas..

Sakura: O-ok..

La pelirosa, quien en esta dimension es muy diferente a la sakura que conocen pues era de cabello largo, le llegaba mas abajo de la espalda, casi a la altura de las nalgas, usaba uniforme Jouunin y el protector lo usaba en la frente en vez de cintillo, lo que ocasionaba que el cabello le cayera completamente hacia atras, entro y se sento en el sofa muy apenada y a la vez toda sonrojada, y fue la primera en hablar con el chico...

Sakura: Naruto-san, cuando volvio?

Naruto: (para si mismo -debo seguirle la corriente si quiero averiguar donde estoy-) Hoy, en la mañana. Pero puedo preguntarte unas cosas para que me refresques la memoria? Es que sufri algo de amnesia y no recuerdo nada de mi pasado..

Sakura: Seria un honor ayudarle Naruto-san...

Naruto: Gracias, bueno primero por que Uchiha Madara es el primer Hokage?

Sakura: Bueno pues vera, el junto a el segundo, Hashirama Senju derrotaron al hermano malvado de este, Tobirama Senju, el ninja renegado mas temido de la historia..

Naruto: Entiendo. Y quien es el Hokage actual?

Sakura: Su padre, Minato-sama...

Naruto: Sabes quien es Kakashi?

Sakura: Emm, recuerdo ese nombre de algun lado, ah ya el es el hijo de Sakumo Hatake, el famoso Colmillo Blanco, pero murio en la 3ra Gran Guerra Ninja en situaciones desconocidas, segun el libro que lei en la biblioteca, formaba equipo con su actuales senseis..

Naruto: Si esa parte me la conto Sasuke, Obito Uchiha verdad?

Sakura: Si, recuerdo ese dia que nos nombraron en equipos, como deseaba quedar con ustedes para estar de cerca de Sasuke-kun (decia con un aire de tristeza)

_FLASHBACK _

En la academia ninja estaban los niños sentados en sus asientos mientras el profesor Iruka asignaba los equipos de Gennins que se iba formando...

Sakura: (en sus pensamientos – Ojala me asignen con Sasuke-kun-)

Naruto: (con cara de despreocupado) Bah, esto es aburrido...

Sasuke: (-espero que me toque con la linda Hinata!- decia para si mismo)

Hinata: vamos vamos, diga que me toca con mi Naruto-kun!

Iruka terminaba de nombrar al equipo 6 cuando le toco al equipo 7...

Iruka: Bueno formado el equipo 6 ahora le tocara al equipo 7, los cuales son, Uchiha Sasuke...

Sasuke: (Levantandose del asiento) Aqui Iruka-sensei!

Iruka: Hyuuga Hinata...

Sasuke: Que bien, que bien que bien (Este saltaba de alegria mientras Hinata agachaba la cabeza con un aura depresiva)

Naruto: Aburrido..

Iruka: y finalmente Namikaze Naruto...

Naruto: (Naruto se levantaba de sopeton) Que?

Hinata: (Ahora se levantaba ella y daba saltitos de alegria mientras el azabache dejaba caer la cabeza en señal de disgusto) Si! Gane! (Inner-Hinata: Traguense esto lagartonas!)

Naruto: (que se decia para si mismo feliz -Si que bien quede con Hinata!-) Diantres, que aburrido...

Sakura: (para si misma -No, yo queria estar con mi Sasuke-kun, como te envidio Hinata)

Sasuke: (se lanzaba sobre el escritorio frente a Naruto viendolo fijamente) Que te quede claro que no me agradas Teme..

Naruto: (quien tenia los brazos cruzados y una malevola sonrisa) Ni tu a mi Dobe, solo procura no meterte en mi camino..

Los dos se veian fijamente y un rayo chocaba entre ellos,luego un chico se levantaba y con la espalda empujo a Sasuke "directo a la boca de Naruto" causando un alboroto entre las niñas!

Sakura: (Totalmente sorprendida para si misma -que!)

Hinata: (Visiblemente asqueada) Oye como te atreves baka! Como te atreves a besar a Naruto-kun!

Ino: Es Verdad, alejate idiota!

El azabache y el rubio se separaban escupiendo en diferentes direcciones, y Iruka se dirigio de nuevo a los niños..

Iruka: Vamos sientense todos... Bueno y por seleccion realizada ayer como ya les conte, Equipo 7 su sensei sera: El Hokage Namikaze Minato...

Sasuke: Que bien entrenaremos con el Hokage!

Hinata: Guao, no sabia que el Hokage lideraba un equipo de Gennins...

Naruto: Genial ademas del Dobe tendre que lidiar con mi padre todo el dia...

Iruka: Felicidades chicos, y bien el equipo siguiente sera, Ama Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba y Haruno Sakura, su sensei sera Yui Kurenai..

Sakura: (para si misma -bueno, no estare muy lejos de mi Sasuke-kun)

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Naruto: Asi que de ese modo nos juntaron en equipo...

Sakura: Si..

Naruto: Y Jiraiya-sensei?

Sakura: El es uno de los legendarios Sannin, el deserto hace muchos años de la aldea, es un ninja renegado y miembro de Akatsuki...

Naruto: (-Ero-sennin con Akatsuki? este mundo si que esta loco!- se dijo) Las cosas ya toman algo de sentido.. Y los Akatsuki estan buscando a los Bijuus verdad?

Sakura: Si, y temo que en algun momento vengan por mi Sasuke-kun...

Naruto: Por que vendrian por el?

Sakura: Pues veras, segun lo que me han comentado ademas de tu zorro, hay otro Bijuu aqui en la Aldea...

Naruto: No me digas que...

Sakura: Si, Sasuke-kun tiene a un Bijuu en su interior

(Kurama: Con razon senti algo extraño hace un momento, senti una enorme cantidad de Chakra cerca de mi, el chakra de uno de mis hermanos)

Naruto: (Hablando con el Zorro -Por que no me lo dijiste)

(Kurama: Por que no estaba seguro, trata de averiguar cual es)

Naruto: Y sabes que tipo de Bestia con Cola es?

Sakura: No, nadie sabe cual es, solo sabemos que tiene a un Bijuu en su interior, y por eso su clan lo abandono, sus padres murieron tratando de enfrentarse al clan Uchiha que queria matarlo y su hermano Itachi huyo jurando vengarse del clan y de los altos mandos de Konoha por hacerle eso a su hermanito...

Naruto: Y si su clan quiere matarlo por que sigue vivo?

Sakura: Por ordenes del Hokage, Minato-sama lo ve como a su propio hijo, asi que lo rescato de los Uchiha y les prohibio acercarse a Sasuke-kun...

Naruto: Guao aqui si que han pasado cosas locas, y (sonriendo zorrunamente) me imagino que tu amas a Sasuke, verdad?

Sakura: (poniendose totalmente roja y negando con las manos) NO, no, este, es, pero...

Naruto: (sonriendo) Tranquila, tu secreto esta a salvo..

Sakura: En serio, gracias Naruto-san..

Naruto: Bueno, ya que fuiste sincera conmigo yo lo sere contigo...

Sakura: A que se refiere Naruto-san?

Naruto: Yo no soy el verdadero Naruto, bueno no el que ustedes piensan que soy...

Sakura: No entiendo..

Naruto: Yo vengo de otra dimension, por asi decirlo, por eso estaba muy confundido...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la torre del Hokage todos estaban totalmente confundidos, todos no podian creer que estaban frente a dos Hinatas..

Minato: Orochimaru-sensei, esta viendo lo mismo que yo?

Orochimaru: Claro que lo veo Minato no soy ciego...

Tsunade: No doy credito a mis ojos, debo dejar de beber tanto Sake...

Obito: Que rayos esta pasando aqui...?

Sasuke: Esto explica muchas cosas..

Minato: A que te refieres Sasuke?

Pero cuando el azabache iba a hablar las Hinatas despertaron junto con Kushina...

Hinata (Jouunin): Se puede saber quien es esta impostora?

Hinata (Chuunin): No soy ninguna impostora tu si..!

Kushina: Chicas chicas calmense..

Orochimaru: Justo como pense..

Minato: Hay algo que no sepa?

Orochimaru: Minato, debemos hablar con la chica de la chaqueta lila, mejor asignale la mision a ellos..

Minato: Es cierto, Obito..

En eso entra Neji...

Neji: Hokage-sama, Hana-sama dijo que en unos minutos estaba aqui, y (viendo a las dos Hinatas) puede alguien explicarme que sucede?

Minato: Es una larga historia, por ahora les tengo una mision de emergencia, iran en apoyo a la aldea de la arena, el Kazekage fue secuestrado..

Sasuke: Gaara fue secuestrado? Por quienes?

Hinata (Jouunin): Akatsuki!

Minato: Si, cada vez mas se acerca el momento.. (Mirando a Sasuke y este entendio la indirecta) Bueno Obito, equipo 7, deberan ir y ponerse al corriente de la situacion, el equipo 6 y Gai ya fueron enviados mediante un mensaje urgente que se les fue enviado...

Obito: Entendido, muchachos nos marchamos...

Minato: Tranquilos en lo que regresen aclararemos esta situacion..

Neji, Hinata y Sasuke: Hai, Hokage-sama!

Luego de que ellos se marcharan Orochimaru hablo...

Orochimaru: Bueno pequeña, espero no te incomode si te hacemos unas preguntas..

Hinata: No, esta bien, tambien quiero saber que pasa aqui...

Orochimaru: Bien, primero relatanos que estaban haciendo antes de llegar aqui...

Entonces la ojiperla relato todo desde la asignacion de la mision, hasta el encuentro con el viejo y la roca..

Orochimaru: Justo como lo imagine, vienes de otra dimension. Asi, que en tu mundo yo soy un enemigo, Obito Uchiha tambien, Minato esta muerto y la Hokage es la babosa esta?

Tsunade: Orochimaru!

Minato: Tranquilos, calmense..

Hinata: Asi es..

Kushina: Y si tu estabas con mi hijo, bueno con el Naruto de esa dimension quiere decir?

Orochimaru: Si, el Naruto de esa dimension puede estar vagando por la aldea o por cualquier otro lugar...

Minato: Esto es malo, muy malo...

Hinata: Por que es malo..

Kushina: Porque, mi hijo, el Naruto de esta dimension es...

Orochimaru: Un Ninja Renegado Criminal de Rango S...

Hinata: Que? entonces...

Tsunade: Y eso no es todo, cualquiera que lo vea lo entregara a los ANBUs ya que la gente lo odia por ser..

Hinata: El carcelero del Kyuubi, hay cosas que siguen iguales...

Kushina: En tu dimension lo odian?

Hinata: Solo cuando era niño, por miedo a que los atacara, pero ahora es el heroe del mundo ninja y controla a voluntad a Kurama-sama..

Orochimaru: Kurama?

Kushina: Se refiere al Kyuubi...

Tsunade: Asi que en tu mundo es el heroe que siempre quisimos..

Hinata: Si, y proximamente usted lo iba a nombrar su sucesor, el Rokudaime Hokage! (esto ultimo lo dijo muy triste)

Orochimaru: Al contrario que aqui, aqui es el enemigo mas poderoso que haya conocido el mundo Shinobi, el mismo en persona mato al Tsuchikage Muu para apoderarse del Bijuu de 5 colas, y el Raikage Ay se lo topo en su camino, casi asesino a este y rapto a su hija Fuu, la Jinchuuriki del Nanabi (Bestia de 7 colas), y por poco sobrevivio, enseguida nos pidio incluirlo en el libro Bingo como el mas buscado Criminal de Rango S, pues es fundador de la organizacion criminal que esta reuniendo a los Bijuus..

Hinata: (aterrorizada se llevo las manos a la boca y con lagrimas en los ojos) El es..

Minato: El lider de Akatsuki, mi Hijo Naruto...

Kushina: (llorando a moco suelto mientras abrazaba a su hija Naruko que dormia profundamente) Espero que de esto nunca se entere mi pequeña..

Hinata: Porque?

Minato: Porque ella no sabe que es un criminal, ella sueña con conocer algun dia a su hermanito mayor y dijo que algun dia lo traeria de vuelta, promesa que tu tambien me hiciste un dia en el hospital, ah (llevandose la mano al cabello) cierto fue la Hinata de esta dimension la que me lo dijo...

Hinata: Por que ella hizo eso?

Tsunade: Porque lo ama con todas sus fuerzas, dijo que no descansaria que lucharia hasta el final, porque era su camino ninja, algo que me conmueve... Pero es un criminal, es algo que no puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana...

Minato: Es increible esa niña verdad? que suerte que la eligio a ella Orochimaru-sensei..

Orochimaru: Lo hice con esa intencion Minato, si algun dia el viene ella sera la unica que podra enfrentarlo...

Hinata: De que hablan?

Minato: Nada importante...

Hinata: Umm. Y por que Naruto-kun se marcho?

Minato: Es algo que nunca sabremos, solo sabemos que se encuentra con ellos...

Hinata: Con quienes?

Orochimaru: Jiraiya y el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi...

Minato: Bueno y ahora que hacemos?

Tsunade: Primero, debemos encontrar a Naruto, si es cierto lo que ella dice debe estar tambien en los alrededores, y ponerlos a salvo mientras pensamos que hacer..

Todos al unisono: Hai!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La mision en la aldea de la Arena, o sea el rescate del Kazekage sucedio tal cual como en el mundo real de nuestros heroes, solo que Hinata fue la que derroto a Sasori junto con la abuela Chiyo, y Sasuke, Neji y Obito derotaron a Deidara, rescataron a Gaara y lo resucitaron, luego volvieron a la aldea...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naruto despertaba de un largo sueño, habia dormido mas de la cuenta, estaba acostado en la cama pensando en lo que le habia dicho la pelirosa ayer... Cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos...

Kurama: Oye chico sera que puedo salir un rato?

Naruto: Bueno ya que estamos solos.. Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kurama no Kitsune!

Luego el zorro en su forma de cahorro de una cola se estiraba y saltaba sobre la cama..

Kurama: Extrañaba el aire fresco, gracias chico..

Naruto: (desviando la mirada) Por nada..

Kurama: Sigues pensando en ella verdad?

Naruto: En quien?

Kurama: A mi no me engañas chico, eres mi Jinchuuriki y por lo tanto nuestras mentes siempre estaran conectadas...

Naruto: Me pregunto donde estara, la pobre debe estar totalmente confusa, no debe tener idea de lo que esta pasando...

Kurama. Entiendo, de verdad que me gusta esta dimension, que sera de mi yo en esta dimension..?

Naruto: Si mi yo es malvado, el tuyo debe ser tres veces peor!

Kurama: Jajajaja si es cierto!

Naruto: Ahora que lo pienso, que habra pasado con el viejo Shishimaru, el debe saber como podemos volver a nuestro mundo!

Kurama: Invoca tu modo chakra Kyuubi que es mas poderoso que el modo Sannin y trata de rastrearlo..

Naruto: A ver.. Kyuubi no Chakra modo..

Y Naruto se coloco en posicion de meditacion y rastreaba todo...

Kurama: Y bien?

Naruto: Siento el chakra de todos en la aldea, Siento el chakra de Sakura-chan, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei... Siento (Con lagrimas corriendole por el rostro) siento el chakra de mis padres, junto a ellos esta Tsunade, y Orochimaru, tambien siento el chakra de Obito Uchiha, el de Sasuke, y, que extraño..

Kurama: Que sucede chico..

Naruto: Siento dos chakras identicos entre si, solo que uno esta fusionado un con un inmenso chakra muy poderoso, esta fuera de nuestra imaginacion...

Kurama: ese debe ser el chakra que senti ayer por unos minutos, debe ser el Jinchuuriki del que hablaba la pelos de chicle ayer...

Naruto: Hay algo que no me cuadra..

Kurama: Que cosa?

Naruto: Esos chakras identicos, son el chakra de Hinata!

Kurama: Quieres decir..

Naruto: Hinata! mi Hime-chan la de nuestro mundo esta con ellos!

Kurama: Pero si es ella eso quiere decir que el otro chakra inmenso es de..

Naruto: Si, la Hinata de esta dimension es la Jinchuuriki!

Kurama: Diantres, pero entonces la pelos de chicle nos mintio..

Naruto: Ya verificaremos eso luego... Ahora como hacemos para llegar alla?

Kurama: Espera a que el pelo de pato venga por nosotros, dijo que vendria con tu padre...

Naruto: Cierto, me alegra que...

En ese momento Naruto sintio un chakra conocido, pero inmensamente oscuro y maligno...

Kurama: Que sucede chico...

Naruto: Encontre.. a. no puede ser... pero... acaba de desaparecer...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En lo alto de la montaña de los Kages, Shiko observaba sentado en la roca con un pie apoyado en la roca y el otro colgando...

Shiko: Naruto, Asi que planeas venir personalmente por el Niibi, esta sera mi oportunidad de ajustar cuentas con Obito. Veras que unirme a ti no fue en vano, y esta aldea pronto sabra lo que es el dolor y la humillacion. Les devolvere todo lo que nos hicieron a mi y a mi padre, y especialmente pagaras por lo que hiciste Obito...

Y luego desaparecio con el Jutsu de espacio-Tiempo...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la torre del Hokage, El equip volvian de su mision de la Arena...

Minato: Asi que lo lograron, los felicito chicos..

Sasuke: Aunque no logramos evitar que le quitaran a Shukaku a mi amigo...

Gai: Logro apoderarse de otra bestia con cola..

Shino: Intentamos rastrear a los demas pero solo habia rastros de Sasori y Deidara..

Neji: Hicimos lo que pudimos pero por mas que Sasuke y Yo lo intentamos, al final Deidara logro escapar..

Hinata: En cambio Sasori de la Arena Roja ha caido.. (sonreia feliz)

Rock Lee: fue un combate arduo, sobre todo el enfrentamiento con nuestros clones..

Sai: Pero lo logramos..

Minato: Bien hecho, bueno pueden retirarse, Gai, Obito, espero sus respectivos informes..

Todos salieron pero Hinata y Sasuke no lo hicieron..

Kushina: Se lo que van a pedirnos pero por ahora la chica duerme, estamos averiguando..

Sasuke: Pero yo tambien quiero mostrarles algo...

Minato: De que se trata?

Hinata: Naruto-kun..

El Hokage y su asistente quedaron enmudecidos, y el azabache continuo..

Sasuke: El esta en mi casa, con un severo ataque de amnesia...

Minato: Ya sabemos donde esta la otra pieza del rompecabezas..

Hinata: A que se refiere Hokage-sama?

Kushina: Bueno, debemos despertar a tu gemela e ir con su novio, pues..

Minato: Ellos no son de este mundo...

Hinata: Como que no son de este mundo, son extraterrestres?

Minato: Jajaja tan bromista como siempre..

Kushina: Digamos que no pertenecen a esta dimension...

Sasuke: Ahora si que estoy confundido..

Minato: Asi como aqui hay dos Hinatas, en este momento hay dos Narutos en este mundo, el Lider de Akatsuki y el que esta en tu casa..

Sasuke: Ya veo por que dice incoherencias y porque actua como si no recordara nada...

Hinata: Y por que me beso y decia que era su novia...

Sasuke: Bueno, por lo menos deberias estar feliz, a pesar de todo lo lograste..

Kushina: Lograr que?

Sasuke: Es que Hinata esta.. (Le tapaba la boca Hinata)

Hinata: No es nada, Tia Kushina...

Minato: Asi que no es solo en el mundo de ellos, nuestra Hinatita tambien ama al Naruto que conocemos!

Hinata: (colorada a mas no poder) NO no no es cierto no es lo que se imagina!

Kushina: Jajaja tranquila, no le diremos nada, si es que regresa algun dia..

Minato: (para si mismo -lo hara mas pronto de lo que te imaginas amor-) jejeje

Hinata: Esta bien, me descubrieron.. Pero prometo que algun dia lo traere de vuelta!

Sasuke: Bueno y ahora que haremos con el Naruto que esta con nosotros?

Minato: Amor, ve por Hinata, iremos con el..

Kushina: Enseguida..

Minato: (dirigiendose a la Hinata Jouunin) Hinata, se que odias hacerte pasar por alguien que no eres pero podrias hacer tu Henge no Jutsu, no se si tu gemela pueda..

Hinata: Esta bien, Henge no jutsu!

Y enseguida la ojiperla se volvio una rubia de ojos perlados, pero mantuvo su figura y su vestimenta...

Hinata: Asi esta bien?

Minato: Excelente, y el que te pregunte eres Hikari, una prima de Hinata, hablare con Neji y Hizashi para que esten al tanto, y Sasuke, ni una palabra de esto a nadie, diremos que eran antiguos ninjas de ANBU...

Sasuke: Diremos? Asi que..

Minato: Planeo hacer lo mismo con el Naruto de la otra dimension, recuerda que si lo ven..

Sasuke: Si lo se lo pueden arrestar...

Kushina: Ya llegamos, oh y quien es tu amiga Sasuke? Es tu novia?

Sasuke: (todo colorado) NO no es Hikari la prima de Hinata..

Kushina: jajaja solo es broma, Hinata y yo escuchamos todo y ya sabemos el plan..

Hinata: Si ya lo sabemos...

Minato: Bueno solo me queda hacer algo.. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

De pronto un clon identico a Minato aparecia frente a el...

Minato: Se lo encargo mucho, Hokage-sama!

Minato (Clon): Entendido, Hokage-sama!

Minato: Bien sujetenme de la espalda..

Kushina: (que reia a mas no poder) Como desee Hokage-sama!

Todos excepto el clon de Minato que se sentaba en la silla del Hokage asintieron y en lo que lo hicieron desaparecieron con el Hiraisin no Jutsu de Minato...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naruto que seguia maquinando un plan con Kurama en el apartamento de Sasuke, sintio que tocaban a la puerta...

Kurama: Demonios, quien sera..

Naruto: No reconozco bien el chakra, pero no siento maldad..

Kurama: Tal vez sea algun amigo del pelo de pato, yo me escondere y tu usa el Henge no Jutsu y transformate en el chico Uchiha..

Naruto: Tienes razon, y ya que llevo sus ropas.. Henge no Jutsu!

Y enseguida Naruto se convirtio en Sasuke para salir a abrir la puerta.. Para su sorpresa era Sakura..

Sasuke (Naruto): Eh, que haces aqui?

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! ( poco a poco se le subian los colores)

Sasuke (Naruto): No deberias estar aqui, pasa rapido (la tomo del brazo halandola hacia adentro)

Sakura: (para si misma -Sasuke-kun me tomo del brazo-) Yo este, tu, yo..

Pero la pobre no pudo mas y cayo desmayada..

Sasuke (Naruto): Genial ahora que hago..

Kurama: Traela al sofa chico y viene mas gente lo presiento..

Sasuke (Naruto): Que!

Entonces se abrio la puerta, era el verdadero Sasuke..

Sasuke: Demonios un impostor!

Sasuke (Naruto): Hey este detente!

En cuanto este realizaba un chidori con la mano el rubio deshizo el Henge no Jutsu revelando quien era...

Sasuke: Asi que eras tu...

Naruto: Este veras, es que..

Hikari (recuerden que esta es la Hinata de esta dimension): Que pasa aqui, que hace Sakura ahi desmayada, no me digas que tu pervertido..

Naruto: No es lo que piensas, yo estaba convertido en el cuando ella llego y..

Minato: Se desmayo eh? Ella siempre ha sido asi frente a Sasuke..

Naruto no contuvo las lagrimas, lloro sin cesar mientras se abalanzaba sobre aquel que era su padre...

Minato: hey, jejeje (este tampoco contuvo las lagrimas, sabia que ese no era su verdadero hijo, pero lo extrañaba tanto que lo abrazo como si lo fuera)

Kushina: Que suced... e... (esta se congelaba al ver a su hijo)

Naruto: Mama! (Y corrio a los brazos de Kushina que al igual que Minato tampoco pudo evitar llorar a moco suelto)

Sasuke: Hokage-sama, saben que..

Minato: Lo sabemos, pero es la viva imagen de el, asi que no lo resistimos, deja que disfrutemos este falso aunque muy agradable reecuentro, ya que para el vale mucho, segun lo que nos contaron, recuerda que para el nosotros estamos muerto, y para nosotros el se fue hace mucho!

Hikari: Se ve su dolor en sus ojos...

Sasuke: Entiendo..

Y una voz que lo veia en el umbral de la puerta llamaba la atencion del rubio...

-Naruto-kun!

El rubio que dejaba de abrazar a su madre miraba con lagrimas en los ojos..

Naruto: Hinata? Hinata!

Y los dos al mismo tiempo corian uno en direccion del otro mientras que el rubio tomaba en sus brazos a la ojiperla y daba vueltas con ella mientras la besaba..

Kushina quien abrazaba a Minato veian con lagrimas la escena. Hikari no pudo ocultar su sonrojo y Sasuke veia feliz lo que pasaba..

Naruto: Te extrañe muchisimo mi vida, no te alejes mas nunca de mi..

Hinata: Yo tambien Naruto-kun, eres lo mas preciado que tengo, y sin ti no seria nada!

Y siguieron con los besos por un rato mas. Cuando las cosas se calmaron volvieron con los otros..

Minato: Ya veo por que lo quieres tanto..

Hinata: Si, y me disculpa Suegrito por lo de ayer..

Naruto: Que, que paso..

Kushina: (ruborizada de la pena igual que Minato) No no es nada solo haz como que no paso...

Hinata: Hai..

Sasuke: Y bien, cual es el plan?

Minato: Bueno primero le explicaremos a Naruto que sucede, para que..

Naruto: No es necesario ya lo se, se mas de lo que cree..

-Y mas de lo que piensas Yondaime...

De debajo de la cama, salia Kurama en su forma de cachorro..

Minato: Quien es el..

Hinata: Kurama-sama!

Kushina: K-kurama? (Visiblemente atemorizada y se agarraba firmemente de Minato)

Kurama: Hola Kushina, cuanto tiempo..

Minato: Lo conoces?

Kurama: Mas de lo que crees, Yondaime...

Kushina: El, el es, Kurama, el Kyuubi!

Minato: (con una mueca de asombro) El Zorro de las 9 colas?

Naruto: Tranquilos es mi amigo, no es el Zorro que conocen..

Kurama: Aunque me gustaria serlo por un rato jejejeje..

Naruto: Kurama!

Kurama: Lo siento chico, es que tenia tiempo que no veia esa expresion de miedo al verme..

Kushina: Y por que anda suelto, no me digas que..

Naruto: No es lo que crees, solo es una invocacion que toma el lugar de uno de mis Kage Bunshin, y adopta esa forma para no llamar la atencion...

Kurama: BOO!

Y todos, a excepcion de Naruto y Hinata, y Sakura que aun seguia dormida, saltaron de espanto ya que el Zorro habia saltado a la mesa sin que se dieran cuenta y los asustaba!

Naruto: Kurama! No vuelvas a hacer eso!

Kurama: Perdon, me provoco, jejeje!

Todos miraban fulminantemente al Zorro..

Minato: (que no le quitaba la mirada al zorro mientras este se acostaba sobre la mesa) Y bien que has deducido..

Naruto: Bueno, se que este no es nuestro mundo, hay muchas cosas y elementos totalmente diferentes entre este mundo y el nuestro, asi como se que ustedes no son mis padres, aun asi de alguna forma si lo son por lo que me alegra estar aqui hablando con ustedes...

Kushina: Y nosotros al igual que tu nos alegra estar contigo..

Naruto: (abrazando a sus padres) Me alegra que por una vez en la vida los sienta cerquita de mi...

Hinata: Naruto-kun...

Hikari: Y a ti Hinata, no te gustaria ver a alguien?

Hinata: A a quien?

Minato: Dame un segundo (desaparecio con el Hiraisin no Jutsu y regreso al instante con una mujer vestida de Medico de ojos perlados y cabello azul tan largo que le llegaba a las rodillas como el de Kushina. Enseguida los ojos de Hinata se tornaron vidriosos y comenzo a derramar lagrimas...)

Hinata: Ma-madre! (Enseguida corrio a sus brazos) Madre te extraño muchisimo!

Hana: Y yo a ti mi vida, pero por que lloras si nos vimos hace minutos en el hospital, y (Miro a Naruto) Minato, es el, el pequeño Narutito?

Minato: Si Hana, es el!

Hana: Ven aca (le abrio un brazo en señal de que viniera a abrazarlo) ven mi niño no sabes como te he extrañado!

Naruto: (sonriendo gentilmente a su padre que le hizo señas que no dijiera nada) Voy...

Y enseguida Naruto tambien abrazaba a la Hyuuga mayor...

Hinata: Mama tengo tantas cosas que hablar contigo, tantas cosas que preguntarte..

Hana: Lo puedes hacer cuantas veces quieras Hija mia, por algo estamos siempre juntas, pero por ahora sera una visita fugaz, pues Minato me rapto de la oficina y debo volver..

Minato: (acercandose a ella) Ni una palabra de que has visto a Naruto, a nadie!

Hana: Tranquilo, no soportaria ver a mi ahijado camino a la ejecucion...

Naruto: Ahijado?

Hana: Asi es no lo recuerdas, ademas de Tsunade soy tu Madrina.. Bueno te veo luego mi Narutito, espero vayas a casa, te hare un rico ramen! (Al rubio menor se le hizo agua la boca!) Hiashi estara encantado de verte!

Minato: Bueno, vamonos (Desaparecio y volvio en un suspiro) Bueno, recuerda que mas nadie debe saber que ustedes son de otro universo.. Asi que Naruto espero que aceptes ser tu aqui, pero a la vista de todos seras alguien diferente, ya estamos encubriendo a Hinata, pues Hikari (la rubia de ojos perla levanto la mano) ella es la Hinata de esta dimension pero estara en las sombras cubriendo a Hinata, y tu... emm.. (luego vio el simbolo Uchiha en la camisa que tenia el rubio) Tu seras Uchiha Shisui...

Sasuke: Pero, el esta muerto?

Minato: Si lo esta, pero diremos que todo este tiempo estuvo en las filas de ANBU, ademas como la familia de Shisui no se encuentra en Konoha por razones confidenciales nadie hara caso a eso, ni siquiera los del clan, hablare con Obito para que afirme que es su hermano menor..

Sasuke: Es buena idea..

Minato: Bueno Sasuke me harias el Honor?

Y sasuke se convirtio en Shisui para que el rubio viera como se ve y se transformara en el, y el rubio tomo toda la forma de Shisui excepto la ropa, por lo que el jutsu era mas facil... Solo cambio su color de cabello a negro y tomo la forma del peinado, sus ojos se volvieron negros y su peinado se volvio liso... lo que conservo fueron los bigotes zorrunos...

Minato: Perfecto, ahora ya podras andar libre de que alguien sepa quien eres, solo debes estar atento y no descuidarte para que no canceles el jutsu...

Shisui (Naruto): Jeje.. Bueno y ahora como solucionaremos lo de regresar a nuestro mundo?

Minato: Por ahora Orochimaru-sensei trabaja en ello, mientras, quieres venir con nosotros a la casa Namikaze?

Shisui (Naruto): Me encantaria Papa!

Minato: (con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro) Bueno debemos irnos, Kushina irias con el a la casa? Tomate el dia, me imagino que querran hablar, ademas de que alguien lo quiere conocer...

Hinata: (visiblemente celosa) Quien lo quiere conocer?

Kushina: Pues su Hermanita Naruko, no estaras celosa de tu cuñadita... Jejeje bueno nos vamos, Shisui, jijiji

Shisui (Naruto): La acompaño Kushina-sama!

Hikari: Ven Hinata, iremos a ver a Madre en el Hospital, ahi podran charlar con calma, pero recuerda, no debe saber por ningun motivo que tu vienes de otro lugar, eres yo y listo...

Hinata: Hai..

Sasuke: Un momento, y yo que hago?

Shisui (Naruto): Tu estaras ocupado en cuanto ella despierte, y mas te vale ser romantico con ella porque si no te las veras con Kurama...

Sasuke: (quien miraba atemorizado a Kurama que estaba sobre la cabeza del ahora pelinegro) Le le dare muchos besitos jejeje!

Shisui (Naruto): Mas te vale...

Y todos se separaron a sus respectivos destinos...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En el pais del Rayo, en el valle de Nubes y Relampagos, un Ninja de cabello rubio trenzado, con ropajes blancos y varias espadas en la espalda, y en la frente un protector con el simbolo de la Aldea escondida entre la Nube, salia de un edificio luego de una buena sesion de entrenamiento. Era Killer Bee, el Jinchuuriki del Hachibi (8 Colas)...

Killer Bee: Vaya sesion de entrenamiento, o yo, hoy fue pesado todo esto si so..

Hachibi: Oye Bee, recuerda lo que dijo tu hermano el Raikage, que fueras a verlo para una mision..

Killer Bee: En realidad no quiero mision, ya que no tengo vision, hoy no estoy de animos idiota, no quiero verle la cara ni las botas..

Hachibi: Hasta cuando dejaras ese rap malo que haces...

-De verdad que este es mas molesto que los anteriores...

Killer Bee se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba..

Killer Bee: (dijo a si mismo -Esa ropa, gabardinas negras con nubes rojas, sin duda son de Akatsuki-) Oye tu como te atreves insolente, dime quien eres para partite los dientes, no me importa quien es tu amigo, tambien lo matare si es salio...

-Deja que me presente, mi nombre es Hoshigaki Kisame, y el es..

-Uchiha Itachi...

Enseguida Killer Bee saco una especie de libreta y anotaba los nombres de ellos mientras se decia a si mismo – Hoshigaki Kisame, de la aldea de la Niebla, y Uchiha Itachi, de Konoha-...

Kisame: Que se supone que haces?

Killer Bee:...

Itachi: Entregate sin resistencia Hachibi, y no te mataremos...

Killer Bee:...

Kisame: No escuchaste lo que te dijimos?

Killer Bee: (se dijo a si mismo -que verguenza no se me ocurre nada, ya lo tengo-) Asi que a derrotarme vienen, bueno pues vengan a pelear conmigo si valor tienen!

Itachi: Conste que te lo advertimos...

Kisame: Esto sera divertido!

Y Itachi activo su Sharingan y Kisame desenvaino a Samehada, para lanzarse al ataque!

**Fin del Capitulo 5 - **Hola a todos amigos, hoy por fin me libre del rubio, debe estar en algun lado con Kurama, bueno como en el capi anterior nadie hizo alusion a la prueba que proponia de las canciones, decidi no continuarla, asi que no la veran mas, jejeje.. En este capitulo se descubre que esta dimension esta totalmente al reves, vaya desastres hay aqui eh? Bueno hoy no pude invitar a nadie, al parecer todos andaban ocupados (?) Bueno la verdad este capitulo transcurrio entre las averiguaciones sobre la situacion en esta dimension y que podrian traer su llegada a ese mundo, bueno solo queda esperar a ver como salen Hinatita y Naruto de este mundo y volver con los que conocemos! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

**El Siguiente Capitulo sera: Dos Viejos Amigos!**


	7. Capítulo 6 - Dos Viejos Amigos

_**Capitulo 6. Dos Viejos Amigos**_

En el Pais del Rayo, en el Valle de Nubes y Relampagos, la batalla entre Killer Bee, el Jinchuuriki de 8 Colas y Kisame junto a Itachi de Akatsuki comenzaba. Fue Kisame el primero en atacar a Killer Bee, comenzo a atacarlo con la Samehada, Killer Bee galanteaba de una excelente velocidad, Itachi ataco con un jutsu de fuego, una bola de fuego salio de su boca e impacto directo en el, luego Killer Bee contrarresto los ataques y logro pescar a Kisame con su Lazo al Cuello, este habia aventajado a Bee pues era un clon de agua, en eso Kisame devolvia el ataque con un jutsu de agua, un enorme tiburon de agua volaba por los aires y mandaba lejos a Bee, luego Itachi usaba el Mangekyo Sharingan y usaba el Tsukuyomi, genjutsu, lograndolo capturar, dentro del Genjutsu..

Killer Bee: Estamos atrapados...

Hachibi: Hey Bee, tonto salte de esta es un Genjutsu..

Killer Bee: Pero como le hacemos?

Hachibi: Es hora de que salga a jugar...

Killer Bee: Oye soy yo el gran Killer Bee Musical, y es hora de que el gran Hachibi salga a pelear!

UUUIIIIIIII!

Luego Bee comenzo a emanar chakra rojo y luego lo comenzo a cubrir, y luego tomaba completamente la forma del Hachibi...

Kisame: Esto es malo, muy malo..

Itachi: Que no te engañe su forma, solo es mas grande, igual tiene un punto debil...

Kisame: jejeje siempre tan cauteloso y estrategico eh, siempre maquinando la fuerza y debilidad del enemigo..

Itachi: je.. Sussano'o!

Luego Itachi saco su enorme guerrero completo, el cual empezo a usar varios movimientos par atacar al Hachibi, Kisame por su parte se fusiono con Samehada y se transformo en un enorme hombre tiburon para atacar al Hachibi. Luego de horas de ataques el Hachibi comenzaba a ceder..

Hachibi: Bee me estoy quedando sin chakra, estoy por perder la forma de bestia con cola, debemos acabar con esto pronto...

Bee: Entonces vas a usarla?

Hachibi: No me queda de otra, ese guerrero de chakra es muy poderoso, ademas el tipo tiburon lo proteje con sus bloqueos de agua..

Bee: Bueno ya que acabemos con ellos de una vez...

Luego el Hachibi comenzo a reunir una enorme cantidad de chakra en su boca, entre rojo y morado, que se veia amenzante..

Kisame: Piensa atacarnos con eso..

Itachi: Kisame rapido al agua protejete..

Kisame: Piensas recibirlo?

Itachi: No me subestimes..

Kisame: Lo que tu digas Itachi-san.. (se lanzo al agua)

Hachibi: Bijuudama!

Y luego el Hachibi lanzo la Bijuudama la cual recibio por completo el Sussano'o, luego de un gran resplandor desaparecio y para sopresa de Bee, el Sussano'o seguia intacto, no le habia pasado nada en lo absoluto...

Hachibi: Pero que?

Itachi: Mi turno.. Espada Totsuka!

Y una gran espada de luz golpeo en distintas oportunidades a Bee, quitandole su modo bestia con colas, y dejandolo inconsciente en el suelo...

Itachi: (Quien caia al suelo apoyado en sus rodillas y una lagrima de sangre salia de su ojo derecho) Lo, lo hemos logrado..

Kisame: (Que ya habia vuelto a la normalidad y lo levantaba en el hombro) Bien hecho, lo lograste, ahora llamemos a Shiko para que nos lleve, en tu estado no podremos escapar rapido...

Kisame hizo una seña de mano y cerro los ojos, luego de la nada Shiko hacia acto de presencia...

Shiko: Kisame-sempai, Itachi-sempai, guao la pelea fue demasiado fuerte, debemos salir de aqui...

Itachi: De inmediato..

Y luego Shiko tomo a Bee en el hombro, se acerco a Itachi y Kisame y desaparecieron...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En Konoha Naruto, disfrazado de Shisui llegaba con Kushina a la Residencia Namikaze...

Kushina: Bien llegamos, te gusta?

Shisui (Naruto): Guaao! Es enorme!

Kushina: Que bien que te guste...

Shisui (Naruto): Me hubiera encantado crecer aqui...

Kushina: Y bien, entremos...

Naruto y Kushina entraron, la casa era preciosa, tenia un hermoso jardin central con un estanque, luego los sorprendio un rayo amarillo frente a ellos...

Kushina: Minato me asustaste.. Que haces aqui..

Minato: Vine a traer a esta pequeña princesa..

Naruko: Papi quien es el, me da mucho miedo..

Kushina: (que miraba a Naruto) Ah cierto, Naruto el jutsu..

Shisui (Naruto): Oh cierto, liberar..

En ese momento, Kushina tomo a su hija de la mano y colocandose a su altura, le dijo por sobre el hombro..

Kushina: Hija, el es tu Hermanito mayor, Naruto..

Naruto: (con lagrimas en los ojos) Ven Hermanita!

Naruko quien estaba nerviosa, reconocio a aquel chiquillo el cual le mostraban sus padres en fotos, y corrio a sus brazos, Naruto estaba feliz, por primera vez se sentia amado, en familia, por un segundo deseo quedarse en ese lugar, y ser parte de ello, pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos. El Kyuubi que estaba sobre su cabeza, le hablaba a traves de su mente..

Kurama: Chico se lo que piensas pero no perteneces aqui..

Naruto: Lo se, Kurama, pero tu mas que nadie deberias entender lo que siento..

Kurama: Hum, lo se chico, disfruta mientras puedas, pero recuerda lo que te he dicho...

Naruto cargaba a su hermanita en los brazos mientras esta miraba a Kurama..

Naruko: Que bonito cachorrito, como se llama?

Naruto: Kurama...

Naruko: Es tan bonito, no me lo puedo quedar?

Naruto: Lo siento beba pero es mi compañero de batalla..

Naruko: Ah ya es como el perrito de mi amiga Hana, ella dice que es su amigo y compañero tambien..

Naruto: (Recordando a Kiba) Si es verdad, Kurama y yo somos inseparables, pero si quieres el puede jugar contigo..

Kurama: Que?

Naruto: Si lo haras verdad...

Kurama: Ah ya que eres insoportable mocoso...

Luego Naruto puso a Kurama en el suelo y este corrio con Naruko, como si de un cachorro jugueton se tratara..

Minato: Nunca crei ver que el Zorro que destruyo la aldea hace tantos años ahora jugaria con nuestra pequeña tan tranquilamente...

Kushina: Eso da cuenta del increible poder que tiene nuestro preciado hijo...

Naruto: Jejeje (con una sonrisa zoruna)

Minato: Bueno volvere a la oficina, me esperan un monton de papeles (dijo con un aura de depresion)...

Kushina: Adios amor jejeje...

Naruto: Adios.. Papa..

Minato: Jeje, adios hijo..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A la salida del Hospital de Konoha, se encontraban las ojiperlas esperando a Hana, quien salia de la mano con Hanabi, la menor de las Hyuuga, la peliazul al ver a su madre no se contuvo y corrio en su direccion..

Hinata: Te quiero mucho Madre..(mientras abrazaba a Hana)

Hana: Hoy estas mas cariñosa que de costumbre..

Hinata: (recordando lo que le dijieron en casa de Sasuke) Perdona Madre es que cada rato que paso lejos de ti es como años que no te veia...

Hana: Pero que cosas dices jajaja bueno vayamos a casa, y tu eres (Dirijiendose a la rubia ojiperla)

Hikari: Soy Hikari Hyuuga, Hana-sama, soy de la rama secundaria..

Hana: No recuerdo haberte visto en el complejo..

Hikari: Es que perteneci a ANBU hasta ayer, sabe que los que entran a ANBU pierden todo contacto con los civiles..

Hana: Es cierto, bueno bienvenida de vuelta, vayamos a casa...

Y las Ojiperlas tomaron camino al complejo Hyuuga...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En un sitio desconocido, Shiko, Itachi y Kisame con el cuerpo del Hachibi llegaban, eran recibidos por Jiraiya...

Jiraiya: Guao que le paso a Itachi..?

Kisame: Uso casi todo su chakra en la pelea contra el 8 colas..

Jiraiya: Asi que era un enemigo de temer, Bueno debemos ayudarlo rapido, Karin!

Una chica de cabello Rojo, con lentes y vestimenta Akatsuki corria a su encuentro..

Karin: Diga, Jiraiya-sensei?

Jiraiya: Ayuda a Itachi, esta casi sin chakra, y atiende las pequeñas heridas de Kisame..

Karin: De acuerdo..

En eso comenzo a curar a Itachi. Mientras Pain hacia acto de presencia...

Pain: Asi que este es el hermano del Raikage, Killer Bee... (decia mientras con un pie le movia la cara)

Kisame: En efecto, Lider...

Pain. Bien hecho.. Karin como se encuentra mi viejo amigo?

Karin: Itachi esta muy debilitado, tardara un poco en recuperar todo su chakra, pero estara bien..

Pain: Me alegro, porque sera de los que me acompañen a Konoha...

Kisame: Mi señor, atacaremos ya Konoha?

Pain: Si, pero primero sellaremos al 4 colas y al 8 colas. Puedes preparar todo, Kisame...

Kisame: Como desee Lider...

Jiraiya: Ya planeaste como atacar, Naruto?

Pain: Tengo algo en mente, pero nada se interpondra en mi camino, ellos pronto sabran de la Ira de un Dios, pronto conoceran el dolor...

Jiraiya: Comenzare con los preparativos, Karin, Konan ustedes tomaran los lugares de Itachi y Sasori en la estatua, debemos iniciar el sellado..

Karin: Okey, estare alla en unos minutos..

Konan: (que habia llegado hace rato) Como desee Jiraiya-sensei...

Jiraiya: Bueno Naruto, vamos debemos sellar a los Bijuus..

Pain: Okey...

Luego en un cuarto enorme Pain hizo el sello de invocacion y la estatua demoniaca surgio de la tierra. De ese modo Pain, Jiraiya, Karin, Konan, Kisame, Shiko, y Zetsu tomaron sus lugares, luego aparecieron los hologramas de Deidara, Hidan y Kakuzu se presentaban...

Hidan: Oye Lider por que andamos con este mocoso de pacotilla, solo hace estallar las cosas!

Deidara: No te burles de mi Arte tarado, ademas ando con ustedes porque el Lider me lo pidio. Hum..

Kakuzu: Aqui van estos dos de nuevo, no soportare andar mas asi, se que a Hidan no lo puedo matar, pero terminare arrancandole el corazon a Deidara...

Pain: Hidan, Deidara, silencio...

Zetsu: Paz y tranquilidad, aunque verlos pelear es divertido/Callate bocon, esos dos no se soportan, terminaran matandose..

Jiraiya: Bueno, recuerda que solo era momentaneo Deidara, ademas gracias a Kakuzu fue que recuperaste tu brazo...

Deidara: Si lo se, pero prefiero andar por mi cuenta otra vez. Hum...

Pain: Lo se, por eso luego del ataque a Konoha Shiko sera tu compañero..

Deidara: Quien el Bufon?

Pain: No subestimes a Shiko, Deidara...

Shiko: Tranquilo Lider-sempai, le demostrare a Deidara-sensei que soy el mejor!

Deidara: Hum...

Jiraiya: Comienza la extraccion...

Al cabo de unas horas..

Pain: Ya he decidido la estrategia de ataque a Konoha...

Jiraiya: Y bien como se hara?

Pain: Analizando a los enemigos, he decidido que Shiko, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame y Deidara nos acompañen..

Jiraiya: Nos? O sea que yo tambien ire?

Pain: Asi es...

Jiraiya: Ahora si que me la enchavaste, pues ni modo iremos...

Pain: Asi me gusta, ademas sera un viaje divertido, la atraccion principal recaera en el Hokage, yo personalmente me encargare de el..

Jiraiya: Asi que enfrentaras a Minato tu eh...

Pain: Si quiero yo mismo enseñarle lo que he mejorado a mi Padre...

Deidara: Y nosotros que haremos?

Pain: Tranquilo, Deidara, hay enemigos poderosos en Konoha, asi que sera una gran oportunidad de que demuestres tu Arte..

Deidara: Suena re-chido!

Hidan: Oye oye y yo que?

Pain: Tendras todos los sacrificios que quieras para tu dios, Hidan...

Hidan: Ya lo escuchaste eh, Kakuzu..

Kakuzu: Si ya lo oi..

Shiko: Dejara que..

Pain: Si, dejare que te encargues tu personalmente de tu problema, Shiko..

Shiko: Si! Gracias Lider-sempai!

Pain: Bueno, Terminemos con esto, aun nos falta el 4 colas...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la oficina del Hokage, Orochimaru y este discutian sobre los ultimos movimientos de Akatsuki...

Minato: Asi que ya tienen en su poder a 6 bestias con colas?

Orochimaru: 7, tenemos reportes de que el llamado "Duo Zombie" ataco al Jinchuuriki del Yonbi...

Minato: Entonces Hidan y Kakuzu se apoderaron del Yonbi...?

Orochimaru: Si, en estos momentos Naruto debe estar en planes de atacar Konoha...

Minato: Asi que mi hijo viene por el Niibi...

Orochimaru: Posiblemente, deberiamos atacar nosotros primero..

Minato: A que te refieres?

Orochimaru: Se nota que leiste mi informe verdad?

Minato: He estado full ocupado, jejeje...

Orochimaru: Segun informes de ANBU, El lider de Akatsuki, Naruto, se encuentra en la Aldea del Remolino...

Minato: La aldea del clan Uzumaki?

Orochimaru: Asi es, me infiltre para recopilar informacion y corroborarlo...

Minato: Y que conseguiste?

Orochimaru: Al parecer era cierto, pero fui emboscado,casi salgo con vida, y he verificado que ademas de los 10 mienbros principales tienen miembros secundarios..

Minato: A que te refieres?

Orochimaru: Ademas de los que ya conocemos, el inmortal Hidan, el zombie Kakuzu, el terrorista Deidara, el ya muerto marionetista Sasori, el renegado Uchiha Itachi, de los 7 espadachines de la Niebla Kisame, el Dos Caras Zetsu, el enmascarado Shiko, el Gama-sennin Jiraiya y tu hijo el Zorro Naruto, estan con ellos dos chicas, una de ellas del clan Uzumaki, Karin, y la niña que Jiraiya salvo en la 3ra Gran Guerra Ninja, una chica de pelo azul llamada Konan...

Minato: Asi que esto nos da 12 miembros.. Y quienes te atacaron alla?

_FLASHBACK_

Orochimaru se encontraba en un lugar de la Aldea, extrañado porque llovia incansablemente, habia logrado infiltrarse con exito en la aldea y para su sorpresa esta era extraña para la ultima vez que estuvo aqui. El Hebi-Sennin caminaba entre la gente que iba con impermeables y paraguas. Luego se detuvo en un local a descansar y, por que no, recolectar informacion. En lo que se sento un hombre extraño se sento a su lado, el hombre totalmente encapuchado el cual solo se le veia en lo oscuro de su capucha un ojo..

Hombre: Que se le habra perdido por aqui a un habitante de Konoha...

Orochimaru: Solo estoy de paso, ando por el mundo viajando,conociendo otras culturas...

Hombre: Por lo que veo no es la primera vez que viene a esta aldea..

Orochimaru: No, no lo es, a decir verdad me extraña que llueva tanto, llueve mas que en Amegakure (Aldea de la Lluvia)

Hombre: Llueve asi porque asi lo quiere Lord Pain..

Orochimaru: Lord Pain?

Hombre: Si, y no ahondes mas en el tema, si no quieres verte involucrado en problemas...

Luego Orochimaru reconocio algo en el ojo del Hombre, un Sharingan, luego este desaparecio dejando a Orochimaru solo...

Orochimaru: Un Sharingan? Sera un Uchiha?

Orochimaru se levanto y continuo caminando, mas alla en una torre se encontraban Pain, Konan, Jiraiya y Kisame que le daban ordenes a este ultimo..

Kisame: Y entonces nos encargaremos del Hachibi?

Pain: Asi es, reunete con Itachi y vayan a la aldea del Rayo, y recuerden que en una semana partiremos a Konoha...

Jiraiya: Asegurense de estar en optimas condiciones, el asedio a la mas poderosa de las Aldeas no sera nada facil..

Kisame: Aunque contamos con Itachi, quien era antiguo ANBU y conoce como entrar..

Pain: Pero no por eso debemos confiarnos, ahora ve...

Kisame: Como ordene..

Luego Kisame, quien estaba como un holograma, desaparecio y en un remolino aparecia Shiko quitandose una bufanda de encima...

Shiko: Lider-sempai! He descubierto de quien se trata!

Pain: Dime quien es?

Shiko: Se trata de uno de los Sannin de Konoha, Orochimaru..

Jiraiya: Orochimaru eh? Eso me trae viejos recuerdos...

Pain: Bueno por que no vas y charlas con el un rato y se ponen al corriente?

Jiraiya: De que hablas?

Pain: Konan, detendre la lluvia, en lo que lo haga haras tu jutsu y localizaras a Orochimaru, luego iras con Jiraiya-sensei tras el...

Konan: Como desee Lider...

Jiraiya: Quieres que me divierta eh? Naruto..

Pain: Ve por el Ero-sennin...

En eso Pain detuvo la lluvia y Konan se separo en miles de papeles los cuales se transformaron en miles de mariposas y tanto Jiraiya como un clon de papel de Konan saltaron por el balcon. Un poco alejado de estos se encontraba Orochimaru el cual habia llegado a un lugar solitario...

Orochimaru: Esto si que es extraño, la lluvia se ha detenido, pero si llovia incansable...

Pero una voz lo sacaba de sus pensamientos...

-Nos volvemos a ver despues de muchos años, Orochimaru-sama...

Orochimaru: Muestratre a ver quien eres?

Luego frente a Orochimaru se mostraba una chica de no menos de 25 años, de pelo azul vestida de Akatsuki...

Konan: Buenos dias Orochimaru-sama, mi nombre es Konan, ya me recuerda?

Orochimaru: Asi que tu eres la chiquilla que rescato Jiraiya eh? Y que paso con los chiquillos que estaban contigo?

Konan: Lamentablemente ellos no sobrevivieron..

Orochimaru: Umm, igual no iban a durar mucho, y a que le debo el honor de su visita?

Konan: Si, y aqui estoy con ordenes de matarlo, lamentara no haberme matado en aquel entonces..

Y luego Konan se lanzo al ataque, lanzaba shurikens de papel, que Orochimaru sin mucho esfuerzo los esquivaba, luego atacaba con lanzamientos de serpientes, luego Konan lanzaba miles de papeles que envolvieron a Orochimaru que luego estallo, pero para sorpresa de Konan era un clon de serpientes el cual habia estallado, y Orochimaru atrapaba a Konan con miles de serpientes...

Orochimaru: No que me ibas a matar?

Konan solo se retorcia de dolor cuando una voz llamo la atencion de Orochimaru...

- Eso solo lo hare yo, ella solo ganaba tiempo..

Orochimaru se dio la vuelta para ver que en lo alto de un balcon elevado sobre ellos se encontraba su mejor amigo desde la infancia y ex-compañero de equipo, Jiraiya...

Orochimaru: Asi que has aparecido, Jiraiya...

Jiraiya: Hola palido, como has estado?

Orochimaru: No mejor que tu eh, que te uniste a la peor de las organizaciones..

Jiraiya: No puedo negar que a veces es molesto estar con el hijo de Minato, pero es el camino a la paz que tanto anhelamos. Konan vete, mantente alejada de esto...

Konan: Como desee Jiraiya-sensei (se deshizo en miles de mariposas de papel)

Orochimaru: Paz? A que te refieres con paz, si lo que ha hecho Akatsuki no es mas que atacar a las aldeas y secuestrar personas, donde esta la paz en eso?

Jiraiya: Tan ignorante eres, que no ves el bosque mas alla del arbol que tienes al frente?

Orochimaru: No tienes idea de que es paz verdad.. Donde esta Naruto?

Jiraiya: No te preocupes por el, preocupate por lo que te pasara a ti!

Y Jiraiya se lanzo al ataque, usando varias de sus tecnicas, Orochimaru solo esquivaba la mayoria de ellas, luego Jiraiya atrapaba a Orochimaru con su cabello...

Jiraiya: A ver, ahora que haras, amigo?

Orochimaru: Dime,que ganaras tu en todo esto, que buscan reuniendo a las bestias con cola, donde se supone que esta la paz en todo esto?

Jiraiya: Bueno, ya que vas a morir, a Naruto no le importara que te revele su plan, pues veras, acabaremos con la guerra!

Orochimaru: y como se supone que acabaran con la guerra?

Jiraiya: Usaremos a las bestias con cola para crear las armas de guerra definitivas luego se las daremos a los paises para que las usen, con estas armas, capaces de acabar con una nacion entera, cuando las usen habra tanta destruccion y muerte que la gente tendra miedo de usarlas, asi conoceran el dolor y por ende no las usaran y no habra mas muertes ni guerras... La paz reinara!

Orochimaru: Pero ese metodo es agresivo, y como puede haber paz por medio del miedo y el dolor?

Jiraiya: Lamentablemente en este mundo de odio incesante, esas cosas suelen suceder, y de algun modo hay que lograr la paz, asi tengamos que recurrir a la opresion... Pero basta de charlas, ahora moriras...

Orochimaru: (para sus adentros) tendre que hacer este jutsu, pero debo desaparecer de inmediato, pues consume demasiado chakra y quedare a su merced..

Luego Jiraiya termino de apretar a Orochimaru quien usaba un jutsu que le permitia escabullirse por debajo, era como cuando una serpiente deja la piel, Orochimaru cayo en el suelo y se lanzo al agua enseguida sin que Jiraiya se diera cuenta...

Jiraiya: Lo logre, lo lo.. Maldicion Orochimaru, tu y tu asqueroso Jutsu, ya me las pagaras..

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Minato: Asi que eso paso, con razon ese dia llegaste directo al hospital...

Orochimaru: Asi es, y bueno que haremos, tu hijo en cualquier momento atacara la aldea en busca del Gato Demonio...

Minato: Bueno, pues ni modo, aprovecharemos a mi otro hijo ya que esta aqui jejeje..

Orochimaru: De verdad confias en el?

Minato: El deber de un padre es tener fe eterna en sus hijos no?

Orochimaru: Hmpf.. Como quieras, pero debemos tener un plan de contingencia, no sabemos a ciencia cierta cuando atacara!

Y luego el Hebi-sennin salia de la oficina dejando al Hokage sentado viendo por la ventana..

- Asi que, al final nos enfrentaremos, hijo..-

**Fin del Capitulo 6 – **Naruto: Vaya, este capitulo ha tenido muchas sorpresas, me encontre con mi hermanita en esta dimension, mi Hime-chan pasa un dia con su madre, Orochimaru se encuentra con Ero-sennin y se ha revelado las intenciones de Akatsuki para con los Bijuus, y hay peligro inminente de ataque sobre la aldea, cada vez se pone mas espeluznante esta historia.. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

Nikko: Otra vez tu aqui? No te basta con ser el prota del Fic?

Naruto: No en realidad ahora estare contigo aqui!

Nikko: No! Kurama has algo!

Kurama: A mi no me molestes..

Nikko: Esto sera problematico, hey ya me escuche como Shikamaru! Diablos, mejor nos vamos, nos vemos amigos! Ah cierto, me olvidaba de darle gracias a **netokastillo, **e** IsayPurr **por sus comentarios, y bienvenido **xelviand y Oromero76 **me alegra les haya gustado y le den una oportunidad, hago lo mejor que puedo, y les gusta, es un honor saberlo, jejeje, gracias de verdad gracias!

**El siguiente Capitulo sera: "Caos" - Comienza el Ataque de Akatsuki!**


	8. Capítulo 7 - Akatsuki

_**Capitulo 7. "Caos" - Comienza el Ataque de Akatsuki! **_

Amanecia, llegaba un nuevo dia a Konoha, el sol brillaba, era un dia calido y sin rastros de nubes, la gente comenzaba su dia a dia y no era para menos, todos volvian a la rutina diaria a las labores que tanto les gustaban. En la puerta oeste de la aldea varios ninjas de Konoha completaban el informe de rutina...

Ninja de la Hoja 1: Hemos completado el perimetro, nada interesante, todo en orden..

Ninja de la Hoja 2: Bien, eso completa tu turno de hoy, ve a llenar tu informe..

Ninja de la Hoja 1: Okey..

Ninja de la Hoja 3: Bien ahora nosotros tomaremos el... Aahhh!

-Bansho Tein! (Atraccion Universal)-

En eso el Ninja era atraido hacia un hombre, a la vez que moria clavado en un puñal..

Ninja de la Hoja 2: (Aterrado) Esas ropas, es Akatsuki!

Ninja de la Hoja 1: Debemos alertar al Yondaime!

Pero en eso de las sombras emergia otro Akatsuki el cual lanzaba una figurilla de arcilla haciendo que uno de los ninjas volara por los aires..

-Katsu!-

Luego el otro era levantado por el cuello y veia al hombre a los ojos mientras este decia...

-Ningendo! (Camino de los Humanos)-

Y del ninja salia un espectro que dejaba su cuerpo, le habia sacado el alma. Luego el Ninja caia en el suelo y los otros Akatsuki se reunian en el centro, era Pain y su grupo, habian llegado a Konoha..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Habia pasado una semana desde que nuestra pareja favorita terminara en esta dimension, una semana de preguntas y historias para los asombrados Minato y Kushina. En la mansion Namikaze se encontraban Minato, Kushina, Hiashi, Hana, Hinata, Hanabi, Sasuke, Hikari reunidos con Naruto, disfrutaban un buen desayuno en famila...

Hiashi: Y bien Minato, ahora que Naruto volvio como haras para convencer al consejo para que lo indulten?

Minato: Emm este, yo...

Kushina: Minato, aunque nos duela es hora de que sepan la verdad..

Hana: Verdad? A que se refieren?

Naruto: Yo creo que soy el indicado para hablarles de eso...

Y luego Naruto les conto toda la verdad, desde que vienen de otro mundo, que no son las personas que ellos creen, el incidente con el viejo y la piedra, los encuentros, entre otras cosas. Los Hyuuga estaban atonitos, pues no creian nada de lo que escuchaban..

Hiashi: Vienes de otro mundo?

Naruto: Asi es, perdon venimos..

Hana: Como que vienen?

En eso Hinata se levanto y explico tambien, a lo que Hikari deshizo el Henge y se tranformo en la Hinata de esa dimension...

Hinata (chuunin): Y esa es mi historia, perdon por haberlos engañado (decia con lagrimas en los ojos mientras el rubio menor la abrazaba) pero en mi mundo yo perdi a mi madre y el verla de nuevo significaba mucho para mi...

Hinata (jouunin): Y perdon por prestarme para este engaño..

Hiashi: Ahora si que estoy confundido, ademas, ya me preguntaba el por que de esas ropas, crei que te gustaba vestir de Jouunin..

Minato: teniamos que decirlo, pues ya no aguantabamos con un inminente ataque sobre nosotros..

Hana: Ataque? De que hablas?

Kushina: (Con lagrimas brotando sin control) Mi hijo en cualquier momento atacara la aldea!

Hiashi: Akatsuki atacara Konoha?

Minato: Si, y es obvio porque vienen..(Miraban a Sasuke)

Naruto: Asi que mi otro yo viene por Sasuke?

Hinata (jouunin): En realidad...

Pero se detuvo porque Minato le hizo señas que se detuviera. Luego Minato se dirigio a todos...

Minato: Bueno el motivo de esta confesion me imagino que ya saben por donde va..

Hiashi: El chico nos ayudara a defender la Aldea?

Naruto: Asi es, conozco mucho a Akatsuki, sus integrantes y su modo de pelear, y si el Lider es mi otro yo, lo mas probable es que tenga mi nivel de tecnicas, lo que les doy fe de que ganaremos...

Hiashi: Pero como lo aseguras?

Naruto: Pues, yo tengo de mi parte a Kurama.. Kyuubi no Chakra modo!

En eso un aura dorada recubria de pies a cabeza a Naruto...

Hiashi: El controla al Zorro de 9 colas?

Minato: Si asi es..

Kushina: Y como mi hijo no lo controla..

Naruto: Se que le dare su merecido y lo increpare por haber abandonado la aldea y a su familia y amigos!

Hinata (chuunin): (Sonrojada) Naruto-kun!

Sasuke: Igual yo peleare junto a el...

Minato: Todos lo haremos, conozco a Jiraiya-sensei, y de seguro no vendran solos...

Naruto: Aun no puedo creer que Ero-sennin este en el bando de los malos...

Minato: Ya veras que lo haremos recapacitar...

Naruto: Lo se padre, pero...

En eso ruidos de enormes explosiones comenzaban a sonar en diferentes direcciones...

Kushina: Oh no, esas explosiones...

Minato: Si, han llegado, estan aqui...

Hiashi: Akatsuki!

Hinata (jouunin): Naruto-kun...

Naruto: Asi que comienza la diversion! Los detendremos!

Sasuke: Asi es hermano!

Hinata (chuunin): Naruto, amor no quiero que pelees!

Naruto: Tranquila mi Hime-chan, esto me recuerda al ataque de Pain, y recuerda el nivel que tengo, no me vencera facil!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la torre del Hokage, estaban reunidos el consejo, los Ancianos Homura y Koharu, el Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi y Tsunade...

Homura: Asi que segun tus afirmaciones, hay otro Naruto en esta dimension?

Tsunade: Asi es, hace unos dias ellos llegaron teletransportados de su mundo por circunstancias desconocidas..

Koharu: Ellos? No solo era el hijo del Yondaime?

Hiruzen: No, tambien con el llego la heredera del clan Hyuuga de esa dimension..

Tsunade: Asi es, Hinata Hyuuga..

Homura: Y quienes mas saben de este hecho?

Tsunade: Ustedes, el Tercero, el Cuarto, Kushina Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Orochimaru, la Hinata de esta dimension y mi persona..

Koharu: Entonces mas nadie sabe de esto, y que piensas hacer al respecto en tu posicion como miembro del consejo, Hiruzen?

Hiruzen: Hasta ahora solo hemos pensado en ayudarlos a volver a su mundo, pero por lo que me conto Minato, el chico logro dominar al Kyuubi, asi que Minato planea que el chico entrene al joven Uchiha en el control del Niibi...

Homura: Como asi explicate..

Hiruzen: Esta bien...

_FLASHBACK_

En la oficina del Hokage, estaban Orochimaru, Tsunade y Minato decidiendo que harian con Naruto y Hinata...

Tsunade: Entonces que has conseguido Orochimaru..?

Orochimaru: Nada interesante, he buscado a fondo en los archivos y por ahora no he dado con algun indicio o alguna referencia a la llamada "Roca del Destino" que menciona el chico Namikaze, me temo que tendre que irme de nuevo a investigar en otras aldeas..

Minato: Tomate tu tiempo Orochimaru, tampoco planeo deshacerme del chico de buenas a primeras..

Tsunade: No me digas que te estas encariñando con el?

Minato: No es eso..

Orochimaru: Espero que no sea eso, el pertenece a otro tiempo, a otra dimension, aqui no encajara, ademas no podemos mantenerlo mucho tiempo escondido, la gente...

Luego una voz de un hombre mayor interrumpia a Orochimaru mientras entraba a la oficina, vestia una tunica blanca con rojo y portaba el sombrero Hokage..

-A quien esconden, Orochimaru?

Minato: Sandaime!

Orochimaru: je, a nadie Sarutobi-sensei...

Hiruzen: Por que siento que me esconden algo..

Tsunade: ah que mas da.. le contaremos..

Y Minato y Tsunade le contaron sobre los acontecimientos y la llegada de Naruto y Hinata de la otra dimension...

Hiruzen: Asi estamos, y que han decidido? Ellos no pueden permanecer mucho tiempo aqui, sobre todo Naruto, que en esta dimension es un criminal de rango S..

Minato: Lo sabemos, por eso Orochimaru-sensei esta investigando sobre esa tal Roca del Destino...

Orochimaru: Pero en los archivos de Konoha no hay nada, ni una pequeña referencia...

Tsunade: Y bueno, hablanos de los planes que tienes para con el..

Minato: Bueno, el domina totalmente al Kyuubi...

Hiruzen: Domino al Kyuubi?

Orochimaru: Estas seguro de eso?

Minato: Tan seguro como que les puedo hacer una demostracion, esperen aqui..

Y Minato desaparecio con el Hiraisin no Jutsu y en un parapadeo volvio con un cachorro rojo de zorro..

Orochimaru: Y que se supone que es esto Minato, para que trajiste a esta bola de pelo?

Kurama: Modera tu vocabulario vibora, porque si no te he matado en mi mundo lo puedo hacer aqui!

Hiruzen: El, el es..

Kurama: Si vejete, si soy quien piensas, soy Kurama el Zorro de las 9 colas..

Tsunade: Y por que tienes esta apariencia?

Kurama: Es la unica forma que ando comodo sin llevarme edificios por delante, ademas el chico dice que asi no llamo la atencion...

Hiruzen: Entonces el chico si domina totalmente al Kyuubi?

Kurama: Hey viejito el no me domina, somos amigos okey!

Hiruzen: (con una venita en la frente) A quien le dices asi perro del demonio?

Kurama: Gracias por el halago decrepito..

Hiruzen: Que que?

Minato: Bueno bueno ya, no es para que se insulten..

Y Minato llevaba a Kurama a la casa y volvia..

Tsunade: Bueno explica a donde va todo esto?

Minato: Planeo que Naruto le esnseñe a Sasuke a usar al Niibi de la misma forma, o sea volverlo un Jinchuuriki con el control total del Gato Fantasma..

Hiruzen: Y ya le dijiste al chico?

Minato: Si y esta de acuerdo, dijo que lo ayudara pero necesita la aprobacion del consejo y la ayuda...

Tsunade: Y eso por que?

Minato: Dice que para lograr que Sasuke domine al Niibi deben viajar al Pais del Rayo y presentarse con el Raikage y su hermano Killer Bee..

Hiruzen: Y por que con ellos?

Minato: Pues vera que, Killer Bee, el hermano del Raikage, es el Jinchuuriki del Hachibi, y el fue quien entreno a Naruto, en una isla especial que esta en el Pais del Rayo..

Hiruzen: Y que les hace pensar que nos ayudara? Ademas de que todos saben que tu hijo el Lider de Akatsuki le dio una paliza al Raikage y secuestro a su hija Fuu, tambien Jinchuuriki del Nanabi..

Minato: No lo sabemos, pero Naruto tiene un plan..

Hiruzen: Espero sea de ayuda, Tsunade, mañana hablaremos con Homura y Koharu, tu como miembro del consejo debes estar presente..

Tsunade: Okey, Sarutobi-sensei...

Hiruzen: Y Minato, espero sepas lo que haces...

Minato: Lo se, no fallare!

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Homura: Entiendo, esto puede ser beneficioso para nosotros, porque con el control total del Bijuu podemos ponerle fin a Akatsuki..

Hiruzen: No del todo, recuerden que ellos sin mucho esfuerzo han acabado con los otros 6 Jinchuurikis..

Koharu: Pero nos puede dar una pequeña ventaja, ademas de ser el caso, el chico Kyuubi tambien nos ayudaria, cierto?

Hiruzen: Si, asi es, pero..

En eso ruidos de enormes explosiones comenzaban a sonar en diferentes direcciones...

Tsunade: Que demonios?

Hiruzen: que esta pasando?

Luego un ANBU aparecia frente a ellos...

ANBU: Sandaime-sama!

Hiruzen: Dime que sucede?

ANBU: Intrusos desde el ala este, uno solo, pero con gran arsenal destructivo..

Hiruzen: Ordena el contraataque y rescaten a todo civil, lleven a los civiles al refugio, luego de eso coordinen la ofensiva.. Tsunade llama inmediatamente a Minato, lamentablemente se termino su dia libre...

ANBU: Hai, Hokage-sama...

Tsunade: de inmediato..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En las afueras de Konoha, Pain se reunia con los Akatsuki, planeando como iniciar el ataque...

Pain: Primero que nada nos infiltraremos, aqui entra Deidara..

Deidara: Hum..

Hidan: Y luego que haremos?

Pain: Nos dividiremos en dos equipos, busqueda y diversion, diversion estara compuesto por: Deidara... Hidan... Kakuzu... Kisame... y busqueda por: Jiraiya-sensei... Itachi... Shiko... y Yo... Mientras que diversion centra los ataques del enemigo en ellos nosotros buscaremos a nuestro objetivo, el Niibi y su Jinchuuriki, Uchiha Sasuke..

Kisame: Que no es tu hermanito menor, Itachi-san?

Itachi: Si, lo es, mi tonto hermanito menor..

Kisame: Y sabes lo que le pasa a los Jinchuurikis al extraerles el Bijuu?

Itachi: Tengo mis propios asuntos..

Kisame: Igual de frio que siempre..

Kakuzu: Eso no cambia en el..

Hidan: Jaja, ya quiero comenzar con los sacrificios!

Deidara: Y esta aldea sucumbira ante mi arte! Hum..

Pain: Bueno solo me falta una cosa.. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Enseguida 5 clones identicos a Pain aparecieron a los lados de el, luego el Rubio de los ojos de Samsara unia sus manos en una especie de concentracion de Chakra y decia..

Pain: Rikkudou Pain no Jutsu!

Shiko: Que, que hizo Lider-sempai?

Pain: Les presento a: Los Seis Caminos de Pain:

-Shurado (Camino Asura o de los Demonios)

-Chikushodo (Camino de los animales)

-Gakido (Camino Preta o de los Fantasmas Hambrientos)

-Ningendo (Camino Manusya o Humano)

-Jigokudo (Camino Naraka o del Infierno)

y yo: -Tendo (Camino Deva o de Dios)

Jiraiya: Ya veo, le diste a cada clon una habilidad del Rinnegan en particular..

Pain: Asi es, pero yo aun siendo Tendo conservo mis habilidades.. Ellos solo una en particular... Bueno es hora del ataque, Deidara tu turno..

Deidara: Claro que si!

Y luego Deidara hizo un buho de arcilla y se levanto en el aire, atravesando la barrera que proteje y alerta de intrusos, y comenzo a sobrevolar el aire con el clon de Pain Camino de los Animales, el cual al traspasar la barrera le dijo a Deidara que esperara su señal para comenzar el ataque. Luego el clon salto del lado de Deidara y cayo en un edificio. Luego hizo los sellos y un contrato en el suelo de invocacion, y al instante aparecieron a su lado Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, Jiraiya, Shiko y los 5 Pains faltantes..

Jiraiya: Oh, cuanto tiempo, esto me trae viejos recuerdos..

Pain: Konoha, miralos, una aldea de necios viciada de falsa gloria y disfrutando de su paz ilusoria... Ha llegado el momento de sumirlos en la intensa agonia, es hora de que sepan quien es Pain!

Levanto la mano hacia el cielo al mismo tiempo que les decia a todos..

Pain: Dispersaos!

Deidara desde el cielo veia la señal, era hora de comenzar el ataque!

Deidara: Ahora si, a enseñarle a esta aldea mi arte!

Y Deidara comenzo el cruel ataque a Konoha desde el cielo, lanzando bombas de arcilla por doquier, mientras Hidan comenzaba a masacrar a los aldeanos, Kakuzu desmenbraba a los ninjas que conseguia a su paso y Kisame destruia todo cuanto veia, Itachi, Jiraiya y Shiko se dispersaban a buscar a Sasuke aprovechando el descontrol en las calles, mientras un despreocupado Pain observaba con cada uno de sus clones por doquier...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El ataque ya habia comenzado, por todos lados habia solo destruccion y ruinas, los ninjas de Konoha caian como moscas ante los Akatsuki, parecia que nada los detendria... En un lado de la aldea un ninja estaba tirado en el suelo, y Iruka llegaba a ayudarlo...

Ninja de la Hoja: (Tosiendo) Que dolor...

Iruka: Te encuentras bien, vamos te..

En eso Shiko llegaba a su encuentro...

Shiko: (Con su voz burlona como siempre) Oye tu niño dime donde esta Uchiha Sasuke?

Iruka: (pensando para si mismo -Esas ropas, tiene que ser Akatsuki!) Nosotros nunca entregaremos a un compañero!

Shiko: Entonces que mas da, al Lider-sempai no le molestara que juegue contigo hasta que mueras..

De pronto Obito llegaba al encuentro de ellos..

Obito: El unico que moriras aqui eres tu...

Iruka: Obito-sensei!

Shiko: Asi que Obito Uchiha? Jejejeeje que felicidad encontrarte!

Obito: Me alegra que moriras feliz.. Iruka vete, lleva de inmediato a ese ninja al hospital...

Iruka: Okey! (Buena suerte, Obito...- Decia para si mismo)

Y luego Iruka desaparecia con el ninja dejando a Shiko y a Obito solos...

Obito: Ahora sabras quien es Obito Uchiha...

Shiko: Jejejeje, jajajajaja, jajajajaa!

Obito: Que te causa tanta gracia?

Shiko: (Cambiando la voz a una mas gruesa, de serio) Que el unico sorprendido aqui seras tu!

Obito al escuchar esa voz sentia como un escalofrio le recorria el cuerpo, y una extraña sensacion le venia a la mente...

Obito: Quien, quien eres, por que te burlas de mi..

Shiko: Si tanto quieres saber..

Y luego Shiko se quitaba la mascara para mostrarle su verdadero rostro a Obito, el cual al verlo se atemorizo como si hubiera visto un fantasma...

Obito: N-no, no puede ser, tu tu estas..

Shiko: Muerto? Por dios Obito no creeras esa patraña de que cai en la emboscada del enemigo verdad? A mi no me matan unos simples ninjas de la Roca...

Obito: En- entonces tu, tu eres?

Shiko: Si soy yo...

**Fin del Capitulo 7 - **Umm, nada por aqui, nada por alla, hoy creo que estare solo juju!

Naruto: Como crees ya llegue-ttebayoo!

Kurama: Y yo que pense que estariamos solos Nikko..

Rayos, bueno ya que, si no puedes con el enemigo, unete!

Naruto: A ver, por que me dices enemigo? El enemigo es Pain! quien en esta parte inicio el ataque contra la aldea! Ademas de que todo el desastre comenzara de nuevo como en mi dimension! Nikko que haremos?

Nada, observar, ademas tu eres el prota no yo..

Naruto: Pero tu tienes el Rinnegan como Nagato, puedes..

A ver yo no estoy en la historia, tu arreglatelas, ademas, no que puedes derrotarlo?

Kurama: A ver chico, que haras?

Naruto: YO..YO..

Jejee, al fin jodi al rubio! Y como el mismo lo decia, el ataque inicio! de verdad que el odio de el por la aldea es espantoso, que habra pasado con el en aquellos tiempos para que sucediere esto? y la pelea entre Shiko y Obito, quien sera esta persona la cual Obito le tiene miedo? Chicos los invito a descubrirlo en los siguientes capis!

Kurama: Y como siempre agradeciendo a nuestros lectores, seguiremos haciendolo lo mejor posible, espero sus rewievs asi sea para pedirme autografos, Jejee!

Como siempre Ero-kyuubi al ataque! Los veo en el siguiente capi chicos!

**El Siguiente Capitulo sera: El Doujutsu Definitivo!**


	9. Capítulo 8 - El Doujutsu Definitivo

_**Capitulo 8. El Doujutsu Definitivo**_

En lo alto del cielo, un divertido Deidara se divertia lanzando sus creaciones de arcilla contra la aldea, destruyendo todo a su paso, ante la mirada atonita de todos, parecia que nada lo detendria cuando..

- Tigre Matutino!

En eso una enorme aura blanca semejante a un Tigre blanco volaba por los aires tratando de atacar a Deidara el cual le impacta de lleno, Era Gai y su equipo que se habian unido a la defensa de la aldea..

Gai: (con su clasica pose de victoria) Bien le di!

Lee: Bien hecho, Gai-sensei!

Deidara: No canten victoria aun!

De la nada, Deidara volvia a aparecer, esta vez sobre una ave..

Gai: Que? Estoy seguro de haberte derribado de tu buho..

Deidara: Atacaste fue a esto.. (Señalaba a un clon de arcilla el cual se deshacia lentamente)

Gai: Shino, usa tus insectos..

Shino: Hare lo que pueda Gai-sensei..

Sai: Yo tambien ayudare..

En eso Shino levanto las manos y una nube de insectos salia de su cuerpo directo hacia Deidara, pero este los esquivaba facilmente, mientras Sai sacaba varios pergaminos para hacer aves de tinta y volar para atacar desde el cielo, en lo que las hizo Gai se subio en una, Shino en la otra, y finalmente Rock Lee en otra con Sai para comenzar el ataque..

Deidara: Asi que un ataque combinado eh?

Y luego Deidara metio sus manos en los bolsillos donde tenia su arcilla explosiva, donde las bocas comieron la arcilla y moldeaban 3 avecillas mas, que luego las lanzo al aire y las agrando..

Deidara: Asi estaremos parejos..

De cada ave se levantaba un clon de Deidara de arcilla, los cuales tambien metieron sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzaron a moldear figurillas..

Sai: Esto tardara mas de lo planeado..

Lee: No desmayes Sai, manten viva tu llama de la juventud!

Gai: Bien dicho Lee!

Deidara: (con una gotita en la sien) Ya por dios, ataquen!

Y los Deidaras se lanzaron contra ellos..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Itachi y Kisame caminaban por la aldea buscando informacion, habian asesinado a varios ninjas, cuando llegaron a lo que es el Distrito Uchiha. Varios de los que por ahi pasaban reconocieron enseguida a Itachi y comenzaron a salir despavoridos.. En eso un chico Uchiha de como 17 años que corria para escapar fue atrapado por Kisame y lo sujetaba del cuello, mientras Itachi se colocaba frente a el..

Kisame: Vamos insecto, dinos donde esta Uchiha Sasuke..

Uchiha: Nnno sse ddeee quien hablas! (casi no hablaba ya que Kisame le cortaba la respiracion)

Itachi: Kisame, afloja, lo mataras y no sabremos donde esta..

Kisame: como quieras Itachi-san..

Uchiha: Itachi? eres el hermano del Demonio?

Esto ultimo enfurecio a Itachi haciendo que activara el Mangekyo Sharingan..

Kisame: No debiste decir eso mocoso.. (lo lanzo al piso)

Itachi: Amateratsu!

En eso las llamas inextinguibles aparecieron sobre el chico consumiendolo hasta matarlo, entonces Itachi se volteo para buscar a otro para interrogarlo cuando un kunai paso rozandole la mejilla y dejando un hilillo de sangre..

- Deja a los aldeanos en paz!

Una chica de cabello castaño, rematado en dos chongos aparecia en un tejado, seguida de un castano con marcas rojas en su cara sobre un perro y una temblorosa pelirosa hacian acto de presencia. Eran Tenten, Kiba y Sakura...

Kisame: Vaya vaya pero son solo unos mocosos debiluchos..

Kiba: A quien le dices asi cara de pescado?

Kisame: (con una venita en el rostro) Itachi-san dejame encargarme de estos insectos..

Itachi: Como quieras, mi objetivo es Sasuke..

Sakura: Sasuke-kun.?

Itachi: Si, lo has visto?

Pero la pelirosa no se inmuto, en cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Itachi habia desaparecido y se encontraba a su lado activando el Mangekyo Sharingan y sumiendo a Sakura en un Genjutsu busco en su mente en cuestion de segundos, viendo los ultimos acontecimientos relacionados con cierto rubio, a lo cual este deshizo su genjutsu y la pobre Sakura cayo semidesmayada pero por suerte el castaño la pudo sostener..

Tenten: Sakura!

Kiba: Desgraciado que le hiciste a Sakura..

Itachi: (Quien habia bajado a la calle en milesimas de segundo) Nada, solo busque en su mente informacion, y me he enterado de algo que debe saber el jefe inmediatamente..

Kisame: Bien Itachi-san, vamos con el Lider..

En eso Kiba atacaba a Itachi con el doble colmillo cruzado pero Kisame atraveso a Samehada entre ellos desviando a Kiba...

Kiba: tsk, estaba seguro de darle..

Kisame: No te importa, Itachi-san?

Itachi: Has lo que quieras, yo buscare a Sasuke y al Lider, creo que debe saber algo urgente..

Luego de dicho esto Itachi desaparecio en varios cuervos y Kisame se preparo para atacar a Kiba, el cual tambien estaba en posicion de ataque mientras Tenten reanimaba a Sakura que solo murmuraba..

-Sasuke-kun..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En otro lugar de la Aldea, Hidan seguia masacrando ninjas mientras un despreocupado Kakuzu estaba sentado en una mesa de un local bebiendo Te mientras leia el periodico..

Hidan: Hey no piensas divertirte eh? Kakuzu?

Kakuzu: No viejo, yo estoy comodo aqui, ademas no son buenos para tus sacrificios?

Hidan: Eh como quieras jejeje, mas para mi..

En eso cuando lanzaba la guadaña de tres hojas para atacar a otro ninja fue detenida por una cuchilla infundada de Chakra..

Hidan: Eh, que demonios?

En eso el Ninja que se habia presentado, con dos chicos y una pelirrubia lanzaba de regreso la guadaña, eran Asuma y el trio Ino-Shika-Cho..

Asuma: Lo siento pero la fiesta se acabo..

Hidan: Que? Estas bromeando? Si apenas acaba de llegar el Dj Hidan a poneros a bailar!

Shikamaru: El unico que bailara aqui eres tu psicopata..

Ino: Cuidado chicos es el que se hace llamar inmortal..

Chouji: Inmortal?

Hidan: Si asi es, ahora rindanse y entreguense para sacrificarlos a Jashin-sama!

Asuma: Sikamaru, perparense, formacion B..

Shikamaru: Sabes lo que haces Asuma?

Asuma: Confia en mi..

Y luego Asuma se lanzo al ataque con Shikamaru en el suelo haciendo un sello de manos mientras Ino y Chouji estaban a sus lados..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Por el lado este de la Aldea, en busqueda del chico Uchiha, se encontraba Jiraiya. Caminando por el frente de las aguas termales, le entro una mala maña que nunca se le quitaba..

Jiraiya: Sera que.. (ruborizandose y con una cara perversa) Creo que a Naruto no le importara si investigo un poco, total aun sigo escribiendo mis historias jejejejeje..

Dicho eso se acerco en puntillas a los baños, con intenciones de espiar por la pared, cuando trato de ver sintio un enorme golpe que lo enviaba dentro del baño, haciendo que las chicas que ahi se encontraban comenzaran a gritar cuando este aterrizo de frente en los senos de una de las chicas lo que le causo una hemorragia nasal a Jiraiya, en eso tuvo que correr a la calle por que le comenzaron a lanzar todo lo que hubiera a su paso desde cepillos dentales hasta gaveteros(?) Jiraiya furioso salia a la calle a buscar al responsable de cortarle su investigacion para encontrarse con uno de los Pains de Naruto, especificamente con Camino Preta (el que succiona los jutsus) quien lo miraba con una venita en la frente los ojos cerrados y levantando el puño en señal de furia...

Pain: Demonios Ero-sennin, hasta cuando vas a ser un viejo pervertido? estamos de mision recuerdas?

Jiraiya: Tenias que ser tu Naruto, por que dañas el momento..

Pain: No estas investigando nada, solo espiabas a esas chicas..

Jiraiya: Mientes, solo investigaba para mis novelas..

Pain: Cuales, las que no se venden? (Dijo carcajeandose)

Jiraiya: INSOLENTE! Te voy a..

Pero en eso una enorme bola de fuego iba en direccion a ellos interumpiendo su alegre discusion, cuando el ninja que hizo la tecnica pensaba que los habia atacado vio como su jutsu era absorbido por Pain colocando sus brazos directo al jutsu...

Jiraiya: Eso estuvo cerca, menos mal tu eres Gakido...

Pain: Y asi fuera Tendo tambien lo haria, recuerda que domino a la perfeccion el Rinnegan..

Jiraiya: Cierto. Ahora donde esta el infeliz que nos ataco?

De entre los edificios aparecia un niño de cabello negro, alto, junto a uno de cabellos estilo hongo con lentes y una niña con dos moños levantados, se trataban de Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi..

Konohamaru: Nosotros te detendremos!

Al escuchar esas palabras Pain y Jiraiya reventaron en risas..

Konohamaru: (Con una venita en la frente) Que coña les hace gracia, no nos provoquen o sufriran las consecuencias!

Al decir esto Pain y Jiraiya, quienes se habian detenido a escuchar, volvieron a reirse esta vez mas fuerte, casi literalmente morian de la risa, tanto asi que Pain se retorcia en el suelo y Jiraiya se recargaba en la pared sosteniendose el estomago..

Jiraiya: Eres muy bueno crio!

Pain: Si de donde sacas tan buenos chistes!

Moegi: No estamos bromeando!

Udon: Claro que no, los detendremos..

Jiraiya: (Dejando de reir el y Pain) Dejame jugar con ellos eh? Naruto?

Konohamaru: Naruto? Naruto nii-chan eres tu?

Pain que no recordaba claramente comenzo a reconocer a aquel chico que conocio de niño..

Pain: Asi que el pequeño bribon ha crecido, aun quieres ser Hokage?

Konohamaru: Si! Aun quiero serlo..

Pain: Pues entonces...

En eso otro Pain que estaba detras de el noqueaba a los tres en el acto..

Pain (Chikushodo): (Camino de los animales) Cuida tu espalda..

Jiraiya: Desde cuando esta Chikushodo ahi?

Pain (Gakido): Desde que el crio nos ataco, recuerda que con esto veo todo (señalaba su Rinnegan)

Jiraiya: Ah cierto, la vision compartida de los 6 Pains..

Pain (Gakido): Asi es..

En eso Chikushodo desaparecia en un destello, y Gakido se disponia a caminar cuando de pronto Jiraiya le detiene con una mano..

Pain: Que sucede Ero-sennin?

Jiraiya: Estas seguro que solo estaban ellos?

Pain: Asi que ya te diste cuenta..

Jiraiya: Cuando llego?

Pain: Hace un minuto, te lo encargo.. (Desaparecio en un reflejo)

Jiraiya: Oye espera.. Bueno hasta cuando te escondes?

De las sombras una voz salia...

- Nos volvemos a encontrar, eh? Jiraiya...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la torre del Hokage, Minato habia llegado con Naruto, Sasuke, las dos Hinatas y Kushina, y se dirijian a toda velocidad a la oficina, al entrar ya estaban Tsunade, Hiruzen y los consejeros esperandolos...

Hiruzen: Llegas tarde, Minato..

Minato: Perdon tenia cosas que hacer..

Hiruzen: Bueno chico (dirigiendose a Naruto) espero nos ayudes a defendernos..

Naruto: Yeah! Claro cuente con ello..

En eso dos ANBUs hicieron acto de presencia..

ANBU 1: Sandaime, reporte de emergencia, ataques del enemigo en diferentes lugares de la aldea, capacidad del enemigo estimada, 10 batallones..

ANBU 2: Reporte de Vigilancia, hemos confirmado la apariencia del enemigo, visten capas negras con nubes rojas..

Hiruzen: Quieres decir..

- Akatsuki! Es Pain!

Todos dirigieron la mirada a Hinata, quien se aferraba a Naruto, pues ya sabia el resultado del ataque del Pain de su dimension..

(NOTA: Chicos a partir de ahora Hinata es la de la dimension real y _**Hinata**_ es la de esta dimension, es para diferenciar cual Hinata habla en ese momento)

Tsunade: estas segura?

_**Hinata**_: Podria ser cualquiera..

Hinata: Estoy segura, asi comenzo el ataque en nuestra dimension (dijo visiblemente aterrorizada)

Kushina quien se le acercaba la rodeo con un brazo y la atrajo a si misma..

Kushina: Tranquila mi niña, todo estara bien..

Hinata: No,no lo estara, por poco pierdo a mi Naruto-kun en esa batalla, odiaria verlo pasar por ese sufrimiento de nuevo..

Naruto la observaba mientras una lagrima brotaba de su ojo izquierdo, Hinata se dio cuenta de ello y corrio a sus brazos..

Hinata: Perdoname Naruto-kun, pero..

No pudo terminar la frase ya que el rubio junto sus labios con los suyos en un tierno y calido beso que se prolongo por unos minutos, para despues separarse por la falta de aliento..

Hinata: Naruto-kun yo..

Naruto: (con lagrimas en los ojos) Se lo que vas a decirme Hina-chan, pero no puedo quedarme solo viendo como destruyen la aldea, siempre te estare agradecido por defenderme en aquella ocasion de Nagato, realmente no sabes lo que sufri cuando crei que te habia matado, la furia me embargo, y la tristeza e ira se apoderaron de mi, luego ver que estabas bien me alegro muchisimo, de verdad temia haberte perdido.. (Hinata le secaba las lagrimas con sus manos)

Hinata: Na, Naruto-kun.. (en eso el rubio la volvio a besar)

Kushina abrazaba a Minato mientras veian la tierna escena, _**Hinata**_solo se ruborizaba a mas no poder mientras en su mente se repetia una y otra vez -Naruto-kun- y Sasuke solo sonreia. Los demas observaban la escena con atencion..

Minato: (Tosiendo para que se dieran cuenta que no era el momento) Ejem, Naruto, sabes quien nos ataca?

Naruto: (Quien se separaba de Hinata y esta se recargaba en el pecho del rubio) Mas o menos, solo debo confirmar si es Pain..

Hiruzen: Bien, no sabemos quien es Pain, pero sabemos que es Akatsuki quien nos ataca... Y posiblemente sea tu gemelo, el lider de Akatsuki..

Naruto: En nuestra dimension conociamos al lider de Akatsuki como Pain, por lo que veo aqui soy yo..

Minato: En ese caso deberias ser mas fuerte que el me imagino..

Naruto: SI! Lo derrotare de un solo golpe!

Hiruzen: En ese caso..

Pero cuando Hiruzen iba a hablar otro ANBU hacia acto de presencia, Era uno con gabardina completa negra, uno de la division de Raiz, el cual se dirigía a Minato ya que este era el lider de ANBU Raíz en esa dimension.

ANBU (Raiz): Yondaime-sama, confirmacion visual completa del objetivo, corroboramos 8 de los actuales miembros de Akatsuki, solo Sasori de la arena y Zetsu parece que no estan..

Minato: Asi que vino con todo su grupo..

ANBU (Raiz): Hay algo mas, mi señor, extrañamente, hemos recibido informes de que en varios sitios hemos visto al mismo sujeto, pero cada sujeto hace tecnicas diferentes, pero es la misma persona..

Minato: No entiendo, explicate..

ANBU (Raiz): Se trata del que se denomina Lider en el informe, esa persona parece que literalmente se "dividio" en varias copias de si mismo, estudiamos a fondo que hacen cada uno y confirmamos sus tecnicas..

Hiruzen: A ver explicanos..

ANBU (Raiz): Al parecer, hay uno que solo ataca con invocaciones, el otro lo intentaron atacar y succiona los jutsus, hay otro que con solo tocar a las personas las deja muertas, otro al parecer es una especie de robot, y se desconocen las habilidades de dos..

Minato: Bien, pueden retirarse!

ANBUs: Hai!

Y en lo que los ANBUs se fueron, Hiruzen continuo..

Hiruzen: Diablos ahora si que se complican las cosas, ahora lidiamos con toda la organizacion en pleno, de quienes hablamos Minato?

Minato: De el terrorista que usa bombas de arcilla, Deidara.. uno de los 7 espadachines de la Niebla quien porta a la espada que come chakra, Samehada, hablamos de Kisame, el duo inmortal Hidan y Kakuzu, el primero supuestamente es inmortal, hagas lo que hagas no puedes matarlo, y el otro uso una tecnica prohibida para hacerse inmortal..

Naruto: Conozco de quien se trata, yo acabe con el en mi mundo, es una tecnica que roba los corazones y los implanta en su cuerpo, no es inmortal si no que hay que matarlo segun la cantidad de corazones que posea..

Tsunade: Posee mas de un corazon?

Minato: Asi es.. Prosigo, un enmascarado del cual se desconocen sus habilidades, quien se la pasa con "los 3 de Konoha" el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha, mi maestro Jiraiya-sensei y (con lagrimas en los ojos) mi hijo, el lider.. El cual (dirigiendose a Naruto) eres tu...

Hiruzen: Entonces tu hijo es el lider de Akatsuki, el que esta usando ese raro jutsu..

Minato: Asi es...

Tsunade: Bueno ahora debemos deducir que clase de jutsu este usando..

Minato: Tal vez sea Kage Bunshin..

Hiruzen: Es posible, pero necesitaria una enorme cantidad de chakra, pero generalmente los Kage Bunshin son copias exactas del original, es decir, conservan todas sus habilidades, en cambio, por nuestros informes, cada uno usa solo una habilidad, lo que nos dice que usa un jutsu diferente, algo desconocido..

Todos se quedaron pensativos por unos minutos mientras le daban vuelta al asunto, cuando de pronto una idea asalto la mente del rubio..

Naruto: Rinnegan..

Todos voltearon a ver a Naruto sorprendidos, todos excepto Hinata..

Tsunade: Como que el Rinnegan?

Hiruzen: El Doujutsu definitivo, los ojos del Sabio de los Seis Caminos?

Naruto: Si, entonces no tengo duda, pero si el lider soy yo, quiere decir que mi yo de esta dimension posee el Rinnegan?

Minato: Eso es imposible, es solo una leyenda..

Naruto: Es totalmente posible, el Pain de mi dimension lo poseia, yo he luchado contra esos ojos antes..

Hinata: Es cierto puedo confirmarlo..

Hiruzen: Y si has luchado contra el, puedes vencerlo..

Naruto: Lo hice una vez y puedo volver a hacerlo..

Tsunade: Y sabes sus tecnicas?

Naruto: Si, conozco lo que hacen cada uno de ellos, el primero solo hace invocaciones y Taijutsu, el segundo succiona el chakra haciendo imposible atacarlo con ninjutsu, el tercero les saca informacion total a la persona, luego "succiona" su alma para matarlo, el otro es como una maquina, convierte su cuerpo en partes mecanicas que lanzan armas y explosivos, los otros dos, uno al parecer revive a los otros, es al primero que hay que derrotar para que no los revivan, y el ultimo, usa jutsus de atraccion y repulsion..

Hiruzen: Un momento, dices que uno tiene el poder de traerlos a la vida nuevamente?

Naruto: Si, con una especie de invocacion que se los come y luego salen vivos, pues el usa cuerpos sin vida que se mueven con su chakra..

Minato: Quieres decir, Zombies?

Naruto: Algo parecido..

Hiruzen: Entonces debe tener una especie de jutsu que controle a los otros cuerpos, pero solo les da a cada uno el poder de usar una tecnica..

Naruto: Pero igual no debemos subestimarlos, a pesar de que usan solo una tecnica son muy poderosos, ademas hay que separarlos, por ningun motivo nos deben atacar en grupo..

Kushina: Y eso por que hijo?

Naruto: porque lo que ve uno, lo ven los otros 5..

Tsunade: es como, si todos vieran lo mismo que los otros?

Naruto: Asi es, comparten la vision, asi que un golpe a un punto ciego solo seria una perdida de tiempo, ya que si los otros ven el ataque simplemente lo detendra como si..

Minato: Como si tuviera vista en la espalda!

Naruto: Exacto..

Hiruzen: Bueno en estos momentos hay varios de nuestros ninjas contrarrestando los ataques, y gracias a la informacion del chico podremos contrarrestar el ataque del lider de Akatsuki..

Minato: Menos mal que sabes mucho acerca de sus habilidades..

- Demasiado diria yo, como diablos me conoces tanto mocoso?

En la ventana, sin que nadie se hubiere dado cuenta, estaba un chico rubio de ojos morados con capa de Akatsuki, al verlo todos mostraron una cara de terror y se atemorizaron con solo ver al responsable del ataque tan cruel a la aldea...

**Fin del Capitulo 8 - **Hola amigos! Aqui Naruto al habla, Nikko y Kurama no se encuentran, andan de paseo (silbido fingido) Agradeciendoles de nuevo por todos los comentarios que le dejan a la historia:

-Bienvenida **Tsuki,** espero te encanten los capis.

-**NHXgrim, **me alegra saber que te gustan-ttebayoo!

-**IsayPurr: **Emm, no planeo dejar sola a Hinata-chan, menos "VIUDA", y no tenemos aun la menor idea de por que mi gemelo malvado detesta a la aldea, ya sabremos por que, y Kurama, no se tal vez te lo presente asi algun dia jejee!

En este capi vemos los inicios de algunas de las peleas que se desarrollan, ya que los ninjas de Konoha no nos rendimos ante nadie, y enfrentamos de frente a nuestros enemigos! Y se presenta ante todos el lider en persona, que le deparara a nuestra pareja favorita en el siguiente capitulo, los animo a que nos sigan por aqui mismo! Jejee! Hasta el siguiente capi-ttebayoo!

**El Siguiente Capitulo Sera: Los Ojos de Samsara**


	10. Capítulo 9 - Los Ojos de Samsara

_**Capitulo 9. Los Ojos de Samsara**_

Horas de agonia corrian los residentes de Konoha ante el cruel ataque que sufrian por parte de la organizacion criminal Akatsuki, la aldea poco a poco se hundia en los escombros, los ninjas caian como moscas ante el poderio de los asesinos que sin piedad segaban las vidas de miles de inocentes, la sangre corria tal cual rio sin control, y los cuerpos se amontonaban..

En un punto de la aldea, Pain (Ningendo) se divertia masacrando a los civiles y ninjas que se encontraba a su paso, los cuales parecian galletas en las manos del poseedor del Rinnegan, mientras Pain (Chikushudo) hacia sellos contrato en el suelo en diferentes lugares y de los sellos salian un rinoceronte gris gigante, una ave verde, un buey marron, un ciempies gigante, un perro de 3 cabezas, un camaleon y un cangrejo, quienes destruian todo a su paso. En eso Pain (Ningendo) levantaba a un ninja que resulto ser Ebisu por el cuello, increpandolo..

-Dime donde esta Sasuke Uchiha?

-Nunca te lo dire, no entregare a un ninja de la aldea, traidor..

-Jajaja, no se trata de mi, solo estoy de paso -sonreia divertido Pain..

-Igual eres un traidor y un criminal Naruto, asi que no te entregaremos a nuestro compañero..

-Responde escoria, donde rayos esconden a Sasuke Uchiha! -ya con un claro enojo.

Pero Ebisu solo lo escupio en la cara haciendo que este se enrojeciera de la furia, lo arrojo contra el suelo, luego de su brazo emergio una vara de metal la cual le clavo en las piernas para que no se moviera, Ebisu solto varios alaridos de dolor, mientras Pain (Ningendo) se colocaba a su espalda..

-Ahora, quieras o no me diras todo lo que quiero saber -Pain sonreia mientras se colocaba detras de el.

-Vete al demonio! -le gritaba Ebisu.

-Eso haras tu..

Y luego puso su mano sobre la cabeza del de las gafas oscuras mientras veia varios recuerdos, en lo que obtuvo lo que queria levanto la mano con un movimiento en diagonal mientras unido a su mano venia una especie de aura con forma humana, le habia arrancado el alma!

Ebisu caia muerto mientras Pain (Ningendo) cerraba sus ojos para comunicarle la informacion obtenida a Pain (Tendo), en lo que este abria los ojos recibia un fuerte golpe en la cara lanzandolo lejos contra un edificio destruyendo la pared, cuando Pain (Ningendo) se levantaba de los escombros buscaba con la mirada al que le habia propinado el golpe..

-Como anhele este momento, Naruto..

-Asi que eras tu, jejeje, aun no te recuperas de la paliza que te di en los examenes chunin? -Pain se limpiaba un poco de sangre que le salia por el labio inferior.

-Esta vez yo te derrotare y me vengare de esa verguenza que me hiciste pasar..

En lo que Pain (Ningendo) salia de la pared del edificio veia al joven que estaba frente a el, se trataba de Neji..

-Ya me di cuenta que lo que tienes es envidia, jajaja -comenzaba a reirse Pain.

-No te rias! te hare sufrir el dolor y la deshonra que supuso mi derrota frente a mi clan -al ojiperla se le habia colocado una venita en la frente y levantaba el puño.

-Que? Estas dolido por la paliza que te di, y por que te hice el hazmerreir de tu clan? AAAAAaaaaJAjjajajajajajajajajajajqaja -decia entre risas Pain.

-Bastardo! No se que diablos vio Hinata-sama en ti, un traidor, un criminal, una basura, una escoria como tu..!

-Creeme- dejando de reir y hablando en un tono bastante serio -yo tampoco se que rayos vio esa mocosa en mi, no es mas que una niña tonta, debilucha, ladillosa, tonta..

-No hables asi de Hinata-sama, no tienes derecho, no sabes lo que sufre por un desgraciado como tu..

-Huy si que me hara el niñato engreido de la rama secundaria, no eres mas que un estorbo, apartate, no me interesa tu vida, solo he venido por Sasuke Uchiha -Pain salio de los escombros donde habia caido por el golpe y se sacudia la capa y se incorporaba al frente del ojiperla.

-Bien, entonces te detendre, pues esta es mi venganza por mi derrota, por el sufrimiento de Hinata-sama y por defender a mi compañero!

En eso el Ojiperla tomo la posicion del Juken y activaba su Byakugan para lanzarse al ataque contra Pain. Luego Pain salio corriendo contra a el cuando este se dispuso a atacarlo..

-Hakke Kuhekisho (Palma de la pared del vacio de los 8 trigramas)

Neji lanzo un golpe juken al aire enviando una onda de chakra y viento que golpeaba a Pain enviandolo lejos contra otra pared, a lo que Pain se levantaba y de nuevo corria lanzando varios golpes y atacandolo, en eso Neji lograba esquivarlo pero Pain fue mas rapido y lo atacaba desde el cielo..

-Rasengan..

En eso el ojiperla recibio el impacto de la tecnica sobre su espalda, cayendo a unos pocos metros de el, en lo que Pain se acercaba Neji aprovechaba su descuido..

-Esta es mi oportunidad.. Jukenho: Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho (8 trigramas: 128 palmas)

Y el castaño lograba interceptar de lleno a Pain dandole 128 golpes seguidos cerrandole casi todos sus puntos de chakra, y cayendo a lo lejos vio asombrado que se volvia a levantar..

-Es imposible -su cara reflejaba un asombro enorme, sus ojos se abrian mucho mas de la cuenta, por primera vez en su vida sentia, miedo? -con un ataque directo de mi Juken debiste quedar con tu sistema de chakra inservible!

-Sorprendido bebe, no me venceras con una tecnica tan pobre..

Dicho esto Pain volvio a hacer un Rasengan esta vez infundiendole elemento fuego, cerca de el se formaban 3 rasengans pequeños infundados de elemento fuego y se lanzo al ataque..

-Katon: Rasengan Planetario!

Neji recibio la tecnica de lleno y caia unos metros mas alla de donde se encontraba Pain...

-Tsk, Como puede hacer esto, como puede hacer jutsus si tiene sus puntos de chakra cerrados, espera- vio mas detalladamente con su Byakugan -Es un Kage bunshin, no es real, pero como un simple Kage Bunshin puede resistir mis golpes- en eso Pain lo atacaba con el Rasengan en mano -Tsk, no caere de nuevo... Hakkesho: Kaiten (Rotacion celestial de las 64 palmas)!

Y el ojiperla libero chakra de todos los puntos de su cuerpo y comenzaba a girar sobre si mismo para repeler a Pain lejos, en lo que se detuvo supo que se estaba quedando sin chakra..

-Veo que ya no tienes fuerzas para continuar -sonreia el rubio.

-Que demonios eres- jadeaba de rodillas en el suelo -has recibido todos mis golpes, y no desapareces!

-Que no lo ves, soy un Dios, el Dios que vino a este mundo a sacarlo de su intensa agonia y llevarlos al camino de la paz.. -decia el poseedor del Rinnegan mientras se acercaba a el.

-Paz? no me hagas reir, donde esta la paz en el matar y asesinar personas.. -lo increpaba el ojiperla.

-Humanos, solo aquellos que entiendan el dolor verdadero entenderan la verdadera paz..-replicaba el Lider de Akatsuki.

-No se de que coñas hablas, pero no te dejare ir- se levanto del suelo y reunio sus ultimas fuerzas..

-Ven mocoso aqui te espero! -el rubio se coloco en posicion de pelea..

Neji corrio hacia el, y estando frente a el, esquivo un ataque de taijutsu y luego uso su mejor jutsu..

-Zessho: Hachimon Hogeki (Ultimo recurso: Bombardeo de las 8 puertas)

Y en eso el pelilargo se puso justo en su frente y le propino 8 fuertes golpes en el pecho, hecho esto el ojiperla caia al suelo..

-Eso es todo bastardo, no eres mas que un engreido debil..

Pero la arrogancia de Pain no pudo descubrir aquel ataque que le habia propinado Neji, era un ataque directo a las 8 puertas del chakra de su sistema de chakra, cerrandolas de golpe y casandole un increible trauma interno, en eso el rubio vomito sangre y caia de rodillas..

-puagg, no.. no puede.. ser..

Y el Akatsuki caia sobre el castaño despareciendo en una nube.. Pero el ojiperla no se encontraba solo..

- Conque acabaste con uno de los Pains, eres de verdad increible, o eres soberanamente estupido...

Neji solo elevo los ojos temblando sin poder creer lo que veia..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mas alla de esa escena, dos viejos amigos se habian reencontrado de nuevo..

-Asi que vienes por la revancha eh, Orochimaru?

El nombrado salia de las penumbras donde se encontraba y con una mano levantandose un mechon de pelo salia al encuentro del Akatsuki.

-Solo por que en ese momento me tomaste con la guardia baja no quiere decir que ganaste, solo posponia nuestra batalla.. -decia el palido.

-Esta vez me asegurare de que no escapes.. -Dijo con una cara de total satisfaccion Jiraiya.

-Una cosa es segura, solo uno de nosotros saldra vivo de esta.. -replicaba el sannin de las serpientes.

-Opino lo mismo, acabaremos con esto aqui y ahora!

En eso Jiraiya formaba en su mano un Rasengan mientras Orochimaru esquivaba agilmente el golpe, para ser engañado por Jiraiya, quien habia hecho un Kage Bunshin para usarlo de señuelo y atacar desde el aire a Orochimaru, el cual recibia el ataque de lleno, luego Orochimaru hacia una secuencia de sellos y una gran espada emergia de su boca, con la cual comenzo a atacar a Jiraiya, mientras el sabio de los sapos lanzaba de nuevo un Rasengan obligando a Orochimaru a replegarse..

-Eso es todo lo que tienes? creo que no sera dificil acabar contigo, Orochimaru..

-Eso crees, todavia tengo mis trucos bajo la manga..

-En ese caso... Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.. -el peliblanco creo dos clones los cuales se marcharon del lugar.

-Piensas atacarme a escondidas de nuevo, no lo creo.. -Orochimaru se replego para asi cubrirse de un posible ataque en grupo. Luego de unos minutos el Hebi-sennin salia a la carrera a atacar para luego detenerse en el acto, ya que se habia dado de cuenta del cambio en el chakra del Gama-sennin..

-Asi que, a pesar de ser vetado por tus maestros ermitaños, puedes hacerlo..

-Asi es, consegui un metodo infalible..

Los dos clones que huyeron, en realidad habian llegado a un sitio en un edificio y se habian colocado en la posicion de loto reuniendo chakra natural para enviarselo a Jiraiya con lo que el peliblanco habia activado su Modo Sannin..

-Ahora si acabare contigo.. -El ex-alumno de Hiruzen se colocaba en posicion para atacar.

-No la tendras facil.. -gruñia Orochimaru.

En eso Jiraiya atacaba con una gran bola de fuego, la cual repelio de lleno Orochimaru, luego el palido usaba varias tecnicas, atacaba a Jiraiya con varias serpientes, luego una gran serpiente salio de su mano agarrando a Jiraiya del brazo y lanzandolo al suelo con una fuerza descomunal, Jiraiya levantandose del suelo y visiblemente malherido salto sobre el y uso una Senpo cho odama rasengan, causandole severas heridas a Orochimaru, el cual se vio entre la espada y la pared..

-Aceptalo -dijo el peliblanco acercandose a el -Estas derrotado..

-Jamas -El Hebi-sennin escupia sangre -No te dejare escapar..

Jiraiya acercandose violentamente al palido le propino un golpe certero en el estomago lo que ocasiono que este vomitara una gran cantidad de sangre, cayendo en el suelo inmovilizado...

-Diste una buena batalla, pero no eres rival para mi..

Dicho esto deshizo el Modo Sannin y salio del lugar..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En los alrededores de la academia ninja, o mas bien de lo que quedaba de ella, dos ninjas de rango Jouunin libraban una feroz batalla, la cual se ponia peligrosa. Obito, quien jadeaba al recibir los golpes de lleno de Shiko, se encontraba herido, Shiko tambien, incluso se veia mas agotado que este, pero no decaeria tan facil, mientras estuviera frente a el, quien años atras fuese su compañero de equipo...

-Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!

En eso el pelinegro se ponia los dedos en su boca y lanzaba una gran bola de fuego que golpeaba de frente a Shiko, recibiendola de lleno..

-Bien, ahora..

-No creeras que con eso me derrotaras facilmente Obito, sigues siendo un debilucho.. -dijo Shiko.

Detras de Obito, el peliplata aparecia con un Kunai en su cuello, a punto de degollarlo..

-Pero como, estoy seguro de que te di de lleno! -El pelinegro se hallaba bastante alterado, sus facciones cambiaron de la confiabilidad a la angustia.

-Jejeje, es el poder del Mangekyo Sharingan.. -reia Shiko.

-Imposible, solo los Uchiha poseemos el Sharingan, y mas aun nadie desde Madara ha despertado el Mangekyo.. dijo Obito.

-Pues estas frente a alguien que lo posee, y que te destruira a ti y a esta aldea... -el peliplata, a pesar de la mascara naranja, la cual se volvio a colocar, se podia decir que tenia una sonrisa sadica.

-Por que haces esto, por que, tu que eras el que mas cariño le tenia a la aldea, ahora piensas destruirla? -Obito buscaba con desesperacion en su bolsa de herramientas algo con que quitarse a Shiko de la espalda.

-Pienso hacer pagar a todos por lo que nos hicieron, en especial a mi padre.. -Seguia hablando Shiko.

-Entiendo lo que sufrio tu padre, la humillacion bajo la cual murio, pero no son motivos par destruir la aldea, dime que pensaria Rin de tus actos? -Grito Obito.

El peliplata dudo por unos segundos y luego hablo con tono de furia..

-Me importa un rabano lo que piense! -decia con claro enojo el peliplata.

-Aun no lo recuerdas eh, tu siempre fuiste su favorito, la persona que ella mas queria.. -los ojos de Obito se volvian vidriosos al momento que una rebelde lagrima se escapaba por su mejilla.

-Callate, ella esta muerta por tu culpa! -replicaba aun mas enojado Shiko.

-Que equivocado estas, que paso con el chico que eras, aquel amante de las reglas y de la aldea.. -Otra lagrima caia por el rostro de Obito.

-Murio el dia que lo traicionaron sus amigos.. -Decia con aire de superioridad Shiko.

-No es cierto, nunca te hemos traicionado, ademas siempre nos hemos apoyado, incluso desde antes de que nos conocieramos bien.. -el rostro de Obito se veia mas demacrado.

-Tonterias. -repuso Shiko.

-Es cierto, incluso el dia que nos volvimos equipo nos apoyamos, Kakashi...

_FLASHBACK_

En lo alto de una torre, tres chiquillos estaban reunidos esperando al ninja que seria de ahora en adelante su sensei, eran dos chicos y una chica, uno de 12 años, cabello plateado con una mascara que le semicubria el rostro y una pequeña espada en su espalda, este joven era Kakashi, del otro lado de la chica, estaba uno de 11 años, cabello negro azabache con unos lentes naranjas, vestido enteramente de azul con un abanico en su espalda, el simbolo del clan Uchiha, este respondia al nombre de Obito, y entre ellos una pequeña niña de 10 añitos, de cabello castaño y tatauajes en sus mejillas, ella era Rin..

-Diablos cuando llegara el maestro, ya llevamos mas de media hora esperandolo.. -Bufaba Kakashi.

-Tranquilo, Kakashi, demosle algo de tiempo- le decia Rin..

-Estoy ansioso por saber cual es, este año no dieron a conocer a los senseis, solo formaron los equipos y nos dijieron que luego los conoceriamos- Obito miraba al cielo mientras hablaba..

-Pero como que es un impuntual, mira la hora y aun no llega- Kakashi se impacientaba mas..

-Algo debe haberle pasado- Dijo Rin, tambien con algo de impaciencia..

-Pero ya me estoy aburriendo- Obito bostezaba..

-Es un irresponsable.. -murmuraba Kakashi.

-Oigan no juzguen a su superior sin conocerlo eh?

Los tres chicos voltearon y detras de ellos estaba un joven rubio de unos 17años de edad, de vestimenta Jouunin, ante ellos estaba el Rayo amarillo de Konoha, Minato Namikaze..

-El, el, el es el Rayo amarillo! -Obito saltaba con rapidez y lo señalaba..

-Usted sera nuestro sensei Minato-sama? -la castaña lo observaba con brillo en los ojos.

-Asi es pequeña.. Bueno que tal si nos conocemos, primero yo, mi nombre es..

-Minato Namikaze! -gritaba Obito muy emocionado.

-Bien dicho chico googles- a Rin se le escapo una risilla y Kakashi lo miro con indiferencia..

-Oiga Minato-sensei, tengo mi nombre..

-Tranquilo es que no lo se, y bueno por que no te presentas? me diran sus nombres, sus gustos y sus sueños, que dicen? Primero tu- señalando a Obito quien se paraba y se señalaba a si mismo con el pulgar

-Yo soy Obito Uchiha! mis gustos son la comida y las armas ninjas, y mi sueño es ser un gran shinobi para honrar a mi clan y proteger a mi seres queridos!

-Si lo que digas- Kakashi hacia una mueca de fastidio..

-Oye tu! -obito lo señalaba con el dedo mientras que con la otra mano buscaba en su bolsa.

-No vayan a comenzar- La pequeña castaña se interponia entre ellos..

-Vamos chicos calmense -Minato se incorporaba entre ellos y luego le dirijia una mirada a la castaña -y tu linda dinos un poco sobre ti.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Rin Nohara, me gustan los dangos y los helados, y salir con mis amigos, tambien me gusta alguien -con las mejillas sonrojadas -pero es secreto de estado jijiji, y mi sueño es ser una gran ninja medico como la legendaria Tsunade!

-Excelente, y si tienes el valor y la dedicacion lo lograras, y que me dices tu? - Sonriendole a Kakashi...

-Bueno, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, no tengo definidos muy bien mis gustos simplemente hago lo que me sienta bien, y quiero ser un gran ninja como mi padre que siempre cumpla sus misiones al pie de la letra y cumpliendo al maximo las reglas.. -decia con tono autoritario.

-Bien me alegra eso, ya que nos presentamos, ahora son un equipo formal y de ahora en adelante son el equipo 7, o equipo Minato, bien falta la prueba donde si no pasan regresaran a la academia..

-De que se trata sensei? -preguntaba la pequeña castaña.

Obito lo miraba con detenimiento mientras Minato saco de su bolsillo dos cascabeles y se los mostro a los chicos.

-Tendran que arrebatarme estos cascabeles si quieren pasar, si al final del dia no obtienen los cascabeles reprobaran y seran devueltos a la academia ninja..

-Pero Minato-sensei, solo hay dos cascabeles.. -la castaña volvio a preguntar.

-Estas en lo cierto Rin, lo que quiere decir.. -en eso lo interrumpia el peliplata.

-Que uno de nosotros sera devuelto a la academia mientras los otros dos pasaran el examen.. -con tono de superioridad.

-Correcto Kakashi.. Y otra cosa, si no vienen a mi con intenciones de asesinarme nunca conseguiran los cascabeles, si no lo logran antes del mediodia no almorzaran, tendran hasta las 6 de la tarde para conseguirlos..

-Conseguire esos cacabeles para ti y para mi, Rin-chan!- Obito le sonreia mientras le enseñaba el pulgar levantado..

-Sobre mi cadaver tonto, no pienso regresar a la academia- Kakashi lo increpaba..

-Los conseguire asi deba derrotarte! -El pelinegro fulminaba con la mirada al de la mascara.

-No es necesario no peleen!- La niña se volvia a poner entre sus compañeros..

-Asi es, guarden sus fuerzas para derrotarme, nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento 13 en dos horas, hasta entonces...

Minato desaparecio con el Raijin volador dejando a los chicos, mas tarde ese dia estaban en el campo de entrenamiento esperando a su sensei quien llegaba acompañado ese dia de una chica de cabello rojo largo que le llegaba casi a las rodillas..

-Llega tarde otra vez, Minato-sensei- Kakashi lo fulminaba con la mirada..

-Lo siento, me perdi por los senderos de la vida, jeje - con la mano en la nuca y una sonrisa zorruna.

-Y quien es ella Minato-sensei?- Rin miraba con interes a la pelirroja..

-Ah ella, es mi novia Kushina, ella solo vino a observar... bella ellos son Kakashi, Obito y Rin..

Los tres aludidos saudaron al unisono y Kushina alegre les devolvio el gesto..

-Bien, ahora les cuento, que el que para el mediodia no tenga un cascabel no comera y sera atado a ese poste..

-Que!- El Uchiha lo miraba con sorpresa..

-Si asi lo hare, asi que mas les vale venir con todas sus fuerzas..

-Eso no sera problema, lo lograre- Kakashi chocaba sus puños..

-Yo tambien!- Rin se acomodaba su cabello y se preparaba..

-Preparados? la prueba comienza.. Ahora!

Y los tres se lanzaron a la caza de los cascabeles, los tres por su cuenta, tratando inutilmente de hacerse con los objetos, mientras que un divertido rubio solo saltaba y los esquivaba sin mucho esfuerzo, luego de varios intentos infructuosos los chicos cansados se rindieron, a lo que Minato dio por terminada la sesion, hecho que aprovecho Obito para echar a correr y tratar de robar un cascabel, para ser derribado por el rubio..

-Entiendo que quisiste aprovechar la guardia baja de tu rival, pero atacar a traicion no es opcion, asi que seras atado al poste mientras tus compañeros comen su almuerzo..

-Noo! -gritaba Obito.

Y dicho esto a Obito lo amarraron al poste y Kakashi junto a Rin comian sus almuerzos..

-No es justo, el dijo que podiamos atacarlo como sea- Dijo Obito amarrado al poste...

-Pero a pesar de todo es nuestro sensei, y tenemos que seguir sus ordenes, y- La castaña era interrumpida por el peliplata..

-El habia dado por finalizada la lucha, asi que rompiste las reglas y recibiste tu castigo..

-Ppero..

En eso el rubio aparecia frente a ellos en una estela dorada..

-Bien chicos, han pensado que hacer? Vengo a aclararles algo, si para el final de la tarde ninguno consigue aunque sea un cascabel los tres seran reprobados... Asi que mas les vale usar todo su empeño...

Los chicos quedaron congelados ante las palabras del rubio y este desaparecio, luego de eso los chicos siguieron discutiendo..

-Y ahora que hacemos?- Dijo la castaña..

-Simple, debemos quitarle a como de lugar los cascabeles. Si no seremos reprobados- El peliplata como siempre mostraba su gran intelecto..

-Pero es imposible, por mas que lo intentemos no logramos acercarnos- replicaba Rin..

-Si tan solo estuviera desatado- Obito volteaba la cara para ver hacia donde se habia ido el sensei..

-Eso es, debemos trabajar en equipo.. Los 3 asi conseguiremos todos los cascabeles- La castaña sonreia feliz ante su idea..

-Cierto, desatame Kakashi..

-No lo hare..

-Pero, pero..

-Sin peros, yo me encargare de obtener mi cascabel, no pienso regresar a la academia por desobedecer las reglas, menos por un debilucho como tu.. -Dijo con los ojos cerrrados y los brazos cruzados Kakashi.

-Yo lo hare- RIn se dispuso a desatar a Obito -Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible..

-No me hare responsable si los reprueban.. -Kakashi los fulminaba con la mirada.

En eso la castaña comenzo a desatar a Obito cuando el rubio aparecio frente a ellos, quienes se aterrorizaron al ver la cara de enfado de su sensei..

-Que diantres significa todo esto?

-Esto, yo.. -Rin se habia quedado en shock y no hallaba que decir.

-Tratando de engañarme eh?

-Minato-sensei, no es su culpa, yo los engañe para que me desataran, si va a reprobar a alguien, hagalo conmigo, perdonelos a ellos, por favor.. -decia entre sollozos el Uchiha.

-No yo lo hice, yo desate a Obito, merezco ser la reprobada.. -lograba recuperar el control la castaña.

Kakashi suspiro hondo y luego dijo unas palabras que dejaron a Obito y a Rin atonitos..

-No, yo idee el plan- Obito y Rin lo miraron sorprendidos de echarse la culpa, ya que en un principio el habia desaprobado el plan -ellos solo me siguieron, asi que gustoso aceptare mi castigo..

En eso el rubio quedo pensativo y luego levanto su pulgar en gesto de victoria..

-Aprobados!

-Que?- Dijo Obito volviendo la cara a su maestro..

-En serio? -La castaña se volvia a su sensei para verlo fijamente..

-Sacrificio, el mundo shinobi siempre requiere de decisiones dolorosas y muchas requieren sacrificios, ustedes al tratar de vencerme recurrieron a liberar a su compañero, rompiendo una regla, y al ser descubiertos uno se sacrifica por la victoria de los otros, para asi cumplir la mision, por lo tanto todos aprobaron!

-Que bien! Seremos un equipo! -gritaba feliz Obito.

Kakashi solo los miraba con algo de desconcierto, pero, muy dentro de si, el tambien estaba feliz..

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Kakashi y Obito se encontraban a mitad de un ataque, ambos se habian atravesado el pecho a la altura del corazon, y despues de observarse unos minutos Obito dijo..

-Deberiamos de dejar los juegos con Genjutsu...

En eso la imagen se desvanecia y revelaba que lo que habia era simplemente una ilusion, para mostrar a ambos con sus Sharingans activados mirandose fijamente el uno al otro, cuando Kakashi hablo..

-Es cierto, dejemos de actuar como niños, y tomemos las cosas en serio...

Y luego Kakashi infundio su mano en un Chidori y se lanzaba al ataque, Obito dio un salto y lo esquivaba, al mismo tiempo que hacia una secuencia de sellos y de su boca salia una gran bola de fuego que al mismo tiempo era consumida por otra bola de fuego...

-Nunca me venceras con esto Obito, yo tambien poseo sangre Uchiha, genes implantados, y por lo tanto con mi Sharingan puedo copiarlos a la perfeccion...

-Bueno, es hora que acabemos con esto, veremos que tan bueno dices ser, Katon: Llamas del fenix!

Y en eso Obito hacia una combinacion de sellos, al mismo tiempo Kakashi copiaba los mismos y de la boca de ambos salia un torrente de fuego que chocaban entre si y en el centro se hacia una pared de fuego producto del choque de ambas tecnicas, en eso Kakashi decia para si mismo..

-_Tengo que ganar no puedo perder_!

Mientras Obito tambien pensaba para si..

-_Me estoy quedando sin chakra, solo me queda un ultimo recurso_..

Y echando mano de un jutsu prohibido del clan Uchiha, activaba su Mangekyo Sharingan, de su ojo izquierdo bajaba una estela de sangre, y en un parpadeo el cual hizo otra serie de sellos al momento que se cortaba el jutsu y dijo..

-Elemento infierno: Llamas del fenix!

Y el torrente de fuego que escupia se volvio de unas llamas negras similares al Amateratsu, y al chocar con la tecnica de Kakashi consumia la tecnica de este envolviendolo a el tambien.. Luego Obito caia al suelo agotado con las manos en el suelo y jadeando decia...

-Lo, Lo he logrado..

-Tsk, No cuentes con ello...

Frente a el, con signos de graves quemaduras y la capa Akatsuki rota, reaparecia Kakashi..

-Si no hubiese sido por mi Kamui no habria sobrevivido, pero -Tosia sangre -Esto no se quedara asi Obito, obtendre mi venganza -desaparecia con el Kamui -Hay muchas maneras de hacerlo...

Y Obito caia inconsciente al suelo...

**0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cerca de la entrada norte de la aldea, una batalla aerea se daba a cabo entre Deidara y el equipo Gai, los clones de arcilla de Deidara vacilaban con mucha facilidad las tecnicas de Gai y sus compañeros.. En eso uno de los rubios les decia:

-Vamos se que es divertido pero ya me estoy cansando de esto, vamos en serio, sobre todo tu anciano..

Cuando el clon señalo a Gai este se enfurecio y con los ojos como platos le gritaba al clon:

-Como te atreves insolente te demostrare como arde la llama de mi juventud! Sexta puerta, La puerta de la Alegria, Abierta!

Y un chakra verde recubria a gai mientras los ojos se le volvian totalmente blancos, en eso se lanzaba al ataque sobre uno de los Deidaras que con una gotita en la nuca solo lo esquivaba..

-Que no entiendes viejo que el taijutsu no funciona conmigo en el aire?

En eso Deidara metia sus manos en los bolsillos, y sus clones hicieron exactamente lo mismo y luego comenzo a lanzar varias avecillas que en el momento en que la aves de tinta de sai las trataban de esquivar se escuchaba al rubio decir:

-Katsu!

Y las mismas estallaban en varias direcciones al momento que el rubio de coleta dijo:

-Vamos aqui estoy vengan por mi!

A lo que Rock Lee dijo:

-Esto es desesperante, mientras no sepamos quien es el original no acabaremos con los clones!

-Ya me encargue de eso Lee -el Aburame se colocaba a su lado sobre una de las aves de tinta de Sai -Segun lo que me comunican mis insectos, el verdadero no esta entre ellos, no esta en nuestro rango de vision, por lo que debe encontrarse en las ruinas, debemos hallar el modo de hacerlo salir a la luz...

En eso el Palido artista se acercaba a los tres:

-Podemos usar la formacion 3, Gai-Sensei..

-Perfecto Sai, entonces chicos, al ataque!

Y los cuatro se lanzaron sobre las aves de tinta directo a los clones de deidara, Sai rapidamente dibujaba en un pergamino 4 aves mas y las lanzo al aire, Shino uso a una nube de insectos que envolvio a uno de los clones de deidara, pero el mismo se estallo, Gai volvio a abrir la Sexta puerta y acabo de un golpe con el Deidara que tenia al frente, solo quedaban dos, los cuales comenzaron a atacar con arcilla explosiva, uno de ellos acabo con la ave de tinta de Lee y este caia al suelo, pero rapidamente era salvado por Gai...

-Casi mueres Lee..

-Gracias por salvarme, Gai-Sensei, esta batalla se esta prolongando demasiado..

-Confiemos en Sai, nuestro experto en combate aereo..

Y el mencionado habia usado a las 4 aves para acorralar a los Deidaras quienes se veian rodeados por los insectos de Shino, uno de los Deidaras dijo -No me ganaran con lo mismo- pero cuando iban a realizar un ataque los insectos se alejaban y de la nada dos dragones enormes de tinta se abalanzaban sobre los Deidaras tragandoselos y luego los dragones estallaban..

-Muy Bien los felicito fue excelente, ahora si jugare con ustedes...

Mucho mas alla de ellos en un edificio cercano estaba el Artista de Akatsuki sentado, luego este saco una gran cantidad de arcilla y se la introdujo en la boca, comenzo a masticarla y luego la comenzo a vomitar y mientras lo hacia la arcilla tomaba la forma de un gran dragon, cuando estuvo terminado el rubio de coleta sealto sobre el y se dirigio a los chicos...

-Asi ahora sufriran, Dragon C2 Karura!

Y luego Deidara se lanzaba al ataque de los chicos con el gran dragon, se dirigio a Sai y Shino, al mismo tiempo que su cola se retraia y de la boca del Dragon salian pequeños dragones que los disparaba hacia los chicos y se escuchaba al rubio gritar -Katsu!- para los mismos estallar a sus lados..

-Es muy rapido Sai, que haremos? -decia Shino mientras se cubria de las explosiones a sus lados.

-Por los momentos huir, debemos idear un plan..

En eso Gai despues de dejar a Lee en el suelo sobrevolo hasta quedar en el campo de ataque, pero el gran dragon volvio a retraer la cola para lanzar dos nuevos misiles dragon a los cuales Deidara volvia a Gritar -Katsu!- Y estallaban, uno de ellos impactaba en la ave de tinta de Shino, se escucho a la bestia verde gritar..

-Shino!

-Voy por el Gai-sensei -Decia el palido a la vez que se lanzaba a rescatarlo pero se detuvo al ver a el encapuchado sonreir mientras un brillo se dejaba notar en las oscuras gafas..

-Estoy bien Sai, gracias por preocuparte...

El Aburame habia hecho una red con sus insectos mientras el rubio solo reia..

-Que divertido es esto y ahora sufiran con una de mis grandiosas obras de arte, pues el arte, es una explosion! Ahora.. -el rubio se detenia por un segundo y luego, como si de una llamada se tratara comenzaba a hablar en el aire -Que rayos? No yo quiero seguir divirtiendome! -El rubio lloraba y hacia pucheros -No es justo por que solo usted?

Los novatos y Gai observaban al rubio con una gota de sudor corriendoles por la nuca sorprendidos par luego escuchar al Akatsuki..

-Se han salvado insectos, no sera asi la proxima vez...

A lo que Sai, en un tono de desconcierto y con su clasica sonrisa falsa decia..

-Ganamos?

Y todos lo miraron con sorpresa mientras el rubio se alejaba volando...

**0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Volviendo al distrito comercial donde una pelea entre el Equipo 10 y el "Duo Zombie" se llevaba a cabo, un hombre volaba por los aires y se estrellaba justo en el Ichiraku´s Ramen, cuando la nube de polvo dejada por la destruccion del local se disipaba se veia al joven levantarse, era Asuma Sarutobi que habia sido lanzado por los aires por un golpe de de Hidan..

-Tsk, este demonio es muy fuerte..

A unos pasos de el, despejandose la nube de polvo se veia al pelilila que se sacudia el polvo de sus ropas y se dirigia al Sarutobi..

-Oh vamos como seran dignos de ser sacrificados para Jashin-sama si son unos debiluchos?

Un poco mas a lejados de estos, Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji debatian ideas...

-Diablos, debemos ayudar a Asuma, Chouji, Ino, se que sera problematico pero atacaremos por los costados, Ino tu..

Pero Asuma quien adivinaba las intenciones de Shikamaru le gritaba al pelinegro..

-Ni lo piensen, no deben arriesgarse por mi Shikamaru, el enemigo es muy poderoso..

A lo que la rubia ojiazul le replicaba..

-Pero sensei, nosotros..

-Ino esto no es un juego, se los repito quedense donde estan..

Y el antiguo guardian del señor feudal infundia su chakra de elemento viento en sus cuchillas y comenzaba a atacar a Hidan quien lo esquivaba agilmente al mismo tiempo que bloqueaba sus ataques con la guadaña, en un momento preciso el Sarutobi se distanciaba y hacia un conjunto de sellos mientras se le escuchaba decir..

-Katon: Cenizas ardientes!

Y el pelilila era envuelto en una nube de polvo ardiente la cual resultaba en una super explosion que hasta a Kakuzu, quien se encontraba tomando te en una silla lo escupio y se preocupo.. Asuma sonrio pensando que lo habia logrado, pero en lo que se disipaba la nube se empezaba a ver al inmortal, tenia las ropas roidas, su cuerpo mostraba signos de quemaduras graves y tosia levemente para luego reir sarcasticamente..

-tss, hug humm.. JAJAJAAA! Es un ataque formidable, pero deberas usar algo mas poderoso si quieres acabar conmigo, pero antes, comenzaremos con los sacrificios, tu seras el primero en ser entregado a Jashin-sama, luego seguiran esos mocosos!

-Solo si yo lo permito..

En lo que Asuma se disponia a atacarlo nuevamente se detuvo ante lo que vio, el inmortal Akatsuki lentamente cambiaba de color y se volvia totalmente negro, y resaltaba unos tatuajes blancos semejantes a huesos, Kakuzu que estaba sentado a lo lejos leyendo pacificamente el diario observaba la escena y se decia a si mismo..

-_Asi que ya diste el paso final, genial ya se terminara esta perdida de tiempo_...

Luego Hidan, el cual ya habia completado su transformacion, se dispuso a lanzar la roja guadaña pero esta vez parecia tener vida ya que en lo que el Sarutobi la esquivaba la guadaña parecia devolverse a atacarlo nuevamente, y en uno de los ataques la tercera hoja de la guadaña le habia rozado la mejilla y le sangraba un poco.. A lo que la guadaña se retrajo rapidamente y el inmortal se reia como loco...

-JAJAJA! Ya tengo lo que necesitaba para la ceremonia de sacrificio, ahora comenzara tu larga y dolorosa muerte para beneficio de Jashin!

Y el pelilila sacaba la lengua y relamia la sangre, para luego con su pie dibujar un circulo en el suelo, mientras el Sarutobi le gritaba al Nara..

-Shikamaru Formacion 3!

Y el pelinegro usaba su jutsu de prision de sombras atrapando a Hidan mientras Asuma volvia a atacar con su jutsu de polvo explosivo y en lo que la nube cubria a Hidan el sonrio sarcasticamente, cuando la nube se disipaba de nuevo mostraba a Hidan con las mismas quemaduras a lo que Ino dijo..

-Rayos el sensei volvio a fallar...

-No estes tan segura mocosa- El pelilila sonreia maliciosamente..

-A que te refieres?

El Akatsuki señalaba la nube que se desvanecia frente a el, que mostraba a Asuma con las rodillas en el suelo con graves quemaduras en todo su cuerpo mientras Hidan se hallaba sobre un circulo ceremonial, Chouji al verlo gritaba y el pelinegro espantado hablaba..

-Sensei!- Decia Chouji...

-No puede ser que demonios esta pasando! -gritaba Shikamaru.

A lo que el inmortal les contestaba mientras volvia a reir descaradamente..

-JAJAJA! lo mismo que les pasara a ustedes, ha caido en mi maldicion, JAJAJAJA! de ahora en adelante lo que me haga le sucedera a el, ahora que parte del cuerpo quieres que le traspase -Decia este mientras sacaba una vara de metal larga de su ropaje -un brazo? una pierna? -Este se traspasaba la pierna derecha mientras Asuma soltaba un alarido de dolor mientras de su pierna derecha brotaba sangre a chorros, y los chicos solo gritaban pasamados, mientras Hidan sacaba la vara de su pie y se apuntaba el corazon -O tal vez lo matemos de una vez para acabar con el!

Asuma observaba boquiabierto como, en medio de una risa desontrolada y macabra y los gritos de suplicas de Chouji e Ino mas la mirada atonita de Shikamaru, clavarse Hidan la estaca en el centro del corazon, lo que, literalmente, mataba de lleno a Asuma. El Sarutobi caia en el suelo de golpe y los chicos corrian a donde su sensei, mientras un divertido Hidan los increpaba..

-Listo uno menos, ahora quien sigue, seras tu flaca o tal vez...

Pero se detuvo en seco ya que de la nada frente a el aparecia Kakuzu...

-Hidan detente se acabo..

-Que rayos dices Kakuzu si apenas comienza lo bueno?

-El Lider ha ordenado la retirada, ya tenemos lo que queremos, larguemonos de aqui..

-Tsk, maldito Lider, le rompere su puto culo por interrumpirme...

-Si si lo que digas, ahora marchemonos..

Y los Zombies se marcharon del lugar dejando al trio de chicos con su agonizante sensei.. Los chicos con lagrimas en los ojos se acercaban a el, la rubia le apoyaba suavemente su cabeza en sus piernas mientras el Nara y el Akimichi se colocaban a sus lados (**NA:**aqui sucede la misma escena donde Asuma se despide de ellos) y el Sarutobi expiraba... Luego de esto Shikamaru se dirigia a sus compañeros de equipo con lagrimas en sus ojos tratando de esconder sus sentimientos de furia, enojo, tristeza e impotencia, logrando controlarse un poco les dijo..

-Chicos debemos ser fuertes, se que es problematico pero estamos aun en medio del ataque, Chouji lleva el cuerpo del sensei a un lugar seguro, Ino y yo iremos en apoyo a nuestros camaradas..

-Chicos yo ire a ver a papa en la central de inteligencia, los alcanzare luego.. -les decia la rubia.

-Esta bien Ino, cuidate. Vamos, Chouji!

Y los tres chicos se marchaban del lugar...

**0o0o0ooo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

De nuevo en la torre Hokage, especificamente en la oficina de este, todos los presentes tenian una mueca de horror y espanto, sobre todo las Hinatas, la real por que nunca imagino ver a su rubio amado como un ser malvado y menos vistiendo las tunicas Akatsuki, y la de esa dimension, pues luego de aquella vez que lo vio en la guarida de Akatsuki donde le susurraba cosas a Sasuke como que su busqueda era infructuosa, el ver aquellos ojos, los llamados Ojos de Samsara (Rinnegan) del Sabio de los seis Caminos, los ojos que para todos eran un mito, quedaba estupefacta y desconcertada, a la vez que sentia un gran dolor al ver a su rubio amado despues de tanto tiempo.. A decir verdad esto era lo que mas espantaba a todos en la sala, pues ya sabian que el rubio era el Lider y fundador de Akatsuki, pero no creian lo que sus ojos le detallaban, frente a ellos, sentado en la ventana con la mirada fija hacia ellos, con un pie colgandole y el otro a su altura estaba Naruto, con su capa de Akatsuki, su protector rayado a la mitad y los ojos de Rikkudou Sennin, el Rinnegan...

-Veo que sabes mucho de mi, demasiado diria yo, ademas -Ponia los ojos como platos, una venita le saltaba la frente y señalaba con desgano a Naruto -Quien rayos te crees para disfrazarte de mi?

En eso _**Hinata **_que estaba casi a su lado con un tono de voz triste, grito..

-Naruto-kun!

- _Hinata-chan... _Hace tiempo que ese nombre no significa nada para mi, hasta hace poco me conocian como el Lider de Akatsuki, me presento, mi nombre es Pain Rikkudou! (Seis Caminos del Dolor)

Entonces el Yondaime se acercaba un paso al frente tratando de ocultar a Sasuke y dirigiendose a Pain le hablo..

-Hijo mio, por que haces todo esto?

-Primero que nada, lo hago por la Paz del mundo Shinobi... -decia Pain.

Todos en la sala quedaron en silencio y lo miraban con desconcierto, solo Naruto sabia el rumbo que tomaria la explicacion de Pain, ya que el habia escuchado las mismas palabras provenir de Tendo (Yahiko, Camino Deva) y Nagato..

-Asi es, lo hago por y para la Paz, pero mi principal objetivo en estos instantes es hacerle sentir el dolor a esta miserable aldea, la aldea que siempre me tuvo rencor y odio, pero que me trato con hipocresia por ser el hijo de Yondaime Hokage, a veces me pregunto como hubiese sido de no ser por el -Señalaba a Minato, mientras el rubio menor que observaba firmemente a su gemelo malvado pensaba para si.

-_Si esto le paso a mi yo en esta dimension teniendo a mi padre, que le hubiera pasado si no lo hubiese tenido, si hubiese vivido como yo..._

En eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los sollozos de su Hinata, a lo que se le acerco y le dijo en voz baja..

-Por que lloras mi amor?

La Ojiperla, que se encontraba a su lado, tenia los ojos enrojecidos y de sus mejillas goteaban sin cesar varias lagrimas, cuando le dijo al rubio..

-P-por que, por, por un momento, este, hubiese sido tu futuro cielo, tu hubieses, tu hubieras sido el malvado que tenemos ante nosotros, tu..

Pero era interrumpida por el rubio que la atraia ante el y le tomaba su cara entre sus manos y suavemente limpiaba sus lagrimas..

-Hime-chan, recuerda que mas de una vez tu me rescataste de la oscuridad, por ti estoy en la senda del bien y siempre estaremos juntos- Y luego la besaba tiernamente, para luego escucharse la voz de Pain...

-Esto de verdad es confuso, no tengo idea de quien eres -El rubio volteaba a ver a Pain que lo miraba fijamente -pero no estoy aqui por eso, Uchiha Sasuke, entregate por el bien del mundo Shinobi y por la Paz..

-Jamas! -El azabache daba un paso al frente -Tus metodos para conseguir la paz no son los ideales... Naruto, como pudiste, por que te fuiste de la aldea, como pudiste..

-TU como pudiste traicionarme? -El silencio se apodero de la sala nuevamente y _**Hinata **_solto un sollozo, mientras el azabache sentia que algo se resquebrajaba en su interior -Tu que fuiste mi unico amigo, como pudiste traicionarme asi! Como te atreviste a hacerme eso despues de que te confese lo que sentia! Te volviste uno mas de los que me sonreian con hipocresia, pero ahora entregate, solo he venido por el Niibi, entregate, y detendre el ataque..

El Sandaime que escuchaba todo desde que el rubio malvado llego, se levantaba de su silla y se dirigia a el..

-Jamas te entregaremos a Sasuke Uchiha, no para tus sadicos planes!

-Bueno me han decepcionado, me lo llevare por las malas..

Y en lo que el se levantaba de la ventana, Naruto se recubria de su armadura de chakra dorado, habia activado su modo Chakra Kyuubi y formando un rasengan se lanzaba contra Pain impactandolo en el pecho y saliendo con el de la torre ya que con el golpe reventaron la pared y salian volando a la calle.. Hinata salia corriendo hacia la ventana pero fue detenida por Kushina que se veia visiblemente entristecida por la escena con su hijo..

-S-sueltame Naruto-kun m-me necesita!

-No puedes hacer nada hija -Dijo esta entre sollozos..

-P-pero pero..

Entonces el rubio mayor se dirigio a todos..

-Ustedes vayanse, Naru-chan y yo detendremos a mi hijo- A lo que el azabache y _**Hinata **_gritaban al unisono..

-Yo tambien ire!- los dos se vieron al mismo tiempo..

-No ninguno ira, a ti -Señalaba a Sasuke -te quiere Naruto, y tu -Señalaba a _**Hinata **_-lo quieres a el, asi que te pondras en peligro tratando de hacerlo entrar en razon..

-Minato tiene razon -El tercero caminaba a la ventana tratando de observar donde habian caido los dos Narutos -Sasuke, una de las razones del ataque de Akatsuki es tu Bijuu, asi que no debemos arriesgarnos a que te atrapen, Minato, te lo encargo..

-Cuente con ello, Sandaime, ahora vayanse..

Y el rubio saltaba por la ventana mientras los demas huian, cuando Minato llegaba a la calle donde se encontaban Naruto y Pain este se incorporaba al lado del rubio que aun se encontraba en Modo Chakra Kyuubi..

-Que haces aqui, Padre?

-Vengo a ayudarte, Lo más importante para un shinobi es el trabajo en equipo..

-Debes irte..

El rubio se sorprendio ante las palabras del chico..

-Como que irme, no me ire, es mi deber como Hokage proteger...

-Si, lo se, proteger la aldea.. Pero, si no proteges a Sasuke -Esto ultimo lo decia muy seriamente -No habra aldea a la cual proteger... Debes ir a protegerlo, yo me ocupare de darte tiempo..

En eso el rubio quedo pensativo y cuando vio en Naruto su propia mirada de determinacion penso para si..

-_De verdad que estoy orgulloso de ti hijo, Tu eres un hombre con una verdadera habilidad ... un ejemplo que todos deberiamos seguir. No puedo pensar en un shinobi mejor que tu, de verdad demuestras que eres el Héroe del mundo Shinobi, Yo siempre confiare en ti hijo, tu puedes hacerlo.._

-Padre ahora!

-O-ok!

-Y padre..

-Si?

-Cuida -Una lagrima brotaba de su mejilla mientras volteaba a ver a Minato irse -Por favor, cuida a Hinata-chan..

-Lo hare.. Hijo..

Y el rubio mayor se marchaba dejando a Naruto con Pain, y este ultimo decia..

-No debiste dejar que se fuera, crees que puedes vencer a un Dios?

-Claro que lo hare!

-Lo cierto es que -esbozando la sonrisa zorruna -Yo no estoy solo...

De la nada, frente a el caia del cielo otro Pain, identico a el, y seguia hablando..

-Te presento a Shurado (Camino Asura, de los Demonios) y yo soy Jigokudo (Camino Naraka, del Infierno) y seremos tus oponentes..

-Me vale verga quienes sean -el rubio extendia varias de sus colas desde su cuerpo -Yo les pateare el trasero!

Y Naruto realizaba una Rasen Shuriken para lanzarse al ataque...

**Fin del Capitulo 9 - **Hola Hola! Aqui estoy recuperandome de una batalla con cierto rubio entrometido, como se atreve a robarse mi espacio de autor! (Naruto: Hump, mumporoshs -Trapo en la boca-) Asi que esta vez no aparecera! Bueno, Primero que nada chicos hoy se preguntaran por que cambie el estilo de narracion, pues veran, me he entusiasmado tanto con el fic la Droga y la manera en que la redacto que lo comence a aplicar en Pain, y lo veran luego en Heroe y Underground, mis otros Fics, luego de un tiempo, sera dentro de mucho, veran todos los capis reeditados a esta forma de narracion, con el objetivo de que mas lectores lleguen a la historia, jejee! Bueno este capi se los traje mas largo ya que queria conpensarlos de antemano pues no habra capi por dos semanas, ya que me voy de viaje a un sitio donde ni Wi-Fi hay, creo que podre leer desde el Blackberry pero publicar, lo dudo, asi que queria compensarlos con este capi! Espero lo disfruten, donde se ven varias de las peleas que mencione en el capi anterior, vimos el final de la pelea entre Obito y, "Kakashi"(!) se develo quien es el de la mascara! Y por fin, el inesperado encuentro entre Naruto y Naruto/Pain, Que cosas mas sucederan? Los veo en unas semanas con el nuevo capi chicos y chicas! Por cierto agradezco a:

-**NARUHIN1: **Hime-chan! Ya te extrañaba por aqui! Bueno siento decepcionarte, aun la batalla no comienza, pero tenemos un indicio. Gracias por seguirme, yo tambien soy tu Fan-ttebayoo!

-**netokastillo: **Ups, creo que te dejare en suspenso, pero ya esta cerca, y sera genial te lo prometo!

-**IsayPurr:** Como te dije por PM, ya quiero ver ese Cosplay! Y tenlo por seguro que el mio marcha sobre ruedas! Y espero que esta nueva faceta en mi modo de escribir la sigas adorando bella, sigas adorando la historia! yo tambien te adoro!

-**Hishina Namikaze Hyuga: **Guao mis dos apellidos favoritos, falta Uzumaki! Lectora Nueva! Bienvenida y gracias, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta maravillosa historia! Y tranquila, ninguna morira, como voy a asesinar a mi amor platonico? jejee, y si lo hago Naru-chan me ahorca! Sufriran, si lo se soy cruel, pero ya veras que todo cambiara, te lo prometo! Y de nuevo gracias espero este capi te guste!

Y agradezco a todos los que leen y por cosas del destino o por simplemente no se, leen la historia y no dejan ni un rewiev T.T pero se que les gusta y la leen que ode, ya que tiene miles de visitas, y eso me alegra, y a los que la hacen su favorita, gracias y hare lo posible por mejorarla mas y mas!

Bueno, mientras yo me relajo con mi coquito en la playa, espero regresar y conseguir por lo menos unos 100 rewievs! ok no jajaa pero si me encantaria ver que tal les gusta, hasta el proximo capitulo amigos, se les quiere-ttebayoo!

**El Siguiente Capitulo Sera: Padre vs Hijo**


	11. Capítulo 10 - Padre vs Hijo

_**Capítulo 10 - Padre vs Hijo**_

En el distrito Uchiha, la batalla entre Kisame de Akatsuki y el equipo Kurenai estaba a punto de comenzar, Tenten ayudaba a incorporarse a Sakura quien había sido presa del Tsukuyomi de Itachi y estaba inconsciente, pero poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia y se levantaba, Kiba atacaba varias veces con el Gatsuga en combinación con Akamaru tratando de hacerle daño a Kisame, este bloqueaba magistralmente los ataques del castaño, en eso Sakura recobraba la conciencia.

-Do.. donde e-estoy? -decía con voz débil Sakura.

-Estas a salvo -le decía Tenten mientras la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie -pero tenemos problemas.

La mirada de la pelirosa dio un recorrido por el sitio devastado y se detuvo en la pelea entre el Akatsuki y el castaño.

-Ki, Kiba-kun! -gritaba la ojijade.

-_Sakura_.. -el castaño volteaba a verla.

-No pierdas la concentración! -Kisame lo atacaba con Samehada a traición para luego el castaño detenerlo por poco con un Kunai.

-Tsk, eres desesperante.. -decía en un jadeo el castaño.

-jejejeje, tranquilo esto acabará pronto... -el mediotiburón hizo una secuencia de sellos y un tiburón de agua se levanto del suelo directo y golpeaba de lleno al castaño, el cual caía al lado de Sakura y Tenten.

-Kiba-kun! -gritaba Sakura.

-Kiba! Maldito cara de pescado... -bufaba enfurecida Tenten..

El Akatsuki sólo reía mientras el castaño se levantaba poco a poco -_diantres eso dolió_ -pensó para si. Luego Kisame caminaba con Samehada preparada cuando un Kunai vuela por los aires clavandose en el brazo del Akatsuki.

-jeje, un simple Kunai no me hará daño mocosa -Kisame dirigía la mirada a su agresora, la cual había sido Sakura.

-Sakura no lo hagas! -grito el castaño.

-No.. Puedo hacerlo, debo ayudarte.. Es mi -Sakura era interrumpida por un golpe rápido de Kisame el cual en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en su espalda -no perderé mi tiempo con una mocosa debílucha -y cuando iba a clavarle un Kunai la pelirosa era rescatada por el castaño.

-Sakura! -grito Tenten.

El castaño cayo unos pocos metros más allá y trataba de hacer reaccionar a la ojijade la cual estaba desmayada por el golpe.

-Sakura! _Por favor despierta Sakura_... Desgraciado que le hiciste? -gritaba Kiba...

-Nada, sólo la puse fuera de mi camino, jejee.. -sonreía divertido Kisame.

-Por favor despierta, Sakura por favor no me hagas esto, si te pasa algo yo, yo, argh por qué demonios no puedo decirte que te amo! -gritaba entre lágrimas el castaño y Tenten abrió la boca sorprendida por la confesión de Kiba -Sakura tu eres lo más preciado que tengo, tu eres mi luz, mi vida, mi cielo, la razón por la que quiero ser mejor cada día, cuanto daría por que ese amor que le profesas al baka de Sasuke me lo dieras a mi. Sakura, yo te amo, por favor despierta.. -el castaño rogaba mientras por sus mejillas bajaban descontroladas las lágrimas.

-Kiba-kun -decía en un susurro inconsciente la ojijade.

-_Sakura_... Tenten ven rápido.. -llamo el entrenador de perros a su compañera. Luego le entrego a su compañera en brazos -Tenten, cuida a Sakura por favor, vamos Akamaru -el aludido ladro en señal de asentimiento y ambos se prepararon para atacar.

-Kiba que harás? -pregunto la castaña.

-Terminar con esta batalla y hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo a Sakura. Akamaru, haremos el ataque que practicamos! - se escucho el ladrido del fiel can.

-Kiba... -susurro la castaña con Sakura en sus brazos.

Luego el castaño corría hacia Kisame quien lo esperaba en posición de ataque con Samehada lista.

-hasta que decides atacar! Ya me estaba aburriendo, vamos demuestra lo que tienes -lo invitaba Kisame.

-Eso lo veras, Akamaru vamos! Gatsuga! -gritaba el castaño y el can ladraba.

Luego comenzó una feroz batalla entre el castaño y el Akatsuki, Kiba y Akamaru atacaban con sus técnicas acorralando a Kisame, cuando parecía que la batalla estaba decidida Kisame planeó la contrapartida.

-_Me estoy quedando sin chakra, jugué demasiado con este mocoso, tendré que usar mi mejor carta_ -pensó Kisame.

-Rindete desgraciado, o si no morirás! -decía el castaño mientras jadeaba.

-je.. _Creo que me has llevado al límite lo admito, pero aún no se termina esta batalla _-Kisame se deshizo de las túnicas Akatsuki y Samehada se lanzó al suelo y se arrastraba hasta subirse por la espalda de Kisame -Ahora terminaremos con esto, conocerás por qué me llaman la bestia sin cola -luego de estas palabras Samehada se fusionó con Kisame y su cuerpo tomo el aspecto de un Tiburón antropómorfo.

-Rayos, que demonios es esto, por qué su chakra aumento a niveles fuera de la imaginación! Esto es serio, Akamaru, preparate, tendremos que hacerlo -decía visiblemente preocupado Kiba el cual se veía agotado, con las ropas roidas y el sudor le caía a chorros por la cara.

-Ahora terminemos con esto -sonreía diabólicamente Kisame.

Y luego se lanzó al ataque golpeando a Kiba en varias oportunidades, por mucho que hacía el castaño no lograba zafarse, en un golpe que fallaba Kisame, Kiba y Akamaru aprovecharon para usar el colmillo cruzado y golpear lejos a Kisame.

-Tsk, demonios -jadeaba casi sin chakra Kiba.

-Je je je, creo que es tu fin cara de perro -reía Kisame.

-Hum, no estamos derrotados aún, Akamaru, haremos el Jutsu! - el can ladro, y Kiba hizo una combinación de sellos.

Luego al lado de ellos apareció un Bunshin (clon) de Kiba y luego junto a el y Akamaru saltaron en una especie de remolino y de el salía un enorme perro blanco de tres cabezas con colmillos sobredesarrollados.

-_Esto se pondrá interesante, el mocoso ha elevado mucho su chakra, no me había divertido tanto desde mi pelea con el Hachibi_ -Pensó Kisame.

Pero con lo que no contaba Kisame era con que esto sería difícil para él, el enorme perro atacaba a Kisame con un súper colmillo cruzado el cual le hacía un enorme daño a Kisame.

-Puag -el Akatsuki escupia sangre -Diantres, hace mucho que no veía mi propia sangre, realmente te mereces morir con orgullo. Este será tu final! -Y luego kisame hizo una secuencia de sellos y en frente de el se levanto una gota de agua la cual se expandió totalmente envolviendo a Kisame, al enorme perro Kiba, a Tenten y a Sakura.

-Ahora están perdidos niños, yo tengo la ventaja del terreno, je je.. -decía Kisame.

Los chicos no podían hablar, y poco a poco se quedaban sin aire.

-_Diablos, como haré, las chicas están perdiendo el aire, debo sacarlas de esta burbuja_ -pensó Kiba.

-jeje, ahora sufrirán, este lugar será vuestras tumbas! -dicho esto Kisame comenzó a atacar a Kiba, quien sólo pensaba como sacar a Tenten y Sakura de la enorme burbuja de agua.

Pero por más que Kiba lucho el ambiente y el tiempo jugaron en su contra, poco a poco perdía las fuerzas y a cada minuto los golpes de Kisame se volvían más fuertes. Kiba vio con horror como Tenten perdía el conocimiento y quedaba junto a Sakura a la deriva.

-_Diablos, creo, creo que este es el fin, moriremos aquí Akamaru_ -dentro de su mente el can gimio triste -_lamento no poder haberte protegido, Sakura, es mi culpa. Lo siento. Y moriré sin decirte nada, que pérdida de tiempo eh? Adiós, Sakura... _-pensaba Kiba.

Pero cuando el enorme perro estaba a punto de caer los golpes cesaron. Extrañamente Kisame se había detenido, la cabeza central del perro entreabría los ojos para observar a Kisame con los ojos cerrados frente a el, inmóvil. Luego la burbuja se deshizo, cayeron todos al suelo, al momento la transformación Cerberus de Kiba se deshizo dejando al castaño y a su can tirados en el suelo, y Kisame deshacía su transformación volviendo a la normalidad, y cuando el Akatsuki guardaba su espada se dirijió a Kiba quien estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

-Tienen suerte, Naruto-san mando a retirarme, creo que vivirás un poco mas, adiós cara de perro...

Y Kisame hizo el sello del carnero por unos segundos y luego apareció Kakashi.

-No puedes irte por tus propios medios, Kisame? Demonios estoy cansado -decía Kakashi.

-Sólo es un favor, Shiko, vamonos, Naruto-san ordeno la retirada -dijo Kisame.

-Lo sé, también me interrumpió mi asunto. Lo que me incómoda es, si no a capturado al dos colas, por qué nos manda a retirarnos? -Decía Kakashi.

-No es obvio, el dijo claramente que se ocupará del Niibi personalmente, el retirarnos es que el capturara al Jinchuuriki, y luego hará ese Jutsu devastador -indico Kisame.

-El sólo lo hará?

-Si, aunque no lo creas, el Líder es más poderoso que todos nosotros juntos, sólo el Rinnegan nos aniquilaría, bueno no perdamos tiempo, vamonos Shiko.

-Okey Kisame -Kakashi se colocó a su lado y usaba el Kamui.

-Oye, tu voz ya no es graciosa? -Decía Kisame mientras desaparecían con el Kamui.

**0o0o0ooo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Frente a la torre Hokage, muchos de los ninjas que estaban allí estaban desconcertados, justo frente a la puerta de la torre, dos Shinobis exactamente idénticos, al punto de ser gemelos, estaban frente a frente, uno de ellos, cubierto por una aura amarilla con resaltes dorados, Chakra, y símbolos negros en todo su cuerpo, el cual tenía sus manos al frente pero de el salían tres brazos de chakra dorado que formaban una esfera de poder que tenía una especie de aspas. El otro, era rubio, y vestía una túnica negra de nubes rojas, y sus ojos eran morados. Luego de la nada apareció un tercero, pero se trataba de un clon del anterior ya que usaba la misma túnica. Pero todos sabían quién era la persona frente a ellos, o personas en este caso, el ninja renegado criminal de rango S, Naruto Namikaze, el Zorro Demonio de las 9 colas, el Líder de Akatsuki.

Lo que no sabían los aldeanos es que el chico de la armadura de chakra no era malvado, todo lo contrario del Akatsuki, el cual, debido a ellos mismos, los odiaba al punto de querer destruirlos.

Volviendo a la pelea de Naruto y Pain, Naruto realizaba una Rasen Shuriken para lanzarsela a Pain, cuando éste estuvo a punto de lanzarla Pain (Shurado) se quitaba la túnica de los brazos y de su espalda salían miles de cohetes que impactaban de lleno en Naruto, obligando a este a cancelar el Rasen Shuriken y defenderse, luego increpó a Pain.

-Tsk, demonios, por que se supone que haces esto?

-Son mis asuntos, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones -decía Pain Jigokudo, ya que por alguna razón Pain Shurado no hablaba.

-Es que no lo entiendes? Eres yo maldita sea! Por qué odias la aldea, por qué buscas las bestias con cola, por que Akatsuki! -gritaba furioso Naruto.

-Tu no eres yo! Sólo eres una copia barata. Eres un simple mortal, cuando yo, soy un Dios. El Dios que vino a traer la paz al mundo. -Decía calmadamente Pain.

-Paz? Que pretendes con que esto traiga la paz, por qué la destrucción y la aniquilación! Eso no es el camino a la paz! -seguía furioso Naruto.

-Eres tan ignorante. Como puedes tu pensar en métodos para la paz si eres incapaz de ver el bosque por el árbol que tienes al frente. Pero tranquilo, tu muerte nos traerá la Paz..

-Demonios, que se supone que te paso, todos me cuentan que de niño eras diferente, que pasó? -pregunto Naruto.

-En serio quieres saberlo -Naruto asintió -pues, te contaré mi historia..

Y Pain Shurado se sentó en el suelo mientras Pain Jigokudo comenzaba a relatar...

**0o0o0ooo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Más allá de esta escena, saltando entre los techos iba el grupo huyendo para proteger a Sasuke. Tsunade y Hiruzen iban al frente, Sasuke, las Hinatas y Kushina detrás, _**Hinata**_, quien iba junto a Kushina, sollozaba desconsolada. Kushina se le acerco y trató de calmarla.

-Tranquila mi niña, ya veras que todo sale bien-ttebanee.. -sonreía la peliroja.

-Es, es que, cada vez más Naruto-kun se hunde en la oscuridad, el no sabe el dolor que esto me causa, es, es.. -sollozaba _**Hinata**_ pero rápidamente la consolaba la antigua Jinchuuriki.

-Tranquila, se que todo saldrá bien, ya veras que Minato y su "hermanito" -esto lo dijo levantando sus dedos sacándole una sonrisa a Hinata quien las observaba -lo traerán de vuelta. Es más, me prometiste que tu serias quien lo traería de vuelta, lo recuerdas?

-Si, es cierto -dijo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas -Y yo nunca rompo mis promesas! Pues ese es mi camino ninja.!

-Eso! Así me gusta-ttebanee! -sonrió feliz Kushina.

Todos se detuvieron en la azotea de un edificio a descansar un poco, estaban bastante retirados de la torre del Hokage, y no podían ir a los sitios donde sucedían las batallas, pues Sasuke iba con ellos. Al detenerse, Hinata se dirijió a la baranda, pensando en las palabras de su otro yo.

-_Si es cierto, y yo nunca rompo mis promesas, pues ese es mi camino ninja._

Al momento una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y no evitó sollozar.

-Naruto-kun.. Cuidate por favor -dijo en un susurro.

Pero luego sintió una mano en el hombro y una voz de aliento.

-No te preocupes, se que el estará bien...

-Sasuke-san.. -dijo la ojiperla.

-El es todo lo que solía ser mi amigo, se que no se debatirá fácilmente -decía el azabache.

-Pero siento que está en peligro, aunque las cosas no están pasando igual que en nuestra dimensión, es del Rinnegan de lo que hablamos, aunque sea Naruto-kun, el Rinnegan tiene poderes fuera de nuestra imaginación, el Líder de Akatsuki de nuestra dimensión lo poseía y su ataque a la aldea derivó en la muerte de todos los aldeanos y la destrucción de Konohagakure. Por eso temo por la vida de mi amado.. -sollozaba Hinata.

-Se que eso no pasará, el le prometió que no se rendiria, que la protegería, se que lo hará porque se nota.. -el azabache se le quebraba la voz -se nota que la ama y usted lo ama a el, tanto como mi amiga sufre por mi amigo -y el azabache volteo la cara para que no le viera la rebelde lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla.

Pero Hinata si noto la lágrima, y con algo de pena, le pregunto..

-Sasuke-san, etto.. Usted, usted quiere a Hinata-san?

El azabache se coloro inmediatamente y su rubor era tan notorio que no tuvo remedio que asentir...

-Si, realmente si. Con toda mi alma, pero ella ama a Naruto, yo, yo solo, soy un hermano para ella -dijo con tristeza.

-_Por qué será que me recuerda algo esta situación.._ -pensó Hinata. -bueno, se lo que se siente, Sasuke-san, es doloroso, se lo que es sentir amor y no ser correspondido -luego esta abrió los brazos y abrazo al azabache -se que lo superaras, algún día llegará alguien que llene de amor a tu corazón, te lo prometo.

-Gracias, Hinata-sama... -dijo el azabache visiblemente triste..

Kushina veía con recelo y a la vez ternura a Hinata y a Sasuke en el abrazo mientras consolaba los sollozos de _**Hinata**_, cuando una voz llamo la atención de todos.

-Y así dicen que todo es mentira, que no es lo que parece.. Bueno eso ya no es importante, Uchiha Sasuke, he venido por ti..

Todos miraron en dirección a la azotea del frente donde uno de los clones de Pain estaba observandolos.

-Es Naruto! -grito Kushina.

-Tranquila Madre, no les haré daño, no si me entregan al Uchiha -Sonrió Pain.

-No te entregaremos a nadie, Namikaze! -Bufó Hiruzen.

-Que pena.. Bueno, si no es por las buenas, por las malas.. Gakido! -dijo Pain mientras señalaba hacia ellos.

Luego un segundo clon de Pain, Gakido, saltaba de la nada e iba en dirección a Hiruzen, cuando estuvo a punto de golpear al Sandaime un Rasengan caía sobre el y lo machacaba contra el suelo, haciéndolo desaparecer.

-_Conque son Kage Bunshin eh?_ -pensó Minato quien fue que acabo con Pain (Gakido)

-Minato! Jamás he estado tan feliz de verte-ttebanee -gritaba feliz Kushina.

-Llegue justo a tiempo, lo de que había más de un Pain era cierto -decía Minato analizando la situación.

-Padre que alegría verte, dejame decirte que fue un error que dejaras a esa copia barata de mi solo, Shurado y Jigokudo acabarán con el -Decía Pain quien se había acercado a la baranda de la azotea.

-Chicos, deben irse.. -hablo Minato mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima a su "hijo" al otro lado.

-Esta vez no huiré, Yondaime-sama, esta vez lo ayudaré -dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia Minato.

Sin darse cuenta y ante la mirada atónita de todos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Pain estaba frente a Sasuke elevándolo del cuello con una mano. El azabache luchaba con sus manos para soltar el brazo del rubio menor pero parecía casi imposible. Hiruzen se deshizo de su túnica de Hokage y quedo con sus ropas de Shínobi, pero cuando iba a hacer algo solo vio un Kunai volar detrás de Pain y luego en un parpadeo a Minato detrás de el con un Rasengan en mano.

-Suelta a Sasuke, hijo.. -decía Minato.

-Que harás para que lo suelte? -decía burlónamente Pain.

-Esto.. Rasengan! -grito el rubio mayor mientras lo atacaba por la espalda con el Rasengan.

Pain al sentir la técnica en su espalda no tuvo más opción que lanzar a Sasuke lejos y caer unos pocos metros más allá.

-Ahora deben irse! -grito Minato.

-Es cierto, vamonos Kushina, Sasuke, chicas, debemos irnos! -gritaba Tsunade.

-Podrás con el, Minato? -preguntaba Hiruzen.

-Debo poder con el, Sandaime. Después de todo, es mi hijo -sonrió confiado Minato.

-Entonces, te lo encargo Minato, yo cuidare al chico Uchiha -decía el Sarutobi.

-Iré con ustedes en cuanto termine aquí, será rápido -el rubio mayor tomo posición de ataque y el Tercero asintió para marcharse del lugar.

Luego Pain se levanto del suelo, se sacudió las túnicas y comenzó a burlarse.

-jajajaa, en serio crees que puedes conmigo padre?

-Debo de hacerlo, es mi deber darte un escarmiento -Minato tenía una expresión de enojo en su cara.

-Pues entonces... Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Al terminar de hacer el sello contrato, de el salió un enorme perro de tres cabezas que saltó y corrió en dirección a Minato, Minato logro usar un Rasengan en el perro pero este se dividió en otro perro más.

-Demonios, cada vez que lo atacó se divide en otro perro. Creo que necesitare ayuda.

Dicho esto se mordió el pulgar y realizo un sello contrato.

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu! -dijo el Rubio mayor.

Una enorme columna de humo se levanto y cuando disipó mostró a la guardia imperial de los Sapos, Gamabunta, Gamaken y Gamahiro.

-Tiempo sin verte Minato, a que se debe el honor? -Bunta se inclino ante Yondaime.

-Bunta-sama, necesito de su ayuda, tengo problemas -señalo a los dos canes y a Pain.

-Asi que el bribon de Naruto atacó la aldea.. Bien cuenta con nosotros, atacaremos a... -Bunta era interrumpido por Minato.

-Ustedes encarguense de las invocaciones, yo me ocuparé de Naruto.

-Haré lo que pueda Yondaime, pues verá, soy torpe -decía Gamaken.

-Le enseñaremos a ese perro quien manda -sacaba su katana Bunta.

Y los 3 sapos se lanzaban al ataque del can, mientras el rubio mayor se lanzaba al ataque del Akatsuki.

-Asi que la guardia de Myobokuzan eh? Pues les tengo algo más... Kuchiyose no Jutsu -Decía Pain al mismo tiempo que de sus dos manos salían dos sellos contratos de los cuales salían un enorme Bisonte marrón y un Rinoceronte gris.

-Demonios.. Gamaken-san! -grito Minato.

-Trataré de encargarme del rinoceronte, pues veras, soy torpe -el Sapo rojo de Kimono negro con un escudo y una barra negra comenzó a atacar al rinoceronte.

-Yo me ocuparé del Bisonte -decía Gamahiro al momento que sacaba sus dos espadas de su espalda.

-Estoy con el cachorrito, Minato! -grito Bunta al momento que trataba de cuidarse de los ya 5 perros.

-Debo hallar el modo de detener a Naruto, es la única forma de que esas invocaciónes desaparezcan... Bueno acabaré con esto rápidamente.. -pensó Minato.

Luego el Rubio mayor corrió de nuevo hacia Pain, el cual lo esperaba en posición de ataque..

-Aquí te espero, Padre, acabaremos con esta batalla! -sonreía Pain.

Dicho esto recibió una patada dirigida a la costilla la cual bloqueo con el brazo, luego el Rubio mayor lanzó una serie de puñetazos todos dirigidos al estómago, los cuales seguía bloqueando Pain, en uno de estos recibió un enorme golpe que fue a darle en el estómago el cual envió directo a Pain unos metros más allá y golpear con la barandilla de la azotea.

-Tsk, -escupió algo de sangre -lograste tocarme padre, es un comienzo -Decía Pain mientras limpiaba la sangre de su labio inferior.

-No, no he comenzado, todo ha terminado, Naruto.. -el rubio mayor sonrió.

-Pero que? -el rubio menor se vio el estómago, un sello de Fuiinjutsu brillaba en su estómago -jejee me confíe, esto no termina padre recuerdalo.

-Claro que si..

Y el rubio lanzó dos Kunais Dios del Trueno y usó el Raijin volador para teletransportarse frente a el le dio un golpe mandandolo a un lado, luego se teletransporto al Kunai izquierdo y uso un Rasengan, luego cuando terminaba se teletransporto al otro Kunai para atacarlo con un Rasengan y al centro, rematarlo con una Odama Rasengan gigante.

Luego el rubio mayor cayo jadeando viendo a su hijo.

-Me has derrotado padre, pero -el rubio menor jadeaba y se sostenía el pecho -nuestra batalla aún no termina, solo se pospondrá..

Dicho esto Pain cayo al suelo y desaparecia en una nube de humo y más atrás las invocaciones de Chikushodo.

-Hum, bueno chicos, nuestro trabajo termino, nos marchamos Yondaime -decía Bunta.

-Gracias por el apoyo Bunta-sama, Ken-San, Hiro-san -el rubio hacia una reverencia.

Hasta luego, Minato.. -decía Bunta mientras desaparecían los sapos.

-Bien ahora a con los chicos..

Y Minato salió saltando entre los techos para alcanzar a todos..

**Fin del Capítulo 10 - **Hola chicos! Se que les habia dicho que descansaria, y que esta semana no habria capis, pues, me prestaron una Laptop con Internet inalambrico, y mi hermano me mando por Pin los capis que tenía listo de Pain y mis otros fics! Así que se los traje desde la sombrita de un cocotero, jejee!

Naruto: oye, y a nosotros no nos llevas eh?

Como que no, si son mis Inners, a donde voy van ustedes, no lo crees?

Naruto: Ummm, tienes razon, como me gustaría que Hinata-chan estuviese aqui...

para que, para que mientras este en bikini la estes mirando pervertidamente, Ero-kitsune?

Naruto: -pensando- Dios! (derrame nasal)

Y mientras dejo a este nadar en sus sueños pervertidos como siempre agradezco a:

-**NaruHin1: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior, este seguro tambien te encantara mi Hime-Chan, ah por cierto, aqui esta el rubio soñando contigo, jajjaaa!

-**NetoKastillo: **Jejee, espero te guste este adelanto del poder de Naruto/Pain contra Minato. Y Aqui en el capi esta la respuesta de tu pregunta! Nos leemos en el siguiente Capí-ttebayoo!

-**Davaru: **Genial una nueva lectora! Gracias por darle una nueva oportunidad a esta historia! Yo tenia tiempo con esta idea en mente, me gustaba la idea de un Naruto Oscuro que odiara la aldea y otra cosita mas que no te dire, aun no se devela y es uno de los puntos fuertes! Gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capí-ttebayoo!

-**IsayPurr: **Poco a poco se acerca la gran batalla, te prometo que será genial, por ahora te dejo un abrebocas de esta en dos partes, y gracias por tus comentarios! Bueno, se develan poco a poco las razones del odio de Naruto por la aldea, pero aun hay mas, se que te sorprenderas, y claro, el sueño de Hanabi fue un pequeño abrebocas de todo los que sucedera! Y por cierto, aun no vuelvo, aun estoy aqui junto a Naru-chan disfrutando de la playa, aunque debo de darle zapes cada vez que se queda boquiabierto viendo a las otras chicas! Jejee! Nos vemos en el siguiente capí-ttebayoo!

Y gracias a todos! Les prometo que cada vez se pone mas interesante! Hasta la proxima chicos y chicas!

**El Siguiente Capítulo será: Sangre Uchiha **


	12. Capítulo 11 - Sangre Uchiha

_**Capítulo 11 - Sangre Uchiha**_

Una chica rubia corría entre los techos de los edificios, saltaba de uno en uno, mientras observaba los destrozos que habían causado los miembros de Akatsuki en el cruel ataque a Konohagakure. La chica jadeaba estrepitosamente, ya que muchas veces en el camino se detuvo e hizo uso de sus habilidades de ninja médico curando a muchos de los aldeanos que se encontraban heridos, a otros les ayudó a recuperarse lo suficiente para llegar al hospital, pero su destino era la sala de inteligencia de la Aldea, donde estaba su padre. Cuando vio un chico que yacía en el suelo en una calle, era su novio, Neji, y frente a el estaba un Akatsuki.

-De verdad eres increíble, o eres soberanamente estúpido. Crees que puedes vencer a un Dios? -Decía el Akatsuki.

-puag.. -el ojiperla escupia algo de sangre -No te saldrás con la tuya, Naruto.

-Eso lo veremos, pero antes, acabaré contigo -Pain saco de su brazo una vara de metal y cuando iba a clavarsela un Kunai detuvo la vara de metal.

-No te dejaré que le hagas daño -contestaba la rubia.

-Ino! No vete Ino, el no vacilará en matarte.. -grito el ojiperla.

-Ino Yamanaka, no esperaba verte.. -dijo Pain.

-Demonios Naruto quien te crees para hacerle esto a la aldea? Por qué le haces esto a Neji -Ino tenía lágrimas en los ojos -Tu, tu no puedes ser Naruto, no..

-En efecto, no soy más, mi nombre es Pain, aprendanlo..

-Y por que haces esto? -preguntó la rubia.

-Solo los hago pagar por todo mi sufrimiento, les devuelvo lo que se merecen, y acabare con todos los que se interpongan en mi camino. Así que apartate, no perderé mi tiempo con escoria como ustedes -inquirió Pain.

-Pues haremos lo posible por detenerte, Naruto.. -Dijo la rubia preparandose para atacar.

-No Ino, vete, el no es el mismo, es casi imposible acabar con él -gritaba Neji desde el suelo.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Pain salió del alcance de la vista de ellos y luego levantó por el cuello a Ino oprimiendoselo mientras ella luchaba por safarze del agarre, cuando la rubia estuvo a punto de perder la conciencia una bomba de papel estallaba a los pies de Pain obligandolo a saltar mientras un rubio sostenía en brazos a la ojiazul.

-Vuelves a interrumpirme, eh? -sonrió Pain.

-Las veces que sea necesario, pero no lograras tu cometido -Contestaba el rubio.

**0o0o0ooo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Volviendo a las inmediaciones de la torre Hokage, nuestro Héroe no cabia de la impresion, la historia que le contaba su yo malvado era, era espeluznante y a la vez dolorosa. Lo descolocaba totalmente, no comprendía por que todo sucedía así.

-Y esa es mi historia. Veo que te sorprende demasiado. Además, aún no me dices el por que de que seas yo... -Decía calmadamente Pain Jigokudo.

-Es porque vengo de otra dimension, otra donde yo no tengo la misma horrible historia que me has contado. Es cierto, hubo un tiempo en el que me odiaron por ser el carcelero del Kyuubi, pero las cosas mejoraron, tengo a Kakashi-sensei y a Iruka-sensei, mis amigos, Hinata-chan, todo, es diferente -Decia el rubio.

-Que bien por ti.. Dudo que pase lo mismo para mi, ya que todo lo perdí ese día.. -Decía Pain.

-Pero tal vez todo sea un mal entendido, no crees que tal vez solo pasaba otra cosa, si detienes el ataque, y hablas con.. -El rubio iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por un enojado Pain.

-No hablare con nadie! No fue un error, yo lo vi, con mis propios ojos! Pero no importa, ahora pagaran por lo que hicieron, y la muerte de Uchiha Sasuke traerá la tan anhelada Paz al mundo! -gritaba furioso Pain.

Luego de eso Pain Shurado se levantó del suelo y se colocaba al lado de Pain Jigokudo.

-No te dejaré destruir la aldea! Tus planes se acabarán aquí y ahora! -Levantaba furioso el puño Naruto.

-Es hora de acabar con esto.. Ve, Shurado.. -Dijo con un tono de inmensa calma Pain Jigokudo.

Y Pain Shurado se zafó el brazo y lo alargó, dando a la luz a una hilera de misiles que salieron directo a torpedear a Naruto. El rubio salto hacia atrás tratando de protegerse pero todos los misiles lo seguían, y cuando el primero estalló los demás hicieron lo mismo lanzando a Naruto a unos metros.

-Lamentablemente hasta aquí llegaste, Naruto. Hubieras sido un excelente aliado, al ser yo, pero lo siento, todo se acaba aquí y ahora -Sonrió Pain.

Y luego Pain Shurado transformó su mano en el cañon de chakra del Camino Asura y disparó hacia donde estaba Naruto tirado en el suelo, y una gran explosión se dió en el lugar.

-Hmpf... Creí que lucharias mas.. Nos vamos, Shurado, nuestro objetivo ha escapado.. Por ahora.

El clon asintió y salieron del lugar rumbo a la caza de Sasuke.

**0o0o0ooo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bordeando los campos de entrenamiento, Tsunade, el Sandaime, Kushina, las Hinatas y Sasuke se habian detenido por corto tiempo. Jadeaban muy cansados, llevaban minutos corriendo. ya estaban bastante alejados de donde habia quedado luchando el Yondaime contra Pain Chikushodo. Sasuke bebia algo de agua del lago mientras los otros descansaban un poco, cuando Sasuke vio algo que desestabilizaba la tranquilidad de la superficie del agua. se incorporo rápidamente y miro hacia el frente, unos metros más adelante, un chico de cabello largo, negro azabache, con una capa de akatsuki y el protector de la Hoja rasgado se presentaba ante él. Sasuke no podía contener la mueca de horror y sorpresa que tenía al ver al sujeto frente a él, era, indudablemente, su hermano, Itachi Uchiha.

-Uchiha Sasuke... Años sin vernos...

-Nii-san... -Sasuke no daba crédito a sus ojos -Por que, por que Akatsuki.. Por que escojiste esa senda..

-Hmpf.. -Itachi comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia él -Por que?.. Dejame recordar.. Ah si, por el hecho de que por esta estúpida aldea nuestros padres estan muertos! Por culpa de esta aldea tu tienes en tu interior al Gato de Dos Colas, y por culpa de ellos.. -Se detuvo por un minuto y luego continuo -Morirás...

El silencio cayó pesadamente al igual que el atardecer, ya casi anochecía, los árboles dejaron de moverse, y solo una brisa sopló en dirección a Itachi.

-Sasuke! -Gritaba Hiruzen corriendo hacia él seguido de los demás. Pero una sombra se interpuso entre ellos.

-No dejaré que se interpongan en nuestro camino. Necesitamos al chico para nuestros planes, Sarutobi-sensei...

-Jiraiya.. -Exclamó sorprendido Hiruzen.

-El mismo que viste y calza, vejete.. Ahora marchense si no quieren quedar en el más alla.. -decia divertido Jiraiya.

-¡Tsunade, lleva a Kushina y a las chicas a un lugar seguro. Minato no debe tardar en venir! -Gritaba Hiruzen.

-Pero sarutobi-sensei, nosotras.. -la interrumpió el tercero.

-Sé la verdad, Tsunade-chan, así que mejor preocupate de salir de aquí!

Tsunade miró a Kushina y esta le asintió con la mirada, luego le hicieron ademán a las Hinatas y huyeron del lugar.

-Estoy cansada de estar huyendo, debimos ayudar a Sasuke! -Decía visiblemente enojada _**Hinata.**_

-No podemos hacer nada, Hinata-san -le hablaba nuestra ojiperla.

-Ya niñas calmense, saldremos de esta-ttebanee! -les decía Kushina.

Volviendo con la doble pelea que comenzaba, Hiruzen pensaba para si.

-_Demonios, debo llegar ante Sasuke y protegerlo de Itachi, si cae en su Tsukuyomi estaremos perdidos, pues sabrá la verdad. Tendré, con todo el dolor de mi alma, que acabar con Jiraiya..._

-Que tanto piensas viejo, vamos, atacame con todo lo que tengas! -gritó Jiraiya...

**0o0o0ooo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0**

**Pequeña nota de autor: **las dos peleas van en simultáneo, primero la pelea de Jiraiya y el Sandaime Hokage, luego Itachi vs Sasuke, suceden al mismo tiempo por lo que veran situaciones en una pelea referentes a la otra**. **

_**Here we go!**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0**

_**Jiraiya vs Hiruzen**_

En lo que Jiraiya gritó, Hiruzen uso un jutsu de fuego que consistía en una enorme bola de fuego que fue directo a Jiraiya, justo al momento creó dos clones que se fueron por los costados de Jiraiya para atacarlo con dos bolas más de fuego, cuando las tres estallaron y se disipó el polvo, revelaron a Jiraiya quien estaba cubierto por su cabello a modo de escudo.

-Tendras que usar mejores cosas para derrotarme -decía divertido Jiraiya quien mostraba las facciones del modo Sennin en su rostro.

-Pero como lo has logrado? tu fuiste vetado por tus maestros ermitaños y no podías realizar el Modo Sennin -decía asombrado Hiruzen.

-Pues verás -a sus espaldas una gran explosión sucedía y la ráfaga de viento le revolvía el cabello al Sannin de los Sapos -Veo que Itachi juega en serio... Oye Itachi, lo necesitamos Vivo! -gritó hacia donde peleaban Itachi y Sasuke -Bueno en que estaba, oh si, justo antes de que me dispusiese a atacarte, invoque tres clones los cuales reunieron chakra natural para enviarmelo a mi!

-_Conque eso es. Debo hallarlos y destruirlos. Lo tengo! -_Pensó Hiruzen.

Luego Hiruzen se mordió el pulgar e hizo un sello contrato en el suelo

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Enma!

Hiruzen invocó al gran Enma, el rey de los monos para luchar contra Jiraiya. Este se convirtió en un gran baston negro que comenzo a usar Hiruzen.

-Conque Enma eh? bueno la pelea tomara mejores y excitantes rumbos.

Luego Jiraiya uso un rasengan y lo infundó en elemento fuego para atacar a Hiruzen, el cual usó uno de los clones para evitar ser atacado por la poderosa técnica, de pronto uso el segundo clon para hacer un jutsu de tierra el cual atrapaba a Jiraiya, pero este uso su cabello para lanzar miles de senbons impactando en el clon de hiruzen, y hiruzen saltó por detras de Jiraiya para usar un jutsu de agua pero rapidamente fue repelido por Jiraiya con aceite de sapo. Hiruzen cayo al suelo y Jiraiya aprovecho y uso su maximo jutsu:

-Senpo Katon: Cho Odama Rasengan!

Y la enorme Rasengan de elemento fuego impactó en Hiruzen causando una enorme explosión. Luego Jiraiya cayó un poco más alla deshaciendosele el modo Sannin entre jadeos cuando sintió un Kunai en su cuello.

-Es imposible que hayas escapado de mi Rasengan enorme, pero casi olvido que me enfrento al Kami no Shinobi (Dios de los Ninjas) -dijo entre risas el peliblanco.

-No intentes usar el Sennin Modo, Enma -el rey mono llegaba frente a ellos -ya acabó con ellos.

-Así que lo que derroté fue un clon eh? Muy astuto Sarutobi-sensei.

En eso un torrencial aguacero se desprendió justo sobre sus cabezas. Luego Enma se aproximo a una velocidad enorme y le asestó un enorme golpe en el estomago al peliblanco.

-Puag... -un torrente de sangre brotó de su boca -ya te lo dije viejo, necestiras mas que eso para derrotarme -luego el peliblanco desapareció en frente de ellos.

-Sustitución eh? Ten cuidado Enma, puede estar cerca, esta lluvia nos imposibilita buscarlo sólo con la vista -dijo el Sarutobi.

Los truenos sonaban estruendosos y los relámpagos se veían claramente en el cielo.

-Puedes estar seguro de eso, Hiruzen, lo siento muy cerca -decía el Rey Mono.

Pero cuando ellos dirijieron la mirada hacía delante una voz los llamó mucho mas a sus espaldas.

-Por acá, viejo, -Jiraiya hacía varias poses de manos -pensaba guardar esto para una verdadera emergencia, pero qué digo, esto es una emergencia!

-Es eso lo que estoy pensando? -decía el rey mono.

-Me temo que si -replicó Hiruzen.

Jiraiya se mordió el pulgar, termino el primer sello e hizo la primera invocacion uniendo sus palmas..

-Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!

Enma y Hiruzen vieron atónitos como, de la tierra se levantaba un ataúd de madera. Luego Jiraiya repitió la misma secuencia, junto sus manos y sacó un segundo ataúd. Las dos tapas cayeron ante los ojos de el Sandaime y el Rey Mono, revelando a sus individuos.

-Que te parece sensei? Pelearás contra tus antiguos maestros! -del primer ataúd una mano salió y luego el cuerpo completo -Creo que ya los conoces, pero igual te los presento, El Shodaime Hokage, Uchiha Madara! -el revivido salió caminando y se detuvo a un paso del ataúd mientras este desaparecía en la tierra -y el Niidaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju -lo mismo pasó con el segundo.

Luego Jiraiya caminó detrás de ellos y a ambos le incrustó Kunais con un papel, despues los revividos recobraron la conciencía.

-Hmpf.. Esto no es la frontera de Amegakure, donde demonios estamos Hashirama? -Bufaba Madara.

-Se supone que habiamos muerto en la guerra, un momento, eso no es Hiruzen? -Señalaba Hashirama hacia el Tercero.

-Mira lo viejo que esta, jajaja, un momento, si el está viejo.. -Madara pensó por unos minutos -Maldito Edo Tensei, donde estas Tobirama!

-Permitanme presentarme, no soy a quien buscan, me llamo Jiraiya, y yo fuí quien los invoque -se apersonaba el peliblanco frente a ellos.

-Y tu como aprendiste el jutsu prohibido de Tobirama? -preguntó Hashirama.

-El como lo aprendí no es lo que importa, ustedes estan aquí para vencerlo a él -Señalo a Hiruzen.

-Y pretendes que te hagamos caso? -Dijo Madara con una mueca de fastidio.

-Bueno, como gusten -Jiraiya le quitó control de sus cuerpos y comenzaron a atacar a Hiruzen, el cual hacía un enorme esfuerzo por seguirles el paso.

-Lamento lo que hacemos, Hiruzen -decía el Senju mientras lanzaba una patada a la costillas del tercero.

-No bailas tan mal para tu edad, Sarutobi -reía el Shodaime mientras usaba el abanico de guerra.

-Mis disculpas si no soy digno oponente para ustedes Maestros -Hiruzen bloqueaba con Enma convertido en un bastón girándolo el ataque de fuego de Madara.

Justo en ese Momento un gran Dragón azul emergió de las nubes y se estrellaba en el suelo, y un enorme estruendo hizo sacudir el lugar. Jiraiya vió la gran nube de humo y pensó:

-_De quien será esa poderosa técnica, será Itachi? Bueno, creo que yo deno terminar también.._

-Creo que es hora de acabar con la reunion familiar -rió malévolamente Jiraiya.

Y el Niidaime usaba su tecnica de Mokuton: Genesís de Árboles para aprisionar a Hiruzen, luego Madara invoco a su Sussano en nivel 2 y uso el Yasaka no Magatama donde el Sussano lanzó varios objetos semejantes a joyas de chakra contra Hiruzen, dejándolo parcialmente moribundo. Los Hokages deshicieron sus técnicas y se detuvieron.

-Lo sentimos Hiruzen -Hashirama fue devuelto a su ataúd.

-Bailaste excelente Sarutobi, pero no podemos hacer nada, este maldito Jutsu, lo siento -y Madara tambien fue devuelto a su ataud.

-Jiraiya... maldito, usar a mis antiguos maestros.. Es imperdonable... -decía Hiruzen entre vómitos de sangre. Poco a poco el charco de sangre era enorme.

Jiraiya estaba ya sobre él..

-Te veré en el infierno, sensei..

Pero Enma aparecío detrás de él con una katana clavandosela en la espalda.

-Que será muy pronto... Ji.. rai... ya... -Y el Sandaime expiraba mientras Enma desaparecía junto a la espada.

Jiraiya comenzo a comunicarse telepaticamente con Pain:

-_Naruto, estoy gravemente herido, necesito que Kakashi venga rapído por mi!_

_-Sensei, que sucedió.._

_-Te lo explicare después, manda a Kakashi a por mi!_

_-Está bien, le dire que te lleve directamente con Karin.._

_-Rapido.. Por favor.._

Y Shiko, sin mediar palabra alguna, apareció frente a Jiraiya y con la misma usó el Kamui para llevarselo a la guarida.

**0o0o0ooo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Itachi vs Sasuke**_

Sasuke se había puesto en pie, dispuesto a enfrentarse a su hermano, Itachi Uchiha.

-Nii-san, por que.. Por que tuviste que elegir ese camino malvado! -gritaba entre sollozos Sasuke.

-Solo escogí el camino del poder, un poder el cual me traeria de vuelta a mis padres, pues Naruto me prometió que si lo ayudaba en su venganza el reviviria Padre y Madre ademas de ti con el Rinne Tensei, pero primero destruiriamos Konoha!

-Pero por qué destruirla, si podemos vivir en ella!

-Por que la reconstruiremos, para nosotros, Konoha será de Lord Pain, Lord Pain será el Godaime Hokage, perdón, el Shodaime Hokage, ya que acabaremos con la antigua enseñanza y crearemos una nueva, seremos la aldea más temida de las cinco grandes naciones shinobi! Primero levantamos Uzushiogakure, ya ella está bajo la tutela de Lord Pain, ahora será Konoha!

-Nii-san, te desconozco.. no eres el chico que hablaba siempre de paz y armonía.. Que sucedió contigo! -gritó con lágrimas en los ojos Sasuke.

-Murió el día que esta aldea acabó con tu vida y te convirtió en un Jinchuuriki, y los Uchiha, nuestro propio clan, acabó con la vida de nuestros padres! Así que acabaremos con ellos tambíen, ven hermano, únete a nosotros, entrega sabiamente al Gato de Dos Colas y juntos crearemos un nuevo clan, la Sangre Uchiha se puruficará y renacerá junto a nuestros padres y a nosotros, todo gracias a tu hermano Naruto!

El Uchiha Menor dudó por unos segundos mientras las palabras de su Hermano Mayor hacían mella en él, el quería ver a sus padres, de verdad los extrañaba, y pensar que los había perdido por una mentira.. Estuvo a punto de aceptar la propuesta de su hermano, pero recordó lo que habían hecho, la masacre de la gente de la aldea, las muertes, no esa no era la víay si si su hermano apoyaba eso, el... NO LO HARÏA!

-No lo haré..

-Que has dicho?

-No lo HARË! Nii-san no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hacen, aún tienen tiempo de recapacitar, tú, Naruto, olviden esto, aún están a tiempo..

-Pensé que había madurado, Sasuke... Bueno, intenté razonar contigo, pero eres muy testarudo, Deidara tenía razon, nunca escuchas.. Si no es por las buenas.. será por las malas.. Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!

Y una enorme bola de fuego salió de la boca de Itachi y estalló justo donde se encontraba Sasuke. A lo lejos se escuchó decir..

-Oye Itachi, lo necesitamos Vivo! -reconoció la voz de Jiraiya, debía de estar peleando con el Hokage.

Luego Sasuke activaba su Sharingan y lo atacaba con un chidori a quemarropa, Sasuke sonrió pues creyó que lo había atacado pero resulto ser un clon pues miles de cuervos se dispersaron. Itachi luego uso su técnica de Kunais desde varios ángulos dandole en varios puntos a Sasuke. Este caía agarrandose un brazo del dolor, entonces desenvainó su Katana y se lanzo a atacar a Itachi, este bloqueaba magistralmente con un Kunai(¡_wtf! ¡con un kunai_!) la Katana, luego Sasuke enfundó la Katana en raiton y el elemento rayo rajó el Kunai de Itachi. Itachi activo su Mangekyou Sharingan para atraparlo en el Genjutsu Tsukuyomi, pero Sasuke logro cegarlo por unos minutos con una bola de fuego en la cara. Luego de esto caían varios metros atrás..

-De verdad eres bueno, Sasuke, mira que estrategia, cegarme para no caer en el Tsukuyomi.

-No -jadeaba a más no poder -no dejaré que me capturen tan facil.

-Bueno.. esto debe acabar, debes ir conmigo Sasuke.. -Itachi estaba hablando cuando una enorme explosion sucedió, Itachi no sabía por que pero el chakra de Jiraiya bajó considerablemente.

-Si, acabaremos con esto, nii-san.. Luego lanzo cuatro grandes bolas de fuego a la atmósfera, haciendo que se concentraran grandes nubes en el cielo. De pronto comenzo a llover torrencialmente.

-Lluvia? Planeas derrotarme con lluvia? -rió Itachi mientras elevaba sus manos sintiendo la lluvia.

-No, Nii-san -un rayo cayo detrás de ellos iluminando lugubremente el lugar - Todo acabara aquí -una lágrima bajo por la mejilla izquierda del Azabache - _Adiós, Niisan_.. Vete, con el Rayo.. Kirin!

En eso un enorme dragon de rayos emergió de las nubes y caía sobre Itachi causando un enorme estruendo u una enorme columna de humo. Sasuke cayó al suelo de rodillas jadeando, ese jutsu le había costado la mitad de su chakra. Cuando la nube se disipó y vió la iamgen que quedaba despues de la nube una mueca de horror y espanto se colaba en su cara mostrando a Itachi, con las ropas roídas y varias quemaduras graves.

-Es, es imposible, Manda no soportó la caida de mi Kirin, a ti debió matarte! Es imposible que hayas sobrevivido a ese Jutsu! -gritaba un aterrado Sasuke.

-Sobreviví, gracias a esto! Sussano! -gritó Itachi mientras liberaba a su guerrero de chakra al nivel 4 con la armadura y la espada Totsuka.

Pero cuando e sussano de Itachi iba a blandir la espada Totsuka, Pain se comunicó con el por telepatía:

_-Itachi.._

_-Naruto, que sucede.._

_-Jiraiya-sensei está gravemente herido, necesito que te marches a la guarida._

_-Pero estoy a punto de capturar a Sasuke!_

_-Yo lo haré, estoy justo cerca de ti, desactiva el Sussano y déjamelo a mi._

_-Okey, Naruto.._

Y el Sussano desapareció mientras Itachi se dirigía a Sasuke.

-Vivirás un poco más, hermanito, debo irme.. -mientras desaparecía en cuervos.

-Nii-san espera! -gritó mientras corría con la mano extendida para detenerse en seco cuando tenia a Pain frente a él..

-Niibi no Jinchuuriki -decía calmadamente Pain.

-Naruto..! -Dijo Sasuke aterrado.

-Construiré un nuevo mundo, te necesito para hacerlo -Pain lo miraba fijamente mientras shurado se colocaba a su lado -No... Necesito al Bijuu en tu interior.

-Que demonios te sucede? Naruto..! -gritaba Sasuke.

-Me quedaré con el Niibi.. -dijo Pain.

Y así comenzó el ataque de Pain Shurado lanzandose al ataque...

**Fin del Capítulo 11- **Hola a todos, volvi! estas vacaciones fueron relajantes, y para demostraserlos, hoy les traje la actualización de Héroe y Pain! La batalla final se acerca, estará espeluznante! Espero les guste este capí de hoy! Como siempre agradezco a:

-**NaruHin1: **Aquí tienes más! Y se que te encantará la de Itachi! Bueno, tal vez me asesines cuando veas esa parte! Bueno, el como siempre, tuve que amarrarlo al cocotero para que no engañara a la pobre Hinata-chan! Espero te guste este capi-ttebayoo!

-**Rosseshadow: **rapidito pues ya te conteste bien por PM, un pequeño resumen: Gracias muchas gracias por darle oportunidad a este fic! Auí está como lo prometí, un nuevo capi! Espero te guste! Dattebayoo!

-**IsayPurr: **Jejee me alegra que te haya gustado esa parte! y bueno, no lo puse por uno que otrs motivos! Se que te encantará este capí tambien! Dattebayoo!

Y una vez más gracias a todos ustedes los que siguem este fic! Lo hago con mucho cariño para ustedes, los veo en el siguiente capítulo! Dattebayoo!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Naruto vs Pain**


	13. Capítulo 12 - Naruto vs Pain

**Y Aquí está el capítulo esperado por todos! La Batalla de Naruto vs Naruto/Pain! Ahora los dejo, busquen palomitas y refrescos, que el capí esta buenisimo! Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capìtulo 12 - Naruto vs Pain**

En un lugar completamente irreconocible debido a los destrozos a lo que se había reducido debido al cruel ataque de Akatsuki a la aldea, yacía en el suelo el llamado "Genio" del Clan Hyuga, Neji, el cual había recibido una paliza de parte del Líder de Akatsuki, Naruto Namikaze, quien se hacía llamar Pain. Neji había logrado acabar con uno de los Caminos de Pain, Ningendo, quedando muy malherido en el proceso, pero luego frente a él había llegado Tendo, El Camino Deva del Rinnegan, el cual era el propio Naruto en persona, no era Kage Bunshin alguno. Justo cuando Pain iba a darle muerte al Hyuga llegaba a enfrentarlo Ino Yamanaka, la cual por un minuto lo quiso disuadir de sus planes, pero era inútil. Pues su alma ya estaba inundada en odio, ya no era el Naruto que ellos conocieron alguna vez...

Justo cuando Pain intentaba segar la vida de la rubia, un rubio frustraba sus planes, con una bola de bomba de papel lograba distraer al Akatsuki y arrebatarle a la chica de sus manos. Era su padre, Minato Namikaze.

-Padre, llegas tarde, no evitarás la muerte de estas escorias -dijo Pain con su tono relajado.

-Por qué este camino hijo, mira lo que has hecho a la aldea -decía Minato con la rubia inconsciente en sus brazos.

-La guerra trae dolor, heridas y muerte para ambos lados. Deberías saber eso Padre -continuó Pain.

-Es que este es tu fin, una guerra? Llevar el mundo a una guerra? No ves el dolor que causas con tus actos? -gritaba exasperado Minato.

-Aquellos que no entienden el dolor verdadero nunca pueden entender la verdadera paz. De eso se trata, de que sientan el dolor. Yo los haré sentir ese dolor, así comprenderán la verdadera Paz.

-Con esto solo generarás odio, un odio enorme, la gente te odiará Naruto. Y matando a su gente, matando a los suyos, querrán justicia... -Minato dejaba a Ino a un lado de Neji.

-Ino, perdoname por no haberte protegido y ponerte en peligro.. -susurró Neji.

-Hmpf... No somos más que unos hombres elaborados para actuar en nombre de la venganza que consideramos "justicia". Pero cuando llamamos a nuestra venganza "justicia", sólo engendramos más venganza, forjando el primer eslabón de las cadenas de odio. No te juzgo Padre, solo actúas en nombre de una bola de hipócritas que dicen seguir el camino de la justicia, cuando solo buscan el beneficio propio.. -sonrió Pain.

-¡Naruto, por Dios recapacita! ¡Detente! ¡Quien demonios te crees para hacerle esto a la aldea! -Grito ya furioso Minato.

-¡Soy Pain! ¡Soy Dios! ¡El Dios de La Paz! -grito Pain.

-No me dejas opción Naruto, pagaras por lo que has hecho... -Dijo mientras se lanzó a la carrera preparando los Kunais Dios del Trueno.

-¡Bansho Tein! -dijo Pain.

Justo cuando Pain levanto su palma, del suelo salieron dos enormes rocas las cuales fueron lanzadas a una velocidad increíble hacia Minato, el cual tuvo que lanzar uno de los Kunais para teletransportarse y evitar las rocas, justo cuando lanzó el segundo detrás de Pain hizo un Rasengan pero Pain fue más rápido.

-¡Shinra Tensei! -grito Pain.

Y un enorme campo de fuerza gravitacional rodeó a Pain protegiendolo del ataque de Minato y a la vez golpeandolo mandando a este contra una pared.

-_Demonios, es más poderoso de lo que pensé, sus ataques gravitacionales son extremadamente poderosos. Debo planear una estrategia _-Pensó Minato.

Pero un alarido de dolor saco de sus pensamientos a Minato. Pain, usando el Bansho Tein levantó del suelo a Ino y la lanzó contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente en el acto.

-¡INO! ¡Naruto eres un desgraciado! -grito Neji.

-Eso te enseñará a no invadir mentes sin permiso -bufó Pain, quien cuando Ino uso su Shintensin no Jutsu (transferencia de mentes) se libró del ataque y luego atacó a la rubia -¡y tú, cierra la boca! ¡Bansho Tein!

Una gran roca salió del suelo y lo golpeó de lleno, dejándolo fuera de combate. Luego de la nada Minato saltaba sobre el de nuevo con un Rasengan para volver a caer en el Shinra Tensei de Pain, y caer a unos metros.

-Que no entiendes que.. -Pain enmudecio por unos Minutos mientras Minato con algo de dificultad se levantaba del suelo -Ya veo -pasaron otros minutos, luego Pain dio media vuelta y le hablo por encima del hombro -Creo que tengo que irme Padre, he capturado al Niibi..

-¿Que has dicho? -dijo Minato entre jadeos.

-El Dos Colas es mío, recuperare lo que me pertenece -Dijo Pain y se marcho corriendo.

-Debo.. Detenerlo... -Minato trataba de ponerse en pie cuando una tropa ANBU Raíz llego.

-¿Yondaime-sama, se encuentra bien? -dijo el encapuchado de máscara de gato quien lideraba la patrulla ANBU.

-Estoy bien.. Ayuden a los chicos esos -señaló a Ino y Neji -yo debo detener al Akatsuki.. -respondió Minato.

-Entendido, Hokage-sama.

Luego el Yondaime reunió sus fuerzas para usar el Hiraisin y desapareció..

_**0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

En los campos de entrenamiento, o lo que quedaba de ellos, Sasuke y Pain se encontraban, y vale decir que el primero por primera vez en su vida temía morir, y peor aún, a manos de quien era su "mejor amigo". Pain por el contrario se mostraba satisfecho, estaba a un paso de lograr su cometido, solo faltaba el Niibi no Bakeneko (Gato Fantasma de Dos Colas) y su plan estaría completo. A medida que Pain caminaba hacia Sasuke este retrocedía presa del miedo.

-No te resistas Uchiha, tu muerte traerá la tan ansiada Paz -sonrió Pain.

-No te acerques, no cooperare en tus sádicos planes -impuso Sasuke, quien se veía bastante aterrorizado.

-No lo entiendes, sólo lograremos la Paz mostrándole el dolor al mundo. Yo haré que el mundo sienta el dolor, a fin de que conozcan la verdadera Paz -continuó Pain.

-¡Como puedes hablar de Paz matando personas! ¡Cual es tu motivo para iniciar una guerra! - gritó el azabache.

-No hay motivo alguno. Somos todos criados de la misma forma, después de todo... los motivos para una guerra no importan: Religión, ideología, recursos, tierras, odio, amor, o solo por que si... No importa que tan patética la razon sea, son suficientes para comenzar una guerra. La cual -Pain Jigokudo se detuvo junto a Pain Shurado.

-Yo iniciaré. Ahora sentirás el Dolor -del cielo caía Pain Tendo (el Naruto real).

Luego Tendo usó el Bansho Tein para lanzar lejos a Sasuke, pero justo en el momento que este cerro los ojos para recibir el golpe, sintió como alguien con un Chakra cálido y benigno lo retenía y lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho de matar a nadie Pain! ¡Lo que hayan sentido estas personas hacia ti no te da derecho a que las asesines a sangre fría! ¡No te lo perdonaré!

El azabache, quien abría los ojos, vio que colgaba del hombro de alguien, miró a su acompañante quien estaba bañado en un fuego bríoso dorado, que no quemaba, al contrario, sentía como sus heridas, producto de la batalla con Itachi, sanaban y emanaban sentimentos puros y benignos, además de una calidez infinita. El azabache subió con la mirada hasta los ojos rojizos con la pupila rasgada, como si de ojos de zorro se trataran. El le dirigió una mirada de apoyo y le sonrió. Estaba con el chico de la otra dimensión, el héroe de su tiempo, Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Crees que ustedes son los únicos que importan? -respondió Pain (_**N/A: **__a partir de ahora solo habla Tendo, el Naruto real_)

-No puedes juzgar a nadie solo por que te odiaron.. Eso tampoco te da derecho a querer destuir la aldea y matar a sus habitantes. Yo como ninja de Konoha, te detendré, así si habrá paz -dijo Naruto mientras sostenía a Sasuke del brazo por encima de sus hombros.

-¿Crees que pueden dar sentencia de quien vive y quien muere? Veo que la paz los ha hecho tontos y desconsiderados. Si ustedes matan a alguien, alguien los va a matar... este odio es lo que nos une. -continuó Pain.

-¡Nosotros nunca seremos como tú! ¡Nosotros nos defendemos, y luchamos por defender a los nuestros de personas como tú, así que yo aquí y ahora, defenderé a la aldea de ti! -levantó la mano Naruto señalando a Pain.

-Ya veo, eso es noble de tu parte. Esa es la justicia de hecho. Sin embargo, muchas familias, muchos pueblos; ellos sufrieron la misma suerte que este pueblo por los ninjas de Konoha, ¿cómo puede ser justo permitir que sólo ustedes puedan hablar de predicar la paz y la justicia? -preguntó Pain.

-Se que el camino que han seguido hasta ahora no es el correcto. Se que los métodos que han usado para obtener la Paz no son los mejores. Pero tratamos de enmendar nuestros errores. El camino es largo y difícil -en ese momento la forma espíritual del verdadero Jiraiya se colocaba detrás de Naruto y le colocaba una mano en el hombro -Pero se que llegará el día en que el odio terminará, las guerras cesarán y la paz reinará por fin.

-Esa clase de Paz no existe, la única paz que existe es a través del dolor -añadió Pain.

-Entonces acabaré con esa maldición -el espectro de Jiraiya sonrió -si hay algo llamado paz, "¡la encontraré!"

-Es muy enternecedor tu modo de pensar las cosas... Pero dime, que haras para lograr la ¿Paz? ¿Como la conseguirás? -preguntó Pain.

Naruto quedó unos minutos analizando la pregunta...

-Si no conoces la respuesta, ¡mejor ríndete! -gritó Pain -La Paz está frente a mis Ojos, y es ¡Uchiha!

Pain Shurado salió corriendo hacia Naruto, y zafó su brazo derecho lanzando miles de misiles que fueron directo a donde Naruto. El cual usó el Hiraisin y se teletransportó junto a Sasuke hacia otro sitio, al parecer, el interior de un edificio.

-Sasuke, necesito que te escondas, por ningún motivo salgas, esconde tu Chakra al mínimo, yo acabaré con esta batalla.. -dijo Naruto.

-Esta bien Teme.. Perdón, Naruto.. -se disculpó.

-Jejee esta bien, "Dobe" -este le enseñó el puño.

Sasuke le entendió la seña, y luego de chocar puños Naruto salió dispuesto a terminar la batalla.

-Aquí estoy Pain.. Acabaremos con esto.. -dijo Naruto al mismo tiempo que formaba una Rasen Shuriken -¡Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken!

Y lanzó la Rasen Shuriken que iba directo a Shurado -_Te tengo_ -pensó Naruto, pero justo en el momento se atravesó Tendo y succionó el Jutsu con el Camino Preta.

-¿Que demonios? Rayos tu eres el que succiona el Chakra. Hablando de eso, ¿Donde están los demás? -Preguntó Naruto.

-Puedo ser todos ellos, ya que domino a la perfección el Rinnegan. Pero si gustas.. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Del lado izquierdo aparecieron 3 clónes del Akatsuki.

-¡Gedo no Jutsu: Rikkudou Pain! (Seis Caminos del Dolor)-gritó Pain.

_**0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_Mente de Naruto_

-_**Ten cuidado chico, esos clónes no son normales.. Han tomado vida propia con el Gedo no Jutsu, la forma es similar al Edo Tensei **_-Dijo Kurama dentro de Naruto.

-_Vaya, pensé que estaba solo en esta pelea, hasta que por fin me ayudas.. _

_**-Es algo sencillo para ti, ¿ya no habías peleado con él? Bueno en cierto modo el es el Pain de nuestra dimensión. No debería ser tan difícil ahora que tienes mi Chakra a tu disposición**_ -continuó Kurama.

-_Si lo sé.. Pero notas algo?_

_**-¿Huh? ¿Que?**_ -dijo el zorro con algo de fastidio.

-¡_Ahora todos son idénticos! ¡No se quien es quien!_ -dijo Naruto con los ojos como platos y la dentadura prominente.

_**-oh.. Cierto.. **_

_-Solo eso dirás, saco de pulgas? _

_**-Umm, bueno, por qué no le das de su propia medicina?**_

_**-A que te refieres?**_ -preguntó el Uzumaki.

-_De verdad que a veces es un idiota_ -pensaba el zorro con los ojos en blanco y chiquitos -_**Tonto, usa clónes..!**_ -le gritaba Kurama.

-_¡Oh!_ -el rubio hizo su mano izquierda un puño y golpeó la derecha en su palma -_ya entiendo.. _

_**-De verdad que eres lento..**_ -se burlaba el Kyuubi.

_-Ya callate.._

_**0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Y luego nuestro héroe hizo 5 clónes de él.

-Ahora si estaremos parejos..

-Hmpf.. Solo es un ligero cambio.. Sigues siendo solo un estorbo.. -río Pain.

Y luego los clónes se abalanzaron contra cada uno de los Pains.. Pero uno a uno fueron cayendo.. El que peleó con Ningendo se esfumó atravesado por una vara metálica negra. Uno de los clónes hizo una Rasen Shuriken y acabo con Chikushodo, pero Shurado acabo con este. Luego Jigokudo con él Rey del Infierno engulló a uno de los clónes. Shurado acabo con su contrincante también. Gakido succionaba todos los jutsus de su oponente y luego lo golpeó hasta desaparecerlo. Solo quedaban Tendo y Naruto.

-_Tsk, a este paso me quedaré sin Chakra_ -pensó Naruto.

-Que pasa, ya estás sintiendo el dolor? Ya te rindes? -le gritó Pain.

-Oe, no eres tan fuerte como para luchar tu solo conmigo? -Gritó de vuelta Naruto.

_**-Eso chico, sigue incitandolo..**_ -le dijo Kurama.

-¡Soy Pain! ¡Yo soy Dios! -gritó Pain quien empezaba a molestarse.

-¡Si eres un Dios, pelea tu solo contra mi!

-Será pan comido.. -sonrió Pain.

Y luego Pain corrió hacia Naruto, pero con lo que no contaba Naruto era que este podía usar todos los Caminos en si Mismo. Pain convirtió su brazo en una enorme cuchilla y comenzó a lanzarle estocadas a Naruto. Luego volvió su brazo a la normalidad y empleó Taijutsu, varios golpes al estómago y a las piernas que el Uzumaki con algo de dificultad resistió.

-Jum.. Parece que después de todo aún soy más poderoso que tu.. Venga, acabemos de una vez.. -Pain se sacudia la túnica.

Y luego inicio la Danza de los Seis Caminos, Gakido le propinó un golpe en el estómago a una velocidad monstruosa, el cual dejo sin aire a Naruto y al mismo tiempo lo hacía vomitar una enorme cantidad de sangre por su boca. Luego mientras salía volando le propinaba una patada Ningendo, cayendo al suelo lo mandaba de un golpe hacía arriba por la espalda Jigokudo, luego en el aire lo golpeaba Tendo de una patada en la cara que lo mandaba hacia el suelo donde Shurado lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzó hacia el aire donde Tendo formaba una Gran Bola Rasengan de fuego

-¡Katon:Cho Odama Rasengan! (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola Rasengan) -gritó Pain en el cielo.

Y la técnica que usaba le daba de lleno y remataba a Naruto contra el suelo. Dejándolo sin el Manto de Chakra dorado en el piso.

-Y así termina esta lucha sin sentido.. -decía Pain mientras caía al suelo y caminaba hacia él..

-¡No tan rápido..! -le gritó otro Naruto.

-¿Un Kage Bunshin?

-No, el real.. -Naruto quien estaba sin el manto también señalo a su clón en el piso el cual desaparecía.

-No será problema acabar contigo, no te queda Chakra.. -dijo Pain.

-Es cierto, debido a eso -sus ojos azules se tornaron dorados con una pupila horizontal y una sombra naranja apareció sobre sus párpados -¡Tuve que improvisar! -Naruto había activado su Modo Sennin.

_**-¿Chico fue genial, pero en que momento? **_-preguntó Kurama.

_-Justo en el momento del ataque múltiple, use el Hiraisin para intercambiarme con mi clón que estaba reuniendo Chakra Natural.._

_**-Umm ya veo, era el clón faltante de la primera pelea.**_

-_Exactamente_ -Naruto jadeó mientras se tomaba del hombro -_pero el daño de esa gran bola Rasengan lo recibí de todos modos al recibir la experiencia de ese clón._

-_**Era de esperarse Naruto**_ -Kurama junto sus manos -_**Bueno, te transferiré mi Chakra, sabes que hacer.**_

_-Si! De inmediato.._

Entonces Naruto creo 5 clónes, tres clónes se fueron delante de el mientras los otros dos lanzaban bombas de humo, luego se escucho un enorme ruido como de aspas y de la nube salieron dos clónes con una Rasen Shuriken, la cual lanzaron y desaparecieron. Gakido se preparó para recibirla pero para su sorpresa, !Era un Henge!

La Rasen Shuriken se transformó en un clón de Naruto el cual cayo sobre Gakido tumbandolo al suelo y otra Rasen Shuriken salía de la nube atrapando a los 4 Pains clónes, pues Tendo salto lejos, la Rasen Shuriken acabo con los 5 Pains dejando sólo a Tendo.

-¡Haber acabado con los clónes no te asegura la victoria, aún sigo aquí y puedo invocarlos las veces que quiera! -gritó Pain al ver la nube disiparse y ver dos clónes más quienes hicieron la clásica sonrisa zorruna cerrando los ojos y mostrando la dentadura para luego desaparecer -¿Pero que?

-¡Aquí arriba! -gritó Naruto desde el cielo mientras Pain observaba con asombro los miles de clónes sobre él -¡Sempo: Cho Odama Rasen Tairengan! (Arte Ermitaño: Súper Descarga de Miles de Gran Bolas Rasengan)

Y miles de clónes de Naruto en modo Sennin caían sobre Pain impactandolo con las Grandes Rasengans de Chakra Natural y causando una enorme explosión visible a miles de kilómetros.

Naruto había caído unos metros más allá de donde estaba Pain. No tenía las facciones del Modo Sennin, estaba sin Chakra, pero feliz, todo había terminado..

-De verdad que eres un digno contrincante..

¿O no ha terminado?

-¿Como Demonios..? -articulaba con dificultad Naruto pero fue interrumpido por Pain.

-¿Escape? Pues veras, tu eres yo, yo soy tú, digamos que pensamos igual.. Vaya que si supiste como acabar conmigo, usar un señuelo para descubrir cual era Gakido. Luego usar un segundo ataque para dejarme sin apoyo y dar tu último y más poderoso golpe a mi. Eres estupendo.. Y patético.. Use un clón para escapar también -reía Pain ante la mirada atónita de Naruto mientras se dirigía a donde estaba el rubio en el suelo.

_-¡Demonios, Kurama Dame Chakra!_ -decía Naruto al zorro.

_**-Lo siento Naruto, mis reservas se agotaron en el ataque, creo que es nuestro fin..**_ -a Kurama se le escapó una lágrima por el ojo izquierdo.

_-Moriremos aquí? _

_**-Me temo que si chico..**_

-_Así que es nuestro fin.. Lo siento chicos, no llegare con ustedes de nuevo _-la imagen de los novatos venía a la mente del rubio -_Mamá, Papa, fue un gusto enorme poder conocerlos y vivir una semana genial con ustedes _-Minato y Kushina aparecían -_Adiós Kurama, no pude salvarte _- el zorro gimoteaba _-¿Kurama, estas llorando? _

_**-No mocoso, se me metió una basura en el ojo.. **_

_-Je, si te creo... Hasta tu tienes un buen corazón... Y Hinata-chan_ -la imagen de la dulce ojiperla desbocó sus orbes azules en lágrimas -_creo que no podrás cumplir tu sueño de ser la señora de Uzumaki, justo ahora que soy tan feliz a tu lado, sucede esto, Lamento no haberte protegido... Adios a todos... Adiós... Hinata..._

Cuando Pain levantó a Naruto del cuello dijo -¡Ningendo! -y del cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a desprenderse un espectro morado, y detrás de el estaba el Rey del infierno. ¡Le estaban devorando el alma!

-Esto será rápido, Naruto.. -dijo Pain.

Pero cuando el espectro iba por la mitad y los ojos de Naruto perdían su luz, se escuchó en el cielo..

-¡Rasengan!

Y el Rasengan impactaba en la espalda de Pain, quien soltó a Naruto y su alma volvía a su cuerpo. Minato, quien había llegado justo a tiempo, cargo por el hombro a Naruto, este último se veía bastante malherido, de su frente rota bajaba un río de sangre, su labio inferior estaba partido y lloraba sangre a borbotones.. Tenia un ojo entrecerrado y magulladuras por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Creo que llegue a tiempo, eh? Naruto.. -le susurro Minato.

-Casi muero, Gracias por salvarme, Papá..

-No hay de que..

-Que tierno... ¿Padre hasta cuando trataras de detenerme? -preguntó Pain.

-Las veces que sea necesario hasta que dejes de hacer lo incorrecto y lo indebido, y te des cuenta que tus acciones no te llevan a nada -dijo Minato

-¿A nada? ¿Tu que no ves el bosque por el árbol que tienes al frente, me dices esas cosas? -bufó Pain.

-¡Demonios Naruto detente! ¡O me obligarás a detenerte..! -gritó Minato.

-Je.. No creo que puedas, ese chico es el único que se acercó a mi en poder, y míralo como agoniza, como crees tu que puedes detenerme... Ha llegado la hora de que decidas Padre, Sasuke Uchiha, o Konohagakure, tienes 3 segundos... -dijo Pain.

-¡Nunca te entregaré a la aldea que juré un día proteger como Hokage que soy, y tampoco te entregaré a Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Tus esfuerzos son en vano...! -gritó nuevamente Minato.

-Creo que eso dice todo... Me es decepcionante tu modo de actuar Padre. Intenté negociar, pero no hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Si no es por las buenas será por las malas -Pain comenzó a levitar del suelo -Ha llegado la hora de que esta aldea sufra el dolor que yo sufrí. Es el momento de que sientan el dolor -Pain subió más y más hacia el centro de la aldea -Pronto esta aldea sufrirá la Ira de un Dios, Quiero que sientan dolor, piensen en el dolor, acepten el dolor, para conocer el dolor -Pain se detuvo en todo el centro de la aldea y su silueta era oscura ya que sobre él estaba el sol -Ahora sufrirán la Ira del Reino de Dios, tiemblen ante mi Juicio Divino.

**!Shínra Tensei!**

Y un enorme campo gravitacional a gran escala destruía por completo la Aldea de la Hoja reduciendola a cenizas...

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 12 - **Hola a todos! Apuesto a que estan embobados! Jejee! Aqui les traje el capìtulo esperado por todos, la epica batalla entre Naruto y Yami Naruto/Pain! Espero la hayan disfrutdo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla! Me encantó mucho, de hecho es mi capítulo favorito hasta ahora! Dejen sus comentarios, quiero saber si les gusto! Dattebayoo!

Ahora como siempre les agradezco a:

**-NetoKastillo: **¡Pues, creo que eso lo relata Pain por el capi 8 cuando se presenta en la oficina del Hokage, de todos modos es el mismo odio por ser el carcelero del Kyuubi, pero hay otros motivos mas ocultos, tranquilo, ya se ira revelando mas los motivos de naruto/Pain para ser malvado! ahora que recuerdo, esperabas con ansias esta batalla, aqui està, espero te encante! Dattebayoo!

**-NaruHin1: **A todos les encanta Itachi vs Sasuke, por que sera... Jajaja.. Me encanta te te haya gustado! Espero que te encante la batalla de Naruto y Naruto/Pain! Dattebayoo!

**-Hishina Namikaze Hyuga: **Sasuke.. Eso creo, jajaja.. Veo que el sentimiento de confusion sobre ese tema lo logre! Ya se ira revelando mas de los misterios, tranquila, espero te encante este capìtulo! Dattebayoo!

**-Zab Monteih Hudson: **OMG! Mi lectora de Héroe acompañandome aqui tambien! Genial! Me alegra mucho que le des la oportunidad, hago lo mejor que puedo! Aqui esta el nuevo capí, espero te encante! Dattebayoo!

Y Gracias a todos los que la leen! Me encantaría ver sus comentarios, solo 3 segundos les tomara! Acepto de todo tipo! Lo hago por y para ustedes! Los veo en el siguiente Capítulo! Dattebayoo!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: El Dolor de Hinata y La Confesión de Sakura**


	14. Capítulo 13 - Dolor y Confesión

**Capítulo 13 - El Dolor de Hinata y La Confesión de Sakura**

**-¡Shínra Tensei!**

Y el enorme campo gravitacional arrasaba con lo que quedaba de la aldea, destruyendo todo a su paso, matando a todos los aldeanos que aún luchaban por mantenerse en pie. Los novatos en sus distintas locaciones eran mandados por los aires, habían sobrevivido gracias a que Tsunade había invocado a Katsuyu para que sus clónes brindaran protección a los sobrevivientes, cuando el Jutsu terminó se observaba a Pain aún en lo más alto de la aldea. Más allá, de entre las rocas, Hinata, la de nuestra dimensión, se levantaba y observaba con muecaá de dolor y espanto la horrible destrucción que había dejado el poderoso Jutsu del Naruto malvado. Caminó un poco más y cuando todo no podía ser peor, divisó a su amado en el suelo, cubierto por algunas rocas.

-¡Naruto!

Con algo de difícultad corrió hacia el héroe de la alianza. Cayó de rodillas y lo levanto del suelo, apoyo su cabeza en sus piernas y con gruesas lágrimas lloraba sobre él, las mismas que caían sobre su rostro magullado.

-Naruto.. Naruto despierta mi sol.. Despierta amor mío.. No me dejes Naruto.. ¡Naruto!... ¡Naaaaruuuutooo! -grito en medio de su llanto.

_**Hinata**_, la chica de esa dimensión, veía con gran dolor la escena.. Y luego miro al cielo donde su amado, consumido por el mal, descendía en medio de la aldea. Decidida a enfrentarlo, corrió hacia él..

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Pain descendió del cielo. Observando todo a su alrededor. Luego junto sus manos en el sello del carnero y comenzó a buscar a Sasuke. No duró mucho.

-No tienes que buscarme.. He decidido enfrentarme a ti. Pagaras por lo que has hecho Naruto..

-Hmpf.. Ha.. Jajaja.. ¿Crees que puedes vencer a un Dios? -se burló Pain -Observa a tu alrededor, ¡es la Obra de un Dios lo que está ante tus ojos!

-No estoy seguro hasta que lo intente.. -su mano se infundó en Chidori y se activaba su Sharingan -Te haré pagar por lo que le has hecho a la aldea.

-Bien.. -Su mano comenzó a crear un Rasengan -veremos de que estas hecho..

Y los dos corrieron uno en dirección del otro, y en un salto dirigieron sus técnicas para atacarse entre sí.

-¡Naaaaruuuutooo! -gritaba Sasuke.

-¡Saaaasuuuukeeee! -gritaba Pain.

Y las dos técnicas hacían un gran choque el cual estremeció el lugar causando un temblor y una explosión espectacular.

Cuando se disipó, los dos contrincantes estaban uno alejado del otro, Sasuke jadeaba un poco pero Pain no se inmutaba ni siquiera un poco.

-¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! -gritaba el azabache al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una enorme bola de fuego de su boca.

-¡Gakido! -dijo Pain mientras succionaba el Jutsu con el Camino Preta.

-Demonios, usare Shurikens.. -y lanzó varios shurikens en una lluvia desde varios ángulos.

-¡Shínra Tensei! -y el campo de energía gravitacional protegía a Pain.

_-¿Es que acaso no tiene ningún punto débil?_ -pensaba el azabache.

-No puedes comparar tu misero poder en contra del Poder del Reino de Dios, Necesitas demasiado para estar a mi nivel. Pero ya no jugaremos más, quiero irme de este basurero. ¡Bansho Tein!

Pain levantaba la mano y el Jutsu atraía a Sasuke hasta su mano, cuando lo agarró lo lanzó contra el suelo. El azabache grito de dolor al estrellarse de lleno contra el piso.

-Terminaremos de una vez por todas con esto..

Y de sus brazos emergia unas varas metálicas las cuales usó para clavar al suelo a Sasuke. Una a una las clavo en sus brazos, piernas, espalda, pies y sus manos inmovilizandolo completamente.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, vivirás, ya que no he tocado ningún órgano vital.

Sasuke abría lentamente los ojos, en cuanto los abrio completamente se dio cuenta de que no se podia mover. Intentaba por todos los medios moverse, pero algo no le dejaba, enseguida vio hacia adelante y se percato de que tenia los brazos clavados en el suelo ensangrentados. De pronto rodeandolo se ponía de espaldas Pain.

-Nunca entenderas el por que de mi odio, el odio genera odio, y es algo que no podras detener..

-¿No entiendo de que hablas hermano, por que actuas asi, porque?

-¡No me llames asi Uchiha! Mi dolor no lo conoce nadie, esta aldea conocera la Ira del Reino de Dios, y tanto tu como ellos conoceran el dolor..

-No lo hagas, llevame a mi, yo se que solo quieres a Matatabi pero detente hermano..

Sasuke luchaba por deshacerse del amarre, cuando de pronto en frente de el una chica se atravesaba. Era alta, de cabello azul, con vestimenta de ninja Jouunin y el protector con el simbolo de Konohagakure en su frente, enseguida supo que se trataba de _**Hinata**_.

-Hinata, no lo hagas, el no es el mismo, no quiere entenderlo.. -gritaba el azabache.

-Debo hacerlo, si no nunca me perdonare el no haberlo detenido en ese momento..

-Hinata Hyuga, no esperaba encontrarte aqui.. -Decía Pain.

-Vine a enfrentarte, a detenerte, no ataques mas la aldea, por favor.. -le imploraba _**Hinata**_.

-Y por que no deberia de hacerlo, esta gente me odio por años, y el odio solo genera odio, por que deberia detenerme cuando me estoy divirtiendo! -gritaba Pain.

-Yo conozco tu dolor, se por lo que has pasado, por favor vuelve, volvamos a ser el equipo 7 como Antes, Sasuke-san, Obito-sensei tu y yo...

-Niña tonta, se ve que no has crecido sigues siendo la misma ingenua de antes, como puedes decir que conoces mi dolor, que sabes por todo lo que pase, todos los que me odian en este asqueroso pueblo. No tengo razon por que volver a este mugroso basurero..

-Claro que si, tienes amigos que te apoyan, tus padres, el Hokage y su asistente que se lamentan cada dia desde que te fuiste, tus maestros que te cogieron cariño, y yo, yo..

-Y tu que, si me rompiste el corazon, fuiste la unica en la que confie ademas de Itachi a quien le contaba todos mis sentimientos, tu me engañaste, tu, a quien yo amaba con toda mi alma, tu me engañaste con este bastardo, cuando crei que me amabas... -Decía visiblemente triste Pain. Una lagrima traicionera salió de su ojo derecho.

-De que hablas, no lo entiendo pero por favor detente no lastimes a Hinata.. -dijo Sasuke desde el suelo.

-Y por que no deberia de hacerlo, cuando ella me arrebato mi vida y me engaño con quien crei fue mi mejor amigo, Itachi es mas hombre que tu insecto..

-Pues, aunque no me creas, todo fue un mal entendido, aquello que supongo que viste no era lo que te imaginaste, aún guardo aquel dije que consegui en el piso con el simbolo de tu clan...

-Patrañas... -se llevo la mano al pecho -Yo vi claramente cuando el te besaba, fue donde mi odio por esta aldea se multiplico y en especial por ti...

_FLASHBACK_

Era una tarde común en Konoha. Las hojas habían caído totalmente anunciando que el invierno llegaría pronto. Por las calles un pequeño niño rubio de 12 años corría incansablemente con un pequeño ramo de flores y una bolsita de regalo. Era el pequeño Naruto (Pain) quien corría con desesperación a casa de su novia, Hinata Hyuga. El rubio había llegado de una larga misión de más de 3 meses en la aldea de la lluvia, y sólo quería llegar a ver al amor de su vida, la pequeña ojiperla. Corrió y corrió hasta que por fin llego a la mansión Hyuga. Tocó la puerta y lo recibió amablemente Ko, el sirviente personal de la rama principal.

-Joven Namikaze, que le trae por nuestros recintos.. ¿Viene a ver a Hinata-sama? -le preguntó amablemente Ko.

-Si, estoy deseoso de verla Ko.. ¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó el pequeño rubio.

-Hinata no está en casa Naruto.. Creo haber escuchado que saldría a caminar.. -la voz del patriarca Hyuga se escuchó desde el interior de la vivienda.

-Oh.. Gracias suegrito.. -el Namikaze salió a la carrera.

-Hmpf.. Niños.. -se escucho decir a Hiashi.

Luego el rubio corría de nuevo por las calles buscando a su querida ojiperla, cuando al pasar por el parque la observo en una banca, junto al Dobe, Sasuke Uchiha, el se internó en el arbusto frente a ellos y cuando se preparaba para asustarlos observo lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien enamorado, Hinata, ¡Su Hinata se estaba besando con el Dobe! ¡No podía creerlo, lo engañaba! Inmensas lágrimas caían de sus orbes azules y sentía una enorme opresión en el pecho, el corazón le dolía como nunca.

Una inmensa furia emergió de su ser, un intenso deseo de sangre, una intensa y maligna presencia se apoderaba de él consumiendolo en el odio que tenía guardado. El odio que trató de mitigar con el amor que le profesaba la ojiperla, un amor, falso. Tan falso como el buen trato que todos le daban, pues no, el ya no tenía nada que perder, ya nada le importaba, se dejo consumir por el Odio que crecía en su interior a pasos agigantados. El rubio sintió que los ojos le ardían y cuando ya no lo resistió grito.

-¡AAAAAAAA!

Y un gran campo gravitacional acababa con el arbusto donde estaba el rubio, el azabache y la ojiperla caían del banco donde estaban, y el rubio cerraba sus ojos, para luego abrirlos y mostrar su doújutsu activado, los ojos morados, y una serie de anillos bordando el iris, el Rinnegan despertaba en todo su esplendor. El campo gravitacional desaparecía y con el el rubio, sólo dejando las flores desechas en el suelo y la bolsa revelaba un pequeño dije con el símbolo del Remolino.

Desde ese día nadie supo más de Naruto Namikaze..

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-No es cierto, el no me besaba, por que no me crees. Olvidalo todo, regresa a la aldea, regresa junto a mi, olvida el odio que corroe tu corazon, yo puedo ayudarte a sanar esa herida.. -sollozaba _**Hinata.**_

-Por que estas tan segura?

-Por que yo, yo, YO TE AMO! -gritó _**Hinata**_

-¿Me amas? jajajaja no me hagas reir, es el mejor chiste que me han contado hoy desde que el Uchiha me dijo que me derrotaria, y velo donde esta, clavado, tranquilo acabare con esto para poder extraerte lo que me pertenece Sasuke..

-Hinata huye, huye que aun el no lo sabe, vete por favor...

-Por que por que, no entiendes que haces esto mas dificil para mi, como shinobi de Konoha no puedo permitirte que le hagas daño a mi compañero, pero como Hinata Hyuga no puedo hacerle daño a mi amado. Y no Sasuke, no huire, esta vez prometo traerlo de vuelta!

-Solo no hagas nada Hinata, apartate, o moriras.. -le decía Pain.

-Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, morire, pero moriremos juntos...

Sasuke solo vio cuando la ojiperla se lanzo al ataque, comenzo con varios golpes de Taijutsu, los cuales esquivaba velozmente Pain, luego _**Hinata**_ comenzo con varias de sus tecnicas..

-Juukenho: Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (8 trigramas: Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas) ¡2 palmas, 4 palmas, 8 palmas, 16 palmas, 32 palmas, 64 palmas!

-Hmpf, genial -habia resistido magistralmente los golpes de la peliazul -Eres buena, pero no tanto, ¡Bansho Tein!

Luego una enorme roca se movia y golpeaba mandando lejos a la ojiperla, la cual caia en el suelo y rodaba unos metros, luego se levantaba con debilidad, vomitaba sangre y caminaba con dificultad, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas hizo un ultimo golpe. Sasuke seguia tirado en el suelo y le grito..

-Hinata no, ¡HINATA!

-¡Juuho Shoshiken! (Puño Suave: Doble puño de leon) -Gritaba Hinata al correr hacia Pain.

-Lo siento niña, acabaremos esto de una vez.. ¡Shinra Tensei!

_**Hinata **_no logro atacar a Pain, al contrario, era mandada lejos al haber recibido de lleno la tecnica de este, que caia inconsciente al lado de Sasuke, y escuchaba decir a la peliazul mientras Pain se acercaba..

-Lo.. lo siento.. -las lagrimas corrian descontroladas por su hermoso rostro mientras el protector de su frente se rajaba en dos cayendo al suelo -Sasuke.. nii-chan, no... pu -tosia sangre -no pude.. traer.. de vuelta.. a... Naruto... kun...

-¡HINATA!

En eso se acerco Pain, este al llegar miro a Sasuke y le dijo...

-Realmente eres testaruda -viendo a Hinata quien a duras penas podía respirar -Creiste que podias contra un Dios, ahora sabes lo que es sentir dolor -luego dirgiendose a Sasuke -Tranquilo Sasuke, pronto tambien sentiras la ira de mi Juicio Divino y te uniras a ella. ¡Shinra Tensei!

Pero cuando iba a ejecutar su jutsu una voz lo detuvo en el acto..

-¡Alto! ¡No dejaré que le pongas un solo dedo encima a Sasuke-kun!

Entre Sasuke y Pain había una chica de cabello largo rosado, la cual tenía rastros de haber sostenido una dura batalla. Sasuke levanto su mirada hacia la chica que tenía al frente. Era Sakura, ¡que diablos hacia Sakura ahí!

-No Sakura, debes irte, el no tendrá compasión contigo. Mira lo que le hizo a quien tanto lo amaba, ¡mira lo que le hizo a Hinata! -grito el azabache en un intento por hacer desistir a la pelirosa.

-¡No lo haré! ¡Esta vez no huiré como la niñita indefensa que soy! ¡Esta vez yo te defenderé Sasuke! -dijo firmemente la pelirosa.

-Hum.. En serio niña largate.. No tienes oportunidad contra mi..

-Es cierto, Sakura por favor no te pongas en peligro por mi.. -le imploraba el azabache.

-Solo estoy siendo egoísta, estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad, siempre me rendía y lloraba por eso estuve a punto de caer en el camino equivocado, pero tu Sasuke, me has mostrado el camino correcto, siempre iba detrás de ti... esperando a que me sorprendas. Solo quería caminar junto a ti, solo quería estar contigo. Tu haz hecho que yo cambie... tu sonrisa me salvo... Por eso no tengo miedo de protegerte... porque yo... ¡Yo te amo Sasuke-kun!

Y justo en ese momento, ante la mirada indiferente de Pain y la atónita cara de Sasuke debido a la reciente confesión, Sakura comenzó a concentrar Chakra en sus puños y se volteó a golpear las varas para romperlas..

-No te lo permitiré.. ¡Bansho Tein! -Pain lanzaba lejos a Sakura.

Esta cayó un poco más allá de Hinata, pero sin embargo se volvió a levantar, un hilo de sangre comenzó a nacerle en la rosada cabellera y le recorría la frente bajandole por la cara. Luego volvió a concentrar Chakra en sus puños, y de un salto en el aire trato de atacar a Pain.

-¡Shannarooo!

Pain fue más rápido.

-¡Shínra Tensei!

Y la ojijade era golpeada por el empujón divino y lanzada por el aire nuevamente -¡KYAAAAA! -grito al momento de caer.

-¡Sakura! E-eres un.. desgraciado.. Naruto..

-Hmpf.. Se lo merecía por meterse en mis asuntos.. Nos iremos..

-No iras a ningún lado, te dije que -escupia sangre -no tocarás a Sasuke-kun.. -la pelirosa se levantó del suelo y corrió en dirección a Pain, atacaba con varios golpes, una patada a la costilla, un golpe al estómago, pero todos eran bloqueados por Pain. Pero en un descuido Sakura, usando el Chakra concentrado en su puño, golpeó a Pain en la cara mandandolo a unos metros de ellos. Luego Sakura se dispuso a seguir quebrando las varas que clavaban al suelo a Sasuke cuando Pain volvía a atacar.

-¡Shurado! -del brazo izquierdo de Pain salían varios misiles que impactaban en la ojijade haciéndola caer al lado de Sasuke..

-¿Por qué..? ¿Por qué lo haces Sakura..? -le decía entre sollozos Sasuke.

La ojijade se levantaba con sus últimas fuerzas y caminaba a paso. Cuando estaba frente a él, viendo sus ojos Ónix, los ojos por los cuales suspiraba desde que era una niña, cayó de rodillas, y puso sus manos en la vara que inmovilizaba las manos de Sasuke. Lentamente comenzaron a caer las lágrimas de sus ojos color esmeralda, mientras veía a Sasuke.

-Te dije que lo hago por que quiero.. Quiero estar junto a ti.. Y si he de morir, que sea junto a ti.. -decía Sakura entre sollozos.

-Sakura-chan.. -los ojos de Sasuke no cabían en sus órbitas mientras Sakura esbozaba una gentil sonrisa.

-Sasuke-kun.. Te Amo..

Pero justo frente a los ojos de Sasuke, Sakura era tomada por el Bansho Tein, atraída a Pain y golpeada brutalmente contra el suelo.

-¡Sakura-chan! -gritaba Sasuke.

-Es por que amamos que nos sacrificamos.. ¡Y odiamos! Tu mismo deberías de darte cuenta ¿no? Pobre de ella, cuando despierte y sepa que su enamorado la engañó con Hinata Hyuga.. Si es que despierta.. -luego clavo la vara que tenía en su mano en el pecho de Sakura -Ojo por Ojo Uchiha, tu me quitaste lo que más quería, ahora yo le doy muerte a quien más te quería -y hundía más profundo la cara en el pecho de la pelirosa haciendo que la sangre se escurriera y formara un inmenso charco.

-¡SAKURA! -el azabache gritaba de dolor mientras las aspas del Sharingan giraban furiosamente en sus ojos.

Luego un enorme viento comenzó a soplar y un tornado se formo alrededor de Sasuke. Varios rayos se veían por el pequeño tornado. Las varas que inmovilizaban a Sasuke se desintegraban mientras el se colocaba de pie con las facciones de su rostro cambiando.

-¡AAAAAAAA!

Sasuke grito con furia descontrolada mientras su Sharingan seguía girando descontrolado. De pronto un enorme Chakra morado comenzaba a emanar lentamente, en un grito más furioso de Sasuke el Chakra hizo como una explosión y emanó con furia de su ser y una especie de esqueleto etéreo se comenzaba a formar envolviendolo. El esqueleto tomo la forma de un enorme demonio, pero aún ahí no se detenía, el esqueleto se recubría de unas especies de hilos que le formaban una capa y luego se recubrió con una especie de ropaje y un casco que dejaba sólo visible un par de ojos amarillos. Sasuke dejo de gritar y bajaba la cara para en un golpe levantarla y, viéndolo con un semblante oscuro, mostrar la siguiente fase del Sharingan, ¡El Mangekyo Sharingan!

Luego todo se calmó y Pain se dirigió a Sasuke.

-Asi que aún guardabas un haz bajo la manga.. Nunca pensé que tu también lo tendrías.. -Sasuke le dirijió una mirada funesta -Sussano.. La defensa definitiva del Mangekyo Sharingan..

-Te matare.. Pagaras por haber segado la vida de Sakura-chan.. Yo.. ¡TE DESTRUIRE!

-Hmpf.. Ven a mi.. Uchiha.. -sonreia Pain.

Y el Sussano levanto su espada para prepararse al ataque.

**Fin del Capítulo 13 - **Hola chicos y chicas! Espero hayan disfrutado del Capítulo de Naruto contra Yami Naruto/Pain, que se que si ya que cada vez más esta historia gana adeptos! Espero les guste este capítulo, dedicado a los amantes del SasuSaku, donde muestro a un Sasuke más humano, más creyente en los sentimientos, ahora el defenderá el amor que le profesa Sakura! Además se dévelo uno más de los motivos del odio de Naruto/Pain, al parecer, Hinata engañó a Naruto con Sasuke! Que cosas más traerá esta historia? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo! ¡Ah, y la cover, pillenla, el es Naruto/Pain!

Y como siempre agradezco a:

**-NetoKastillo:** lo sé, pero por un lado, hablando en la historia, el estaba recuperándose de la pelea donde quedo inconsciente, luego gasto mucho Chakra peleando con los clónes contra los 6 Pains, para luego agotarlo de golpe en un súper descarga de Gran bola Rasengan, tranquilo no todo está perdido, ahora es que le queda vida a este fic, ha tenido mucha aceptación que tuve que reescribir la trama y es mucho más larga que antes, te aseguro que lo que viene te dejará mejor sabor de boca y te gustará! Espero te guste este capítulo! Dattebayoo!

**-Hishina Namikaze Hyuga:** Aquí está la contí para ti, y si mis poderes no me fallan, creo que diste en el blanco sobre tus suposiciones! Espero este capítulo te guste y de en tus suposiciones! Dattebayoo!

-**NaruHin1:** Sabía que te gustaría, Dattebayoo! Espero te guste este jejee!

Y les agradezco a todos los que la agregan a sus favoritos y les gustan! Con mucho cariño le pongo todo mi empeño para traerles una gran historia! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Dattebayoo!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Terror - Se libera el Sello de 8 Trigramas**


	15. Capítulo 14 - Terro - Se libera el Sello

**Capítulo 14 - Terror - Se libera el Sello de 8 Trigramas**

* * *

_Hace 9 años_

Era de madrugada en Konoha. La noche había caído ya hace mucho tiempo y un pequeño niño de unos 9 años corría entre las calles. Había sido perseguido por una gran cantidad de personas con intenciones asesinas. La sangre le caía de una herida poco profunda hecha por una roca en el nacimiento de su cabello negro azabache. Sudaba a chorros y jadeaba incansablemente. Sus ropas, que consistían en una chamarra azul con bordes naranjas, en su espalda el símbolo Uchiha, y pantalones cortos del mismo estilo, con el símbolo de abanico a los costados **(N/A:** muy similar a la vestimenta de Óbito Uchiha de niño**)** estaban roidas de los golpes.

Sasuke corría sin descanso.. No recordaba nada de por qué se encontraba en esa situación. Se detuvo en un callejón y se escondió, hasta que un chico, de cabellos rubios y tres singulares marcas en sus mejillas lo encontró..

-No me hagas daño.. Por favor.. -imploraba el pequeño azabache.

-Por qué habría de hacerte daño. Si no me has atacado no tengo porque atacarte.. ¿Por cierto, por qué esas personas te persiguen? ¿Hiciste algo malo?

-No lo sé... En realidad no tengo idea.. -dijo Sasuke levantándose.

-Umm... Algo les debiste haber hecho, para que te persigan de esa forma todos los del Clan Uchiha.. Se nota que quieren asesinarte.. -decía el chico.

-No lo recuerdo.. Espera ¿Dijiste Clan Uchiha? -dijo sorprendido Sasuke.

-Si.. Pues eso creo haber dicho..

-¿Por qué me persiguen los de mi clan? No lo entiendo.. Es muy confuso y me duele mucho la cabeza..

-Debe ser la herida que tienes en el coco.. Oe, ¿eres un Uchiha?

-Sip.. -Sasuke se dio media vuelta enseñandole el símbolo de Abanico característico de su Clan -Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, ¿y tu? -le extendió la mano.

-Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze.. -y el rubio estrechó la mano del azabache.

Más allá del encuentro de los pequeños Naruto y Sasuke, en los predios del Barrio Uchiha, el Clan entero se encontraba frente a la casa de Fugaku Uchiha. Se escuchaban los gritos de la turba furiosa.

-¡Entreguennos al mocoso!

-¡Es una Escoria! ¡No merece vivir!

-¡Ningún Uchiha que se precie debe ser arma de una aldea!

-¡Maten al Jinchuuriki!

En eso la turba tumbó la puerta de la casa irrumpiendo en ella, con ayuda de antorchas comenzaron a quemar la casa. En eso el Ex-líder del Clan, Fugaku se apersonaba a la sala tratando de calmarlos..

-¡Que significa esto! ¡Exijo que se larguen de mi casa! -gritaba Fugaku.

-¡No nos iremos, entreganos al monstruo!

-Nunca les entregare a mi hijo.. ¡El consejo Uchiha podrá haberme removido del liderato del clan, pero no pondrá una mano sobre Sasuke!

-¡Es decisión del Consejo que el Jinchuuriki muera, y todos los que lo defiendan!

-¡Pues primero muerto antes de entregarles a Sasuke! -decía el ex-líder mientras su Sharingan giraba furioso.

-Eso se puede arreglar.. Murmuró uno de los de la turba.

En eso varias explosiónes se escucharon en la calle, ruidos de golpes de Kunais chocando se escuchaban. Y cuando un Jutsu Katon acababa con lo que quedaba de la puerta se podía apreciar a Itachi Uchiha, de 15 años, degollando el cuello de uno de los de la turba.

-¡Itachi! -grito Mikoto desde detrás de Fugaku.

El aludido levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la siguiente imagen: justo al momento de la explosión una sombra atravesaba la humanidad de Fugaku con una Katana, al mismo tiempo un Kunai envenenado daba en el corazón de Mikoto..

-Itachi.. -fue lo último que murmuró Fugaku al caer.

Itachi vio a sus padres morir ante sus ojos, su semblante cambio totalmente, y repentinamente se vio envuelto en un dolor enorme, y un odio por los que alguna vez llamo "familia". Su Sharingan comenzó a girar furioso y un Chakra carmesí comenzó a emanar con furia de su ser. Un esqueleto etéreo comenzó a rodearlo, su Mangekyo Sharingan había despertado por el dolor de ver morir a sus padres, y el Sussano despertaba de su letargo en sus ojos. Luego con una espada de luz el esqueleto comenzó a matar a diestra y siniestra, sin detenerse hasta hacerlos pagar por la muerte de sus padres.

Cuando Itachi masacraba con el Sussano al Clan, un rubio se apersonaba frente a él, el cual vestía ropajes que lo identificaban como Ninja Jounin de Elite, y usaba una capa blanca con flamas, donde en su espalda se leía claramente "YONDAIME HOKAGE", si el mismísimo Minato Namikaze se apersonaba frente a Itachi.

-Itachi detente..

-Como quiere que me detenga Hokage-sama, ellos, ellos mataron a mis padres.. ¡Los vi matarlos frente a mi! -gritaba Itachi desde el interior del Sussano.

-Pero no es motivo para hacerlo... Vamos Itachi detente.. Debemos hallar a Sasuke y..

Unas voces en la multitud hablaron..

-Si maten al monstruo..

-No queremos a un Uchiha como Jinchuuriki..

-Es cierto lo que oigo, Hokage-sama..

-Itachi.. Yo.. Puedo explicarlo..

-Como.. Como se atreven.. -el Sussano se recubría hasta alcanzar la fase de la primera armadura **(N/A:** como la de Sasuke al usar el Mangekyo**)** -como se atreven a usar a mi hermanito menor, volverlo un Jinchuuriki..

-Es necesario que hablemos Itachi.. Debes.. -pero Minato fue interrumpido.

-Los matare a todos.. Los haré pagar por lo que le hicieron a Sasuke..

Pero cuando Itachi se lanzaba a atacar un fuerte dolor en su ojo izquierdo le hizo detenerse. Se llevo la mano al ojo y sintió el sabor metálico de su Sangre en sus labios, sus ojos no estaban acostumbrados a semejante poder y le estaban fallando. El Sussano desaparecía hasta el punto de solo verse las costillas del esqueleto.

-Me vengare.. Juro que lo haré.. -grito Itachi antes de salir corriendo..

-¡Itachi! -grito el Cuarto mientras los heridos se levantaban a rastras del suelo y el Hokage se dirigió a la. Multitud -Esto es para todos ustedes. Sasuke Uchiha es mi protegido, si ustedes le tocan aunque sea un solo de sus cabellos, se las verán conmigo.. ¡Es una Orden del Hokage! -Grito Minato y todos asintieron..

Desde ese día nadie se acercó a Sasuke Uchiha. Tampoco se supo de Itachi, hasta que los rumores que llegaban a la aldea lo vinculaban con rebeldes y renegados. Hasta llegar a Akatsuki.

* * *

_9 años después, Presente actual del universo alterno_

Minato entreabría los ojos, había quedado inconsciente por el poder del increíble Jutsu de su hijo malvado. En sus sueños había recordado el incidente con los Uchiha. Y el sentimiento de culpa por la muerte de Fugaku y Mikoto.

-Vaya.. El pequeño Sasuke también lo.. Logro.. -Decía Minato antes de volver a caer inconsciente.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

En medio de una desolada Konoha, la cual había sido arrasada en su totalidad por el Líder de Akatsuki, Naruto Namikaze, el ambiente estaba tenso, pues Sasuke había despertado a la criatura mítica que dormitaba en sus ojos, la defensa definitiva de su Mangekyo Sharingan. El Sussano despertaba en todo su esplendor. Al frente de él se encontraba Pain, quien miraba indiferente a la masa de Chakra etérea sin siquiera inmutarse.

-Ahora sabes lo que es dolor, ¿verdad Uchiha? -decía Pain.

-¡No me subestimes! ¡Te haré pagar por lástimar a Sakura-chan! -gritaba Sasuke.

-Ja.. ¿Ahora quieres decirme que me derrotarás? Lo siento pero te falta mucho para estar a mi altura.

-Con estos ojos que ven en la oscuridad, ¡yo te destruiré! -decía Sasuke mientras su Mangekyo en forma de estrella giraba descontrolado.

-Hmpf.. Comenzemos.. ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! -5 clónes del rubio aparecían frente a él mientras unía sus manos -¡Gedo no Jutsu: Rikkudou Pain!

Frente a Sasuke se encontraban de nuevo los Seis Caminos del Dolor.

-No importa las veces que te repliques, ¡igual acabaré contigo! -decía Sasuke.

-Eso lo comprobaremos.. ¡Dispersión! -gritó Pain.

Y los 5 clónes desaparecieron de la vista del azabache mientras Pain saltó unos metros hacia atrás.

-¡Shurado! -grito el rubio.

Y de la nada apareció Camino Asura frente a Sasuke el cual puso sus brazos hacia él y de su brazo miles de misiles salieron e impactaron en el Sussano. El cual ni se inmutó. Luego Shurado extendió sus palmas, y bajó la cabeza. Las palmas se convirtieron en los Cañones de Chakra y la cabeza se abrio en 8 secciones dejando al descubierto 3 Cañones en simultáneo en la cabeza.

-¡Shurado: Mega disparo del Triple Cañón de Chakra! -gritó Pain.

Y el megadisparo daba de lleno en el Sussano, el cual, luego de la gran explosión que ocasiona, al disiparse la nube de polvo mostraba al Sussano sin un solo rasguño.

-¡Enton: Amateratsu! (Elemento Infierno: Llamas Inextinguibles) -gritó Sasuke.

Y unas llamas negras consumían a Shurado. El cual desapareció en una nube de humo. Pain se tomo el brazo adolorido, el clón al desaparecer recibió gradualmente el daño de su clón.

-¡Chikushodo! -y desde el cielo apareció Camino de los Animales sobre la invocación ave verde.

El clón caía desde los cielos realizando varios sellos de manos y al caer extendió sus manos en el suelo e hizo dos sellos contrato.

-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! -gritaba el clón.

Y de los sellos salían el perro de 3 cabezas y el rinoceronte. Los cuales se lanzaron al ataque. El ave desde el cielo lanzaba unas bolas semejantes a huevos las cuales al caer sobre el Sussano estallaban cual explosivos.

El can de tres cabezas se lanzó al ataque y cuando mordió el brazo izquierdo del Sussano el mismo con el derecho lo cortaba a la mitad, pero el can se dividió en dos. Mientras el rinoceronte corría a toda velocidad e impactaba contra el guerrero etéreo. Sasuke uso una especie de flecha creada con el brazo derecho y se la lanzaba al rinoceronte matandolo. Luego uso la misma para matar a el ave que daba vuelta en el cielo para atacarlo nuevamente. El ave estallaba en el aire al recibir la flecha del Sussano. Solo quedaban el can de 3 cabezas, el cual ya se había dividido en 3 perros.

-No dejaré que nadie se interponga en mi camino.. ¡Enton: Kagutsuchi! (Elemento Infierno: Control de Llamas inextinguibles) -gritaba Sasuke.

Y las llamas negras atacaban a los 3 perros y al Clón destruyendolos..

-Huh.. -Pain recibía el golpe del daño adquirido por el clón -Esto se está alargando mucho.. Y no quiero perder más tiempo.. Pasaremos a la siguiente fase..

Y luego Pain creo de nuevo a Camino Animal y Camino Asura. Luego los 5 se reunieron frente a Tendo. Cada uno de ellos infundaba su mano en un Elemento diferente. De izquierda a derecha, Jigokudo infundaba su mano en Fuego, Ningendo en Agua, Gakido en Tierra, Shurado en Rayo y Chikushodo en Viento.

-_Que es esto.. ¿Puede controlar los 5 elementos del Chakra?_ -pensó Sasuke.

-En efecto, gracias al Rinnegan puedo controlar los 5 Elementos como lo hacía Rikkudou Sennin. ¡Y con los 5 elementos te derrotaré! -decía Pain como si le hubiese leído la mente.

-No me impresiónas.. Tu fuerza está muy por debajo de la que ahora poseo.. -decía Sasuke..

-Eso lo veremos.. ¡Jigokudo!

Y el Camino del Infierno corrió hacia el y frente al Sussano unio sus manos haciendo un triángulo frente a su boca..

-¡Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku! (Elemento Fuego: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego) -decía el Camino del Infierno.

Y este, al reunir una gran cantidad de Chakra en su interior al convertirlo en Fuego lo expulsó por su boca creando un intenso muro de llamas que cubría al Sussano. El cual tuvo que guarecerse en si mismo para proteger a Sasuke. Luego de la gran técnica desaparecer blandió la espada pero Jigokudo ya estaba al lado de Pain.

-Este combate se libra con la mirada.. No subestimes a un Uchiha.. -reía Sasuke.

-Resististe el muro de fuego eh, pues vamos a ver que tal esto.. ¡Ningendo!

El clón dio un paso adelante y los otros saltaron hacia atrás.

-Suiton: Bakusui Shouha (Elemento Agua: Explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas)

Luego reunió una gran cantidad de Chakra en su interior y la convirtió en agua para expulsarla con su boca. Debajo de él comenzaron a crecer unas inmensas olas que lo levantaron del suelo y con furia atacaron al Sussano. Las olas tenían una fuerza tal que el Sussano retrocedió a su forma esqueletica pero aún protegía a Sasuke.

-Hmpf.. No merece ni que hable.. -decía el Azabache.

-Demonios.. Es para que ya hubiese sucumbido el Sussano.. Al parecer tendré que usar más ataques.. ¡Gakido! -gritaba Pain.

El Camino Preta saltó frente al Uchiha y realizo varios sellos.. Luego sonrió..

-Doton: Chikyuu Purizun (Elemento Tierra: Prisión de Tierra) -gritaba Gakido.

Y de la tierra emergieron 4 paredes enormes y gruesas las cuales encerraron al Sussano y lo aplastaron en derredor.

-Ahora si te tengo, Niibi no Jinchuuriki.. ¿Pero que?

Para sorpresa de Pain, el Sussano volvía a su estado de segunda fase y con sus brazos separaba con algo de dificultad las paredes que lo aprisionaban y, en medio de un grito de Sasuke, reventarlas. El azabache jadeaba un poco y por su cara le bajaba a chorros el sudor.

-Tendrás que buscar.. Más para derrotarme.. -decía entre jadeos el azabache..

-¡Grrrrr! ¡Shurado! -Pain ya comenzaba a desesperarse..

El Camino Asura cayó frente al Sussano. Y extendiendo sus brazos, los cuales les recorrían pequeñas descargas eléctricas preparaba el ataque de Elemento Rayo.

-Raiton: Raikiri (Elemento Rayo: Cortador de Relámpagos) -decía Shurado.

Y de sus manos una gran masa de electricidad emanaba y se reunía en sus manos como cuchillas y los impactaba en el centro del Sussano el cual comenzaba a agrietarse. El Azabache ante esto uso el Control de llamas para acabar con Gakido y liberarse del ataque de Rayo.

-¡Chikushodo! -gritaba Pain al momento de recibir el daño de su clón.

Luego Chikushodo caia ante Sasuke. Y después de reunir Chakra de viento en su interior gritó..

-Fuuton: Renkuudan (Elemento Viento: Bala Perforadora de Aire)

Y de su boca emergió una gran bola de Viento la cual arrasó con todo cerca del Sussano, y una gran nube de polvo se levantó..

-Ahora si he acabado con.. ¿Que diablos? -decía un sorprendido Pain.

-¿Eso es todo? Creo que me he hecho falsas expectativas sobre ti.. -reía el azabache dentro del aún en pie Sussano.

-Esto.. De donde saca tanta resistencia, si es un debílucho.. - decía Pain pero una voz en su interior le interrumpió.

_**-Debe estar usando al Dos Colas..**_

_-¿Como puedes estar seguro? -_hablaba Pain en su mente.

_**-Como crees que ese Sussano ha aguantado tanto.. Usa tus mejor golpe..**_

_-Esta bien.._ ¡Al centro! -dijo mientras hacía el sello del carnero.

Y los 5 clónes se pusieron frente al Sussano y comenzaron a crear sellos de manos. Luego uno a uno gritó..

-¡Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu! (Elemento Fuego: Gran Dragón de fuego) -decía Jigokudo.

-¡Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu! (Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua) -decía Ningendo.

-¡Doton: Dosekiryuu! (Elemento Tierra: Dragón de Tierra y Roca) -decía Gakido.

-¡Raiton: Rairyuu no Tatsumaki! (Elemento Rayo: Tornado del Dragón Rayo) -decía Shurado.

-¡Fuuton: Ryuu Goroshi Kara no Misaru! (Elemento Viento: Misil del Dragón Asesino) -decía Chikushodo.

Y los 5 Dragones de Elementos volaban de las manos de los clónes hacia el Sussano. Los 5 Dragones se enredaban formando un torbellino y dieron contra el Sussano. Causando una enorme explosión la cual abarcó un radio de 1 km. Pain y los clónes tuvieron que saltar metros atrás del lugar para no quedar en el campo de explosión.

-De esta no debe haber escapado.. Es un gran golpe recibir los 5 dragones al mismo tiempo -decía Pain.

_**-No estes tan seguro..**_

-Je.. -el azabache se limpió un hilillo de sangre que le caia del labio inferior -Ese es todo tu poder Naruto.. Creo que soy demasiado para ti.. No subestimes el poder ocular de los Uchiha.

-¡Oh ya me duele la cabeza! ¡Por qué no se muere! -decía Pain haciendo pucheros.

_**-Te recuerdo que lo necesitas vivo..**_

-_Cierto.._ Ha llegado el momento de que yo acabe esto..

Y Pain cayó en medio de los 5 clónes. Y Realizando una Gran Bola Rasengan los 5 comenzaron a infundirle los Elementos de la naturaleza. Uno a uno, desde el Elemento Fuego hasta el Viento, fueron unidos por los clónes a la Gran Rasengan que al recibir cada elemento se volvía inestable. Y cuando estuvo lista Pain la levantó.

-Ninpo: Cho Odama Rasen Gontongan (Arte Ninja: Gran Bola Rasengan de 5 Elementos)

Y Pain atacaba a Sasuke con la enorme Rasengan la cual al chocar con el esqueleto de Chakra del azabache ocasionó una mortal explosión la cual lanzó a ambos lejos uno del otro. Luego de disiparse la nube de polvo, Sasuke se mostraba sin el Sussano en el suelo, apoyado en una rodilla, y Pain, con la túnica Akatsuki parcialmente rasgada se encontraba más allá..

-Ahora.. Ahora si he terminado.. -jadeaba Pain, ese Jutsu le había consumido mucho Chakra.

-No cuentes con ello.. -el azabache se levantó, reunió sus fuerzas y volvió a formar a su defensa definitiva alrededor de él.

-No demonios ¿que ese poder no se acaba nunca? -decía Pain.

_**-Dejamelo a mi Naruto.. **_

_-¿Podrás con él? _

_**-¿Por quien me tomas? Soy el Rey de los Bijuus.. Todos me temen, así que yo lo derrotaré..**_

_-Bien.. En ese caso.. _

Luego Pain se vio en su mente, donde lo que parecía un templo griego majestuoso se erguía imponente frente a él. Pain caminó dentro del Templo hasta llegar a un enrejado que en el centro tenía un papel con el Kanji "Sello" escrito. En la oscuridad detrás de esas rejas, dos ojos similares a los de él, los Ojos de Samsara, morados y con varios anillos alrededor de su iris, observaban a Pain.

_**-Vamos Naruto.. Hay un mundo nuevo que construir.. Y Para ello necesitamos al Niibi..**_

_-Acaba con el..._

Y luego Pain se colocó su mano en el pecho para liberar el Sello de 8 Trigramas que contenía en su vientre, el papel con el Kanji cayó al suelo, una especie de seguro se abrió y las rejas se abrieron suavemente. Y una enorme garra marrón salió de la oscuridad y se colocó en el piso al lado de Pain.

Luego en el mundo Real, los clónes de Pain desaparecían. De pronto las facciones de la cara de Pain cambiaban, sus colmillos crecían como los de un animal, las marcas en sus mejillas se acentuaban y sus manos se convertían en garras. Una armadura de Chakra naranja traslúcida burbujeante cubría a Pain, la cual desprendía una cola y orejas largas. De repente se volvió roja con tintes ennegrecidos, y está vez recubría en su totalidad a Pain. 5 colas emergian esta vez. Luego una enorme nube de humo cubría el suelo. El cielo se oscurecia, ráfagas de viento volaban en diferentes direcciones y el cielo repentinamente oscurecia. Un gran gruñído se escuchó en el aire. Relámpagos se veían en el cielo y desde la nube de polvo varias colas frondosas de color marrón bailaban máquiavelicamente. Luego la nube se disipaba mostrando al más poderoso de las bestias con cola, el Zorro de Las Nueve Colas.

-No.. No puede ser.. Es, el Kyuubi.. Y además.. Sus ojos.. -decía visiblemente aterrado Sasuke.

Si, tal como el Azabache lo temia, el Zorro de esta dimensión... ¡Posee el Rinnegan!

_-Ahora.. Acabemos con él, Kurama..!_ -y el Kyuubi saltó al ataque en medio de un gruñído..

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 14 - **Hola chicos y chicas! Perdonen la demora, pero estoy atravesando por un momento difícil, pues acabo de romper con la que era mi novia desde hace 6 años y bueno es doloroso. Pero ya lo superarél poco a poco pero pa lante.. Volviendo al fic, disculpenme de nuevo por actualizar tan tarde, es que en estos momentos mi inspiración se ha esfumado y me cuesta escribir. Fijense que este capítulo lo empeze el día que publique el último y ahora es que lo he terminado. No prometo que será rápido pero trataré de actualizar más seguido mientras pueda conseguir inspiración! Espero les guste este capítulo! Les agradezco a todos los que la agregan a favoritos y dejan sus rewievs, no saben lo que me alegra recibir sus comentarios! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo chicos y chicas! Dattebayoo!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Objetivo Capturado**


	16. Capítulo 15 - Objetivo Capturado

_Hola chicos y chicas! Lamento de verdad el retraso.. Es que últimamente me han sucedido tantas cosas (una de ellas muy dolorosa), además del trabajo y la uní, que me he bloqueado completamente, a pesar de que ya tenía planeado que sucedería en este capítulo. De verdad disculpenme la tardanza._

_Hace mucho que no les proponía algo, pero quería decirles a ver si se animan, en la Tercera parte del capítulo, justo en el momento de la aparición de Kurama (Pain), mientras leen pongan a sonar en sus compus la pista Girei de Naruto Shippuden (para los que no la recuerden es la pista de fondo de Pain, pueden descargarla por google) por qué les digo, pues, mientras mentalizaba la escena mi cel comenzó a sonar por un msj (si lo sé, soy tan fanático de Pain que tengo ese sonido en mi cel) y todo me lo imagine monstruosamente genial. Si tienen la oportunidad haganlo, no se arrepentiran!_

_De nuevo mil disculpas por haberlos abandonado tanto tiempo.. Es que las cosas no salían como me las esperaba. pero prometo tratar de actualizar como antes, a razon de un capítulo por semana, máximo dos semanas entre capítulo y capítulo. Lo hare, se los prometo. ¡Yo jamás retrocedo a mi palabra, ese es mi camino ninja! ¡Dattebayoo!_

_Ahora si, continuemos con el capítulo de hoy, que cierra la etapa del Ataque de Akatsuki y comienza con la tercera parte de la Historia!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 15 - Objetivo Capturado**_

En un cuarto oscuro. El cual tenía la apariencia de un alcantarillado, donde las paredes húmedas sudaban agua y el piso tenía un gran charco, un enorme enrejado se vislumbraba. La luz tenue sólo alumbraba el frente de la gran reja. Detrás de ella reinaba la oscuridad total.

Frente al enrejado, la silueta de una persona echa un ovillo se apreciaba. Por la falta de luz no se distinguía quien era. Y desde el enrejado, una voz algo aguda, una voz femenina se escuchaba.

-Jum.. Y así te dices ser mi Jinchuuriki.. Eres débil.. No entiendo por qué me sellaron en alguien como tú..

El silencio se hizo por unos minutos. Hasta que nuevamente volvió a hablar..

-No mereces que te preste mi poder.. Pero debo hacerlo.. Ya que si mueres, lamentablemente yo muero..

Y un Chakra azul comenzó a emanar en el piso proveniente del enrejado, y envolvía a la persona frente a la reja. La voz continuaba hablando.

-Con esto debe ser suficiente para ayudarte.. Sobrevive.. No permitiré que por alguien como tú yo -Dos ojos, uno amarillo y uno verde, se acercaban al enrejado en medio de la oscuridad -Matatabi, muera..

Y el Chakra azul envolvía completamente a la persona, la cual comenzaba a moverse y levantarse poco a poco, cuando estuvo de pie frente al enrejado la persona, Matatabi salió de la oscuridad y se mostró su forma, la cual era la de un enorme tigre fantasmal el cual parecía que su cuerpo estuviera hecho de llamas azules con destellos negros. De su boca sobresalían enormes colmillos semejantes a un tigre dientes de sable. Dos colas emergian fogosas de ella. Una vez estuvo visible, la Bestia con Colas hablo.

-Asi me gusta.. No me gustaría que murieses..

La persona, en medio de la oscuridad, sonrió con malicia.

-Te demostraré que no soy quien crees..

La Bestia sólo bufó, mientras la persona caminaba en dirección opuesta a ella.

-Me necesitas.. Sabes que es así.. Pronto vendrás un día ante mi.. -la Bestia se escondía en la oscuridad dejando los ojos visibles -Te estaré esperando, Linda..

La persona sonrió en la oscuridad mientras se alejaba..

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

En Konohagakure, o lo que quedaba de ella, una batalla épica había acabado con casi toda la aldea. Un Jutsu muy poderoso, de alto poder destructivo, realizado por el Líder de Akatsuki, Naruto Namikaze, había acabado con el 80% de la aldea. El panorama era triste. Lo que antes era una espléndida y poderosa aldea, en cuestión de segundos fue reducida a cenizas. Todo se había reducido a un páramo desolador. Desde el centro de la aldea, en un radio circular, todo estaba devastado, reducido a un desierto sin vida.

De los escombros que habían quedado a los alrededores, se levantaban los pocos sobrevivientes que habían soportado, con ayuda de la invocación de Tsunade, el mortal Jutsu. Gai, Shino y Sai se levantaban en una parte. Rock lee pedía ayuda ya que una roca le había fracturado el pie. Tenten estaba inconsciente y Kiba sostenía con los pies una piedra que estuvo a punto de aplastarlos. Neji e Ino eran traídos en los hombros por Shikamaru y Chouji, los ANBUs que debían ayudarlos murieron protegiendolos. En una parte solitaria Óbito seguía inconsciente. Y de entre las rocas, de un golpe cargado de Chakra, emergian Tsunade y Kushina. Los ninjas que sobrevivieron al ataque se agolpaban a sus espaldas. Con Tsunade y Kushina había llegado Hiashi, quien junto a Hana estaban en el equipo que resguardo a los civiles hasta los refugios.

-¿Están bien? Deben de salir pronto.. Hay algo que deben observar.. -decía Hiashi mientras las ayudaba a salir de los escombros.

-Argh.. Me duele todo el cuerpo dattebanee -decía Kushina mientras escalaba las rocas.

-Que clase de poder tiene tu hijo.. Esto escapa de nuestra imaginación.. Esto.. -pero Tsunade calló en seco.

Kushina que llegaba al lado de Tsunade vio lo que hizo callar a la rubia. Se llevo las manos a la boca en una mueca de horror al ver cómo estaba destruida Konoha. Hiashi, quien había activado el Byakugan, se concentró en tratar de observar el centro de la aldea, donde se veían destellos de explosiones y columnas de humo altas.

-Aún siguen peleando.. -Kushina y Tsunade miraron al ojiperla -Naruto, el Akatsuki, está sobre una especie de montículo. En el suelo están 5 de sus clónes cada uno realizando técnicas.. Son jutsus muy poderosos, catalogados de clase S.

-¿Contra quien pelea, Hiashi? -preguntó la rubia.

-Con Sasuke Uchiha..

-¿Sasuke? -preguntó la peliroja, él asintió -¿Donde están Minato y el chico de la otra dimensión?

Hiashi escudriño el panorama con su poderoso Doujutsu. Hasta que una mueca de horror se instaló en su cara.

-Hiashi.. ¿Hiashi que pasa? -decía desesperada Kushina. Temía por la vida de los rubios.

-_Hi-hinata.._ Hinata esta en el suelo... Inconsciente.. -las mujeres abrieron los ojos espantadas -a pocos metros de ella está Sakura Haruno. Minato también esta inconsciente a varios metros de ellas. Y por último tanto Naruto como Hinata de la otra dimensión están a pocos metros de Minato. Al parecer Hinata esta consciente ya que está usando la palma recuperadora en el chico..

-Debemos ir a rescatarlos -decía Kushina, pero cuando intentó caminar una mano la detuvo -¿que?

Hiashi la detenía y Tsunade estaba en Shock viendo hacia la batalla. Luego Hiashi le explico.

-No podemos interferir.. Naruto.. Ha liberado al Kyuubi..

Kushina volteó hacia el centro de la aldea. Y sus ojos querían salirsele de las órbitas, frente a ellos, en una escena sacada del mismo infierno, se mostraba el Zorro Demonio de las Nueve Colas..

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

El escenario era aterrador. En el cielo amenazaba una enorme tormenta con descargar toda su furia. Rayos y truenos sonaban a diestra y siniestra haciendo atemorizante el lugar. El cielo estaba totalmente oscurecido. Y los rayos alumbraban tenebrosamente la imponente figura que se erguía maquiavélicamente..

Frente a la lúgubre sombra estaba Sasuke, protegido por el Guerrero etéreo de Chakra, Sussano. Quien no daba crédito a sus ojos.

_(__**N/A:**__ desde aquí pueden correr la pista Girei)_

La sombra imponente poco a poco se hacía visible, ya que el humo que se había levantado a su derredor se disipaba bajo las gotas de lluvia que anunciaban la caída del torrencial aguacero. Detrás de la nube, varias frondosas colas de color marrón algo oscuro comenzaban a danzar en diferentes direcciones como si de serpientes se trataran. Un relámpago alumbró el cielo y por unos segundos se vislumbró la mitad de la cara de la bestia, la cual se le pudo apreciar una serie de colmillos sedientos de sangre, y resaltaba entre todo que aquella bestia poseía los mismos ojos que su carcelero, aquellos ojos morados con una serie de anillos rodeando la iris, los ojos de samsara, el Rinnegan. Luego de que el relámpago se disipara un estruendo se escucho en el cielo y un gran gruñido de la bestia se escucharon, el agua comenzó a caer con furia sobre la tierra volviéndola barro. Y, en medio de otro relámpago, la enorme bestia salía de entre los pocos rastros del humo lanzando un estruendoso alarido terrorífico. La bestia daba pasos hacia el Sussano mientras sus 9 colas danzaban lúgubres.

Sasuke estaba petrificado, pero tampoco daría su brazo a torcer. Preparó el arma del brazo izquierdo de su Sussano y con la mano derecha creo una flecha de Amaterasu.

-¡Aaaaa! ¡Muere! -gritó al mismo tiempo que lanzó la Flecha de Amaterasu contra la Bestia con colas.

El Bijuu sonrió de medio lado, colocó sus brazos confrontando el Jutsu y gruño en una voz gruesa.

**-¡Gakido!**

Y la Flecha de Amaterasu fue absorbida por el Camino Preta.

-No.. No puede ser.. ¿Puede usar el Doujutsu?

La bestia lo saco de sus pensamientos.

**-Tendrás que pensar en algo mejor para poder vencer mi poder, ¡El poder de un Dios!**

-_Debo pensar en algo.._ -Sasuke miró fijamente a la bestia y atacó con Genjutsu -¡Tsukuyomi!

Y de repente Sasuke se veía dentro de un mausoleo de aspecto griego, con una enorme reja abierta de par en par. De la nada, sin siquiera sentirlo, tenía a Pain detrás de él.

_-Que esto te quede claro.. El Genjutsu no funciona conmigo._

Y usó el Camino Preta para succionar el Chakra con el cual Sasuke había hecho el Tsukuyomi y Sasuke desapareció.

De vuelta en la realidad, Sasuke abría los ojos y jadeaba, fue muy mala idea usar el Tsukuyomi en Pain. Se estaba quedando sin opciones. Debía pensar, y rápido.

Pain, al percatarse del nerviosismo de Sasuke, lo increpó sarcástico.

**-¿Asustado? ¿Tanto miedo tienes, gatito miedosito?**

_FLASHBACK_

Sasuke tuvo un pequeño Flashback. Cuando Naruto(Pain) estaba con él en el mismo equipo, protegiendo al constructor Tazuna se habían enfrentado a Zabuza y Haku. Con este último habían tenido una gran batalla, y justo cuando Sasuke creía haber sido víctima del Jutsu de Haku, Naruto(Pain) se atravesó en medio y recibió todas las agujas que iban hacia Sasuke, el cual, atemorizado solo dijo.

-Por.. ¿Por qué?

Y Naruto(Pain) le miró por sobre del hombro y con los ojos rojos rasgados y una sonrisa que denotaba los colmillos sobredesarrollados y le dijo:

-¿Asustado? ¿Tanto miedo tienes, gatito miedosito?

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

**-Dime.. ¿Quieres salir corriendo? Aprovecha, es tu oportunidad. Miedoso.. Siempre has sido un miedoso.. Lástima que no puedo matarte, te necesito vivo.. Porque creeme, me gustaría destrozarte completamente en pedacitos y hacerte pagar por lo que sufrí aquel día..**

Sasuke no se movía, estaba detenido, shockeado, no hacía movimiento alguno. Pain, quien estaba convertido en el Kyuubi lo atacó con un Jutsu de viento. El cual era una enorme bola de Chakra de viento. La que lanzó contra el Sussano recibiéndola de lleno. Sasuke al recibir el ataque reaccionó. Ya era hora de dejar el pánico y contraatacar.

-Ahora, es mi turno.. ¡Amaterasu!

Y Sasuke intento lanzar las llamas inextinguibles contra el Bijuu, pero este pego un saltó veloz y esquivo las llamas. Sasuke lo seguía con los ojos y lo que miraba inmediatamente se incendiaba. Así lo hizo hasta que una puntada en su ojo izquierdo le hizo detenerse. Se llevo la mano al ojo y se percató de algo, su ojo izquierdo lloraba sangre y su Mangekyo Sharingan por momentos se hacía traslúcido.

**-¿Es todo lo que tienes?** -reía el enorme Bijuu.

-No, veo que tendremos una batalla divertida.. -Sasuke sonreía con malicia y, como de un psicópata se tratase, lamío la sangre en su palma.

Y Sasuke comenzó a reunir Chakra en su cuerpo el cual envió a su Mangekyo Sharingan. Y el Sussano reaccionó llevándolo a la siguiente forma, dándole un cuerpo completo.

**-Hmpf.. veo que tienes razón.. Ahora ven a mi, Uchiha..**

Y el Sussano se lanzó a la carrera atacando a Kurama (Pain). Creo una espada de luz con la cual lanzaba estocadas al Kyuubi. Este por el contrario saltaba hacia atrás esquivando los ataques. En una de esas el Sussano lograba agarrar por el cuello al Kyuubi.

-Te tengo.. ¿Que dirás ahora? -decía Sasuke.

**-Hmpf.. **-Pain sonrió maquiavélicamente, luego abrió el hocico y frente a su boca apareció una gran masa de Chakra entre morado, negro y rojo formando una enorme esfera, la cual luego engullo.

**-¡Bijuudama!**

Y luego escupió la Bomba de Bestia con cola y el disparo dio de lleno en el Sussano logrando que soltara el agarre y lanzandolo lejos.

**-Esto se ha prolongado más de lo que quiero.. Terminaremos con esto, acabaré con tu defensa definitiva..** -Sasuke lo miró contrariado mientras ponía las palmas de sus garras enfrentadas, de pronto una esfera negra con el centro blanco comenzó a crecer dentro de las palmas del Kyuubi

**-¡Chibaku Tensei! **

Y lanzó la esfera negra hacia donde se encontraba el Sussano. La esfera comenzó a elevarse en el cielo y de pronto el piso comenzó a agrietarse, las rocas al separarse del suelo comenzaron a elevarse al cielo. Sasuke, envuelto en el Sussano saltaba entre las rocas que lo elevaban al cielo, pero por más que intentaba alejarse la esfera, de energía atraía todo hacia ella. Inevitablemente el Sussano quedo atrapado entre las rocas que se agolpaban fuertemente atraídas entre sí formando una enorme roca semejante a un meteorito.

Luego en el suelo, el Kyuubi levanto su garra derecha y la puso apuntando a la enorme roca, está se transformó en el cañón de Chakra

**-¡Shurado: Mega Disparo del Cañón de Chakra!**

Y en el centro del cañón una luz comenzó a brillar fuerte y un haz de partículas se reunía en el centro del cañón. Luego lanzó el disparo de láser de Chakra hacia el centro de la enorme roca, haciéndola estallar con Sasuke adentro. Las rocas comenzaron a caer y en el montículo de rocas se podía apreciar a Sasuke inconsciente sin el protector de su cara, el chaleco táctico casi destruido y las ropas roídas, además de serios golpes en todo el cuerpo.

**-Hmpf.. Adiós al Sussano..**

Y Pain hizo retroceder su modo bijuu pasando por el manto rojinegro y luego el manto naranja hasta volver a la normalidad. Luego caminó hasta Sasuke, puso un dedo sobre su cuello creciórandose de que aún seguía con vida.

-Es increíble el poder de la defensa definitiva del Mangekyo Sharingan, Sussano.. Ese ataque lo hubiese matado, pero gracias a él solo quedo inconsciente.. Por fin el Niibi no Bakeneko es mío.. Mi plan está a pocos pasos de volverse realidad..

Luego Pain hizo el sello del carnero y, telepaticamente, hablo con Kakashi..

_-Necesito que vengas a por mi.._

_-Entonces.._

_-Si.. Objetivo Capturado.. Sasuke Uchiha es nuestro.._

_-Entiendo.._

Un remolino que distorsionaba la visión se formó y Kakashi, ya con su capa Akatsuki nueva y una máscara naranja reluciente, apareció con el Kamui frente a ellos.

-Veo que te dio batalla eh, Naruto..

-Puede decirse que si.. Tal vez debí hablar más con Itachi acerca de los poderes del Mangekyo Sharingan.. Ahora vamonos..

-Si..

Y Kakashi levanto en su hombro a Sasuke, se acercó a Pain y desaparecieron con el Kamui.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

-Esto es increíble.. -Decía Kiba quien sostenía a una adolorida Tenten de un brazo.

-Parece una pelea de monstruos.. ¿Aunque, el Kyuubi es un monstruo no? -decía Lee.

-Si.. Son poderes fuera de nuestro alcance.. Jamás creí que Sasuke y Naruto tuvieran tanto poder.. -Decía Sai.

Los chicos estaban anonadados con la increíble batalla que sucedía en lo que antes era el centro de la aldea. Más allá de ellos, Kushina, Tsunade y Hiashi veían, el último con lujo de detalle, la batalla.

-No puedo creer que el pequeño Sasuke tenga tanto poder.. -Decía Kushina.

-No está muy lejos del de Naruto -replicaba Hiashi.

-Tal vez tengamos una esperanza después de todo.. -Tsunade lo decía con júbilo.

Pero un temblor los hizo virar la mirada hacia la batalla. Hiashi, por medio de su Byakugan, veía con lujo de detalle.

-¿Que es todo eso? -decía Tsunade.

-Miren en el cielo.. -Kushina señalaba y todos miraron hacia la esfera brillante que se cernia sobre el campo de batalla -debe ser la causa de los temblores.

-Tiene que ser eso.. -las chicas miraron a Hiashi confundidas -Naruto lanzó ese Jutsu, y las rocas están elevándose hacia ella.. Será que.. Un momento..

Hiashi agudizó su visión aún más.

-Sasuke, el guerrero que recubre a Sasuke esta siendo atraído hacia la esfera junto con las rocas.

-¿Planea enterrarlo vivo? -dijo asombrada Tsunade.

-Eso parece -afirmó Hiashi.

-Si llega a lograrlo.. -Pero un estruendo acallo a Kushina -que sucedió..

-Sasuke.. Ha sido atrapado.. -Hiashi miraba horrorizado todo -El Kyuubi esta atacando de nuevo, ha transformado un brazo en una especie de cañón -se escucho el haz de un disparo de láser, un destello carmesí dislumbro todo el lugar -Ha impactado la enorme roca -Una explosión acababa con la roca y Hiashi con la mandíbula desencajada exclamaba -ha.. Ha vencido a Sasuke.. La roca ha estallado.. Sasuke ha caído..

Tsunade cayó al suelo de rodillas. Al parecer ya no les quedaba nada para detener a Pain. Kushina lloraba diciendo que era su culpa que había sido una mala madre. Que por ella Naruto se había convertido en el asesino despiadado que era. Hiashi interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

-Algo está sucediendo.. Sasuke esta inconsciente y en mal estado. Pain se ha acercado a él. Esperen, otro Akatsuki acaba de aparecer... ¡Se han llevado a Sasuke! ¡Han desaparecido!

-¿Naruto se a ido..? -Pregunto entre sollozos Kushina.

-Si.. Es nuestra oportunidad vamos a por Minato y los otros...

Y los tres se fueron seguidos de los novatos.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

-Naruto.. Despierta mi sol.. Por favor despierta..

Hinata, la de nuestra dimensión, entre sollozos trataba de curar a un muy malherido Naruto quien se encontraba en el suelo. Ella tenía el cabello pegado a su cara pues estaba mojado por la cruel e incesante lluvia que caía, sus ropas estaban totalmente empapadas y llenas de barro. Titiritaba de frío. Pero eso no le importaba. Estaba más preocupada por su amado. Hinata usaba la palma recuperadora, un Chakra verde recubría sus palmas mientras la aplicaba en las heridas del rubio. Justo en ese momento llegaron a su lado Kushina y Hiashi, quien traía en sus brazos a Hinata, quien estaba muy mal herida también. Tsunade le había dado los primeros auxilios. Del hombro de Kushina venía Minato, el cual también se veía muy mal, pero estaba consciente.

-Hinata.. ¿Estas bien? -preguntaba Kushina.

-S-si.. Estoy bien.. Naruto es el que no despierta, ya he curado casi todas sus heridas pero no logro que reaccione.

-Deja que Tsunade venga a revisarlo -aconsejo Hiashi.

A los pocos minutos venían Tsunade acompañada de Kiba quien traía en brazos a Sakura.

-¿Como está Sakura, Tsunade? -preguntó Kushina..

-Esta bien, al parecer recibió los mismos ataques que tu ahíjada ya que también está inconsciente..

-No entiendo por qué demonios tuvo que arriesgar su vida por el Uchiha.. ¡Mira como termino!

-No seas duro con ella Kiba..¿ Tu hiciste lo mismo por ella no? -el castaño se enrojeció furiosamente ante el comentario de la rubia.

Todos rieron ante la escena. Minato al reírse sintió una punzada en el estómago y se dobló un poco adolorido. Kushina le pregunto si estaba bien y él asintió.

-Tsunade.. Por favor revisa al chico.. -decía débilmente Minato.

-Enseguida Hokage-sama..

Tsunade enseguida se arrodillo frente a Naruto y uso su palma recuperadora, luego hablo mientras seguía revisando al rubio.

-Esta bien, Hokage-sama, solo está inconsciente.. Debo decir que sabes muy bien ninjutsu médico -le dijo a Hinata que estaba frente a ella. Esta asintió feliz.

Luego todos como pudieron se reunieron con los sobrevivientes. Quienes estaban desesperados y temerosos, muchos murmuraban sobre la tragedia que acababa de caer sobre la aldea, cuando Hiashi les ordeno que callaran..

-Bien, eso está mejor.. Ahora nuestro líder nos dirigirá unas palabras.. Hokage-sama por favor..

Minato, tratando de no caer debido a las múltiples heridas que había sufrido, camino al frente de todos los civiles y los pocos ninjas que habían sobrevivido, al frente de la multitud se encontraban los novatos, los jounín que estaban vivos y sus familiares y amigos.

-Hola a todos, les agradezco que estén aquí... Se que deben estar pensando lo peor en este momento.. Todos se preguntan el porqué de esta tragedia.. El porqué de esta situación que nos ha costado la perdida de muchas personas, quienes compartían con nosotros una agradable instancia... El porqué de que una persona arremetiera con tanto odio contra nuestra amada aldea.. Les cuento que, no lo sé..

Hizo una pausa donde todos murmuraban cosas.

-Si, se que están pensando, que debo tener la culpa. Que todo esto que fue causado por mi hijo, Namikaze Naruto, fue por haberle sellado al Zorro de las Nueve Colas.. Pero justamente.. _Eso es lo que creo.. _Es por esos pensamientos que el actual líder de Akatsuki le tiene tanto odio a la aldea.. Es el motivo por el cual arremetió contra ella.. Pero no piensen que los estoy recriminando por ello... Solo estoy haciendo que dejen de lado sus pensamientos.. Ya habrá tiempo para odiarlo o no.. Por ahora nuestra meta es levantarnos de nuevo.. Sonreír ante la tragedia, levantarnos como la Konoha que somos, aguerrida, valerosa y poderosa..

Todos miraban atentos al Hokage, el cual prosiguió.

-Manifiesto mi solidaridad con las familias de lo que pasó, que pase esto, duele... Es innombrable el número de personas que perdieron la vida en el cruel ataque de Akatsuki.. Estoy seguro de que podremos honrar la memoria de nuestros compañeros caídos y seguir adelante.. Levantaremos la aldea, nuevamente.. Seremos como el ave fénix, resurgiremos de las cenizas de nuestra desgracia, más poderosos y mejores.. Y lo lograremos ya que nosotros poseemos algo que las otras aldeas no tienen.. Una voluntad inquebrantable.. La fuerza y la convicción de seguir luchando y no decaer ante las adversidades.. Nosotros heredamos un gran poder de nuestros ancestros y de los anteriores Hokages.. Nosotros lucharemos y saldremos adelante. Porque en cada uno de nosotros esta...

¡LA VOLUNTAD DE FUEGO!

Toda la multitud reventó en vítores y muestras de afecto hacia Yondaime Hokage. Y así comenzaron los trabajos de reconstrucción de la aldea..

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Días atrás, en medio de los acontecimientos en la Aldea de Konoha, en Suna unos preparativos se daban a cabo.

Matsuri, Sari y Yukata corrían a toda velocidad a la torre del Kazekage, habían sido llamadas de urgencia e iban retrasadas. Kankuro les había dicho de que las necesitarían, y ellas concentradas en otras cosas, olvidaron ir. Ahora debían llegar a tiempo.

Las tres chicas entraron a la oficina del Kazekage, Gaara, el cual se veía_ (__**N/A:**__ a pesar de que el siempre tiene una cara de "nada me afecta")_ bastante molesto.

-¡DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAN!

El grito de Temari retumbó en toda la aldea, las chicas no decían palabra alguna..

-Hace rato que mandaron por ustedes.. Debían haber llegado hace una hora.. Donde se supone que estaban.. Si hubiese sido una emergencia..

-Lo es.. -La voz del siempre serio y tranquilo Kazekage corto los reclamos de Temari.

-Gaara.. -dijo ella.

-Las he convocado para una misión de emergencia..

Gaara se levantó de la mesa y camino hacia un estante, tomo un pergamino el cual estaba sellado y se lo entregó a Matsuri, la cual, en la cercanía del Kazekage, se sonrojó furiosamente.

-¿Cual es la misión, Gaara? -preguntó Temari.

-Matsuri, Sari, Yukata, su misión será ir junto a Temari a Konoha.. Entreguenle el pergamino a Yondaime Hokage..

Las tres asintieron al unísono.

-¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?

-Reunión de Emergencia.. Caso Akatsuki.. Ahora vayan..

Las 4 asintieron y salieron de la oficina del Kazekage rumbo a Konohagakure..

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Habían pasado 4 días desde el cruel ataque que acabara con Konohagakure. Todos estaban atareados con las tareas de reconstrucción de la aldea. Alrededor de la misma se habían instalado los frentes de trabajo, las tiendas de los aldeanos, las unidades de inteligencia y control, las asignadas al hospital.. Etc.

En una de las tiendas que servían de cuartos para los hospitalizados, Naruto aún dormía. Estaba vendado de pies a cabeza, parecía una momia. Tsunade había dicho en su informe médico que debido al uso intenso de su Chakra había caído en un estado de coma indefinido, el cual lo puso a dormir, y podía estar así por días, meses o hasta años, nadie sabía con exactitud cuando despertaría. A su lado se encontraba Hinata, quien ya estaba completamente recuperada, pero no se separaba ni un minuto del rubio. Dormía y comía al lado de él. No se separaba un minuto de él más que para asearse. Pero después estaba fielmente a su lado.

Ese día no era diferente, Hinata se encontraba pelando una manzana para comer cuando a la tienda entro el Hokage.

-¿Se puede? -decía mientras levantaba la tela de la entrada.

-Adelante, Hokage-sama..

Minato traía el brazo izquierdo colgando de una tela amarrada al cuello. Vestía con la túnica Hokage y el habitual sombrero. Dio unos pasos hacia la cama donde estaba Naruto, puso su mano libre sobre el borde de la cama y miró a Hinata.

-Hinata-san, se que Naruto es muy importante para ti, pero debes descansar también..

-No.. Estaré aquí hasta que despierte. Y nada de lo que diga.. -Minato la interrumpía.

-Te hará cambiar de opinión ¿eh? Bien, solo quería asegurarme de ello.. Según lo que nos contaron, tu enfrentaste al Pain de su dimensión por tu amor hacia él, ¿Verdad?

-Si.. Y lamento no haber estado en esta ocasión.. Tal vez no hubiera hecho nada mejor o peor que aquella vez.. Pero el solo pensar que mi Naruto-kun estuvo a punto de... Morir...

-Justo como Sakura lo hizo aquí.. Se enfrentó a Naruto a pesar de la gran diferencia de poder para tratar de salvar a Sasuke.. También Hinata, mi ahíjada lo hizo por mi hijo, aunque esta lo hizo por tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón.. El amor nos hace hacer actos de valentía muy desesperados.. -Hinata asintió y el Hokage miró al rubio dormido -Gracias a Kami que no sucedió así.. Porque lo necesitamos a él para vencer a Naruto, -señaló al rubio -Para vencer a Naruto, mi hijo, necesitamos a Naruto y su enorme poder..

-N-no comprendo.. -Hinata lo miraba confundida -¿A que se refiere, Hokage-sama?

-Siento no haberles sido sincero del todo, pero tenía mis propias confusiones respecto a la procedencia de ustedes, todos llegamos a creer que eran espías o algo así. Pero todas mis sospechas fueron desechas después de ver cómo este noble muchacho se enfrento a Akatsuki por defender a Konoha..

-Entiendo, ni nosotros sabemos cómo o porque llegamos aquí..

-Tal vez el destino los trajo aquí.. Tal vez el debía ser el héroe de este mundo también..

-Comprendo.. Aunque aún no se por qué dice que lo necesita..

-Bueno, por donde comienzo.. Ah si.. Hay algo que no les he dicho aún.. Es un secreto de rango SS, el cual nadie, absolutamente nadie sabe.. Solo el Tercer Hokage, el consejo de Konoha, Orochimaru-sensei, Hiashi y mi persona sabemos, por supuesto que Sasuke también, aunque en un sentido el no sabe todos los detalles.. Algo que tendrá que ser revelado al mundo en este momento de desgracia..

-¿De que está hablando, Hokage-sama?

-Hinata.. -Minato veía seriamente a la ojiperla -El Niibi aún se encuentra en Konoha.. Sasuke Uchiha solo era un señuelo.. El Gato Demonio de Dos Colas y su Jinchuuriki aún están en Konohagakure..

Hinata abrió los ojos de la sorpresa ante la revelación.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

-Kushina-sama.. Kushina-sama..

Kushina se encontraba dándole unas instrucciones a unos aldeanos para la reconstrucción cuando un ANBU de Raíz se apersonaba frente a ella.

-Dime, que sucede-ttebanee..

-La cuadrilla de búsqueda de desaparecidos ha encontrado varios cadáveres, pero entre ellos hay uno muy importante..

-¿De quien se trata? -preguntó Kushina.

-Del Tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi..

Kushina soltó la tablilla que sostenían sus manos horrorizada. En medio de su conmoción salió corriendo en busca de Minato. Era un hecho que desde la batalla no se sabía de Orochimaru, Óbito y Hiruzen, pero lo que menos esperaban era hallar a alguno de los mencionados muertos. Ya sabían que una de las bajas importantes de Konohagakure era el líder del equipo 10, Asuma Sarutobi, el cual había caído ante Hidan y su cuerpo había sido salvado por sus alumnos.

-Primero Asuma y ahora el Tercero.. Oh Kami-sama, ayudanos.. Que nadie más este muerto.. -se decía Kushina en medio de su carrera.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 15 -** Y aquí está, chicos y chicas.. Lamento mucho la demora, como les dije líneas arriba, he tenido muchos problemas, el trabajo y la uní me están volviendo loco, además de que sufrí uno de los peores dolores que le pueden suceder a alguien.. Por eso y más estuve bloqueado, este capítulo increíblemente me costo terminarlo 2 semanas a punta de pequeñas horas que le dedicaba.. Pero esta listo, y prometo dedicarle más tiempo, ahora que la trama se pone aún más interesante!

Chicos debido a problemas técnicos _(no se quien diablos borró mi bandeja de entrada T.T) _les debo las respuestas a sus comentarios. En el siguiente capítulo si les prometo responderles!

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos por seguir el fic y dejarme sus queridos comentarios.. Les agradezco bastante.. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Dattebayoo!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Se Reunen los 5 Kages**


End file.
